Midnight Flowers
by xx.Air
Summary: Akira cross-dresses as a boy and hides her true gender. She knows how to fight and defend herself, but how does she to keep her secret when she is thrown into the world of digimon, given a female spirit, and faced the one boy she known since childhood?
1. To the Station

I've decided to publish Midnight Flowers. It was the complete story that I've written and published onto my account on Quizilla. I read the first chapter and I found it wasn't that bad in grammar and decided to post it up. However I'm too lazy - just like I've thought - to redo and write a description for the pictures that I used before. So you can one, either ignore. two, search it up, or three, check on my quizilla account. Sorry for the inconvenience. Give me a break. I wrote this like a few years ago and it's 2:43am rite now. Not really tired but sleep still edges onto me. Well hope you enjoy. Sorry for the shortness. I'll publish more up soon.

**[Warning: this story was written poorly and does not have great grammar, character build or paragraphs. This was something I made years ago when I didn't proofread or have great grammar - I was just writing crazily. There is many mistakes in this. Also it isn't a great work or my best work. Sorry about that. Read if you can bear with the grammar mistakes, lack of character build, and paragraphs. Thank you.]**

* * *

Chapter one: To the Station...

I was walking to the mall when my cell phone went off. _Hm?_ I thought as I check the message. **Do you want to start? Yes No** It said. _Start what?_ I wonder and select Yes. _"__Sakura Akira it is time to start your future.__"_ The cell phone spoke. "What since…" I started but then stop as the next message appeared: **Take the 5:45 Shibuya bound train from Jiyuugaoka station.** I turn to the right toward Jiyuugaoka station. It was 5:30. I had enough time.

It wasn't a long walk until I reach the train. I saw a kid with an olive green hat and goggles who ran on the train. _Weird kid_ I thought and went back to my business. My cell phone started to ring along with many others. It was another message. **Transfer to the 6 o ****'****clock from Shibuya station and take the elevator to the basement.** I sigh. _What is with all these messages?_ I wonder to myself. The boy with the green hat groaned and complained. _What's his problem?_ I wonder getting annoyed.

Not long, later the train arrived at Shibuya station. I gradually moved toward the nearest elevator. It was on the right. The doors shut and it slowly started moving down. I watch the flashing buttons at the top indicating which floor you're on. It went to 1 then B1… _Huh? I _thought as it went on pass the lowest floor on the elevator. _What's going on?_ Soon the elevator landed with a big thud. "Ow" I said rubbing by bottom. **"****It****'****s up to you now. Which one will you choose?****"** I look around and went to the first train I saw. It was metallic blue with a little bit of chrome. I step in only to have the doors be shut quickly. I sigh and went to the closest seat. The train started moving. The door to the right opened. In came a boy with a blue bandana with brown tiger stripes and a black hair tied into a pony tail. He wore a blue jacket and yellow t-shirt inside._ He looks familiar_ The door to the left open and two kids came walking in. They started talking about the boy who the forced into a faded pink train then started talking about girls. _I'm glad I'm not a girl at the moment._ I was wearing a padded zipped up jacket and really baggy pants. My red-orange hair was twisted up in my hood under a basketball cap. I looked out the window and zoned everything else out.

The lights in the train flicker off the road started to get bumpy. I grasped the bar next to my seat. Something strange flicker inside me. _Huh?_ My cell phone started changing. **This is your d-tector. Welcome to the digital world.** _That voice again and what D-tector? Digital World?_

I arrived at a fire terminal. "If you want to go home find the spirit" was all the train told. I got off followed by two tumbling kids. The blue kid jumped over them and walked off. I started off in a general direction when the two kids scream and follow quickly behind me. I went the opposite direction and soon found myself smother by many purple blobs with dog-like ears. "I'm Pagumon" It said "Uhh…hi" I said unsure. "The human speaks" It screams along with many others. I sighed and walk out of the herd trying not to stomp on any-uhh- Pagumon. It was a success. I walk out of the flame place and continue looking for some shelter. I stop when I saw a cave like tunnel. I walk inside, it immediately thought of this place as a mine except there were doors in some areas. I open doors to see if I can find anyone that is human in this place besides the ones on the train.

I enter a room which seems different than the others. I started walking out of the heated area. I kept walking start to look for some shelter that isn't infected with weird things, like those Pagumon. I followed towards a cave-like tunnel. It was a long corridor painted midnight blue. I realized the two kids followed. I walk through the hallway only to hear the two behind screaming. I turn to shout at them only to see a purple chrysalis with six whip-like arms with little knives at the end. It was charging right for us. My instincts told me to run. We ran up farther into the darkness.

At the end of the corridor was a room look like it was built for a baby. The walls of the room was decorated to be like the night sky and the center of the room had a crescent moon hanging from the ceiling the room also contained a dark blue bean bag a sofa and a Lego chest and a cradle.

_What a strange room_ I thought while the cocoon sped up. The two boys spilt to the side causing me to be the only target. I was struck in the back, head on. The hit flung me to the moon. It cracked open. There was a glowing light around a toy. The toy was sitting on an octagonal platform and it held a double edge scythe across her chest. She had blue rods sticking up its back and two blue crescents sticking from her shoulders. Around her neck was a pink scarf. It wore a helmet and a mask that covered her face except for her eyes. (Sorry 4 bad drawing.) "The Spirit" The chrysalis said. _Spirit? Is that what the D-tector is detecting? _The D-tector start making static sounds. I held it out and turn it around looking for an off switch to stop the annoying sound. The D-tector started sucking the toy, spirit in like a vacuum. **"****It is time****" **The D-tector spoke.

"Exe-a-cute! Spirit Evolution!" I shouted as data form one loop around my hand. I twist it around to see if it was a complete circle then I brush it against the D-tector scan area with the back of my hand. The D-Tector was in front of my chest my hand in between the D-tector and my chest. I transformed into this: (The crest looks like this 空 and it's under her chest on the white square part)

"Human digivolves into digimon? Impossible! Data Crusher!" The chrysalis fired a yellow energy ball from its mouth directing it towards me. I slash it in half with my double edged, sided scythe. It started charging at me with it razor sharp knives. I block it with the handle of the scythe and push back. "Crescent Hook" I yelled twirling the scythe with my hands then slashing down a black crescent shape blow flew to wards the cocoon and sliced it perfectly in half with a diagonal slash. The chrysalis was floating in mid air with a fractal code surround it. I took out my D-tector and press the button causing some sparks to burst out of the scanning area. I drag the D-tector side to side collecting the fractal code. "Fractal code digitized" I said. Once done I fell to my knees and turn back to a human, panting. The two boys long gone. **"****Your Digidestined****" **the D-tector spoke again._ Digiwhat?_ I thought.


	2. Reunion

Chapter Two: The Reunion

I wonder around out of the cave. Looking for anyone who can tell me what just happened. I wonder on to a grass field and heard two people shouting. _What up with them?_ I soon saw many Pagumon jumping into a hole shouting 'Chocolate' _Okay then…_I said uncomfortable. I heard scream coming from below. I jumped in to help. I landed on a large yellow pile. _At least there was a soft landing or that would have hurt._ I speculated looking around.

Finding no one I walked around making the place I pass with a stone. I found a staircase and went up. I walk around on the new floor. I saw an open area with bright light. Inside were the two kids; one really fat and one small boy. From the looks of it is seems like they were getting eaten by the Pagumons. Soon another boy joined me by the clearing. It was the same boy who I rode with on the train.

I jump off the clearing and slid on the wall to the lower level. There I took a pipe and broke it off about so it was about two meters long. I saw the boy doing the same thing. I started fight the Pagumons off. It felt fun to fight again. The last time I fought like this was with Koji when we were young, we fought together. It was like corresponding. Koji's and my teacher had once said 'we look like we're dancing when we fought together. It was elegant'. I moved swiftly around slicing the Pagumon away from the humans.

"Are you two alright?" I asked while fending then off. The Pagumons swoon over towards me. I flip to the tip of the pipe and held it there with my hand. Staring, I watch the Pagumon clump together. I smirk and swiped them off in one swift blow they all hit the side of the wall. They charged again this time, I didn't move. I was surrounded by Pagumon. I took my weapon and swung it around in a full circle. They hit the wall once again.

_Eww what's that smell?_ I thought. I turn over to look at how the other kid was doing and he was facing a blob of sewer waste. "Ewww" I said while running up the blob from behind and smash his head with the pipe as I flip over. _Aww, he took my weapon._ The blob was identified as Runemon on my D-tector. Runemon started upchucking green acid everywhere. _We need to get out of here A.S.A.P_ I thought. I look around for an exit finding little holes in the lower level I decide we can go that way. Raremon started firing more green sludge. It hit the exit and in moments later the exit was no more. _Just great!_ I thought sarcastically.

I hear noises coming from behind me. I knew it was dangerous to turn your back to your opponent, but I don't know if they we're also the opponent. I turn to see two humans and digimons. One was a boy and the other a girl. The boy wore an olive green hat and square goggles with a red jacket. The female wore a blue and white stripe shirt and a magenta color vest jacket over that. The boy turned to a yellow haired digimon with red armor. He had the fire symbol in crest on his belt. He charged at Raremon. Raremon hit the wall and spew green sludge. The digimon turns back into a human. _Okay, so there is more than just me who can do that._ I noted. "Uhh…Hi" I greeted uncomfortable. He turned his face to look at me then to himself realizing he has reverted back to his human form.

"Acid Sludge" The digimon cried and flung more sludge then ever this time everywhere. The boy covered the small kid who didn't have a chance to run back to safety like the other kid. In doing so, he knocks the blue boy down into a hole. _Shoot!_ I thought and instinct made me go on my knees trying to catch him. I missed.

The lights in the dome all directed to the place where the boy fell. Out can a digimon with blond short hair purple armor with a tiger striped muffler. "Lobomon, the digimon of light" I heard the small white digimon said reading from a book. "Lobo Kendo" he said and drawing a sword in a zigzag way. The sword looks like a light saber. He sliced Raremon in half. "Fractal code riper" he said as he scanned the fractal code. He then turned back into his human form panting.

"I owe you" He said.

"Eh?" the boy in the red said.

"You saved me. I owe you." He cleared out.

"Look I didn't save you so you can owe me." He stated.

"I always repay my debts. My name is Koji Minamoto what's your?"

_Koji! _I thought excited._ Remember Sakura you're Akira at the moment_ I reminded myself.

"…My name is Takuya Kanbara" He said.

"Hey Mister," Someone said pulling my jacket.

I look to see a boy with a big, orange cap,

"What's your name? I'm Tommy Himi"

"I'm Akira" I introduce myself trying to cover the lack of last name, well actually first name. (Akira is a unisex name) Without knowing Koji flinched at the word Akira.

"What's your last name?" He asked.

"….I don't have one." I said reluctantly.

Koji let out a silent sigh and started walking away.

"Hey little digimon may I see that book of yours?" I questioned to the small, odd looking digimon with a pink belt.

"Umm…okay…"

I took the book and flip pages looking for the digimon I turn into. There it was Dianamon.

"A god-like digimon. She descended from the heavens above and was crested with the sky/void/heaven mark (空). Her appearance is breathtaking. Like the two sides of the moon she has two different characters. She can survive under absolute zero. On her legs are two 'face' called "Goodnight Sisters"" The digimon read aloud.

"Thank you –ummm"

"Bokomon" He corrected

"Thank you Bokomon." I said with sincerity and turn to walk away when I realized Koji was no where in sight.

"If your looking for Koji then you're out of luck he already left" The big boy said bluntly.

"Why don't you come with us?" Tommy suggested.

"Ughh…-_If I go with them it might jeopardized my cover but…-_ Okay" I said. We introduced ourselves to each other. Well actually Tommy did.


	3. The Ice Warrior, Kumamon

Chapter Three: The Ice Warrior, Kumamon!

I stood back at Fire Terminal with J.P., Tommy, Zoe, and Takuya.

"If you really want to go home all you got to do is hop on here" Neemon pointed to a Trailmon behind him.

"It's that easy?" J.P asked as Bokomon appeared and start pulling Neemon away lecturing him about what he should and shouldn't do. "I'm taking that bad boy home, eh? How about it guys?" He questioned looking over to anyone for an answer.

To me it seems like J.P is the only one who wants to leave. Receiving no answer he tried to pursue us. "You guys don't really want to stay here do you?" again nothing. "Fine then. You dweebs enjoy your digital freak show." He jump down to the track and started his way to the train.

"Aren't you going with him?" Zoe asked Tommy.

"I've decided I'm going to stay here with you." He said in a small tone.

"Huh?" Zoe and Takuya said.

"I thought you wanted to go home." Zoe stated.

"Not anymore." He said.

"Go home Tommy, it dangerous here and besides third grade is a jungle here," Takuya pursued.

Reluctantly Tommy went with J.P. I just watch as the whole scene unravel itself.

"How about you, huh?" Takuya question with a bored look on his face.

"I have a name you know." She reminded.

"Okay 'Zoe' are you leaving?" he ask stubbornly.

"Why will you miss me?" Zoe question with a smile on her face.

"I won't be responsible for you, you know." Takuya said.

"Good one Romeo I'll be fine." She threw back.

"This outta be fun" Takuya stated sarcastically.

"How about you Akira?" Zoe questioned remembering I was here.

_Leaving now means I won't know for sure if Koji is the same Koji I know._ "Nah I'm fine." I said with a hint of kindness.

The train started moving and coughed off into the smoke he made. Neemon waved goodbye and we turned to leave only to see J.P and Tommy coming towards us.

"What are you doing?" Takuya shouted.

"To be honest, I have no idea." J.P answered.

"Me neither" Tommy said.

"Well I'm not going to be responsible for you're safety. You're on your own." Zoe mocked. Takuya and Zoe started fighting.

We were walking beside a track towards anything we can find. Bokomon jumped beside Takuya.

"Mr. Takuya, I hope you're going to help us. You carry within yourself Agunimon one of the 11 legendary warriors. You can defeat any digimon including Cherubimon. You have the power to save us, you got to help us save what lost in the digital world." Bokomon started spazzing.

"I think you gotta calm down, buddy" Takuya said.

"My name is Bokomon, and I'm not your buddy and I don't think you get the serenity of the problem here." He continued to spazz. Everyone started getting annoyed we all stare at him. "We need the data from the fractal code in order to restore the digital world, please save our world, help us get the fractal code before it's too late. Will you?" Bokomon begged.

Takuya was ignoring Bokomon.

"Neemon don't just stand there, use your hinny and get over and say something" Bokomon commanded.

"Some-Thing" Neemon said stupidly.

"Are you really that dense or are you doing that just to annoy me?" Bokomon ask and went over and pulled on Neemon's red trousers.

My D-Tector started ringing with its static noise. **"****Attention****. ****Go to the Forest Terminal immediately.****"**

"Forest Terminal where that?" I said.

"How we get there? Hey answer me!" Takuya shouted at his D-Tector and started pressing random buttons.

"The Forest Terminal is located within the Forest Kingdom. We just follow the tracks and it will take us straight to the terminal." Bokomon answered.

"For how long?" Neemon asked.

"It said…it said…IT said…argh...all the way" Bokomon answered.

"You're full of useless information aren't you?" Takuya sighed.

We started walking, following the train tracks.

"What make you change you're mind about going back?" Takuya asked.

"Well I didn't have much going on back there and I guess it will be more fun hanging out and getting to know you much better." J.P answer red in the face.

"Heh, get to know Zoe you mean." Takuya snickered.

"Hey that is not what I meant!" J.P shouted.

"Then why are you red, buddy?" Takuya asked

"I'm not I'm just sunburned" J.P said "What grade are you anyway?" He asked.

"6 why?" Takuya questioned.

"Ha I'm in the 7th grade." J.P said finding seniority.

"Like I'm supposed to care" Takuya sighed.

"Like I care if you care" J.P said walking ahead then mumbling about why he didn't go back when he had the chance.

"Why didn't you go home, Tommy?" Zoe asked this intrigued me.

"So I can be like Takuya." Tommy replied.

"What?" I asked.

"So I can become some kind of digimon so I won't be scared all the time" Zoe and I gave him a sympathy look.

"What about you're mom and dad? I bet their worried" Zoe said.

Tommy immediately felt bad. "I miss my parents but when I go back, I won't be scared anymore, so they'll forgive me for being gone." He started running ahead.

"Poor him" I said. Zoe nodded.

We walked and walk and now it was night time and the tracked was broken. J.P pointed out there was trail downwards to a place where there was many light so they might know the exit. We started downhill. I heard noises while we cross the stream.

"Did you hear anything?" I asked.

"Nope" Zoe answered.

"That's weird I could have sworn I saw those light down here." Said J.P

"Look like that to me." Zoe said.

"Akira, Takuya" Tommy said pulling on our sleeves. Tommy pointed to an artifact. It was the 11 elements symbol besides Lucemon. The 10 symbol made a circle in the middle was another symbol.

"What this?" I asked.

"Kinda pretty" Zoe awed.

"Pretty? Pretty she says. These are the symbol of the ten legendary warrior." Bokomon said

"But there are eleven symbols." I stated interrupting Bokomon.

"I'm getting to that. In ancient time there were terrible wars between the humanoid digimon and the beast digimon for the control of the digital world. One day an angel digimon called Lucemon appeared. He resolved the problem and told them how to live in peace and the fighting stopped. Lucemon was a kind, wise digimon, but the peace was short lived, Lucemon obsessed with the power began tormenting the peace loving digimons until they could take no more. Then the ten legendary digimon rose up and fought against Lucemon in a fierce battle, with the help of the one who wield the 11th crest, they defeated Lucemon and restored the peace. The legend said the warriors will rise again in times of trouble." Bokomon informed.

"Can you read it again?" Neemon asked.

"No" Bokomon said putting the book of knowledge away.

"Hey I know that symbol" Tommy said pointing to the fire symbol (火)

"It's the same one we saw when Takuya spirit evolve to Agunimon" Zoe said.

"And that one next to it is when Koji spirit evolved to Lobomon" (光) Tommy pointed out.

_And that one is the one in the book of knowledge about Dianamon._ (空) I thought staring at the middle symbol.

"I wonder if I'll be next. Oh~ I hope my digimon will be cute" Zoe said.

"I wanna be the biggest, scariest digimon ever." Tommy said.

The surrounding started to glow red. I turn to see us surrounded by many candle like monsters. "Uhh guys, we got company" I said. They turn to see the same thing.

"Why have you humans come to our village? You are not welcome here" A candle with a mustache said.

"We're on our way to the forest terminal." Takuya explained.

"Ooo you're melting my heart" The candle spoke.

"That not good" Some other candles said.

"You mean to steal the ancient artifact from us don't you, well you won't get away with it." The candle said ignoring what Takuya had said. Bokomon came in defense and explained the whole things about the legendary digimon.

The Candlemon was holding shamrock and dancing around a bigger candle that the lit on fire starting from the bottom. They threw the clover into the fire and a green mist start forming.

"Look at this, its sleeping clover" Bokomon said in disgust then fell asleep along with Neemon.

Upon hearing this I cover my nose and mouth with my hand.

"I can't keep my eyes open" I heard Zoe said.

I crawl over with one hand over my nose I wasn't as sleepy. I didn't inhale much of it. Soon Zoe, J.P and Tommy had fallen asleep. Takuya went on his knees trying to not fall asleep. I grabbed Takuya arm with my free one and place it on his mouth so and nose so he isn't inhale it as fast. He understood soon enough.

We crawl over to the rest of the group. J.P and Zoe woke up, but they we're still sleepy. Tommy on the other hand was sleeping still.

"I'll take him" I offered as the rest of the gang took off towards the water. I place Tommy on my arms and ran in. I felt Tommy struggle in the water. _What if he can't swim?_ I thought panic rising. I quickly place him beside me head over the water.

"I'll never complain about my alarm clock again" Zoe said popping out of the water.

"Yea nice way to wake up" Joked J.P

"Takuya said to jump in or we were going to burn up" Tommy said. He was stand on my thighs and grabbing on my neck stay on top of the water.

"O did I disturb your beauty sleep?" Takuya said in a mocking tone.

"We will be safer here, fire digimon like Candlemon should be afraid of the water." I said.

"Guess again" One Candlemon said. There was two jumping on the side of a cliff. "Lava logy" The spit out fire ball at us.

"We're going under Tommy" I said. Quickly Tommy took a breath of air and we went under.

I dragged Tommy beside me as I swam. We went and lodge ourselves in between to large boulders. The Candlemons start jabbering about where we disappear to.

"I'll distract while you make a break for it." Takuya said.

"Some plan" Zoe mocked.

"Wait a minute, Mr. President, I don't remember electing you leader of this stupid club. Right?" J.P said.

"Yea that right, we're all in this together, so any decision we make we make as a team ok?" Zoe said

"I really want to help, but I'm too slow, you guys should just go ahead of me." Tommy suggested.

"If you really want to help, then stay positive and there is no way I'm leaving anyone behind." I said

"Akira is right, that's not an option. If I can spirit evolve into Agunimon then I can stop the Candlemon" Takuya stated. "

Right spirit boy better read your spirit manual before you do something like that again." J.P mocked

"He's right, you shouldn't fight alone you're not really good at it yet" Zoe agreed.

"They're coming" I said as we dived back into the water. Tommy was clutching the rock so he didn't sink.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" Takuya said sarcastically placing his goggles on and swimming ahead. "Just get Tommy out of here okay?"

"You guys go first I'll go last and make catch anyone that falls." I suggested as they started climbing.

There was commotion coming from the Candlemons. We turn our head to look Takuya had trouble changing into Agunimon I want to help but If I change they'll know.I decided to go in the worst possible situation.

"My D-Tector" Takuya said dropping it.

_Not yet there is still a way before they will reach him._ I place my hand in my jacket pocket ready to grab out my D-Tector and transform.

Takuya jump and grab his D-Tector and shout "Spirit Evolution time" He changed into Agunimon. We started to cheer for Agunimon. "I summon the Pyro Tornado" Agunimon said place his fist together causing fire to whip around his arms. He started firing fireballs from his hand onto the candles only to make the flame on the Candlemon larger.

"What's wrong" Tommy asked

"Fire attacks won't work on fire digimons" Zoe and I said.

"Come on I better get us out of this hole before we get waxed" J.P said slipping on ice.

"Be careful Tommy" Zoe said.

I skate over to Tommy and help him keep his balance; then I went to Zoe and held up too.

"Wow I didn't see that before" J.P pointed out that there was an ice cave.

The Candlemon was pushing Agunimon back with a large group of fire. Tommy took out his D-Tector and start pushing random buttons trying to get a spirit. J.P started too. I took my D-tector out and was searching through it looking for the spirit. The Candlemon spun around and fire melted wax onto Agunimon. Agunimon cried out in pain.

Tommy slid down into the steam and help Agunimon by throwing water onto the candles.

"Tommy" I cried along with J.P and Zoe.

There came a green light from behind us inside the cave. Out came a spirit in a snow teddy bear shape. Tommy took hid D-Tector and sucked the spirit in. Then he spirit evolved into Kumamon.

"That's amazing" Zoe said.

"That's impossible" J.P said

_So Cute_ I thought.

"Crystal breeze" Kumamon said freezing a Candlemon.

The other Candlemon digivolved into Wizardmon. He kicked Kunamon down then Wizardmon disappear and attack Agunimon from behind. Agunimon dodge it. Wizardmon cloned himself and surround Agunimon. Wizardmon attack with lightning making Agunimon jump around.

"Agunimon only this one has a shadow attack this one" Kunamon shouted. Agunimon did so and defeated Wizardmon.

Wizardmon turn out to have to fractal code for the bridge. Upon earning respect from the Candlemon village we went off to cross it. A Trailmon cross it before we did.

Inside the trailmon was the lone wolf, Koji.


	4. Another Legendary Warrior

Chapter Four: Another Legendary Warrior, The Wind This Time

_Why did I decide to go with them…_ I tried to remember the reason why under the hot blazing sun and the wasteland around us.

"Can't we take a break?" Tommy asked?

"No, now, move along" Takuya said pushing Tommy forward.

"Here Tommy" I offered on my knees and my hand behind me, in a piggy back riding position. Tommy climb on and rest on my shoulder.

**TOOT. TOOT.** Came a sound behind us.

"Hey, hey" Takuya yelled waving his arms around to catch the upcoming Trailmon's attention. "Hey Trailmon, what's up? Can you take us to the Forest Terminal?" Takuya asked.

"I just went to my last stop and I'm a free train, no cargo, no rider." Trailmon said.

"Trailmon, I'm as light as bubble wrap, just think as me as cargo." Zoe said climbing aboard. We did so too.

"Hey that tickles." Trailmon said brushing us off and driving on.

We walk towards a spilt road one with the scenery of green trees and forest the other was the same wasteland.

"This way." Takuya said pointing to the right.

_But that looks like a bunch more of wasteland…_ I thought.

"I'm going this way" Zoe argued back.

"I agree with Zoe, it seems more logical." I said pointing to the green sight. The three of us started having a heated debate.

"Come on Akira let's go" Zoe said.

"Tommy I'm going this way okay?" I said letting Tommy to his feet.

J.P followed us as Tommy followed Takuya.

J.P started to hit on Zoe. _O gawd not another one of the perverts, I feel sorry for you, Zoe_ I sighed in frustration. We made it to a sign that said Soyuka village.

"Welcome tourist" said a boy from behind.

I turn to see a boy in blue. _Koji! _I thought happily._ Wait, how do I know it's just not some jerk that happens to know the corresponding moves to mine?(Thought that's hard enough as it is.) I need to test him. _

"Hi Koji what's up?" Zoe asked as Koji jump into the track and started away. "Hey where you going?" Zoe questioned

"Where I go is my own business" Retorted Koji harshly.

Bokomon started to explain about how Soyuka village was supposed to be a beautiful luxurious view, but the surrounds were the opposite of what he had said.

Zoe and I climbed up a tree seeing a better view.

"The air smells sweet here" I said Zoe nodded.

"Hey guys my D-tector is flashing" J.P said we turn but Zoe lost her balance and fell of.

"Zoe" I said and jump after her.

Zoe landed in a big pile of flower like digimon.

I fell in too. "Ahh... Thank you" I said. The flower like digimon who has been now identified as Floramon invited us into their homes for some soup.

"Thank you" I said and took a sip of the soup. The soup tasted delicious. "My, isn't this yummy" I said.

"What's this soup called?" Zoe asked.

"It's called soup á la Flora. It's like how it's made, let us demonstrate." Floramon said.

A golden fruit popped into their hands and their head started to peel open. They drop the fruit inside and started to dance. Then they dump the soup from their nose into the bowl. "There you go it's fresh. Eat up." The Floramon said.

"I'm full." I said quickly the bowl was finished though.

Zoe and J.P left while I stayed inside to look around. "Hey is something wrong?" I ask being pulled out by two Floramons.

"You're going to help us replant the trees." Floramon explained.

"Umm okay." I said.

"My Akira is so kind to be doing this without asking." Zoe said clasping her hands together with a slight blush.

"Hey, I'll help." J.P said pushing me aside.

The flower beds started to look beautiful as we plant more and more flowers. Three Mushroomon appeared and threw what seems to be little yellow mushroom at us and it exploded into a blinding light. The dust cleared and the three Mushroomons jump and shouted "We are the Mushroomon brothers, Yea. Didn't we tell you planting trees and plant is a waste of time?"

"Please don't wreak our hard work" Floramon plead.

They ignored her and started throwing down more and more bombs and it exploded with yellow spores floating around the Floramon started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked but to no prevail.

"Our bombs keep them in a good mood" The Mushroomon said.

The Floramon said something I could barely decipher.

"You morons they all like you better" The Moshroomon said apparently understanding what they had umm… laughed out. The Mushroomon had enough and started to throw miniature mushroom around destroying some flower and houses.

"Stop right there" Zoe said and stomp towards them. Zoe then slapped the leader of the gang.

"Why'd you do that, that's my brother" said another Mushroomon.

"You should try and get along with everyone else" I said marching my way beside Zoe. The Mushroomon look like they didn't understand. I open my mouth to speak only to get cut of by Zoe who was faster.

"Just because you feel like you're getting the short end of the stick, that doesn't give you the right to go around destroying other people hard work." Zoe lectured J.P came and insulted them.

"J.P don't insult them that just cruel" I said. J.P looked taken back.

The Mushroomon started chasing J.P "Do you think we should help him?" I questioned bored.

"Nah" Zoe answered. J.P then got hit with a blast and tumbled to the floor. "J.P!" Zoe called.

I turned to look what was the matter. I had gone back to see if anyone is injured. A pink glowing ball flew out from a root of a tree. "Yea my spirit. Spirit Evolution" cried J.P. The spirit flew past him and towards Zoe.

"Zoe it's your spirit" I said Zoe transformed into Kazemon a fairy like digimon. "Congratz Zoe" I yelled.

"Evil creature, be purity by the wind" Kazemon said.

"Nice try." Yelled Mushroomon and they started to attack Kazemon. "Hurricane Rage" Kazemon yelled as pink colored tornados appeared on each finger. She sliced then towards the Mushroomon's attack. "You pesky insect" cried one of the Mushroomon as they threw more attacks at Kazemon. Kazemon went on her hands and spread her legs and spun around "Tempest Twist" cried Kazemon deflecting the attacks.

She then attacked the three Mushroomon. The three Mushroomon jump on each other's shoulder, and digivolved into Woodmon. Kazemon ran up and tap the Woodmon with her bottom. "How about a little love tap?" She asked. The Woodmon eyes turn into heart only to be disrupted by Kazemon constant kicking. Woodmon stretch his left branch and it crashed into Kazemon. Kazemon turns back into Zoe.

_That's IT _I thought I ran behind a tree and took out my D-Tector. "Exe-a-cute! Spirit Evoultion" I yelled quietly not drawing attention towards myself transform to Dianamon.

I ran up behind Zoe and twirl my weapon around with a few fingers blocking the attack.

"Wow" Zoe said in awe. J.P stop to look and he also stood in awe.

"It's the mysterious 11th warrior!" cried Bokomon.

"How do you know?" asked Nemon.

"You idiot can't you see the 11th crest is on her?" Bokomon said.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Zoe nodded then got out of the way.

"Lobomon" I heard Koji said after finish transforming.

"Need a helping hand?" He asked. "Lobo kendo" He drew his sword and attacked the Woodmon scratching a hole inside it.

"What was that? A love tap" Woodmon taunted.

"I'll take it from now" I offered. "Arrows of Artemis!" I yelled as the stickups from my back start shooting out arrows made from ice towards the hole perching through to the other side.

The Woodmon grew angry and his barked started to crack.

"Unwanted creatures, let your evil leave this place and be purify by the light of the moon that hangs from the sky." I said scanning the fractal code. "Fractal code digitized" The Woodmon turned back into the three Mushroomon. Lobomon jump back and turn into Koji panting. Koji look up only to stare in awe. Then back down to pant from tiredness. Zoe and J.P went to tend to Koji.

_Now is my chance._ I thought as I quickly jump away and disappear back. I fell to my knees panting. My D-tector start glowing, I press a button to find the ground beneath me start to change into fractal codes. **"****Fractal code reaper****"** The D-tector said _Shoot_ I quickly scramble to my feet and ran farther away knowing that what I just did will give away my identity if I stayed. I ran towards one direction then I saw Koji left and I ran after him.

"Who was that digimon?" Zoe exclaim.

"That was Dianamon." Bokomon informed.

"Who was that?" Koji whisper then took off.

"Where'd it go?" Zoe asked.

I walk away with Koji ready for our battle.

They started towards the tracks we waited a few for Takuya and Tommy. They didn't show we were about to leave when we heard panting from behind. It was Takuya and Tommy.

"You blew it. Where were you two?" Zoe asked.

"Well after a while we decide to check if you three need help" Takuya lied.

"Liar. You made the wrong turn and miss a once in a lifetime show." Zoe said.

"Yea right, don't psych us out Zoe, you know we didn't miss a thing.

"No, you didn't get to see me spirit evolve" Zoe teased.

"Wait you spirit evolve?" Takuya asked disbelieving. The two started laughing.

"Why you, first you make the wrong turn then you don't believe a girl like me can spirit evolve. Oh I outta" Zoe said choking them."O that reminds me you two also missed seeing the 11th warrior. She so mysterious." Zoe said.

"Wait you meant to saw you also saw the 11th warrior. Now _that_ I don't believe" Takuya laughed.

"There were other witnesses like Bokomon" Zoe included

"Bokomon?" Takuya asked.

"That is correct" Bokomon confirmed. "

Zoe where's Akira?" Tommy asked innocently. "A…ki…ra?" Zoe said blankly.

"You lost Akira." Takuya shouted.


	5. The Battle of Confirmation

I know it's short. Sorry. The next one would be up soon.

* * *

Chapter Five: The Battle of Confirmation

_Which way do I go?_ I thought, losing sight of Koji.

"Hiyaaa" Koji scream and attacked me from behind. I dodged it swiftly. "Who are you?" Koji questioned.

"I'm Akira" I answered bluntly. "I want to know who you really are." I said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Koji asked.

"What I mean is that: who you are really." I said swiping my hand around.

"I am Koji Minamoto." Koji said lifting his weapon higher.

I just broke a nearby thick branch and got ready to fight. "You said it before and the Koji I knew was different, he was kind and sweet not like you at all. So tell me your real name and don't lie." I said charging at him.

Koji blocked and fended back. I jump to not get hit by the counter attack. "I'm not lying" Koji scream charging at my legs.

I flip on to the stick, so my foot was up on the branch. Using my ankles and feet I hoisted the branch up as the attack came I flip back and grab the branch to poke Koji hard in the shoulder. "Fine, I got a way to find out who you really are; if you are Koji like you say then you should know the corresponding moves to mine and how to face them." I swiftly ran at Koji and attack him from the front then I quickly duck under his arm and attacked his back the spun around to smash his shoulder.

I used my elbow and elbowed him the stomach causing him to skid back. There was confusion on his face.

"Corresponding moves? I was the only person my teacher train and there was no corresponding move." Koji yelled.

Hearing this I lost my guard for a while and was an easy target. Koji took his stick and pound it in my stomach causing me to crash into a tree. I regained myself quickly. "If so then show the attacks your teacher taught." I said charging forward. _He forgot about me…_ I ran and slice his right cheek with the pointy part of the branch.

I jump back then charge forward again attacking him in fast swipe giving him no chance to counter attack or attack. I swiftly swirl around him knocking him around. He hoisted himself on the stick of his and balances on top of it. I quickly follow, but I stood on top of the branch. I jump towards him and swipe my feet at his hand he fell back I jump on his stick to pressure it down. It was over. I grab and pulled my branch and held it high over my head and down into the ground beside him. Koji look up to see why I didn't attack.

My bangs covered my eyes. I quickly got off him and but I wasn't quick enough, because the liquid has started to fall, it fell and hit Koji right on the face as it splatter a few more drop before, I got far enough to cover them. _It is him but…he forgot about me…this is all so sad. But on the bright side: I finally defeated him._

I went and sat by a tree trunk. I tried my best to not cry. "I'm sorry, you weren't lying, here" I said quietly, knowing he followed and not knowing if my voice would crack. I threw him some medicine to treat his wounds. I didn't get hurt that much except for my hands wielding the branch. The bark has somewhat peel and scrape my hands. _Takuya and the other should be gone by now._ I sigh and took out my D-tector and decided to search through to find what it can do.

I forgot the opponent was still here, he seems to like leaving after he's done with his business. I winced when my hand touch the D-tector metal side. I lift to look at my hand, it had slivers, and cuts on it some was bleeding. _Shoot_ I mental scowled myself as I rummage through my pockets to find any other medicine I have. I remember I was supposed to go shopping for medicine. "Darn it" I cussed.

"Here" Koji offered the medicine I had given him.

I squeeze out some white clear liquid and rub it on the injuries after I had taken out all the slivers. "Remind me never to use a branch from a tree without skinning the bark first every again" I said to him.

He chuckled. We took our branches and walk on towards where ever we were going to go.


	6. The Bad Legendary Warrior

Chapter Six: The bad Legendary warrior

Koji and I climb up the side of the cliff; there was barely any room for our feet to step on. We heard noises coming from above and we climb up to see what happen. There was about a dozen or so green snails, they we trap in a cave. Koji took a boulder lying around and smash the lock with it. It didn't do much so he try and try again. I was smooth talking the snails to calm down. They started a commotion when I just finally made them quiet; they scream this time rather than talk all at once. I look back to see a hand grabbing Koji and me. The mysterious hand threw us overboard.

"Ahh" I scream falling. We landed in a big cart of hay. "Thank goodness there was something soft" I said.

"So who do you suppose they went to find?" I questioned Koji.

"No idea" He answered I saw shadows of people coming.

"They're here." I said hoisted my now shaved branch it look more like a wooden pole now. Koji did the same as five heads enter.

"Koji?" Zoe greeted.

"Hey there Akira" Tommy screamed.

"Hey Akira. Akria!" Takuya screamed realizing I was here and not lost somewhere else.

"We thought we lost you" Zoe said.

"Umm… yea luckily I found Koji and we ended up together." I half lied. The green snails appear again and announced that we we're going to eat. The 5 at the window fell towards Koji. "You alright, Koji?" I asked.

Koji and I ate in the corner discussing about plans to go by.

"So where'd they come from?" I heard Takuya asked.

"They fell from the sky." Informed the snail.

I tired to ignored them and go back to the planning. After the meal Koji showed to the rest the plan.

"Don't worry" reassured J.P. The snails hearing this relax.

"We legendary warrior will take care of everything" assured Takuya.

The KaratsukiNumemon seems taken back. "You're all legendary digimon?" asked a KaratsukiNumemon.

"Well pretty much." Takuya answered. The digimons huddle together and started whispering.

"Let go to sleep first" The leader said.

We were reluctant, but went to sleep anyway. The group, except me woke up hanging by the cliff. "I think it's you who are the dirty sneaks, pretending to be strangers when you were actually legendary warriors." The KaratsukiNumem-on said.

"What's going on I'm trying to sleep." I said drowsy. I had fallen asleep and hadn't woken yet to the noise. "…Good…night" I said falling back into unconsciousness.

I was awoken when a huge explosion erupt beside me "Ahh" I screamed debris hitting me. "Wait a minute where am I?" I asked looking around. I was still half asleep and people were yelling everywhere. A digimon with big nose called Grumblemon appeared. "Hi Grumblemon." I said sleepily.

"Look at the symbol" cried Zoe.

"He's also a legendary digimon!" shouted Takuya.

"I wanna sleep" I yelled kicking the side of the cliff not knowing the danger of the situation. Grumblemon took a hammer from the ground up and pound the wall making me wake up.

"What does it take for a g-boy to get some sleep" I yelled almost blowing my cover. I look down to see a hammer by my feet and a long way down the side of a cliff. I felt the fear rising within me. I look over to see all the others there and Koji jumping off the side. "Koji!" I yelled.

I was pulled up by the KaratsukiNumemons. They apologized for the misunderstandings. I asked them to help me get my weapon as the others spirit evolved. I didn't because…well you should know by now.

Koji had fallen through the houses and was hanging from the side of the house. "Lobomon" I screamed frightened.

Beetlemon and Agunimon went and help distract Grumblemon for Kazemon and Kumamon to rescue Lobomon. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but Kazemon and Kumamon started towards me.

"Is something the matter?" I questioned as the stood in front of me

"Koji told us to get you and the KaratsukiNumemon out of here and into safety." Kazemon explained.

I shook my head. "Get the others first." I insisted. The nod and flew up the side of the mountain. Soon enough a KaratsukiNumemon appeared and handed me my weapon and as well as Koji's. "Thank you" I said and waited for an opening to attack in.

It started to rain as the female KaratsukiNumemon was freed. I didn't like the rain so I went on the closest platform with a roof I could find. I saw bright light from behind. I turn to see what was happening and I saw Beetlemon punched the side of the mountain and rocks falling down like an avalanche. Grumblemon fell down the cliff. I saw what seems to me like a fractal code from where Beetlemon had punched. Grumblemon appeared and was glad to find what he had searched for. Grumblemon held something up with his hand but I couldn't see. (I was behind him) but by the faces on the warriors I could tell it had to be something important.

I ran and poke his hand with the stick I knocked the spirit out from his hand. "Hey this looks like a spirit" I said holding the spirit in my hand.

"You give that back now" Grumblemon said.

"Only if you can catch me." I teased and jump inside the hole he came out from. The way was narrow but there were many different tunnels. I chose a path trying to remember how the form of the mountain was.

Grumblemon was digging in and out and in and out of the side of the cliff looking for me.

"Wow Akira." Kumamon said. Upon hearing this Grumblemon took out his giant hammer and started attacking the warriors. I popped out of the side of the cliff.

"Man that place is hard to breathe in." I gasped. I saw that Kumamon had turned into ice and was hanging from the side of the cliff and Kazemon and Beetlemon was busy carrying Neemon and Bokomon. "I thought I said to get Akira out of here." Lobomon said angrily. "We did try but he refuses to do so" Explained Kazemon. I sat there waiting from Grumblemon who was still drilling and popping out of the side of the cliff. I waited and started to toy with the spirit until Grumblemon turn and saw me

"There you are" and he drill back in. I stood up and back into the gaping hole that Grumblemon had made when he first came. I placed the spirit in my pocket and hoisted my stick in a ready position and waited for Grumblemon.

From the outside you could hear clanging of weapons hitting each other. "Akira." Kumamon and Agunimon shouted for my safety.

"She being stupid" Lobomon insulted.

"Ahh! Where did you get that hammer?" My panic scream could be heard from the outside.

"Akira!" The warriors shouted worried.

There were loud noises of things crashing. The warriors started to get more and more worried.

"Do you think she will be alright?" asked Bokomon.

"I think she went splat" Neemon said.

That made the warrior more worried.

"Ahh" the scream was once again heard from the outside.

Moments later Grumblemon came back out with the spirit I had stolen. Some warriors look away for a few moments think they had lost a friend. "Execute Beast Spirit Evolution" Grumblemon said morphing into another Gigasmon. Then morphing back to show off.

"What a minute what's going on?" Agunimon questioned.

"Seems like dino boy has two different evolutions." Bokomon explained

"Time to take back what is mine." Gigasmon said.

"I don't think so" I said jump and whacking him with the broken stick.

"Akira!" shouted the warriors happily.

"Did you change or something?" I ask "I won't allow you to take the homes of others." I said bravely. I could hear the faint gasping of the KaratsukiNumemon.

I start defecting his tornado with difficulty. I had switch to the good rod and was still having difficulty stop him. I was pushed back. I slip down realizing there was no more ground. The rod fell down. "Hey I spent hours on that" I scream angrily. He tired stepping on my feet but I was always one step ahead. I move my hand around the edge and he would miss.

I swing back and forth until I got enough leverage and on my swung back I push off the side of the edge I was hanging on and flip over Gigasmon.

"Where'd you go?" Gigasmon asked as the Warriors cheered.

"Like I said I not letting you win." I said.

"How will you do that? You don't have a digimon partner nor do you have a spirit and you lost your weapon." Mocked Gigasmon. I bit my bottom lip. He charged at me and I slid under his legs and quickly stood up and kick his back.

I panted, and jumped up and down clutching my feet. I panted, we been at it for a few minutes now. I was sore all over and I can't stand much longer. I only had been dodging, since after the first minute I realized that attack him made no use. I was getting slower by the minute.

"Giga Storm" Shouted Gigasmon and a sandstorm came from his mouth. I didn't know how to get around this. I only knew that if he turns to a tornado I have to avoid him, but this was completely different.

"Ahh" I screamed getting knocked over by the attack. I flew towards Kumamon. Agunimon caught a hold my wrist and pulled me up.

"Thanks…." I panted.

"You idiot why did you do that?" shouted Agunimon and Lobomon.

"Because…I like to…carry my own…weight and it seems…like you…needed help…and besides I'm…not letting him…take the…homes of these…digimon." I panted.

"Are you alright?" Kumamon asked.

"I'll be fine." I said shifting to another, more comfortable position. "This is soo cold" I chatter. "I'm sorry" I whispered to the KaratsukiNumemons as Gigasmon started to eat their fractal code. I blink a couple of time before realizing I was falling. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed.


	7. The Kidnapping

Chapter Seven: The Kidnapping

"Ahhh" I scream as we slide down a tunnel.

"Will this ever end?" Takuya scream as we shot through the clearing. We scream as we continue to fall. I landed on a big pile of ball.

"Thank god for all the soft landings in this world." I cried.

"Wow this is a big playground, and who needs a playground this big?" Takuya questioned.

We walked around the place looking for Zoe and the rest.

"Hey maybe that flying guy might know." Suggest Takuya spotting a flying toy.

"Hey! Flying toy robot neat" Tommy screamed chasing after it.

"Wait." Takuya and I cried chasing after him. Koji follow.

Tommy was playing with a toy car and Takuya was playing with the flying robot we saw earlier.

"You having fun?" I questioned bluntly.

"Mhmm" Tommy said cheerfully.

"Not you too." sighed Koji seeing Takuya and all his glory as he played with the stupid toy.

"Ummm….Put down that stupid toy" yelled Takuya placing his toy down.

We continue to walk around and around and I was getting tired and bored.

"We should head to the forest terminal and meet up there" suggested Koji.

"That's a good idea. Huh?" Takuya added. We turn to look at Tommy who was now carrying a green balloon and a toy pig.

_The pig is so cute. _I thought but not showing my emotions. Tommy pressed the ear of the pig and the pig oink.

"We decide this isn't the time to play toys alright?" Takuya asked.

"Actually you did." Tommy said quietly looking sad.

"Slow down, don't start crying" Takuya said. Tommy looked at him and turned away. "I feel bad." Takuya said

"Here I'll take it from here." I offered. "Tommy," I kneel down and place a hand on his shoulder. "You want to meet up with everyone else right?" He nodded. "Then lets get going and not waste any time, they might be there waiting for us already" Tommy nodded again and smile. I smile and ruffle his hair.

"You're really good at it." Takuya whispered. "Thanks but I'm not." I whispered back modestly.

"Hey, a train!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Yea some train." Koji said stubbornly.

"Yea some _toy_ train." Takuya mocked.

"Koji playing with toys" They chanted. I giggle.

"Wow that's wild Takuya, it a walking teddy bear." Tommy said.

"Maybe it knows where the Forest Terminal." Takuya said jumping off the toy train.

"Hey Teddy, buddy" shouted Takuya. The teddy bear look towards us and charge forward. Panic started to rise as it approached us. It grabbed Takuya and thrust him on the floor. Then shouted "I am still the champion." Then place Takuya on his feet again. "Now we wrestle for the championship of the world." Announced the Teddy.

"Yay I'm next" Shouted Tommy.

"Sorry Tommy not this time" I said grabbing his arm and running away.

"Where are you going?" Shouted the teddy bear chasing us. "O I get it you want to play tag"

We ran up a ship and hid there as the teddy ran past us. I sat in middle of the ship and start applying some medicine to the injuries I got while fighting Gigasmon. "You alright?" asked Tommy. "Yea I'll be fine." I lied. Truth be told, I had injured my shoulder fighting Gigasmon and I couldn't reach there. The ship we were on started moving "Wah" I shouted losing balance. Takuya and Koji grab the side of the ship while Tommy grabbed the pole. I slid around till I caught something.

"Whoa we're on an island." Takuya exclaimed.

"Really?" I asked turning around but my grip loosen and I crash into a wall. "Ah-mff." I clench my teeth as my shoulder hit the wall. "I'm Fine" I assured before anyone said anything. I grip the wall and my shoulder.

"I don't feel so well." Cried Tommy.

"Don't look my way." Scream Koji.

"Not here." I shouted.

"Hold it." Yelled Takuya.

The ship started to slow and Tommy puked.

"Get him off of here" Koji shouted.

I walk off the dirty ship and went to Tommy. Takuya bend down in front of him. "Here want a piggy back ride." Takuya offered.

"Give me a break. Let the kid walk." Koji argued. Koji and Takuya started to argue.

I let Tommy on my back. Tommy was reluctant to it worried I might have hurt myself, but I convince him. I walk on ignoring the fight.

"Hey where are you going and didn't I say to let the kid walk?" Koji shouted.

"Like you said we got to go to Forest Terminal." I said walking off.

"Don't go selectively listening to what I say." Koji shouted. "And what I mean is what will you do if you get attack while carrying him?" Koji added.

"I'm fast enough." I assured with a glare.

Takuya and Koji made me go somewhere close so I can rest myself. We stop at a candy shop. Tommy was running around eating candy. I stood up to go check around only…

"Sit back down right now." Koji commanded.

"No" I said stubbornly.

"Sit down your injured" Takuya commanded with Koji.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"I don't think after that scream on the ship. I highly doubt you're fine." Koji reasoned.

I plump back into the spot angrily. Tommy went by and handed everyone a cotton candy. Takuya, Pink. Koji, Blue. Me, White. "Thanks. At least somebody let me do something." I said sourly, side glaring at the two beside me.

Koji and Takuya start fighting. Tommy started to look sad. I stood up and slap them.

"Stop it." I yelled. "This is already worst enough with half our team missing; you don't have to make everyone feel bad." I lectured. Koji walk up and punch me. I let him. I grab on his collar and brought his ear and whispered. "Koji I know who you are and I don't know why you act this way, but you seem to change a lot in the last few years you were gone." I let him go and walk out of the shop. "I'll be waiting outside." I said walking out. "Sorry Tommy you had to see that."

They soon followed. I walk along side Tommy. The two started fighting again. I felt something wrap around my waist and hoisted me up then started to run away. "Hey! Guys?" Tommy and I yelled.

"Hey let them go" Takuya shouted chasing us Koji join too.

"Heart-break attack." Shouted Warmonzemon. A black heart drift towards Takuya. Takuya felt to the ground.

"Why do we even bother we won't catch up to them." Cried Takuya and he started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Koji asked.

"Heart-Break attack" repeated Warmonzemon.

"What just hit me? I feel so sad." Wailed Koji.

"Guys…Guys!" I shouted as we got father apart from each other.

" sir, where are you taking us?" asked Tommy.

"In here." Answered WarMonzemon. He had separated us into different rooms. Tommy started to cry and had to go to the washroom. On his way back Tommy realized the toys around.

"Cool are there really cool toys in there?" asked Tommy as they entered. "Wanna play?" Tommy offered.

"Sure" WarMonzemon said turning yellow and back to normal. "I'm Monzemon" Introduced the bear. "Let's get your friend out first." Monzemon lead Tommy towards another room. "Here" The teddy let me out. "You seem injured do you want to take a bath and rest a little?" offered Monzemon. "Thank you" I said and walk towards the washroom.

"Hey have you seen a couple of kids with a giant teddy bear?" questioned Takuya the toy robot pointed towards a lavender castle.

"You mean that creepy castle?" Koji said. "How's that creepy it's lavender." Takuya said.

"Never underestimate your opponent." Koji said. "

It's just so lavender." Takuya stated.

"Hey there's Tommy. TOMMY!"

"He can't hear us" Koji stated.

"AHHHHHH" I screamed.

"Hey that sounded like Akira." Takuya said. They ran towards the castle.

"Ah. The water is perfect. Thank you Monzemon." I said while I soak into the tub. _It's been a while since I last showered or bathe_ I thought. _This is very relaxing. _I lower my mouth to the water and started blowing bubbles on the water. I lay there thinking about the things that happen and if I was ever needed and/or if my cover is blown and how will I explain. I thought about the reason why I actually dress like a boy and how it gotten harder to do so over the years.

"_I want to have a friend that isn't a girl for once." I overheard Koji said. _

"_Don't you like being friends with Sakura?" Koji's father questioned. _

"_No I want some friends that aren't girls. Girls are weak" I watch as the little me was shock to here that and ran away. I vowed that that I will train harder and defeat Koji and prove to him that girls aren't weak. I started to disguise myself as a boy a year later thinking that way if I happen to meet Koji again we can become close friends then I will prove him wrong._

Now it was a lot harder to keep a secret. I started to get develop in some places and it was difficult to keep acting like boy.

I step out and dry my hair and placed my clothing back on and went to find Tommy. It wasn't hard there were only two rooms one washroom and another video room with a bed at the side.

"Hi Tommy" I yawned.

"Monzemon set up that bed for you." Tommy said and pointed towards a pulled out bed.

"Thanks" I said and went to sleep on it.

Takuya and Koji busted through the door and saw Monzemon and Tommy playing video games.

"I win" Tommy shouted throwing a fist in the air.

"Tommy you're alright?" asked Takuya Tommy nodded.

"So can we keep him?" Tommy asked. The two shook their heads.

"Aww why not?" they didn't answer.

"Wait where Akira we heard her scream." Takuya asked.

"Over there" Tommy pointed towards a black blob.

"He looks so peaceful in his sleep" Monzemon said.

"Hey wake up it's time to go." Takuya said gently pushing my shoulder.

"Wait stop remember what happened at the mountain?" Koji said.

Takuya remember and didn't want to get him angry. "Tommy you wake her." Takuya said pushing Tommy in front.

"But he tired and injured. He needs the rest." Tommy said. "

Wait he injured?" Takuya asked.

"Moron don't you remember the ship when she hit the wall?" Koji stated.

"O yea….Hey! I'm not a moron." Takuya shot back.

In the end Takuya ended up carrying me around. He lost to Koji in Rock Paper Scissor.

"So can we keep him?" Tommy asked again.

"No" Koji said.

Pandamon appeared and told them that the ToyAgumons are sorry for what they did and to say thanks they would help get us off the island.


	8. Dianamon Reappears

Chapter Eight: Dianamon Reappears

I awoke to the smell of meat. "Nnnnh" I said rubbing my eyes.

"You finally woke up eh? Sleepyhead?" teased J.P.

"Yea…huh? Where am I?" I question.

"We're in a forest" said Zoe.

"Hi Zoe, can you follow me for a sec?" I asked seriously.

"Huh? Okay?" Zoe said and followed.

I led her a few steps away from the group. "I need you to help me see how the injury is." I announced.

"Huh? Why me and what injury?" Zoe said waving her hand in front of her head.

"Fine, then get someone who can and come back with the okay?" I sighed. Zoe left and soon returned with…with…the whole group. "Geez Zoe. I said to bring ONE person. Not everyone." I said shyly.

"Did you happen to tell then what is needed?" I asked shyly.

"No why?" Zoe asked confused.

"Okay then never mind." I said backing away. "But what if…" Zoe trail on.

"What is it?" Takuya questioned.

"Ah…nothing." I said waving my hand in front of my face.

"It's not nothing. What if you're really hurt?" Zoe shouted.

"What did she want you to do?" Koji asked.

"She wanted me to check her injury." She answered.

"What's so bad if we look at it?" J.P asked.

"Huh? Where did she go?" Takuya said.

"Over there. Get her!" yelled Tommy.

They ran after me. Takuya, J.P and Koji pounced on me to get me to stop. "I'll be fin-owowowow" I cried in pain as Koji '_accidentally_'press on my injury.

"Koji stop that." Zoe scolded.

"See you aren't fine. Tommy." Koji stated.

"Sorry Akira." Tommy said taking my jacket off. Koji pulled my left arm out of its sleeve.

"Zoe how does it look?" Takuya questioned leaning over to look.

"It's all swollen and purple. Akira you have a big bruise there." Zoe stated shriveling away. The rest of the gang each took a look and got off me.

"Ow owie Neemon don't step on it" I shouted at the yellow creature. Zoe came and took Neemon off me.

"Koji get the medicine." I sighed. Koji rummage through my jacket and gently rub the medicine on my injury. Then he stuck plaster on my shoulder. I quickly put my clothes back on properly. "Never do that again." I said angrily and blushing. I left quickly and went to eat a meat apple.

A giant cloud went over the three moons and the trees surrounded us started to glow they showed different parts of a world, our world, the human world. Tommy saw his mother. His mother has short brown locks around her neck. Tommy started to cry when his mother disappeared.

I was informed about the beast spirit. J.P decided to do a magic act to cheer Tommy up. I stayed away from the group and especially from Koji and Takuya. I watched J.P magic act from a far and I do say, it was quite well done.

I helped Takuya and J.P keep watch. "Thank you" I said timidly towards Takuya.

"Wow you can still talk we thought we went mute after we tackled you and for what?" Takuya asked.

"For carrying me around when I was unconscious." I said.

"Oh that no problem. O and are you alright?" Takuya added.

"Huh?"

"You're the lightest person I ever carried besides Tommy." Takuya stated.

"I don't eat a lot." I confessed. Something flew from tree to tree "Did you hear that?" I questioned.

"I didn't hear anything but I did see something." Takuya answered. We looked around for the culprit.

Tommy started whimpering loudly waking everyone.

"Tommy, are you alright?" I questioned.

Tommy was holding a stick chanting "I will never forgive you" Tommy threw the stick away and spirit transform. "Crystal Freeze" Kumamon said and froze a tree.

"Kumamon." I said worried.

"Crystal Freeze" Kumamon repeated and froze the ground, we started to run away. "Crystal Freeze" Kumamon chanted and froze a tree that cracked. Takuya ran and pulled Zoe out from under the tree.

"Why can Takuya fall with Zoe?" J.P complained.

"Just move it jerk" Koji said running away from another blast.

"I say we spirit evolve and take Kumamon out." J.P suggested.

"No." I almost scream. "I won't allow it" I said dodging another attack. "What was that?" I asked hearing something rustling.

"I know I heard something that time" Koji and Takuya said.

Koji change into Lobomon.

"Hey I thought we agreed that we aren't going to do that and who does he think he is anyway?" J.P complained.

I ignored him.

Lobomon took his sword and shone the place.

"There it is" Takuya said spirit evolving.

_I'm going to help this time_ I thought. I hid in some bushes.

"Exe-a-cute! Spirit… Evolution" I said. A fractal code appear around my hand, I flip it around and scan it to my D-tector. "Dianamon" I followed after Agunimon. Agunimon appeared out in the open. I jump over and help.

"Wow she's back" J.P said in awe. Zoe stared in awe unable to speak.

"It's Dianamon" Bokomon shouted.

"Who?" Neemon asked. Bokomon stretched Neemon's pants and snap it back on.

"Nightmare Syndrome." Bakumon shouted. Agunimon got spray with purple mist.

"Agunimon!" I shouted. The purple mist disappeared.

"It's only a dream! Bakumon have convinced him we're his enemies." Agunimon shouted.

Lobomon was back into a tree. "Duck Lobomon! Arrow of Artemis" I screamed. I made a cage with my ice arrows surrounding Kumamon.

"Stop, Tommy!" Lobomon asked.

"My name is not Tommy. It's Kumamon." Kumamon corrected.

"Snap out of it Kumamon, Bakumon only got you under a spell. You have to fight it" Agunimon shouted. He punched his fists together and fire whipped around his arms.

"If you fire this way I will have no use to battle you" I warned Agunimon. Kumamon pointed his gun at me. Agunimon turn around to attack Bakumon. Agunimon scanned his fractal code and Kumamon turns back to Tommy.

"Wow Lobomon were you fighting someone?"

"It's good to have you back, little one" I said wisely.

"Wow who are you?" Tommy questioned.

"I'm Dianamon. The owner of this crest空." I jabbed a finger at my crest.

Tommy was soon told about the nightmare but not in detail.

"So, where were you all this time?" Takuya asked. Ever since Agunimon change back Takuya has been asking me questions after the pause for the awe. "Zoe was right your sight is breathtaking. Why is that? What kinds of attack can you do?"

Getting tired of the questions I decided to do something. "Ok…. Goodnight Moon." I said releasing moonlight from the 'Goodnight sisters' on my leg. I watch my work go as one by one they fell asleep. Satisfy, I ran behind a bush and transformed back, panting.

I quietly sneak in with the rest of the group, pretending to sleep until one woke. I heard Takuya boasting about the things he learned from Dianamon. "What do you think she meant by 'I was close by the whole time'?" Takuya asked. I sank into a corner trying my best not to get asked.

"I think she means that she watches over us." answered Tommy. Soon everyone join in saying what they thought.

"What do you think Akira?" Takuya asked.

"Huh? O I think she means that she watch over us carefully and is nearby to help us every time it's needed." I told what I had meant at the time.

"Wait, where were you? You disappeared." Takuya asked.

"Come to think of it you were missing last time Dianamon showed up." Zoe recalled.

"Uhh… you must have missed me." I said unconvincing but they didn't bother me anymore. Koji face look like he was struggling to solve something but gradually gave up…for now.

"Sweet dreams" Bakumon said.

I fell asleep only to be awaken by Koji's D-Tector. "Is something wrong?" I asked sleepily

"My D-Tector said something about finding my beast spirit." Koji explained.

"That's great isn't it?" I interrupted.

"But it said I need to do some growing up, do you know what that means?" Koji asked.

"I'm sorry I have no idea." I apologized.


	9. The First Beast Spirit

Chapter Nine: The First Beast Spirit

Takuya and the gang ran around, seems to be looking for something.

"Where could they have gone?" questioned Zoe.

"I don't know but it seems like Neemon and Bokomon went along too." J.P told.

"Hey a note" Tommy said.

They read the note. Takuya ran and kicked a bush.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked.

"Do you think that Koji will take care of them? No." Takuya said look at the sun. "You know what that means right?" Takuya smirked.

"Huh?" The rest asked no quite following.

"It means we have to go after them." Takuya explained.

I was Dianamon, sneaking around looking watching after Bokomon and Neemon from afar. I was in the form of Dianamon because if I happened to get spotted they won't know it's me. _This is a brilliant plan _I snickered.

"Stop following me." Koji shouted and ran off soon followed by the two digimon.

I sighed jump down from my tree and ran after them.

Bokomon and Neemon crashed into Koji at the end of the field. Koji rolled down the cliff. I sighed and jump after them. Koji rolled right next to a rock like digimon who Bokomon identify as Gotsumon. Gotsumon are annoying brat digimon that acts very childish. "What do you want?" Koji asked.

"Nothing" He answered.

"What do you want?" He repeated.

"Nothing" He said in return.

_Man those two are alike. _I thought.

"Fine if your not going to ask then I will. Do you know where to get to the Forest Terminal?" Bokomon asked.

"Yea, but I won't tell you." Gotsumon said.

They started chasing Gotsumon untill he climbed up a rock and camouflaged into it. I stood a little way's back staring at the odd lump on the rock and the place where he last went to. I sighed and waited for Koji to get it, if he ever does that is.

"Come out I know you're still here" Koji shouted at the wrong direction. I slap my hand to my head and sighed, shaking it. Gotsumon appeared and shouted

"Fine." Then he froze and looked out at the three giant hills. Part of the middle hill disappeared and the rest of the structure started to collapse. "Gigasmon." Gotsumon said full of hate.

_!_ The name struck me and my shoulder started to hurt. Koji digivolved into Lobomon and went towards Gigasmon, I decided it was time to help. I ran after him.

"Lobomon" I said catching up. He looked my way and was shocked but quickly recovered. _Why was he shocked_ I wondered but I pushed that aside I had to help last time five legendary couldn't beat it I don't want that to happen again.

"Grumblemon" Lobomon said getting his attention.

"Good I have been looking for you." Grumblemon said wiping his mouth. "O what's this? Another tasty spirit for me to eat?" Grumble asked rhetorically. I hissed at him as he slide evolve.

Gigasmon jumped into the air. Lobomon draw both his sword and use it as a shield.

"That will never work. "I warned taking my double edged and side scythe and twirling it. I moved out from beside him not wanting to get caught in the cross fire. Hoping that Koji would listen to advice instead of his thick head for once. But he didn't, thus paying the price of getting knock to the ground and passed out.

I jump around looking for him and staying out of sight. "There." I whispered and jump beside him. I went down to help pick him up but I heard Gigasmon sudden outburst of finding Koji. I thought fast looking for a place to hide where he can fit. Gotsumon jump on top of Lobomon and camouflaging him with the ground. I jump back into the cracks of the rock and fell catching a hand hold I knew was there.

I let myself hang until Gigasmon went away. Gigasmon turned and went to look for him again. I pushed off the small rock and flew back onto the platform. I saw Lobomon getting up. "Told ya" I said. He grunted and they ran out. I wonder what Gotsumon was deciding between so I stay a few while longer to search for what he was looking for. Finding nothing, I jump to the roof of their little hideaway and sat there ready for any attack.

Gotsumon left the place in a hurry. _Should I go look after him or not…._I pondered. I decided to stay; he could just camouflage to hide if needed. I walk slowly towards the group looking at the statue head they we're talking about earlier.

"I guess you're not a spirit like the rest of us huh?" Koji said startling you.

"No" I lied.

"So you're still living?" Bokomon questioned

"…yes…." I answered as quietly as possible. They went back to look at the description of the mark of light.

I saw an explosion to my right. "Gigasmon is back" I said "Stay here" I warned and dash towards the explosion. _I get him confused then I make him sleep then I get everyone out in the time. _I speculated.

I ran as fast as I could. I saw Gigasmon eat Kazemon's Spirit. "Kazemon." I shouted and quicken my speed. I caught Zoe as she fell. I put her down gently and took out my weapon which I had slung on my back.

"O so this is where you were hiding." Said Gigasmon.

Beetlemon and Agunimon jump up and were struck with two hammers. Their fractal code showed.

_Not this time._ I thought. "Crescent Harken" I shouted and kick twice with my legs. Two crescents launched from my legs, they crossed and made an X and hit Grumblemon, causing him to fall backwards. _Did he get poisoned?_ I thought. He jumped back on unharmed. _Damm._ I thought. A light appeared and caged Grumblemon. "Lobomon." I said as I said him. "I told you to stay behind." I shouted.

"I don't take orders." Lobomon said. He fired his cannon and it hit Grumblemon making him angry. "I'm getting both of you for that." Grumblemon said spirit evolving into Gigasmon.

We ran towards the stone heads, well Lobomon was ahead so I followed. We both have silently agreed that we should get Gigasmon away from the rest.

Gigasmon used his sandstorm attack again. Lobomon and I took turn attacking Gigasmon. Sometimes we would attack together.

"Lobomon" I scream as he got stop towards the stone head. His fractal code appeared and he turned black. This is not good. I said and rushed over but I was a little way back. _NOOO! _I thought as Gigasmon approached Lobomon. Then something unexpected happened. Gotsumon has thrown himself inform of Lobomon. Lobomon has change back into Koji.

"Here put this into the eye and the spirit will appear." Gotsumon said throwing him a stone. Gigasmon started pounding Gotsumon with his arms. "Gotsumon you did good." I said and decided to take action. "Crescent Hook." I twirl my weapon as I jump towards Gigasmon. He was busying shouting at random trees. The attack had work he was delusional at the moment. I slashed my weapon down towards him. He caught it in his bare hand.

"Ha, that illusion didn't last long did it?" teased Gigasmon as he threw me towards a tree. I crashed into my shoulder.

"Ahh" I scream at the pain. I felt my fractal code leak out and rotate around me. I whimpered helplessly.

Gigasmon screamed in pain.

"Koji!" I heard Takuya said.

"Over there." Zoe said.

I felt myself get better and my subconscious was no longer in control. I blinked a few times and saw that Zoe, Tommy, J.P, and Takuya were looking over me. I quickly grabbed my throbbing shoulder. "Are you alright?" Takuya asked.

"I'm Fine" I said "Thank you for worrying about me" I grunted and look around. They all look back to see Koji beast spirit evolve to Kendogarurumon. _It looks painful_ I noted.

"Kendogarurumon is the beast form of the warrior of light." Bokomon read.

"Why does he get his first?" questioned Takuya. "

I could have done that" J.P said.

"Nice doggie" Gigasmon said cowardly.

Kendogarurumon growl and crash towards the tree I was still at. I jump to the side only to miss the attack.

"Oh no, Koji can't control the beast spirit yet." Bokomon informed.

"Koji I know you're in there, calm down." I said backing up he slowly advance towards me.

"Ha looks like things aren't so bad for me. He'll get the other spirit for me." Gigasmon said. I jump over him as he charged forward he severed around and face Gigasmon. "I can take you on." Gigasmon said charging towards Kendogarurumon and visa versa.

Bokomon grabbed Neemon and started to run away. I was on the edge of the cliff and I knew the crossfire had got to be big. I ran towards the side following Neemon.

The explosion was huge and I realized I wasn't fast enough since the ground beneath me was crumbling.

"Koji!" Tommy cried.

"Dianamon!" Takuya cried.

"Wahhh" Grumblemon cried falling off the cliff.

Kendogarururmon paw appeared from the side of the cliff and he struggled getting his other arm over. He turned back into Koji. Koji pushed upwards from his stop. "Beast spirit takes a lot out of a guy." Koji panted and feel backwards.

I jump upwards from rock to rock. I was so close to the top when I ran out of rocks for a while. I jump to the wall and push up from it with my legs. I saw Koji fall backwards I pounced from another lodged rock and caught him. I put him down on hard land. I could feel myself run out of energy. I had been in this form for the whole day, and I was extremely tired.

When their attention was all on Koji, I swiftly and quietly snuck off towards a tree and transformed back. I fell right away my hood and hat falling off. I shuffled so I was leaning on the tree panting for ten minutes before I could breathe properly. I look up and saw Gotsumon looking at me. "Don't tell anyone, especially them" I said indicating to the group surrounding Koji.

"I won't." Gotsumon promised as I twisted and place my hair on top of my head and slide to cap on, tuck in a few strand of hair into the cap and place my hood on. "Thanks" I said smiling.

"You have a brilliant smile" Gotsumon said as I quietly joined the group.

"…none of us have seen Akira…" Zoe said.

"Hi" I shouted.

"Ahh." they all screamed and shuffled backwards.

"Did I scare you?" I asked smiling.

"Why you do that? And more importantly where we're you?" J.P shouted placing a hand over his rapidly beating heart.

"I was sleeping back at camp where you all left me" I lied.

"We thought you went with Koji." Tommy said.

"I was sleeping in a tree." I said and turning my back towards them.

"We didn't see you there. Don't be mad at us." Zoe said.

I open one eye.

"Come on, we'll tell you what you missed." Takuya offered.

I turned around and smile my smile that I only smiled with I was a girl. It shocked Koji. "Okay" I said.

"What I missed seeing Dianamon again?" I shouted faking the excitement. Koji just continue to stare and seem off in his own world.


	10. Little Visit to the Fortune Teller

Chapter Ten: The Little Visit to the Fortune Teller

We sat around doing nothing, it been a while since we had any free time.

"I messed up big time" Tommy said referring to Zoe losing her Spirit saving Tommy/Kumamon.

"Don't worry it's not really that important." Zoe said. I couldn't take the sadness. I went to Zoe and tapped her shoulder; I motioned for her to follow.

A ways later I stop. "Zoe I'm going to show you something. Remember that time I fought Grumblemon." I said she nodded. "Okay I'm going to teach you some so when time comes and they needed us can fight the smaller ones off so they don't get into the ways of others." I said. I threw her a stick I have been making for the last few weeks.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded. I ran and press down the stick and leap up running perpendicular to the ground, using the surrounds to help. "Okay you try." I said.

"You make it seem so easy and sound easy." Zoe complained. "There no way a girl can do that." She continued.

"Oh eh. Then can you promise me something?" I asked.

"Huh? Yea." Zoe said.

I lowered my head and took off my hood then slowly lift the hat off. My long pinkish hair fell down and hanged by my waist. "I'm a girl" I stated.

"For real? Omg finally!" Zoe shrieked.

I picture the moment different. "Huh?" I squeak as Zoe bear hug me.

"It feels strange being the only girl, knowing there is another girl here makes me feel better." Zoe stated.

"But remember in front and to the guys I AM a boy." Zoe nodded. "So how about it, still feel like a girl can't do it." I smirked and thought her the most useful thing and most common, it took a while but she is a fast learner. She redid everything I thought her. She and I had a quick battle, I won. I place my hair up and tuck my hat and hood back on to place.

"What we're going already?" Zoe complained "I was actually having fun."

"So did I, it's been a while since I done anything related to girls." I said. "But the guys are coming." And soon enough the guys showed up. "Where did you guys went off too?" Takuya complained.

"No where" Zoe and I said in unison happier than normal.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" Koji asked suspicious.

"Yep." Zoe said grabbing my arm and trotting out of there.

"Akira has got some nerve to make moves on Zoe like this." J.P said angrily.

Bokomon led us to a village where we were supposed to meet a digimon called Shamon, a famous fortune teller.

"I never had my fortune read." Tommy said.

"Never have I" I said.

"I had my palm red once, it took a week to get off." Neemon said misunderstanding to word read.

We walk around towards the top of a staircase. All the fortune tellers around here were phony. We walked inside. The walls on the inside where green and in the middle was a green guy we couldn't tell much about his due to the fact, we couldn't see his face. Bokomon asked Shamaon to tell us our fortune. He turned around and Takuya, Tommy, Zoe and J.P were shocked to see the guy the saw when J.P got his spirit.

"You're one of those ugly Goblinmon in the wind factory" Zoe cried.

? I was confused.

"No, no, no Shamamon is one of the good guys." Bokomon said waving his arms around.

"You should be very careful, ahead you face much danger you'll come up against a foe you face before, but this foe has a friend and in meeting him you'll find: a friend is your foe." Shamamon said while dancing around.

"I don't buy it" Takuya said.

"Me too" Tommy said.

"Then listen to this," Shamamon shouted "The greatest test will be faced by you two. This test has the power to destroy you all if you're not careful." Shamamon walked away.

"Hey come back." Tommy yelled.

"Yea we don't want to be destroyed." Takuya added.

"Then remember who you are and trust in each other and wa—" Shamamon was interrupted by an earthquake. We ran out side to see a giant made out of earth. On top of it was Grumblemon.

"Time for me to take little people spirit for good." Grumblemon said.

"One of these days I take this jerk out for good." Koji vowed.

"Don't you ever learn to work as a team?" Zoe asked.

"Just remember what you've been told and you shall prevail." Shamamon said.

The three: J.P, Tommy, and Takuya spirit evolve. Koji jumped, ready to spirit evolve to his beast for only to be halted by a red powered that made into a star.

"Koji!" I scream running towards him.

"Don't come stay way." Shouted Koji.

I halted and place my hand to my chest feeling useless. Kumamon was struck by Golemon's stone hand. "Tommy" I yelled. I ran and caught him.

Beetlemon used thunder fist on Golemon but having no effect.

"Thunder attacks don't work on ground types" Zoe shouted.

"Sulphure Plume" Shouted Golem as a blue orb appeared in his mouth and fired at Beetlemon, Kumamon and me.

We crashed into a pole. "Thanks Beetlemon." I said and moved off Beetlemon who was holding me in his hands.

"My turn" Agunimon said and attacked Golemon. Golemon went back and did the same attack he had done to me on Agunimon the only difference is he went a lot farther. "Takuya." I shouted.

"Work together" Zoe shouted. I ran back to Koji. "I'm going to try something, Bokomon can you get over here?" I asked. I flip through his book of knowledge to look for anything like the symbol around Koji.

Something huge crashed into Golemon. I turn to see a winged digimon with a dragon like body was being dragged to the floor. The beast flapped its wing and flew upwards Golemon hanging from the ankle of the new digimon.

Red beam started firing from the armor around the hands of the new digimon. It fired like a machine gun being used by a mad man. Golemon fell and died. The beast charged for Gigasmon. Gigasmon fled as fast as he could.

We went to leave, but Agunimon decided to fight the beast. In doing so, he rescued Shamamon from being possessed. Agunimon screamed and turned into the beast.

"Takuya" I screamed. He burst into flames and attacked Beetlemon. "Takuya" I scold.

"That's J.P" Zoe added. Koji who had enough changed into Kendogarurumon and went to attack the beast that was possessing Takuya.

I who also had enough went behind the pole a long way away. "Exe-a-cute! Spirit…Ev..oultion." I pant. I spirit evolve into Dianamon. I ran as fast as I could towards Kendogarurumon. "I'll help." I said unsure if I could. The beast growl.


	11. Controlled BurningGreymon

Chapter Eleven: The Controlled BurningGreymon

The beast step on Beetlemon's head causing him to hit the pole behind him. He slapped Kendogarurumon with his tail then grabbed Beetlemon's head and thrust it on Kendogarurumon.

"Hey beastie" I yelled catching attention. I ran away getting him farther away from the others. It flew over which was faster than I can run. "Hey let me go!" I shouted as it gripped my shoulder with its talon. I grabbed my weapon and used the handle and try to make the beast drop me by knocking his legs out. It didn't work and my weapon fell. "No." I cried at my last hope of escaping. He flew around for about a few moments before dropping on the pile where Beetlemon and Kendogarurumon. "Ow." I cried.

The beast started to burn the forest, Kendogarurumon set it out, but the beast was still on a rampage. He grabbed Beetlemon and pounded him to the ground then lifting his feet and pressed it down on Beetlemon. "Takuya," I warned. Ready to use Crescent Harken on him then Goodnight Moon. But I wanted him to learn how to control his beast. The beast disappeared and went to attack Zoe and the others.

I rode on Kendogarurumon up the mountain so I could reach the top faster, it was his offer. I jumped off him when we got close. Takuya threw Beetlemon on Kendogarurumon's head. I went and protected the ones that we're vulnerable.

Takuya grabbed Beetlemon and dragged him along on the ground. Then he grabbed Kendogarurumon and pulled him off the ground then threw on top of Beetlemon.

"I'm sorry Takuya." I said ready to attack when Tommy ran into range. "Tommy!" I shouted. Tommy ignored and pursued him to change back. Takuya grabbed Tommy with his razor claws and held him high. I jump up on Takuya's arm ready to protect,

"Wait!" Tommy shouted. I did as he said. Tommy explained what he had learned from being with Takuya. Tommy tear fell on Takuya eye. The red glow in his eyes faded to blue. I realized that was all that was needed. I pounced off his arm and down the mountain then change back; I still haven't gotten used to the power of changing and panted a few seconds.

Takuya, now in control started to pound his head on a nearby boulder. Koji took note that I just entered. I gasped at the sight. Takuya wailed then turn back into a human. He started crying at what he had done.

We saw many roots all connected together and there was X and O at the bottom. We each took one road and race down. The rule was you must go on the lines that the vine you are on is connected to. I had fun running down there. We reach the bottom. "We won." Tommy, Takuya and I cheered as the rest stood on an X. The ground under the X disappeared and turned into mud.

Takuya threw them a vine and we tugged and pulled on the vine trying to get everyone back up. Grumblemon appeared.

"So you three won the race?" Grumblemon said. "It's spirit taking time"

I pushed my D-tector farther back in my pocket.

"Why can't we all be friends?" Takuya asked.

"I'll be taking your spirit first." Grumblemon said pointing a finger towards Takuya. "Then yours" Grumblemon said point at me.

I flinched. "I don't have a spirit" I lied.

"I wouldn't let you take my spirit, now that I have my beast spirit." Takuya said. "If so then, why are you afraid?" Grumblemon said.

"I'm not afraid." Takuya retorted. "

I can see it in your eyes." Takuya said.

Grumblemon grabbed a hammer and hammered the ground where we used to be.

"I don't get how you can hide that thing." I said dodging his attack as Takuya pushed Tommy up a tree. Grumblemon changed into Gigasmon. Takuya spirit evolved to Agunimon. Agunimon tackled Gigasmon only to get chopped in the head. Gigasmon made himself into a tornado and hit Agunimon. Agunimon flew up and hit a branch.

Gigasmon grab Tommy from his tree and used him as bait. Gigasmon kicked Agunimon and step on his face.

"Tommy, make yourself as loud as you can so Agunimon can tell where you are." I shouted advice.

Agunimon was chasing after Gigasmon on a vine. Gigasmon punch Agunimon in the face causing him to fall head first into the ground. I winced at the pain. Agunimon went back to Takuya.

"Are you okay?" We all asked.

"Yea but Tommy still in trouble and I don't know how to stop him" Takuya said.

"It seems like a human spirit isn't enough for a beast spirit." Koji started

"You have to turn into BurningGreymon." I continued.

"What if I lose control again?" Takuya said.

"Stop looking on the negative and focus on the positive. I know you can do it." I encouraged.

"Don't be afraid and remember what Tommy said." Zoe added.

"What don't want to help friend" Gigasmon said. He lowered Tommy into the clearing he was tied up.

"Tommy!" I scream. I kicked my feet down and my rod pop out of my shoe. I swipe it beside me making it into full length.

"Hurry up now, give spirit and maybe you can save him." Gigasmon said. Takuya look down.

"Fine, then" I bluffed. I took out my D-tector and clutch it with my hand. I walk past Takuya. "I distract him, don't worry he'll find nothing, I'm bluffing." I whispered.

Gigasmon took Tommy and dragged him away.

"Hey we had a deal." I said.

"Follow me." Gigasmon told.

"Go Takuya" I called and ran after them. "I'm coming Tommy." I called.

"If Tommy and Akira can gather courage and face up to that freak, then so can I." Takuya said beast spirit evolving. BurningGreymon flew by to me and grab me.

"I'll get Tommy" I whispered.

BurningGreymon bash his head on a tree. Gigasmon jumped to another tree. BurningGreymon swat his tail towards the new tree. Gigasmon fell and caught himself on the branch. BruningGreymon threw a tree branch at Gigasmon who let go of Tommy. BurningGreymon flew towards Tommy.

"You're not going to make it." Gigasmon mocked.

"Takuya throw me at Tommy and I'll catch him." I suggested not caring about the damage it will do to me.

"No." BurningGreymon said.

I stood up and reach out as far as I can. I caught part of Tommy's shirt and tug him close to me and wrap myself around him for his protection trying my best to make sure he doesn't get hurt. BurningGreymon crashed onto the ground.

"Hey you got control over your beast spirit." Tommy congratulated.

"You go take care of Gigasmon and I'll help the others and look after Tommy" I offered.

I help the other out pretty fast. We ran after Takuya. There we saw Gigasmon all black and his fractal code was out along with four other spirit: His human, beast, Kazemon, Kumamon. Takuya took Gigasmon and then grab Kumamon and pass it to Tommy. He went for Zoe's when Grumblemon came back to the surface and dug away. Zoe was upset still but she couldn't help it.

Everyone fell asleep except for me and Zoe. I have been teaching Zoe more and more every night just after they all fall asleep. Sometimes it would be right away like tonight others we would wait forever for Koji to sleep. Then we would wake each other and go train.

"What does Gigasmon mean that you have your own spirit?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Then why did you agree to give it to him?" Zoe asked again.

"I was bluffing." I said blushing not used to the attention. "Now enough chit chat, breaks over let's continue." I showed her how to make her own rod and keep it a secret. "It will be easy to get if you place it here." I said pointing to my thigh. "I would usually put it here by I'm wearing pants and that just won't work." I taught her how to block from a 360 degree and what to do if you're surrounded.

"Okay that's enough training for tonight let's go to sleep." I said.

"Not yet." Zoe said. "Why don't we talk?" Zoe suggested.

"About what?" I asked and sat down beside Zoe.

"Do you know that you're very alike Koji?" Zoe asked.

"I am? Well it could be because we were childhood friends." I answered.

"I see." Zoe said.

"What is your real name?" Zoe asked.

"Sakura, I'm Sakura Akira" I answered.

Zoe knocked my cap off. My pink hair flew to the ground. "Is that your natural color?" Zoe giggled.

"Yep" I said brushing my hand on it tenderly. "Ok, you asked enough questions."

We talk for a while longer then went to bed. I sleep there, thinking of the events so far and if I will get a beast spirit as well.


	12. Forest Terminal and the Sad Goodbye

Chapter Twelve: Forest Terminal and the Sad Good Bye

"We finally made it" J.P complained.

We stood by the train tracks near a sign that said 'FOREST TERMINAL'

"Where a Trailmon?" I questioned.

"Maybe they're on their way here." Suggested Takuya.

"Who cares there a restaurant here" J.P cried.

A bird like digimon with a tail of a bush appeared. He told us the first meal is free. We all went in to eat. The order we sat in is: Takuya, Koji, Zoe, J.P, me, Tommy, Bokomon, and Neemon. The bird broke the eggs and the fell in our bowl and sizzle.

"Thank you" We all said and dig in.

Taking a small bite I put the rest back down. "Thank you this is a wonderful meal, but I'm afraid we just can't take it. For you see we feel bad for eating such great food and not being able to pay for it." I lied.

"Don't worry its fine." The bird said.

"No we feel just so bad." I insisted.

"O but let me warn you if you're going to the Forest Terminal then be careful I hear that no one has come back yet, and it's very dangerous." The bird warned.

"Thank you." I said and we left.

"Man Akira. Are you good at smooth talking or what?" J.P said

"Why thank you" I said.

We walk up towards the stairs on the tree. The first stop "There's two roads which one do we take?" Takuya asked.

Tommy D-Tector showed a map and pointed to the right. We followed that direction till we hit a place where there was trees covering the rest.

"Are you sure it's this way?" I asked.

J.P D-tector shone this time and the trees bend out of the way. We walked until we couldn't see the steps no more.

"I wish the fog will disappear it's getting hard to see." I complained.

"Hey maybe my D-tector can do something." Zoe said dragging hers out. It shone and the wind blew the fog away it revealed a crystal like palace. Koji's D-tector opened the first group of doors, followed by Takuya's.

Sorcerymon led us towards Seraphimon, "The prophecy said that one day a group of humans will one and save Seraphimon from the frozen ice." Sorcerymon explained. Our D-Tectors shone and I pointed the light towards the ice as did everyone else. Seraphimon was freed. Takuya and the rest of us started questioning Seraphimon. Seraphimon explained the legend about the wars. Similar to that, that Bokomon told. Except there was a difference. The difference was: One digimon wanted to become a legendary warrior, but wasn't so it joined Lucemon and the 11th warrior had to beat it before she could help the rest. The 11th warrior wasn't originally a warrior just a digimon who helped.

After the explanation Seraphimon has one more thing to say to us. "Thank you for your hard work and now listen carefully there is one more favor I would like you to do." We all listen intensely. "Go home" Seraphimon said.

"What?" We yelled unbelieving. "We won't go home especially after what we saw what Cherubimon had done to this world." Takuya said.

"To destroy homes and loved ones; to corrupt them and turn them against their families, their friend, their own kind. I can't just stand here and do nothing. I know I have been useless so far, but I can't stand this. I came to this world unknown to what I was here for. But now I see that this world is in great danger and it needs help. I WILL lend a hand if I can and if I can't I will still do it." I said my voice raising.

"Akira…" Zoe said quietly.

"We are legendary warriors, we can help," Takuya said. "And besides we don't know how to get back."

The crystal like wall shattered and in came Grumblemon, along with four new digimons I never seen. "So here is where you are." Grumblemon grunted. "Give back beast spirit now"

Takuya, Tommy, Koji, and J.P spirit evolve into their human spirits. Zoe backed up. I took my rod out and held it in defense pose in front of Zoe. Zoe knew how to fight but she hasn't done it in a real battle yet, nor was she ready to and I was definitely not ready to vs. the questions. "Who are you" I shouted at the new comers.

"This is Ranamon, Witchmon, Mercurymon, and Arbormon." Introduced Grumblemon.

"These are the wits that you lost too." Mocked Ranamon. "Draining rain." A black cloud flew overhead of Agunimon, Kumamon, and Beetlemon. The cloud started to drop rain. The three cried in pain.

"Dianamon where are you?" cried Witchmon. I flinched and luckily only Seraphimon seems to noticed.

"Seven stars." Seraphimon called, ready to help us.

"Dark reflection." Mercurymon said using his irony shield he threw the attack back at Seraphimon. Seraphimon got hit and his fractal code was taken by Mercurymon. Seraphimon was back in to an egg form.

"Seraphimon!" I cried.

"No, it's all over." Mumbled Sorcerymon.

"Can't we revive Seraphimon, if we have his digiegg?" asked Zoe grabbing his digiegg.

"Yes! That egg is our last hope, get it to Ophanimon." Sorcerymon said with sudden hope. Zoe ran behind the warriors and so did I. The warriors stood in front protecting the egg, Zoe and I. I clutch my rod and held it in defense mode in front of me and Zoe.

Sorcerymon pressed a red button and the wall behind us disappeared. Socerymon led up through a corridor and onto a Trailmon. It was a getaway train.

"Come on Socerymon" I shouted.

"No. I must make sure that they don't follow you." Socerymon said his last brave words and closed the door.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Zoe and she burst into tears. I held her close and gritted my teeth at the wall as we all know what will happen.

"Soceryemon" I yelled as we sped up.


	13. Thank You Whamon

Chapter Thirteen: Thank You Whamon

We rode on a bumpy trail and the water was uneven. Zoe clutched the egg as tight as she could without breaking it.

"Trailmon can't you go any faster?" Koji shouted.

"No problem, just hold on to your bandana." The Trailmon said and went faster. We roll and tumble around for a few moments but caught ourselves.

"Koji!" We all screamed as Trailmon took another turn.

"I was being sarcastic." Koji said.

"There is two ways, which one is right?" Takuya asked.

"Don't know whichever one the trail leads" Trailmon said and we went to the right tunnel. The ride was smoother until we hit it started getting bumpy again.

"Zoe can you give me Seraphimon's egg, I take care of it. I know what it needs" Bokomon said.

"Like what?" Zoe asked.

"It needs to be in a soft warm place where it can not be harmed." Bokomon said stuffing the egg into his pink haramaki. (The pink thing around his waist) Bokomon started comforting the egg as the rode went bumpy. Then it went really smooth. We look at the back seeing the trail has broken off and we were soaring in the sky. _Not good_ I thought. The Trailmon landed on the other part of the trail. I let out my breath I was holding.

We got off the train at the exit and walked on. We went inside a cavern.

"This isn't the outside." Complained J.P. Takuya and Koji went to look for a secret passageway, we all did after. Finding nothing we gave up when a blast of water struck J.P and Tommy.

"Tommy." we all shouted.

"I don't feel so good." Admitted Tommy.

"Hey buddy you alright?" J.P asked. "Hey why didn't anyone shout my name?"

A whale like digimon appeared and dived back in.

"What's Whamon doing here? He should be in the ocean." Bokomon said.

"Whamon?" Zoe and I asked.

"Whamon is a whale-like Digimon and he seems to be quite out of his whale-ness." Bokomon explained.

"I can't take it anymore, do you hear me? I can't stand it anymore." Whamon cried.

"He's out of his mind." Bokomon said I slid down towards Whamon.

"What wrong?" I asked.

"I want to go home." He chanted and whacked me with water.

"Akira!" everyone shout.

"We got to stop him." Koji said.

"I'm ready when you are." Takuya said uncertain. They spirit evolved.

Whamon was now calm. He explained to us how you get in here. "…and I woke up here with no where out." Whamon cried.

J.P winced in pain. "You alright?" I asked.

"Yea I'll be when the pain goes away." J.P said.

"And it's all my fault you guys got hurt." Whamon blubbered.

"Hey at least you have some company." Zoe said lightening the mood.

"With us here we might just be able to find a way out." I helped.

"Yea you're right" Whamon said. Whamon shriek and gasped for water as the water drain away and Grumblemon appeared.

"No place to hide." Grumblemon said. "Me find you again. Me so glad we can meet again. Me steal spirits for good." Grumblemon said.

"We're not sacred of you." Lobomon said.

"You will be." Grumblemon said,

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked. He took out a vase in the shape of a seashell and sprinkle red powder everywhere. Wherever the red powder touch, orange circles appeared. Golemon appeared from each circle, while Grumblemon ramble on and on about taking the spirits and being first to find us.

Agunimon and Lobomon destroy four Golemon each.

"Guys a little help please." I said as we were cornered by Golemons.

"Coming" They said only to get caught in the neck by Arbormon.

"Lobomon, Agunimon" I called. J.P tired to help but he wasn't allowed to due to his injuries. Zoe tied using his D-Tector, but she hasn't got her spirit back yet.

Agunimon and Lobomon were being punched in the face by Arbormon extendable arms. They fell to their knees and their fractal code showed around them. I ran to the side and out of sight.

"Ex-a-cute Spirit Evolution." I whispered. I turned into Dianamon. J.P decided to go into battle. "Crescent Harken" I kicked two black crescent at Arbormon. All eyes went on me.

"Dianamon!" shouted Tommy. I threw my weapon and it struck the back layer of Golemons. The weapon went back boomerang.

Beetlemon and Kumamon killed the rest of Golemons. Grumblemon knocked Beetlemon back to his human form.

"J.P!" I scream and ran over, slicing all the Golemons in my way. Grumblemon went to attack J.P and I wasn't close enough to protect and Grumblemon was out of range to attack.

"Blasting Spout" shouted Whamon and blast Grumblemon with a pile of water. Out came a spirit from the water. It was a beast spirit. Grumblemon went to get it but J.P who came to his senses grabbed his D-Tector and sucked in the new spirit. J.P then Beast spirit evolves into MetalKabuterimon.

_Things seem under control_. I went and transfer back. I panted for a few seconds and went back to Zoe like I was there the whole time. He started to fire thunder ball at random direction. _Just when I..argh._ I didn't have time to spirit evolve. J.P soon got control over his beast spirit. He defeated Grumblemon in one hit. "Fractal code digitized." Beeltemon said took Grumblemon fractal code. Kazemon returned to Zoe. Beetlemon turned back into J.P. "I got your spirit back" he said happily.

"Didn't you hear me I said 'run'!" Takuya shouted running our way. Water collapsed on us all.

"Did we die?" I heard Tommy ask.

"I don't think so" Zoe said.

"But smells like something did." J.P stated.

We saw light peak though. "Whamon!" we all shouted. "Thanks" We said.

"No, I should thank you guys if it wasn't for you I would be stuck in there forever." Whamon said.


	14. You Can't Run Forever

Chapter Fourteen: You Can't Run Forever

"See ya, buddy." Shouted Takuya waving goodbye at Whamon.

"Ciao Whamon" Zoe yelled.

"So there he goes" Koji stated.

"Nice of you to state the obvious" Takuya said.

"Don't be such boys." Zoe said.

"What's gotten in to you?" questioned Bokomon.

"You can't blame a girl who just got her spirit back to be sad." Zoe said.

"Don't forget who got a beast spirit now" J.P joined.

_Same old Zoe_ I sighed feeling a bit lonely.

"Let's say it for J.P. the Princely Prince of Rhunder." Zoe shouted.

"Don't forget about Zoe the Princess of the Summer Breeze" J.P shouted.

"And Takuya King of I'm going to be Sick." Takuya said.

We started walking along the island we were on.

"You know, I just happen to know, its summer and we're on a beach." J.P said.

"Yea, I notice that." Zoe said.

"Yea, you know what that means." Tommy said.

"Summer Vacation" We all said.

_Wait Summer Vacation?_ I thought worried.

"The waves" Tommy said.

"Shell hunting" Zoe said.

"Lots of sunshine" J.P said

"Put it all together and what do you got? The beach, baby" Takuya said.

"Takuya are you forgetting something, we're on a mission here" Koji said. "We'll be stupid to let our guard down."

"Come on lighten up buddy" Takuya said tickling Koji. J.P joined too.

"Come on guys, stop it I'm ticklish. " Koji said laughing.

"Yes, you are you're being pooy." Tommy said.

"It can't hurt to take a short break we've earned it." Zoe said.

"You mean you earned it I haven't done anything" I said quickly.

"That's not true." Tommy said.

"You gave us advice" Takuya said.

"You help out the KrasukiNumemons." Tommy said as well.

"You taught me how to fight." Zoe said. This shocked everyone. They all looked at me angrily.

"Calm down. It was only the basics" I assured.

"And you are coming with us." They said pushing me towards the beach.

"Oh my." Bokomon said pointing to a beach house.

"Welcome" said four Toucanmon.

"Welcome honor guests to Toucan Paradise." One Toucanmon said.

"We're honor you're honor" Said Tommy.

"We're honor but broke." Koji reminded.

"What's a little digishackles among friends, and it just so happen today everything is on the house. That means everything is free" another Toucanmon said.

"We know what that means." Said Bokomon annoyed.

"Sorry, so sorry it was just a small joke, very small." Said another.

"Don't worry" I said.

"No, no, no. we are just humiliated. There is nothing we won't do to make it up to you." Said the fourth.

"Oh wow really?" J.P asked.

"Really, really, really, double really." All the Toucanmon said.

The Toucanmon provided food for us to eat. I had fried noodles. "Delicious." We praised.

"Oh man I am really enjoying these overcook lumpy noodles with rubbery eggs." Takuya said.

"This is the best lumpy curry I ever had" Zoe said point to her spoon.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Koji asked.

"Don't you get it? Its real food, like the real world, not like some kind meat-tasting rabid food." J.P said.

"Everything is just like it is lumps and all, besides it's a beach house, loosen up, buddy." Takuya said.

We finished our meals.

"You ate a lot" Neemon commented towards Bokomon.

"I'm eating for two now." Bokomon said.

"Akira, you ate less then Tommy" J.P said.

"So?" I puffed.

"Nothing" Zoe said.

"My tummy feels like a melon" Takuya said rubbing his stomach. "Well I guess it's time to split" Takuya said standing up.

"We've impost on you enough already." Zoe said while the Toucanmon seemed unwilling to let us go.

"Come on impost" Toucanmon said. "

We're begging you here, impost already." Another Toucanmon said

"We would but we're stuff as it is." I said.

"But you're growing kids it won't be long before you get hungry again. What kinds of folks would be if we didn't let you have supper?" Toucanmon said.

"Supper? I might never eat again" Takuya said.

"You say that now but after you been in the sun." another Toucanmon spoke.

"I'm sure you will agree with me, you might as well take advantage of our summer vacation special!" A Toucanmon said showing us some swim gear.

"It's alright" I said. "You guys go swim. I'll just stay here and supervise." I said.

"Come on" Takuya said pulling me.

"No." I said taking my hand back.

The others seemed shock.

"You guys go first." I assured.

The boys reluctantly when in to change.

I quickly went to the girl side. "Zoe how could you?" I said heart broken.

"What?" Zoe asked.

"You know the secret." I said.

"O well they will have to find out eventually." Zoe said.

"So you pick now out of all the possible days?" I questioned and spread my arms out wide to emphasize.

"Yep" Zoe said.

"I hate you so." I sigh defeated. I took off my jacket and placed my D-tector on the top. I look at the rack of swimsuits.

"What do you think about this one?" Zoe asked holding a white swimsuit with red stripe.

"You aren't driving a race car." I said.

Zoe nodded and threw it on the floor.

"This?" I asked holding a black swimsuit made for swimming lessons.

"Too sporty" Zoe said. I threw on the floor.

"This?" Zoe asked holding up a bikini.

"Too revealing, don't forget what some of the boys are like and Tommy to young to see that." I said.

"Your right" Zoe agreed and dumped it on the floor.

"Hey, here one that fits you." Zoe said holding up an orange swimsuit.

I sighed "Fine, but I will get you back." Zoe chose a magenta swimsuit.

I took off my pants and lift my shirt. When Zoe and I saw something move. "AHHHHHHHH" We screamed. We heard footstep as the peeper ran away.

In came Takuya and J.P. We screamed again and threw random objects at them. "I'm doomed." I said as we put our clothing back on. I didn't have time to place my hair up so I let it down and place the hat on and hood blocking my hair. Zoe covered me as we went outside.

"So, why were you screaming before?" Koji asked around the two boys who were now beaten red.

"Because someone is a peeping tom" said Zoe.

"You're kidding?" Takuya gaped.

"Let me at him!" J.P said. We all stare at J.P. "What are you all looking at me for?" J.P asked.

"You seem to be more like the kind to look." Takuya said.

"It couldn't be J.P. He was swimming with us the whole time." Tommy reminded.

"Then we can it be we all had the same alibi." Koji deducted.

"Not everyone." J.P said point at me. "You we're the only one not swimming." J.P concluded.

"It wasn't her. Sakura was just didn't want to..."Zoe started

"She?" The rest asked.

"Did I say she I meant He." Zoe said unnerving.

"It must have been the Toucanmons." I deducted. "They aren't anywhere near here."

"Hey, you're right!" Koji agreed, looking around. "Wait a minute" Koji said and ran into the boy's change room, followed by the others. I waited outside.

A few minutes later, Zoe came out all bruised. "You alright?" I asked.

"Yea, but you should tell them." Zoe insisted.

"I pick later remember?" I said. Zoe nodded. "So what happened?" I asked.

"They lost their D-Tector." Zoe filled me in.

We chased after the Toucanmons by their footsteps and overheard them said "Ranamon the ravishing".

"What do you mean Ranamon the ravishing?" Takuya asked.

"Give our D-tector back." Koji demanded.

"No way, these are our dates with Ranamon." The Toucanmon said.

"Take it from me, you guys are delusional." J.P said

"Yeah!" Tommy agreed.

"No, now, scram." The Toucanmon said.

"Maybe we should scram." Said another

"Scramming." They all said.

"Wait, come back." Tommy said.

"This is _so_ stupid" Takuya said running after them.

Five geysers shot out of the sea and Ranamon appeared between all five of them.

"This isn't good." I stated.

"Hi y'all" Ranamon greeted.

"She's Ranamon the water warrior, and she very evil." Bokomon informed.

"Of course she is." Takuya shouted.

"She sure has lousy timing." Koji said.

"I've been waiting to see y'all. Of course, I hoped to have my beast spirit to show you all. But everything happens for a reason. We can't have everything. Now hand over your spirits." Ranamon said.

"Didn't you just say we can't have everything? You can't have our spirit." I said.

"Sounds stupid to me." Zoe said.

"But we don't have our D-Tectors." Koji stated.

"I'll handle her." Zoe said.

"But Zoe that not wise." I commented.

"Don't worry I can handle her." She said confidently.

"Goodie, goodie." Said Ranamon and hurled water tornado around.

"Water girl has got some temper." Zoe said and turned into Kazemon.

"Man I never felt so useless before." J.P said.

_You can't do anything but I can_. I thought, not bother looking I spirit evolve. "Ex-a-cute! Spirit Evolution." I didn't bother hiding most of my voice since it was hard to hear over the water.

"Did someone say something?" Koji asked.

I spirited into Dianamon. "Dianamon" I said.

"Are you planning on fighting me alone? Sugar" Ranamon said.

"I wouldn't let it. _Sugar._" I mocked.

"So, now, you mock me?" Ranamon puffed, offended.

"I rather fight." Kazemon said throwing a fist at Ranamon only to be blocked by a whirlpool. Kazemon turn and flew away.

The whirlpools split into two as I went to attack Ranamon. One went to charge at me. I sliced through the whirlpool and continued to charge at Ranamon. I had to stop when Ranamon summoned water upwards and a few inches away from nose. I turn and glide away. Kazemon has also escaped from Ranamon water attacks.

"Whippin' waves." Ranamon said making two more whirlpools.

"Hurricane Winds." Kazemon fired ten tornado from her fingers.

"Arrow of Artemis." I cried from above and behind Kazemon and shot ice arrows off the stick ups on the back through the opening of the now dying whirlpool. Ranamon dodge the attack.

"You're pretty good at this." Ranamon said.

"O Ranamon, that means so little coming from you." Kazemon mocked.

"You little brat. I would enjoy plucking your wings off one by one." Ranamon said. Kazemon and I were surrounded by four tornados.

"Upwards?" I questioned looking up. No it was too narrow. We floated around not touching the whirlpool. Ranamon let the whirlpool fell. Taking the chance I kicked around releasing four crescents towards Ranamon. "Crescent Harken" I yelled. Ranamon dived into the water dodging my attacks and swam under the water.

"What's going on?" I questioned at the giant glow on the water. "I don't know." Kazemon answered.

"What's happening?" Koji asked.

"We don't know." I shouted back at him.

"Ready or not here I come." Calmaramon said. Out can a giant upside down squid with a human at the top. "In all my radiant beauty, aren't you impress?" Calmaramon asked.

"Yeah some radiant beauty" I whispered and snickered, Kazemon joined after hearing what I sad.

"I could see by your faces you still need convincing about sweet Calmaramon." Calmaramon said.

"Since when is she sweet?" I asked

"Come on, the guys need us." Kazemon said. I laughed.

"I'm just happy to oblige." Calmaramon said walking on land with her squid paws. The guys ran away.

"Hey. Sea creatures belong in the sea." I shouted and threw my weapon around like a boomerang to stop her from advancing. "Crescent Harken." I kicked and it hit her, but barely did damage. Kazemon went and kicked Calmaramon. Calmaramon slap Kazemon down "Kazemon." I shouted.

Calmaramon jump and started twirling herself. I went over Kazemon and held my weapon in a diagonal line to block as Calmaramon drilled down. My plan was if she hits the weapon I'll try my best to push her back. "Titanic Tempest." Calmaramon shouted and drill fast and went to the left and then she flew away. "This is not happening" Calmaramon shouted.

"That's just weird" I said. Kazemon agreed.

I helped Kazemon up and went behind duck down the broken tree and return to my original form. I snuck around and walk to where the guys were pretending I was there the whole time and high five Zoe. "Yay." We said and started laughing.

"Hold it right there. Akira" Koji said.

"Is something the matter?" I asked.

Koji walk towards me and knock down my cap, my hat and hood falling down. My hair blew to the side in the wind. "Nothing _Sakura _Akira" Koji said. I stood there in shock as so did the rest. I raised my hand and slapped Koji in the flushed face. "Why did you do that?" I yelled.

"That's what we should be asking you. And who are you and what have you done to Akira?" Takuya asked. I think I saw a little blush on his face.

"Who are you?" asked J.P dreamily.

"Ask _him_ that he should know." I shouted and stomp to the side.

I rummage through the clothing I can find. I need a change of clothing.

In a few hours I found a black V-neck tank top with cut off sleeves attach to it and a dark black skirt with a belt.

The team has left to find their D-Tectors. _That went well _I thought and sat there in my new clothing and sighed. "He probably doesn't even remember me." I sighed. _I owe the rest some answers _I thought. "Exe-a-cute. Spirit Evolution" I yelled and spirit evolved to Dianamon and ran after them.


	15. The XAntibody Infected Digimon

Chapter Fifteen: The X-Antibody Infected Digimon

I followed the tracks of my friends, the sun had set and the moon was high above the stars shone bright around. The moon being out was a more fantastic thing then ever. My powers enhanced when the moon shone. I ran by and by when I saw them still trudging on. I jump in front of them trying to lighten up their moods. "Tommy" I said lifting him up.

"Akira... wait I guess that not your name…" Tommy said.

"It is Akira," I corrected. "I didn't lie about my name. Why would I?"

"Because you lied about everything else" Takuya commented.

"O I guess Koji hasn't told you yet." I stated. "Well, Tommy still want that ride?" I questioned. Without an answered I placed him on my shoulder and grabbed Zoe then ran.

"Dianamon are you alright?" Tommy asked. I nodded.

"Why did you grab me too?" Zoe asked.

"Hey, just because you're spirit is back doesn't mean you can skip my classes." I warned.

"I just realized you're going a lot faster" Zoe commented.

"Yea, I figured it's by the light of the moon." I reply.

"The moon eh?" Zoe stated.

"Why does it got to do with the moon?" Tommy asked. "Well as you can see, it is clear my evolution has something to do with the moon, and the moon is out shining bright at the moment, and I feel a lot stronger with the moon light out." I sighed. We arrived at a cliff where I let Zoe and Tommy down. "So ready to battle?" I asked.

"You want me to battle Dianamon?" Zoe screamed.

"No!" I assured as I resumed my form.

"Nice outfit" Zoe commented. "Thanks, I found it at the beach house." I said taking out my weapon from under my skirt.

"Ready, charge." We both said and started fighting. Tommy sat there watching.

"Why did you bring Tommy here?" Zoe questioned as she slashed down at me.

"Thought he needs to learn some stuff or he'll fails grade three." I stated blocking.

"Makes sense." Zoe said fending off my attack.

"Tommy what's the last thing you remember you're teacher teaching you?" I asked, striking Zoe with my stick. Zoe jump back.

"Ummm….geometry." Tommy said.

"Okay do you know what an equilateral is?" I asked swing my rod around. Tommy seems to enjoy watching the fight and took him a while to find the right words.

"A shape with four equal sides." Tommy said.

"Then how about parallel lines?" I quizzed.

"Two lines that never meets."

"Good"

"Do you know what -BOOM!-What was that?" I asked directing to the left where the explosion happened.

"Isn't that where we left the guys?" Zoe asked.

"You're right." I said grabbing my D-tector when out ran Koji, J.P, Bokomon, Neemon and Takuya.

"Run for it" They scream.

"To where? We're on a cliff" I shouted back.

They stood there thinking.

"Poison Storm" a voice shouted and a black cloud appeared. The cloud expanded to a fog. We dodge it to no prevail as it creped around. "Dianamon, I know you're with them I saw you're battle with Ranamon." Witchmon cried.

"We don't know where she is." Takuya lied.

"Exe-a-cute! Spirit Evolution" I yelled. "Dianamon. Looking for me?" I asked floating up with a hand on my hip the other clutching my weapon but I started at my finger like she was no threat.

"You dare ignore me?" She cried.

"O sweetie, please, why would I do that?" I lied still examining my nail which was not able to be seen over the armor.

"Argh Aquari Pressure." She screamed and fired water from her hand. I smirk and floated over the cloud as the water trail up behind me. "Thank you for clearing things out for me" I said at the now visible floor.

"I'm all wet" J.P cried.

"Would you rather be taking in poison?" Zoe shouted back.

"We need to help her." Tommy said.

"We can't we don't have our D-tectors." Takuya reminded.

"How dare you use me!" screamed the outraged Witch.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked.

That struck her as a shock. "Ha you don't know?" Witchmon mocked.

"Yea that right?" I said calmly. Witchmon didn't seem to like my calmness.

"Who said anything about me hating you?" Witchmon asked.

"This." I said holding up a peace of paper. "It said 'I hate Dianamon'." I quote. "Hey there more, 'it's unfair how she can become a legendary warrior when I couldn't and she wasn't supposed to be one'" I read aloud.

"Hey give that back, who said you, can look through my stuff?" Witchmon said snapping the paper back. "It fell when you did your water attack." I said waving my hand around.

"Aquari Pressure!" Screamed Witchmon firing another blast of water.

I took my weapon and twirl it destroying the water before it could hit me. I yawn "Can we do this in the morning I'm sleepy." I said.

"Argh." She growled and fired another water attack.

I let the first one go and ran for it. The water attack chase after me. "Wait, how you do the water attacks when we aren't even near water?" I asked.

"Magic, my sweet, magic" Witchmon said.

I twirl and flew higher up the two water attacked follow and twine together. I went and scoop the gang and ran for it.

"What are you doing?" Takuya asked.

"Getting you off the cliff." I stated.

"Why?" J.P asked

"The night is almost over." I stated.

"What's that got to do with this?" Koji asked.

"Her attack barely did harm to me because the moon was out. I get stronger with the mystical power of the moon." I said and let them down. I flew back and kick at Witchmon "Crescent Harken" I said as two huge light blue crescent shape blades went towards Witchmon.

Witchmon flew up on her broom. "Ha seems like you're getting slower." Witchmon said as the first rays of sunlight appeared.

"Arrows of Artemis." I said and let the ice arrows float about around me.

"Aquari Pressure." Witchmon crackled.

The attack hit me. I went back and hit a tree. "Crescent Hook" I screamed and slashed her down after she was in the illusion thinking she has defeated me. "Ahhh" She screamed.

"That's it. Beast Spirit Evolution" Witchimon said as she turn to a Persian cat with purple skin, two long tails, and cat like hind legs, Persiamon stood on two legs.

"Ha, lets seen you fend this off." Pesiamon said and started clawing me with her razor sharp claws. I was force to move back towards where the group was. She rapidly attacked me slashing a number of times before she went back and started again. _1…2…3…4_ I counted as she slashed at me. I counted again to make sure. The answered stayed the same._ She can slash four times before she has to go back then start again. _

I saw something move at my right. It was a Tanemon, a baby plant digimon. Persiamon slashed me with her claws and I flew to the side. "Get back into the ground" I shouted as Persiamon shouted "Vampire Wave." She let a loud howl that hurt any ears. I watch as my surrounds were destroyed. I quickly grab the Tanemon and ran for it. I went as quickly as I can but it was still too slow and was hit by the wave. "Ahhh" I screamed as I was slammed into a tree the tree broke and I continued to crash into the trees only for them to break.

I finally stop by a tree behind the group where I left them. "Dianamon." They shouted. My fractal code showed then the spirit. Persiamon switch back to Witchmon and flew over as fast as she can.

"Execute. Spirit Evolution" Zoe shouted and changed into Kazemon. Kazemon flew in front of me and stay that way.

"Nnn" I whimpered in pain.

"Don't worry Dianamon, I'll take it from here." I heard Kazemon said.

"Nnnn" I whispered.

"Hurricane Winds" Kazemon said and attack Witchmon.

Witchmon dodge the attack easily. "Ha was that an attack?" Mocked Witchmon.

My spirit and fractal code stay with in me. I was still Dianamon. "Are you alright?" I asked opening my hand to see the frighten Tanemon.

"Thank you" She cried. "Tanemon." Two more Tanemon shouted popping out of the ground. The jumped towards each other huddling together. "You're a legendary warrior?" Tanemon said noting my crest.

"Yep" I nodded.

"Wow" They say in awe.

"Time to go now" I said telling them to duck underground again. They did.

"Kazemon" I shouted as she flew to my side and transform back.

"Haha this is no time to be worrying about others I think you should be worrying about yourself." Persiamon said as she slashed me with her claws. I went and crashed to another tree. "Nnn" I said as I stood and got hit down by her rapid attacks. I was thrown around for about two more times. I stood and held my weapon up as she charged back. This time being ready I blocked her claw attack, but I did slide backwards due to the force. I slashed as quickly as I can right after her fourth hit. Persiamon dodge the attack quickly. She appeared from behind and started swiping attacks again. I was hit for the first attack but quickly recover and blocked the other.

"Helter Skelter." Persiamon shouted and danced around me. I became confused as she continued to belly dance. I crashed into the ground and it shatter under me. I reverted back to my regular self. I fell through the ground. There was a cavern inside. The cavern was completely empty. I saw the Tanemons all huddle together. "Ahh….Dianamon this is a spirit we found, we were trying to give it to you but we don't know how to reach it. It's up there" The Tanemons said in sync they all look upwards at the flying spirit in twine with many roots on the side of the wall apparently they saw me revert back.

I stare at it as it struggle free and flew towards me. It looks like a rose bud followed by a green, leaves outlining it then the black one. Around the rose head was a chain of yellow thorns binding it. I felt it as we collide and combine into one. I took out my D-tector and pointed it at the spirit. The spirit flew into to my D-Tector. It showed the crest of the eleventh warrior, 空. The symbol was in a midnight blue color. "Exe-sa-cute! Beast Spirit Evolution" I roar as six loops instead of one appeared on my hand. I threw my D-Tector up and scanned it with the fractal code on my hand as it fell I caught the D-tector in my other hand. I roared at the pain and changed into my beast spirit. I whipped my vines on the floor twice and landed on the platform. "Rosemon X" I said and flew out from the void. I wore a half open rose helm that covered everything but my mouth. I had long orange hair coming from the bottom of the rose. Behind my head was a green leaf- like layer and behind that was a black cape with the same leaf-like collar that went over my head. I wore a purple rose on the center of my chest and a rose petal covering my breast. My legs were covered up with another rose petal that stretched up my legs. A belt was in between the two, around my hip. My pale belly was free from any tight clothing on it. My arms were also wrapped in the same tight, red rose petal but also wrapped around by the yellow thorn stem that twirled around my body. *search Rosemon X for picture*

"What's this? No way can she be prettier or cuter than me. I refused to acknowledge this. I will destroy you and collect your X-antibody" Persiamon threat.

"You are going to die trying" I said.

"X- antibody?" Koji asked.

"When the Digital World became so overpopulated, the super computer that governs the Digital World, Yggdrasil, wasn't able to handle it anymore. His solution was to wipe out the vast majority of the Digimon with the X-Virus, and choose a very small percentage to be moved to a new Digital World, and destroy the old one. Those who were not chosen, but still survived and moved to the new world had a rare gift known as the X-Antibody. This antibody, when activated, changed their appearance and strength. Those who have the X-Antibody are generally distinguished by the X in their name and sometimes an X placed on their body somewhere or a gem (example: Dorumon's on his forehead, WarGreymon X's on the front portion of his front horn). There are few with the X-Antibody that isn't distinguished by an X after their name because there is no other version of them in existence. The X Digimon fled to a new Digital World. However Yggdrasil was defeated and everyone was sent back to their old world which was not yet destroyed." Bokomon informed reading from a book.

"So in other words. It's like a virus or poison?" Takuya asked.

"Precisely." Bokomon answered.

"Then won't Akira get sick or ill?" Tommy asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Bokomon answered.

"Rosemon X doesn't look anything like Dianamon." Zoe stated. "

That one of the mysteries of the one wielding the crest空." Bokomon answered.

"Roses rapier" I screamed my right vine started to sheen and twisting and stretching becoming straight and sharp like a rapier. I started attacking Persiamon.

"Rosemon X is a digimon who has been modified though the X-antibody. She is known as the 'Queen of Flowers.' She wear the Tifaret Jewel on her chest, the symbol of love and beauty, it prevents her from aging. She is quiet an over conscious digimon although she wont accept defeat from other digimons, she is the fencing queen whose rose sword will bloom with crimson energy in the battle field. Moreover she holds the Tifaret jewel which she can use to unleash the ultimate temptation and the vine on her left arm can be used to enslave any monster she chooses." Bokomon said.

"Wow. I want a beast spirit just like that." Zoe said.

"That is totally unfair." Persiamon whined.

"Keep you eyes on the opponent." I said charging at her.

"Helter Skelter." Persiamon said belly dancing again.

"I won't fall for that again." I said. "Rosen Blood." A field of roses appeared below me. I flew down so I blend in with it.

Persiamon danced around not knowing which one is the real me. After she got tired I appeared and attack her with my rapier. She blocked with her claws and flew off after slide evolving. "Ya, you better not come back here." I shouted.

"Hey" I greeted in an evil tone still as Rosemon X. The gang shuddered behind. "Haha. It's alright, unlike you boys, we girls know how to use and control power." I said.

"You're not going to enslave us right?" J.P asked. "

Wait what?...O duh….no" I said enjoying the face on the guys.

"Thank you, sweet lady." The Tanemon thanked.

"No. It should be I who should thank you. If it wasn't for you three, I wouldn't have gotten my beast spirit." I bent down and patted their little heads. I thrash my whip vine on the floor and the roses disappeared. The boys all jump back. "Boys." I sighed.

"How come she can control her beast spirit?" Complained J.P.

"It's no big deal. It's actually very easy" I said then realized the boys we're all glum. "Hey that doesn't mean you didn't do a good job, I mean it's just… it's a secret." I smiled. I reverted back to myself and fell down. "Awww I like being tall" I complained. I stood and patted myself off.

"Did you change clothing?" Takuya asked.

"Yea, found them" I said. "Koji" I called. "Do you remember who I am?" I asked. Koji stood there ignoring me. "Fine be that way, I'll answered all your questions." I told the rest of the group.

"What is your real name?" asked Takuya.

"I am Sakura Akira, It's a pleasure to finally meet you." I said smiling.

"That's a cute smile" Neemon said.

"What's with you and Koji?" J.P asked.

"We are childhood friends…or so I thought we are." I said.

"Where did you learn how to fight?" Zoe asked.

"From Koji and our teacher." I stated.

"Did you every beat him?" Takuya asked.

"Yes, recently. Isn't that right?" I asked.

"…nnn…yes…" Koji said.

"Why did you stop writing to me?" I asked demanding the answer.

"Because we were moving again and I lost you address and I decided it will be less painful if I moved without making friends." Koji explained.

I walk up to him and slapped him again. "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN the time I promised you I will defeat you as I am and until then you can't forget me?" I asked smirking.

"Yea." Koji said smiling. "And I will defeat you even if it's the last thing I do." I promised.

"Didn't you already defeat him?" Tommy asked.

"I said as I am, not a boy." I stated.

"That reminds me, why are you dress up as a boy?" Tommy asked. "That is because of the statement Koji made. About a year later since he moved I dress up as a boy to fool my opponents so they won't go easy on me and I can get stronger and if I happen to meet Koji again I could get my revenge." I said. They started asking more and more questions, Koji joined in sometimes, I answered as many as I can. Some I couldn't remember.


	16. The Cute Beast

Chapter Sixteen: The Cute Beast

"Toucanmon." Repeated Takuya searching for them.

Koji grabbed on a branched and climbed up "So much like a monkey." I said jumping from branch to branch.

"You're one to talk." Koji said.

"Yo, Toucanmon." I screamed. I jump back on the beach. "I don't get it, I was here the whole time I was looking for clothing but I didn't see anyone here and you insist that they are here." I said shaking my head.

"Where else can they go?" Takuya asked.

I sighed and went back to look. "Toucanmon." I shouted landing on top of the roof beach house. "Whoa this isn't a good idea." I said as I slipped and fell on my butt sliding off the house. "Owie" I said rubbing my butt. "Find them anyone?" I asked.

"No" They shouted back.

"That's it we will never find them." Takuya said lying tiredly on a bench.

"Who wants lemonade?" I asked. They all rushed to get one.

"Man these are good what did you add in them buddy?" Takuya asked.

"Some sugar and lemon" I said surprised.

J.P sighed.

"Hey don't worry about it I bet you'll find you're D-tectors real soon." Zoe said.

"Huh? What were you saying Z?" J.P asked.

"Weren't you thinking about your D-tector?" Zoe asked surprised.

"Well I was wondering if you'll be like that." J.P answered.

"Be like what?" Zoe asked.

"Like Calmaramon." J.P admitted.

"Huh? What Calmaramon where?" Takuya asked, shock and fell off the bench.

"Where?" I asked running out, D-tector in had.

"I was just wondering if you'll be scary like that. You know, when you get you're beast spirit and all that." J.P said.

"Hmmm" We all said and thought the same thing. Pretty Kazemon then growl evilly. I quickly push the thought away.

"Stop that I can't believe you guys will think something like that. I'm nothing like her." Zoe said

"Hey, they put the thought in my head." I blamed.

"Of course not." Neemon said unconvincing.

"Now say it like you mean it." Zoe said.

"He's not saying you're evil or anything, he just saying beast spirits are hard to control." Takuya said.

"Since when?" I asked.

"I will always be a cool and powerful digimon and that I know." Zoe said.

"But how?" Tommy asked.

"Women intuition and we're girls we know how to handle power when we need to." Zoe and I said. J.P and Tommy went back in fear.

"Scary" Neemon joined.

"Knock it off, having power doesn't mean you're scary." Zoe scowl.

"Geez you sure." Takyua asked.

"Positive." I said right at Takuya face scaring him. He flushed but I didn't notice. I winked and giggle.

"Huh?" Takuya said looking up there we saw the four Toucanmons. "Hey it's the Toucanmons." Takuya said running after them.

"Look they're landing over there" Tommy pointed.

"Come on we can swim over." Takuya said.

"I'll race you there." Zoe said.

"The rest of you wait here." Takuya said.

"Hey but only me and Zoe can change that doesn't make much sense if I can't do anything." I said. Takuya fell into the water.

"Takuya?" Zoe and I asked as I walk up. I saw a seal like digimon holding Takuya's foot.

"What the heck is that?" Takuya asked.

"That's Gomamon." Gomamon said "OMG it's _so_ cute" I said picking it up.

"Sorry but we had to stop you guys." Gomamon said. More Gomamon appeared. They each greeted hi.

"Hi" I said smiling.

The Gomamon explained about how dangerous the water is, while Zoe and I played with another Gomamon.

"How is it dangerous exactly?" Takuya asked.

"See all that foam by the water is caused by whirlpools." Gomamon said.

"Whirlpools?" Takuya asked.

"Yes we're safe here, but if you get too close they'll suck you up and you'll never see the sun again." Gomamon explained.

"So is there a secret way there?" Takuya asked.

"No"

"You can't get home?" asked Zoe.

The Gomamon looked down sadly. "No" They answered.

Takuya and the rest was about go look for a flying digimon when Zoe made a speech to the Gomamons that we'll help them find a way back.

"I'll help." I said to Zoe after Koji gave up because they didn't have their D-Tectors.

"I hope it works, if it doesn't we'll make it work." Zoe said.

"And if that won't work, I'll carry you all over there." I said.

Koji and Takuya went to either side of us. "Zoe and X are right, we can do it together." Takuya said.

"Even without our D-tectors there is still plenty we can do." Koji said.

"Hey my name isn't X" I said. The rest of the team joined.

"Guys…" Zoe and I said.

"Don't start crying, because if you do Tommy will" Takuya said.

"And if Tommy doesn't then I will." J.P said. I giggled at that.

We started building a raft. The guys were getting the trees while Zoe was getting the sail and I was tying it all together. We set sail once we were done.

"This is a nice breeze" I commented.

"Yea" Zoe agreed.

"Can we not go as fast?" Tommy asked sea-sick.

We saw the whirlpool at the end. Bokomon said something must be causing it. The water besides us erupted into a tidal wave. It hit the raft and we sunk a little then arose to the top again. Ranamon appeared at the top of the water and Witchmon flew beside her. "Hello sugar pies." Ranamon greeted.

"Got any last wishes you better make them now." Witchmon said.

Zoe and I stood up.

"You can't do that remember what happen last time and now there are together this time it's going to be worst." Koji said.

"O come on, are we the only ones who is the littlest bit optimistic here?" Zoe asked. We both spirit evolve, I went to Dianamon

"Let's kick start this fight." Kazemon said and started kicking rapidly; I kicked a few times letting the crescent glazed over. Ranamon blocked them both using their water ability. "Hurricane wind." Kazemon said and fired tornados off her fingertips.

"Crescent Harken" I slashed at the water. Nothing happened.

"Honey I can do this all day, but I will take pity and finish you off now." Ranamon said.

"Draining rain" Ranamon summoned a black cloud and attacked us with it.

"Poison Storm" Witchmon said. Summoning a fog of poison around us. We gasped as the rain burn our flesh and the poison itched our lungs.

"Zoe, Sakura, no!" Takuya and J.P cried.

We fell into a whirlpool, reverting back into human state. _Can't breathe_ I thought as I chugged down a whole mouthful of salt water. I felt something grab my arm and tow me upwards. I coughed out the water I spit in. "Thanks Zoe" I coughed "You can let me go now, I'll be fine." Zoe did so and I fell downwards towards the water. "Exe-sa-cute Beast Spirit Evolution" I said transforming to Rosemon X. I flew beside Zoe as she beast spirit evolved to Zephyrmon. "You look so cute" I commented.

"Thank you" Zephyrmon said. "Huh? Huh? Huh?" Ranamon said examine the both of us. "Oh my why? You're beast spirit made the two of you pretty. Well it's not like you two are prettier than me. Like that is even possible, but just because the two of you are prettier than me doesn't mean anything you got it? Do you have adoring fans all over the world who worship you? I don't think so" Ranamon

"You know, for being a legendary digimon of water you give off a lot of hot air." Zephyrmon said.

Ranamon started sizzling more. "That does it." Ranamon said. "You're going down Sugar, now how should I destroy you hmmm?" Ranamon said thinking.

"I'll take care of the red tulip and you can take care of the birdie." Witchmon said. "Okay, Ah I know, Dark Vapor" Ranamon said shooting a cloud of black smoke towards Zephyrmon.

"So you wanted to fight me?" I asked floating around Witchmon

"Yes Poison Storm" Witchmon summoned a group of grey fog around me. It did no effect on me. I whipped my vine and the fog disappeared.

"Argh I'm useless on the water, I'll be back and I get you're X antibody next time." Witchmon said and ran off.

"Need any help?" I asked as Ranamon spirit evolved to Calmaramon. "You won't look as pretty when I'm done with you." Calmaramon threaten. "Acid Ink" She said and puked out acid in the color of ink towards us. Zephyrmon jumped to the left while I jump to the right. "Acid Ink" Cried Calmaramon puking ink on the rock Zephyrmon was by before. "That's what will happen you you're friends." Calmaramon said referring to the dissolved part of the rock. She spit ink towards the boat.

I slash my vine in to the ink and the thorns on the vine grew and broke the ink. I flew over as Zephyrmon removed the next group rest of the acid that Calmaramon spitted out some went on her wing and sizzled. Some acid ink was left on my vine, burned. I quickly swung the acid off my vine. Zephyrmon was in the clutches of Calmaramon being squished.

"Let her go you scum queen." Koji shouted

"Yea you ugly squid head." J.P joined.

"What?" cried Calmaramon looking the other way.

I flew at top speed towards Zephyrmon. "Roses Rapier" I said my vine went straight and sharp I aimed for the squid arm clutching Zephyrmon. I poked the arm of Calmaramon. She led out a loud screeching noise letting Zephyrmon go. "You all right?" I asked drifting towards her.

"Yes, thank you." Zephyrmon said.

"No problem." I said marveling at the puny wings on her heard flapping around. It looked very cute.

"Hurricane Gale" Zephyrmon said. She made a tornado with pink feathers on the side.

I flew into the around of the tornado and slashed a cross on Calmaramon. "Tell Witchmon it's a gift from me to her." I said.

"And next time don't mess with our friends." We said the last part together.

"Yea, and tell you're friends if they mess with us next time, they'll be more of that." Takuya shouted.

Calmaramon climbed up with her makeup all screwed and wash away. "Ahh most scariest thing yet." Cried Takuya, Tommy and J.P

"Titanic Tempest" Calmaramon said turning herself into a drill. She lost control again and went zigzagging all over the place.

"This is going to be fun" Zephyrmon said.

"That just never get old" I laugh.

"What with that?" J.P asked.

"Seems like" I started

"Someone can't control their beast spirit yet" Zephyrmon continued.

"Let's take you to the beach." I said. Zephyrmon pushed the raft forward while I dragged it along with my whips. The Gomamons where happy to finally be with each other again.

"Hey Zoe how come you can control you're beast spirit so fast?" Takuya asked.

"I don't know, maybe it was by luck." Zoe said.

"So it's not because you're girl." Tommy asked.

"Maybe, a girl got to have secrets" Zoe said doing kissy faces.

"Zoe, don't do that" I said.

"Do you feel as sick as I feel?" Takuya asked Tommy.

"No I feel sicker." Tommy said.

"Are you two alright?" I questioned putting my head on Takuya's then Tommy's. Takuya and Tommy blushed.

"We want to thank you for helping us get back here" Gomamon said.

"You should be thanking Sakura and Zoe they're the one who did everything." Koji said. Zoe and I tackled Takuya and Koji, hugging them both at the same time.

"Don't say that" I said

"You help us more then you know" Zoe said. They started to blush

"Hey we help too" J.P complained. Zoe and I went to hug them too.

"Have you seen any Toucanmon?" asked Koji.

"They already left." Said another. "

They went to the autumn leaf fair." Another said.

"Autumn leaf fair?" I asked.

"Autumn leaf fair is a trader market on the continent north of here." Bokomon read.

"Then let's go." Takuya said.

**Throb **_What was that it felt like something invaded my body? Did I catch something?_ "How do we get there?" I asked.

"Why is everything never easy?" J.P whined.


	17. Last Beast Spirit

Chapter Seventeen: The Last Beast Spirit

We rode down a fast river in top speed. "Man we'll be there in no time" commented Takuya.

"B-but its soo cold" I chattered.

"Here take it" Koji said holding up his jacket.

"Really then won't you be cold?" I asked.

"Just take it." Koji said.

"Thank you" I hugged Koji then quickly put the jacket on. "I know I put something useful in here" I said looking for my padded jacket.

"Can't feel my fingertips." Zoe said blowing on her hands. "Found it." I said happily. I took out my jacket and rummage through the many pockets. "Here Zoe, Takuya, Tommy, J.P, Koji." I said handing them a warm pack.

"What's this?" asked Zoe. I took her pack from the package and rubbed the pack together. "There" I said handing it back to Zoe.

"Ahh, it's warm" Zoe said. The other quickly tore their packs off and warmed it. "Why do you have these in your pocket?" asked Zoe.

"I get cold easily." I said.

"Ahh Neemon how can you sleep in the cold? You'll freeze to death" Tommy said. At the word 'death' Neemon woked up.

"Heheheh" we laughed weakly.

"Sakura may I borrow that jacket?" Zoe said.

"Sure but be careful it's very heavy." I said.

"How heavy can it be?" Zoe said and placed it on her shoulders. She slouched at the weight. "It is heavy what do you have in this?" Zoe asked.

"It's a padded jacket, it makes me look flat so I can look more male than female." I said remember how I hate it for being very heavy.

"What's up ahead?" I asked as Zoe took part of the jacket off.

"It should be the Autumn fair." Bokomon said.

"That doesn't look like a fair to me." Zoe said.

"Everyone hold on to something on the raft so you don't get blown off" Koji commanded. I grabbed the side and the barrel that was connected to the raft as we fell into a cavity. The top part/sail part broke off.

"It's not over yet." Tommy warned. "What is that?"

"A snowman?" we all asked and duck as we crashed into the snowman. We all groan as we landed on the ground.

"Hey it's warm here" Koji said.

"Hmm" I asked and touched the floor. "You're right." I said.

"Its warm why is it warm?" Zoe asked.

"Maybe because of that." Takuya said pointing to a giant furnace.

"Oh my" I said. "Hey it's the fair thingy" Takuya stated.

We spilt up to look for the Toucanmons. "Have you seen a Toucanmon, they're wear red pants with yellow ovals on them?" I asked.

"No" said Agumon.

"Have you seen…" I asked many trade market sales digimon but they all had the same answer 'No' I went into a store with a purple sign at the outside. Inside was a tiny hut with a giant yellow sign saying 'Draw the 50 scenes or person within 15 minutes. Win fabulous prize' _Maybe the prize would be the D-tector._ I thought.

"Hello Mister, I would like to try out for the competition." I said.

"I'm Deputymon. Welcome you would like to try for our competition. Your sketches will be judged by our judges; me. The rules are simple just draws what's on the list and the picture must be colored, you can grayscale it if you want. If you can finished that before the time goes out I'll give you the rest of the items. On the lists were 35 things. 1. Draw our furnace. I went to a table and started sketching with the pencil. Deputymon was beside me with a stopwatch out. I drew a furnace, a magician pulling a rabbit out of a hat, a beast, legendary warrior of the light, warrior of the fire, wind, water, ice, Deputymon, a beach, fishes swimming undersea, a four course meal, and more.

"Hurry up where the next list." I yelled as I finished the photo of an ancient city.

"Was that Sakura?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yo! I'm over here" I screamed and waved my hand. "Where the next list I'm wasting time." I yelled.

"What are you doing?" Koji asked.

"Sketching." I said smiling.

"Here you go." Deputymon said. "You have 6 minutes and 21 seconds." Deputymon warned.

I look at the list and remember the first 5 things. I started sketching my hand flashing all over the paper.

"We are supposed to look for the D-Tectors not draw." Koji said.

"Hey, don't bother her" a digimon cried as I slowed down a bit.

"Don't worry, look at the sign I thought that the prize will be the D-tectors." I said now on the sixth thing

"Man, did you draw this, X?" asked Takuya.

"Yep what do you think? And I am Sakura not X" I said.

"You always have been quite the drawer." Koji said.

"Yea…" I said on the 13th item, draw an orchard.

"2 minutes" Deputymon said.

"Nnn" I said and hurried up.

"This is how I looked like?" Koji asked as he looked at the photo of Lobomon and Kendogarurumon.

"Yea… that… sword… is… you're… lobo… sword" I said focusing on my drawing.

"Wow you're fast." Takuya said.

"Shush" I said now on the last item.

"Draw the crystal castle." I bit my bottom lip and started sketching what I remember of the castle. "10…9…8… 7…6…_almost done_…5…4…3…2-"Done" I shouted.

"1 second left my lady well down, now let's see." Deputy examined the genuine sketches. I stared. "Good… very… good…. pretty… nice…. beautiful… fantastic" Deputymon said. He fired two guns. "We have a winner." He said lifting my hands. "Sign here on all the pictures please I would like to put them up." He said. I quickly signed them all. "Follow me." He led me through a room to the back and handed me 10,000 bits (digibucks) and a plushie doll key chain of a cute digimon. I chained Relemon onto my belt.

"Hey guys wait up" I yelled and hugged them. "Thank you you've been a great help." I said.

"How" asked Takuya.

"Well if I never had seen you spirit evolved I wouldn't know how to draw them and there was more points if they are in action. So thank you." I squeeze and walk along with them.

"Another plate" cried J.P.

"Was that J.P?" I asked. We squish through the crowd towards J.P. There J.P sat with a bunch of plates in front of him.

"Boys have huge appetite." I sighed.

"That's it I can't eat anymore" J.P said.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Trying to win that prize." J.P said. There was a sign saying eat 30 plates to win prize.

"We are supposed to be looking for the Toucanmon." Koji said.

"Are we the only two who remembered?" asked Takuya. "Turns out that the Toucanmon ate here and they might have paid with the D-tectors" J.P explained.

"Well that's what Zoe thought."

"Zoe is here too?" I asked.

"Come on hurry up I'm waiting here." Zoe screamed. I went over and saw Zoe stuffing down another plate of food.

"You were saying?" Takuya whispered in my ear smirking. Zoe had eaten more food than J.P.

"Where does she put it all?" Koji asked.

"I don't know I can't eat that much. I can't even eat more than two plates" I stated. "Zoe, are you trying to go for the grand prize?" I asked.

"Yep. Hey were did you get that keychain it's cute." Zoe said.

"I won it at a contest tell you about it later." I said getting pulled out by Takuya and Koji.

"Eating thirty plates of food is impossible for me." I said.

We sighed. We saw Bokomon and Neemon running up to us. "I was looking for the Toucanmon when I saw Tommy leave town." Neemon said.

"What?" I said and we ran to the edge of town.

On the way out I saw a sign saying 'Karoke night winner gets cool prize' "O" I said starting to go that way. "Keep going." said Koji running back and picking me up.

"Tommy" I sighed. Tommy ran towards us when he saw us. Tommy cried into Takuya's shirt. "Tommy…"

We walked back to town when Tommy calmed down. We heard a cry and an attack from a far. We ran to the source of the sound, we saw Petaldramon there. Takuya and Koji took rusted pipe and wood while Tommy and I ran towards Datamon. "Are you alright?" I asked. Tommy started blubbering again. "Ah Tommy don't start crying again." I said.

"I'm…I'm sorry….I couldn't find…anything…to trade with." Tommy cried out. Datamon put a hand on Tommy face.

"Have you ever heard the saying Truth is the greatest treasure?" Datamon asked.

"Nope" Tommy said. Datamon handed Tommy his D-tector. Tommy shook it listening to it. Datamon laughed and told him there was nothing wrong all he did was add the winning prize.

"Koji, Takuya!" I screamed as I realized they we're in battle. "Exe-sa-cute! Beast Spirit Evolution" I shouted and scanned my hand on my falling D-tector. I grabbed it and spirit evolve to Rosemon X. While Tommy beast spirit evolved to Korikakumon. "Congratz Tommy, you got you're beast spirit." I said.

"So it really is true; humans have the power to turn into digimon" Datamon said. Korikakumon grabbed Petaldramon's tail while I ran to the front protecting Koji and Takuya. Korikakumon punched Petaldramon in the face then started meditation.

"Tommy what are you doing this is no time to be mediating. Ahh behind you" Bokomon shouted.

"Rose Rapier" I said and charged at Petaldramon with my sword. I was too slow and Korikakumon got hit by Petaldramon. Korikakumon pushed Petaldramon off him. "Avalanche Axes." Korikakumon summoned two axes and disappeared. He started slashing Petaldramon with it. Then he cheered out loud.

"Well that something you don't see everyday." Koji said.

"I agree." I drifted nearby Koji and the others.

"You're going to pay for that." Petaldramon said "Thorn Jab" he stuck his two tails into the ground and they pierce Korikakumon.

"Here guys go help out you're friend." Datamon said passing them their D-Tectors.

"Slide evolution. Dianamon" I said. "Crescent Harken" I kicked two crescent black attacks at Petaldramon to gather his attention while Lobomon and Agunimon free Korikakumon. Korikakumon finished the battle.

We all gather together on the outskirts of the fair. "I'm just glad I didn't hurt you guys when I got my beast spirit" Tommy said.

"Why must everything come up to that? " Takuya said.

"**Digidestined.****"** Ophanimon said.

"Opahnimon, Seraphimon turned into a digiegg." Zoe said

"**Yes. I know.****" **

"So what are we suppose to do about it?" Koji asked.

"**Before I tell you; this is a crucial point. You can stop now or face the dangerous things ahead. Will you accept the risk?****" **

We all nodded. "Of course we will." Takuya said.

"**Are you certain?****" **

"I never been so certain in my life" Zoe said.

"I accept" I said. "

What do we do know Ophanimon?" Koji asked.

"**Head for the Rose morning star and then...****"** Ophanimon was cut off.

"Ophanimon?" I asked as the connection went dead.

"Where Rose morning star?" I asked.

"Rose Morning Star is over there" Bokomon pointed to a pinkish light.

"How are we going to get on a star?" asked J.P.

"You don't go on a star, we go under it." Bokomon sighed irritably at J.P's stupidity.

"More walking…" I sighed sadly. All our heads went down.

"You remember the eating contest, well first place prize was tickets on a Trailmon." Zoe said.

"Yay!" I scream and hugged Zoe.

We all hitch a ride on a Trailmon. "So what did you win in the drawing contest?" Zoe asked.

"10,000 digibucks, and this cute key chain." I said holding up Relemon. "Aww that soo cute." Zoe said.

"Bokomon how much is 10,000 digibucks?" I asked.

"That a lot of money" Neemon answered.

"It's a fair amount and it's called bits not digibucks." Bokomon stated.

"Yay we're rich." We screamed.

"Can you draw something for me?" Asked Tommy.

"Sure." I took a pencil and unfolded a sheet of paper. "What do you want me to draw?" I asked.

"umm…draw Korikakumon's spirit." Tommy said. I started sketching, my hand flashing around the paper.

"Whoa you're good." Zoe said.

"Thank you, but it's really not that good." I said modestly.

"O stop being modest." Takuya said elbowing me.

"Draw the one of Agunimon with the flames." Takuya said. We spent most of the night drawing until we all fell asleep.


	18. Trailmon Race

Chapter Eighteen: Trailmon Race

Everyone except J.P was talking to their D-Tector. Bokomon was talking to his 'baby'. The baby thing was starting to creep me out. A pink digimon with a burger on its head came. "Food service any one some food?" it said.

"I would" Zoe raised.

"It cost money you know." Takuya said. Zoe digging through her pockets looking for money.

"Zoe what do you want?" I asked.

"A chocolate cake" She stated.

"Two chocolate cakes please." I order raising two fingers. "Coming right up." She handed me two chocolate cakes.

"That will be 30 bits"

I took out 30 bits and paid the little fella. "Do you guys want anything?" I asked.

They shook their heads. "Here Zoe." I said handing her a cake.

"Thanks Sakura" We both ate our small cakes happily.

"Oh it's kicking. My baby is kicking" Bokomon announced. He then started dancing.

"Creepy." I whispered.

We all got off the train at a Trailmon racing place. We looked around till we saw seven trains. "I need a rider" a Trailmon called.

"What's the grand prize?" Zoe asked a scarecrow.

"Cheeseburgers" The scarecrow answered.

"I'll do it." Zoe shouted running down.

"No I'm riding with him." Shadowergarurumon stated. Doggymon jump beside him whizzing.

"I'm not riding if he's in the race." The riders called and ran away. We each took a Trailmon. I took Kettle the Trailmon.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. GO!" The digimon counted down. We raced off. I was beside J.P's Trailmon. We were in third place so far. "Raccoon Dog and Buffalo are neck and neck with Mole right behind them." The digimon announced.

"I'm not losing." I said to Zoe.

"Let's go Kettle." I cheered.

"What's this? Kettle just pass Mole and is after Raccoon Dog. "Let's see how you deal with Beetlemon." J.P taunted and spirit evolved.

"J.P!" I shouted. Raccoon Dog went ahead of Buffalo. Raccoon Dog and was halted by a Raremon. Beetlemon reverted back and ran to the end of the train. "That was pointless." I said and passed him.

"Catch you later." Zoe said and passed him as well.

Takuya's train pasted Buffalo and went on. Koji and Tommy passed Zoe. Zoe was angry because her train can't go on mountains.

"Hi Zoe. You might want you hurry up." Tommy waved.

"Now the trails only narrows to two trails." Said the announcing digimon. Doggymon threw a bomb and blasted the area off. "We're not going to make it. Stop." I warned.

"I'm trying. I'm trying. I don't like heights." Kettle complained. Koji's train has jumped over before I got close enough. "We're going to need to spirit evolve." I said to Zoe and Tommy who was behind, Tommy beside and Zoe behind me.

"And fast" Zoe agreed.

"Exe-a-cute. Spirit Evolution" I cried and scanned my fractal code. "Dianamon" I said. Kumamon made a way on ice. "Arrows of Artemis." I said and made a path with the ice arrows. Once Kettle was over the arrows broke. Mole fell into the ground, but Kazemon caught it. "Stop crying Kettle." I said.

"I almost die. Die!" Kettle screamed. Kazemon appeared with Mole soon enough. Mole has given up and Zoe was throwing a tantrum.

"Come on you're still alive you can make it." I encouraged. "No. I'm going to lose." It said.

"Mole is out of the race and the human is hissy. Kettle is crying its tanks out and refuse to go on. Kettle is out of the race." The announcer announced.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"Seems like another human is throwing a fit." The announcer announced.

Takuya and Worm was one a skinny trail when Buffalo came and tackled Worm many times.

"Takuya" I yelled at the scream when it showed Takuya falling down. Kumamon skied down the side of the cliff catching Takuya. Takuya spirit evolved into Agunimon and jump back up to help. Kouji who was above jump off his train and on to Worm and spirit evolve.

"Lobo Kendo" He shouted attacking Shadowergarurumon. Lobomon jump back when Shadowergarurumon attacked.

"You alright?" asked Agunimon.

"Yes." Lobomon said.

"Pyro Tornado" Agunimon said and turning himself into a tornado and attacking Shawdowergarurumon.

"Sorry to bother you but." Franken said.

"What?" shouted Lobomon.

"The drooling mutt is eating my brakes." Informed Franken.

Lobomon jumped back up and try stopping Franken from falling. "We don't seem to be slowing down." Said Franken. Lobomon pushed harder. "It could be because we're going downhill." Franken said. The two fell off the edge of the cliff.

"Koji!" I shouted.

"So where are you from?" asked Franken falling to his doom. Kumamon turned himself into ice and caught the calm Franken train. Lobomon slide evolve to Kendogarurumon. Kendogarurumon slide on the side of the cliff. Angler, Tommy's train fell down from the weight. Kendogarurumon caught Franken, then Angler and Kumamon. They turned back.

Agunimon and Worm took a shortcut in the abandon tunnel only to get the track destroyed by Doggymon. They crashed into the ground. "Hey do you smell gasoline?" asked Worm.

"I don't think that you." Said Agunimon seeing gasoline on the floor. A flame digimon touch it and set it on fire.

"Who's coming out first will it be Worm or Buffalo?" asked the announcer building up suspension. "And I see…I don't see anyone." The announcer said by the tunnel exit.

"What?" I asked. "What do you think happened?" I asked Zoe who was next to me by then finish line.

"Don't know" Zoe answered.

"And Buffalo is out of the tunnel, but where is Worm?" The announcer said. Zoe and I looked at each other worried. Then there was a huge blast of fire coming out of the tunnel. It burned the tail of Buffalo. Out came BurningGreymon and Worm.

"What do you say? Let's heat it up?" asked BurningGreymon. Worm agreed. "Wild Fire Tsunami" screamed BurningGreymon and firing fire into Worm. Worm breath out the fire and knocked Buffalo out of the tracks. Worm went on the track to victory.

"Buffalo has been knocked out." The announcer announced.

"This is going into the record books" The announcer promised as BurningGreymon turn back into Takuya.

"So what do you think?" Takuya asked smiling.

"My chest hurts and my wheels ache but nothing feels as good as winning" Worm said.

"Congratulation Worm and Takuya. You have won a year supply of digilu and a trip for eight to a fabulous." The announcer started.

"Wait a minute." Zoe interrupted. "Where's the cheeseburger?" asked Zoe.

"There must be some mistake the grand prize is a trip to hamburger digimon village." Said the announcer.

"So there is no food." I complained. "Of course there is. There will be more burgers than you can eat in a life time." Squeaked a pink digimon.

Zoe and my stomach growled and the guys started laughing.

"Ya, ya, ya laugh all you like, our grumbling tummy" Zoe started.

"Is nothing compared to what we heard the noises you guys made." I continued.


	19. Cooking Competition

Chapter Nineteen: The Cooking Competition

We walk down the road of the destroyed village. "This is nothing like you said it would be." I coughed the sand out of my mouth. We walked along, I using Takuya as and shield to block all the sand. We saw a digimon surrounded by many other digimon crying. "Are you alright?" I asked when the sand disappeared.

"Oh no, our village has been raided by a giant digimon. He said something about the three moons making him hunger, so my husband made him a dish of our finest hamburger." The Burgermon explained.

"Now I'm hungry." Said Takuya.

"He liked them so much he took my husband to his mansion to cook for him." Explained the mama Burgermon.

"Wow." Said Tommy.

"That's really messed up." Koji said.

"Yeah, now how are we suppose to get our burgers." Complained J.P

"I think you don't understand the situation." I said to J.P.

"Daddy is coming back isn't he, Mama?" The flying chicken asked.

"Please young man can't you and you're young friends be able to help find my husband?" asked the Burgermon.

"Uhh…I suppose but I won't even know where to begin looking." Admitted Takuya.

"The monster will bring daddy back if we make a badder burger." Said a flying guy.

"He means a better burger, but I'm afraid that's impossible. He makes the best burger ever." The Burgermon said.

"The monster said we have to have the better burger ready before he moves three times." Said a flying chick.

"No silly he said before the three moons align." Said another.

"That's soon."

"Then it's up to us." Zoe said. "Come on we all scruff enough burger, we can at least make something that looks right." Said Zoe. "When the Chamelemon take it to the mansion we'll follow them." Zoe said.

"Nice plan except I've never cooked before." Said Koji.

"Me too" said Takuya.

"I've seen my mother cook before." Tommy said.

"I cooked before." I stated and Koji looked sick.

"Hey I was five. I had years to make up for that." I shouted at Koji.

"I think this is going to be a good experience for us" Said Zoe.

"Anything you say." Said J.P

We went to the kitchen and started cooking. Takuya went around looking for all kinds of meat and chanting meat. I sweat drop and went to look for some chicken meat_ I don't get how Takuya is skinny_. I fried the chicken and until it was crunchy then I added some black pepper on the chicken. I took some onion and peel the skin off then started chopping it. I wipe my tears off. I took some pickles and cut two small slices. I put some mayonnaises into a container and added the onion, I added some garlic and celery salt and mixed it together. I took some cheddar cheese and place it on the chicken. I took a knife and wipe the sauce on the inside of each bun. I place some lettuce on the bottom bun then the chicken then the cheese and the top bun. I added some more salt and pepper for taste and a secret sauce. I made a tray more. "Done" I said.

We waited to see which one Bokomon would choose. Bokomon tasted J.P and was surprise it was edible. Neemon stuffed down some of Zoe. Bokomon ate mine and Neemon came to eat it too. "This is a chicken burger with pickles, cheese, lettuce and my special sauce. They started stuffing down my burgers. "Enough I need these as bait." I said.

Koji and Takuya started describing their burgers.

"Koji, Takuya that isn't h-"Bokomon and Neemon went sick,

"Disgusting." they said.

"Told you." I sighed.

Koji and Takuya each took a bite of their burger then fed it to each other. They too went sick. Bokomon and Neemon went to try Tommy's burger. "Is something wrong?" Tommy asked as Neemon flip through the burger.

"No it just we need something edible after that one and Sakura isn't letting us eat hers' anymore." Bokomon informed.

"Would you like some fresh tea?" asked Burgermon. Tommy nodded and we took a break.

I watch Koji and Takuya run around making another batch of burgers trying to see whose better. I sweat drop as Takuya came back with another all meat burger, octopus legs, salmon meat, squid juice and meat. Koji came back with an all fruit burger, apple, pears, oranges, mango, etc.

"Wait, don't." I said as they for Bokomon and Neemon to eat it. They grew sick. The two went back to cook. I tend to Bokomon and Neemon.

I waved a towel at the two when Takuya and Koji came back. Koji present his all chocolate burger and Takuya showed his all bird burger. I sighed and shook my head, not allowing them to feed it to Bokomon or Neemon. They had enough.

"Then who are we going to feed this to?" Koji asked.

"How about you?" Takuya asked shoving the burger in my face. "No" I scream backing away. "I don't think that's even edible." I said.

"How would you know?" Takuya asked offended.

"Try it yourself." I said. They ate their burgers and ran to the toilet and puked.

"Okay, if you want to be good at cooking then you are going to need a lot of help." I said rolling my sleeves up. "Since when do you know how to cook?" Koji asked.

"Since my mother taught me before she….she…" I felt my face go warm and my vision blurred. I touched my face and felt tears. I didn't know why I was crying.

"Hey are you alright?" Takuya asked. I collapsed on the floor and wipe my tears away but they kept coming back.

"Hey don't cry." Koji said acting like his old self when we were kids. I stood and ran out of the kitchen.

I ran past a forest and saw a mansion. I looked around and found Kazemon, Beetlemon and Kumamon slide evolve into their beast and was facing Petaldramon. I beast spirit evolved and join the battle.

"Let's clean up the yard. Hurricane Gale." Zephrymon said.

"Leaf Cyclone" Petaldramon said hitting me and MetalKabuterinmon.

"Frozen arrowhead." Korikakumon said and grabbed the neck of Petaldramon.

"Roses Rapier" I said and slashed and X of the forehead of Petaldramon.

"Sakura!" They yelled.

"Hi" I greeted.

MetalKabuterinmon was helping Korkakumon pull Petaldramon down. "Where my burger?" Petaldramon asked. "Right here." The little birds said and throwing one into the mouth of Petaldramon. "There is more in the kitchen." Burgermon said throwing one into the mouth of Petaldramon. Petaldramon went to eat in the kitchen. "Electron Cannon" said MetalKabuterimon firing at the cave on top of mansion. "Rosen Blood." I said and left a rose bud that bloom open then flew away.

"Thank you for saving us." Said the chick and the Burgermon. The wife fainted again.

"No problem."

"For you're bravery we are going to name the new burger, Little Tommy" said Burgermon. We laughed.

"Come to think of it where the boys?" Zoe asked.

"In the kitchen" I said. We walked in to see the boys puzzled.

"Some heroes you are. You didn't even notice us missing." Zoe said.

"Only Sakura did." J.P said placing his arm around me. Koji and Takuya fumed and I quickly jumped out of J.P's hold.

"Sakura… are you—" Koji started but I cut him off.

"What are you talking about?" I asked pretending nothing ever happened.


	20. Continent of Darkness

Chapter Twenty: Continent of Darkness

We were thrown off the train. We took a vote whether to continue through to the continent of darkness. In the end we all end up going. Zoe and I whimpered as we walk around the dark forest.

"Do you think that digimon can become ghosts?" asked Tommy.

"Mnnn" I whimpered.

"What kind of talk is that the next thing you talk is ghost stories?" Zoe said.

"It was a dark and stormy night luckily there was a handsome young man waiting to rescue you." J.P said.

"Give it a rest" I sighed annoyed.

There was a howl and Zoe, Tommy, Neemon, Bokomon and I screamed and tackled the closest person. Tommy and I went to Takuya, Zoe went to Koji, Neemon and Bokomon pounced on J.P. I whimpered and I clutch tighter.

"Tommy… Sakura… it's… aright… it's… just... the… wind" Takuya said uncomfortable.

"Oh, sorry." I said as I let go of the blushing Takuya.

"Oh sorry about that." Zoe said and let go of Koji.

"No…problem" he said.

"Let go of me. You're acting like my Aunt Mabel dog." J.P said.

"Aunt Mabel dog would have turn tail and run by now." Bokomon said.

"We're not going back we been walking for hours." Takuya said.

"We'll we just have to walk a few hours back." Bokomon said.

"Then we can get out of this poor excuse of a dark closet."

"Hey guy's there something glowing." Said Tommy.

"Fireflies?" J.P asked.

"A city?" Koji asked.

"Come on guys let check it out." Takuya commanded.

"Hey it's a bunch of glowing moss." I said.

"Is it safe to touch?" asked Koji.

"Well there is only one way to find out." J.P said picking up some glowing moss.

"Sure we can use it to light our way." Said J.P

"Wow this thing works great." I commented. We walk towards a cave.

"Hey it's a cave." J.P said

"It's too perfect like it was dug out by someone." Stated Zoe.

"Or dug out by something." Tommy said eerily.

"Hey anyone in there?" asked Takuya.

"I guess not…" I said.

"Wah, I feel like this place is a ghost cavern." Bokomon cowered.

"Did anyone see that?" asked Tommy.

"Who's there show yourself." Screamed Takuya.

"Who's there show yourself" something repeated.

"What are you a parrot?" asked J.P.

"What are you a parrot?" It repeated again.

"What are you a parrot" Others repeated.

"Knock it off" scream Tommy. "Knock it off. Knock it off. Knock it off" They repeated.

"They'll mock us until we all go insane. We're doomed, doomed I tell you" cried Bokomon.

"You're the only on going insane." I sighed.

"Hey I know. Beetles batter butter and batter" Zoe said.

"Beetles batter butter and batter" They said.

"Just like I thought." Zoe said.

"Ok, mind cluing us in?" Takuya asked

"I get it tongue twisters, it will confuse them" I said.

"Zig six brick my bricks batter back" Said Takuya.

"Zig six brick my bricks batter back" they repeated.

"Peter piper poked the pickles patter packs" said Tommy.

They repeated it perfectly. "" J.P said. They repeated perfectly again and did the mistake as well.

"This isn't working." I stated.

"Oh, yea?" Koji said throwing a pile of glowing moss at the trees. Dozens of bat like digimon appeared.

"Those are Pipsimon, there mutant digimon who is stronger in the dark. They can reflect sounds back exactly as it is heard." Informed Bokomon. They flew into the cave. "For cave drawlers they are gentle digimons even if they are scary looking." Bokomon said.

"Just between us I think they are kind of cute" Zoe said.

"They are cute" I said. They repeated what Zoe and I said.

"Well I guess you're glad you came" Takuya said. Bokomon didn't understand what Takuya was getting at. "You just learn something didn't you?" Takuya said.

"If you don't know something then there is only one way to figure it out. Take a risk and go experience if for yourself." Said Koji.

"Why don't you write it down in the book, you'll be the first one to write about the continent of darkness, you'll be famous." Said Takuya.

"Really?" asked Bokomon.

"Yea and since you're writing a book about digimon, you might as well write the true adventures of the legendary digimon." I said.

"You can say how I control my beast spirit" Zoe said.

"I will like to be mentioned too and my cool hat" Tommy said pulling on his puffy hat.

"And how fearless I am." J.P joined.

"All right, I'll do it. Starting today I'll be writing about the great adventures of the legendary warriors of the continent." Bokomon announced.

"So will you write about me too?" Neemon asked.

"I suppose not." Said Bokomon. We all started laughing. "Well a good writer needs good material let's continued on." Bokomon said. A tree fell from nowhere and Zoe and I screamed.

"You're trip is going to be cut short." Someone said.

"Said who?" asked Takuya.

"Not Arbormon again." Complained Bokomon.

"Good guess" Arbormon laughed. He jumped and attacked the four Pipsimon. Their fractal code show and he ate it. I gasped. "You kids are the main course." Said Arbormon. He slide evolve into Petaldramon. Petaldramon charged at us we dodge to the side and meet up together. We all beast spirit evolve. I was the same sized as Zephyrmon and everyone else was a giant.

"I say it's Petal pummeling time" BurningGreymon said. Petaldramon ate a tree and grew bigger.

"That is just unfair, he was taller than me before and know he's way taller than me" I whined. "

Eating good and grow strong and tall." Petaldramon said.

"We can't eat trees like you." I said.

"Bolo Thunder" MetalKabuterimon said, firing at Petaldramon. Petaldramon got a scratch and he healed.

"My turn." Petaldramon said and went for MetalKabuterimon.

"Pryo Barrage" said BurningGreymon attracting attention.

"Plasma paws" Zephyrmon said and scratch Petaldramon.

"Come here" Petaldramon cried grabbing Zephyrmon with his tongue.

"Roses Rapier" I said and cut his tongue. I got hit with his tail while his other tail hit Zephyrmon.

"Frozen Arrowheads" Korikakumon said and caught the head of Petaldramon. Petaldramon pulled and Korikakumon fell to the ground.

"Thorn Jab" Petaldramon said jabbing his tail in the ground. It surrounded Korikakumon, MetalKabuterimon, KendoGarurumon, Zephyrmon and I. We were lifted to the air. "Leaf Cyclone" said Petaldramon.

"Hang on guys. Wild Fire Tsunami" said BurningGreymon. His attack was over powered by Petaldramon's attack we fell to the ground.

"Ow" I complained.

"Giving beast spirit to you, humans are like giving candies to pigs. Why don't you just hand them over?" Mocked Petaldramon.

"Never if you want these spirits you have to come over and get it." BurningGreymon struggled up.

"Lupine laser" Kendogarurumon fired at Petaldramon's head. Korikakumon went and grabbed Petaldramon leg trying to flip him over.

"Electron Cannon" MetalKabuterimon and bend down to fire at his tail. Korikakumon flipped Petaldramon's head.

"Wild Fire Tsunami" said BurningGreymon.

"Hurricane Gale." Said Zephyrmon.

"Rosen Blood" I said throwing in roses that got cut up into little slices. The bits of rose cut like many little knives covered in fire, while the fire and wind cut and burn him. Petaldramon fell and shrank back to his normal size.

Kendogarurumon side evolved to Lobomon. "Fractal code Digitized" Lobomon said and scanned Petaldramon's code and Petaldramon's spirit. Petaldramon turn back into Arbormon.

"Will you give up know?" BurningGreymon said. Arbormon started to talk when he was interrupted.

"Duskmon?" Arbormon asked at the entering digimon. "Who's that?" I asked. "Here comes the cavalry, a friend in need is a friend indeed right?" Arbormon asked.

"Wrong, now that you've lost you're beast spirit you're useless." Duskmon said slicing Arbormon with his knife. Duskmon took Arbormon's code and spirit. Arbormon's digiegg flew off.

I gasped. "He was his ally wasn't he?" I asked confused.

"He destroyed his own friend." BurningGreymon said disbelieving what he saw.


	21. The Virus and the Darkness

Chapter Twenty One: The Virus and the Darkness

"Who is this guy?" asked BurningGreymon.

"No idea…" I said.

"I am Duskmon legendary warrior of darkness." He introduced.

"Well that explains the outfit." BurningGreymon said.

"You have done well against my brethren," He said raising his sword we tensed. "Let's see how strong you really are." He said slashing.

We dodge the attack. The smoke disappeared to show a ditch in the ground where his attack was.

"All he did was swing his sword." Korikakumon gaped at the crevasse.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Said Zephyrmon.

I nodded.

"Come on there is only one of him." Encouraged BurningGreymon. Duskmon laughed.

"If we can defeat Grumblemon and Petaldramon then laughing boy, over there should be a piece of cake. Remember we're legendary warriors. There no way we can lose." Said BurningGreymon.

"Bolo Thunder" MetalKabuterimon said firing.

"Yes" Duskmon said.

"Laugh at this." BurningGreymon said punching Duskmon. Duskmon disappeared and grab BurningGreymon's arm and slung him over. BurningGreymon flip and fell on his back groaning at the pain.

"Takuya!" we all yelled.

"You're weaker than I thought; I should at least give you the chance to surrender." Duskmon said.

"You can give it, but we won't take it." Said Lobomon.

"You are proving to be very foolish creatures." Said Duskmon.

"J.P, Tommy switch to your human spirits." Lobomon commanded.

"Right" They said and turn back.

"Lets go" said Lobomon and we charged towards Duskmon.

Lobomon took out his sword and swung it at Duskmon. Duskmon blocked with his own sword.

"Each of you're attacks seems to get weaker not stronger, you know you can't defeat me." Said Duskmon.

"Guy's a little help." Said Lobomon.

"Plasma paws"

"Roses Rapier"

"Thunder Fist"

"Frozen Tundra" We all attacked at once.

"Where did he go?" asked Lobomon as the smoke cleared.

"Deadly Gaze." Duskmon shouted and fire red beams at us.

_**Throb Throb**__ What's going on?_ I asked myself as my head started to hurt.

"Get out of there." Lobomon shouted.

_**Throb, throb**_ _What the-_ "Ahhhh" I scream as the attack hit me and at the pain I felt from within.

"Sakura." They scream as I landed. I clutched my head and back away. "Surely you have more power than that." Mocked Duskmon.

"Thorn Whip" I scream and started whipping around with one hand while the other clutch my head. I was whipping wildly trying to get the pain out of my head. I scream again. I accidentally hit Lobomon and he was electrocuted. Lobomon screamed at this I grab my hand back and fell to my knees and then to the ground. I reverted back to my human form and fell unconscious.

"You want power I'll give you power." Cried BurningGreymon who didn't know about my attack. "Wild Fire Tsunami." BurningGreymon fired a tornado at Duskmon. "Now's that what I'm talking about." He said proudly.

"Takuya get out of there." commanded Lobomon.

"Why I think I defeated him." He said utterly clueless.

"All of us combine couldn't defeat him and you think, you by yourself can defeat him." Argued Lobomon.

"Well yea…" he said

"Just come on." Lobomon said as Zephyrmon grab the unconscious me and flew for it

"Rose petals?" she asked as she saw me.

"Man the dark continent sure is dark." J.P said.

"You know guys the more I think about it the more I think I did beat that guy." Takuya said.

"Sorry…" I whispered. "I think I can walk now…" I said weakly. They ignored me at my fifth try.

"I just don't believe an attack that powerful won't do at least something to him. You know? Fine." Takuya asked.

"Do you guys hear something like someone talking?" asked J.P.

"Not me. But if I did hear that I'd say that it is getting pretty annoying." Stated Koji.

"Play you're little game all you like. But I'm tell you that guy is toast there is no way he can stand there and take that fire attack." Said Takuya.

"Yea right were you in some other fight? He took all our attacks and he didn't even flinch." Said Koji.

"Ahh, So you can hear me now huh? Then answer me this smart guy, how do you know he's okay if you made us all run away?" asked Takuya.

"Do you really think he's still alive?" Zoe asked.

"There no doubt about it. None of us did any serious damage to him." Said Koji.

"So how are we supposed to beat him?" asked Tommy.

"I don't know we'll find some place safe and figure out a plan." Said Koji.

"Then we'll never have a plan there is no place safe in this world." Said Tommy, sadly.

"You know what Koji this is all you're fault. If only if you haven't been so eager to turn tail and run." Blamed Takuya.

"Just what do you suppose, we already have someone injured." Said Koji.

"Sorry…" I apologized. "I'm saying we work as a team we might have beaten him." Takuya stated.

"And what do you know about working as a team?" asked Koji.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Takuya.

"I mean you didn't look so much like a team player when you went charging in at Duskmon by yourself. Did you?" Koji stated walking forward. "You could have been hurt, we all could have been"

"So?" Takuya said I was not stuck between Takuya and Koji.

"Well I'm famished who wants to eat?" asked Bokomon. Takuya almost fell over.

"Are you kidding me? We are right in the middle of an argument." Scream Takuya. I covered my ringing ears.

"Being easily angered is a sure sign of being hungry, now lets take a seat and discuss this like civilized people. If you can" Said Bokomon.

"Yea, let's eat." Neemon said.

"I second that." Said Zoe.

"Count me in." Tommy said.

"Yea I'm wasting away to nothing." Said J.P looking at his fat stomach.

"It'll keep Takuya's mouth occupied." Bokomon said. I giggled.

"Hey Sakura did you dye the bottom of you're hair yellow?" asked Neemon pulling my hair gently.

"No why?" I asked.

"Because it's yellow." Stated Neemon.

"It is?" I asked pulling it up to examine. It was yellow. The top of my hair was still the same but the bottom had a fringed of yellow. Zoe walked by with more firewood. They started to talk about balance. I overhead J.P said something about two Takuya's. I thought about how that would work and I quickly push that thought away. I don't like falling from very high places every since the incident with the KarasukiNumemons. "Sorry Zoe" I said as I steady myself on the ground.

"Why?" Zoe asked.

"For losing control and attacking at random." I said.

"It was probably the attack and you should be apologizing to Koji, he's the one you hurt." Zoe said. This shocked me. I had hurt my childhood friend who I recently had replenish the friendship.

"I will but I'll say sorry to the rest as well." I said smiling. "But I think there another reason for me losing control." I said.

"What that?" asked Zoe.

"Well, before he hit me and after the first time I beast spirit evolve to Rosemon X I felt pain in my head. At first it was a little so I didn't mention it but last time it hurt like heck." I said.

"That is weird, are you sure you're alright? Maybe we'll get Bokomon to help." asked Zoe

"You have a plan?" Zoe asked while I nibble on my food.

"Yea. It's attack all at once." Takuya said.

"How long did it take you to figure that out? A second?" asked J.P

"I know it seems similar but you'll see how it's done when I show it to you. Tommy, show them the plan" Assured Takuya.

Zoe helped me walk over to the table. Tommy held out a figure of Duskmon that look really like him. "Wow Tommy did you make this?" Zoe asked.

Tommy nodded.

"Wow this look exactly like him." I commented.

"Do we all get one?" asked J.P

"Yep" Takuya said while he and Tommy held up the rest.

"So, I'll spirit evolve into Agunimon and distract him while the rest of you spirit evolve into your beast and surround him. Korikakumon and MetalKabuterimon will move in while Zephyrmon, and Kendogarurumon will sneak up from behind, Rosemon X will come from the top and when I give the signal we'll all attack." Explained Takuya.

"That might actually work." Zoe said.

"Yea, except the big problem: How do you expect to distract him when you couldn't even do that in you're beast spirit without getting thrown around?" asked J.P.

"Well last time I wasn't on guard this time I'll know what to suspect" said Takuya.

"I don't like it." Said Koji from the fire.

"What's the matter not enough running away for you?" mocked Takuya. "When did he become such a chicken?" whispered Takuya.

"Duskmon is unlike anyone we ever face before and Sakura-" Koji started.

"You're not thinking of running away are you?" asked Takuya.

"Yes, I am" Koji admitted.

"You're pathetic what makes you think we can run away?" asked Takuya.

"Come on, don't fight." Said Tommy.

Koji stood up and walk past us. "Takuya lets talk." Koji insisted.

"Yeah, Lets" Takuya agreed. "Guys don't do anything stupid." Cautioned Zoe.

"Don't worry we're just going to talk." Assured Koji.

"Yea if he's lucky." Said Takuya.

They walk down a case of stairs and stood there for a few minutes. "Tell me Takuya, why do you think we were sent to this world for?" asked Koji.

"To save the world." Stated Takuya.

"You say that like this is some kind of games, like there nothing at stake. This is not some kind of videogame where you can walk away from when things don't work out." Koji said.

"I'm not stupid you know. I know that." Takuya said back.

"Sometimes I really don't think you do." Said Koji. "There no second chances for us here. If we mess up then it's over." Koji said.

"Yea… I know that." Takuya fumbled.

"Then how can you stake our lives like that on some kind of plan you assume it going to work. We don't know anything about this guy." Koji said.

"So what we'll all be safe if we run away." Takuya yelled back.

"I didn't say that."

"Then what are you saying?" asked Takuya. Koji grab Takuya's collar and push him on a wall. "Listen Takuya you weren't there when I crossed swords with him or when he shot Sakura. I doubt he used even half his strength with me. He was toying with us the whole time." Koji said.

"Yea, maybe." Mutter Takuya. "But we're the good guys there has to be a way to win."

"He's too strong."

"I know he's strong but every time we run into someone stronger than us we work together and everything turn out fine. I really think if we all attack as one we'll win." Takuya said.

"Open your eyes Takuya." Koji said frustrated.

"Open your own eyes we're more powerful than you think" Takuya said back. They stood there for a few minutes until Koji let Takuya down.

"You just don't get it. Tell me something, it's obvious that you don't care about yourself but can you promise that the others will be okay? If you can't you might as well go home now because I won't let you risk their lives." Koji said and started heading for the exit when the ground shook.

"An earthquake?" asked Takuya.

"No it him" Koji said.

"Execute Beast Spirit Evolution" We all shouted.

"MetalKabuterimon."

"Zephyrmon."

"Korikakumon."

"Rosemon X"

"How did he find us so quickly?" asked MetalKabuterimon.

"Nnn" I whispered at the pain.

"Good bye you won't have long to live anymore" said Duskmon.

"Why do I find that reassuring?" asked Zephyrmon, worriedly.

"It's okay just stick to the plan" Korikakumon said.

"What good is a plan for all of us to attack if we're all not here?" Zephyrmon said.

"If those two don't come back soon, I switch to my human spirit and we'll do the plan by ourselves." I said.

"That stupid you're injured." Korikakumon whispered back.

"That's why I'm the best for the spot, if one of us is going to die, it might as well be me I'm already injured and dragging you down." I reason with them. Agunimon and Kendogarurmon landed in front of us.

"This is it guys, attack" Agunimon said.

"Wait" Kendogarurumon called.

"I guess that's it we got to follow his plan now" MetalKabuterimon said.

"Hey don't worry it's a good plan" Korikakumon said.

I winced at the pain that was still left. "I hope so" I muttered out without the pain in it.

"You're nothing against all of us." Agunimon said firing two flames at him. Duskmon dodge with ease. "Alright Speedy, let's see you dodge this." Agunimon said turning himself into a tornado. He kicked Duskmon on the face. Duskmon laughed.

"You fool did you learn nothing form our last meeting."

"No, I can't lose, but how can I win?" Agunimon said and charging a punch at Duskmon. He punched a few times before realizing.

"Are you finished?" asked Duskmon. "

There no way, he's just too strong." Said Takuya. Agunimon went around and seize Duskmon from behind. "Attack now" Agunimon screamed.

"That's our cue" said Zephyrmon as we went to our position.

"Let him have it." Said Agunimon.

"Hurricane Gale"

"Roses Blood"

"Lupine Laser"

"Bolo Thunder"

"Avalanche Axes" Agunimon jump out of the way as our attacks hit.

"All right" Agunimon yelled.

I fell to my knee. _The pain isn't gone yet. Nnn_ I thought.

"Sakura!" Zephyrmon went to my side.

Duskmon growled and absorbed all of our attacks.

"It's not possible" cried Agunimon.

"You'll be first" said Duskmon and he sped to Agunimon. He took his sword.

_I gotta do something._ I try to stand but the pain was too great. Zephyrmon place her hand on my shoulder and to try and make sure I don't push myself. He sliced down at Agunimon.

"Koji!" we all shouted.

Agunimon was surprised not to hear his name. He looked up to see Kendogarurumon in front of him. Kendogarurumon reverted back to Koji. Duskmon started to freak out and he clutched his head. There was darkness leaking out of him. It soon filled the area around us.


	22. Cause and Missing Teammates

Chapter Twenty Two: The Cause and Missing Teammates

"Sakura, Sakura" I heard people yelling my name.

"What?" I yelled angrily.

They gasped. Staring at their surprised face I look around. I was covered in what seems to be rose petals. I picked one up and examine it. It looks very familiar to that of Rosemon X's Rosen blood attack. I twirl the petal round and it sliced my finger. It was Rosen Blood. _But way was I cover in it? _I wonder. "What?" I asked at the silent friend.

"Your hair is blue and black. Blue and black blue and black" chanted Neemon.

"What?" I shouted and start examining my hair. It was black but as it got lower, it fade blue. "WHAT IS GOING ON?" I shouted. This startled Tommy and J.P who was still unconscious.

"Who is she?" asked J.P dreamily. "

She looks familiar" said Tommy.

"Tommy, are you hurt? You're not hurt right?" I asked.

"Umm…I'm fine." Tommy said.

"But who are you?"

"Where's the boys?" I asked realizing we missing two members.

"Yea…Where are they?" Zoe said.

"Who are you?" shouted J.P and Tommy.

"I'm hurt that you don't remember me." I said pouting.

"I remember you." J.P lied.

"I'm Sakura Akira." I said.

"Sakura?" Tommy and Zoe asked.

"She was just shouting my name minutes ago." I pointed at Zoe.

"You can't be Sakura. Sakura has pink hair and blue eyes." Stated J.P.

"I am. Look closely." I said pointing to my face.

They studied me for a few moments. "She's Sakura alright." Bokomon said after a while.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Zoe.

"We saw with our own eyes after the darkness cleared. Sakura had reverted back and was cover in rose petals, freezing. Then her hair started to change. When the change stop she was normal again except for the changes in appearance." Bokomon explained.

"Why did that happen?" I asked.

"No idea" said Bokomon.

"Can you check the book please?" I asked. Bokomon took out his book and started flipping through the pages. He stop on one page called X-Antibody.

"X-antibody? Isn't that what Rosemon X has?" asked Zoe.

"Precisely. The X-antibody can change the looks and strength of its host." stated Bokomon

"Then what's does it go to do with Sakura?" asked J.P.

"It is a possibility that Sakura go infected with the virus and her appearance had changed." Answered Bokomon.

"But this page only talks about digimon not humans who has gotten the antibody." Tommy said.

"That because there was no human who has gotten it." Bokomon informed.

"So you have no idea how I can get rid of it or stop it or the results?" I asked.

"Precisely." Bokomon said.

"But there is ways to get rid of it." Neemon said.

"Hush up." Bokomon command.

"I'm afraid there is no way." He lied.

"There is a way and I want to know how." I said.

"There are two possible ways. One, the person A can give it to person B or person B can steal it from person A." Bokomon said.

"Who's A and B?" asked Tommy.

"Sakura is A and person B is anyone." Zoe said.

"I don't get it if it that easy then why didn't you want to tell us?" asked J.P

"I'm not done it. The results of giving or stealing it away is person A will die." Said Bokomon sadly.

"O" we said quietly.

I started shivering. _When did it get so cold?_ I thought as I clutch my arms.

"Sakura?" asked Tommy. I scream as I felt the inside of me move. Then I roar it was like my beast spirit roar.

"Sakura?" they asked worried. My D-tector fell from my pocket and started to glow. It showed a picture of Rosemon X's spirit. Rose petal started to fall. As the pain subsided I fell down unconscious.

Takuya return back to the human world. He found out that he has return to the day he left. He is on a journey to stop himself from making it to the train station. "Don't go" he commanded himself as the truck slide to a halt. Takuya jumped on himself and shouted in his face. "Don't Go". The smoke the truck made faded and Takuya was by himself the digimon him was no where in sight.

"Hey are you alright?" asked the driver.

"What time is it?" asked Takuya. "A few minutes before 5:45." Answered the driver. Takuya groan and ran towards the train station

"So what change this time?" I asked.

"Eyes, its grey." Tommy said pointing to my eyes.

"Grey?" I asked not really caring that much.

"Yep" J.P nodded.

"So what is it this time?" I asked with no emotion.

"Dead. Monotonous." Replied Zoe. We had figure out every now and then when the change happens the most common thing is the eyes.

"So how long do you think it will be before I get back to normal?" I asked. My eyes would stay the certain color for a while before it would resume its normal color. I still haven't got the grip on how to command the color change like they think I could.

"My, my, look at who we have here." Said Ranamon.

"Seems like you guys are in quite a sticky problem." Witchmon laughed.

"So what?" I asked bored.

"Who are you?" Witchmon asked annoyed.

"Ah it doesn't matter just capture them all and get their spirits." Ranamon said.

"I don't think so." Zoe said.

"Spirit Evolution" We all said. "Kazemon."

"Dianamon"

"Beetlemon."

"Where did you come from?" Witchmon asked.

"She was the black hair girl" Ranamon sighed.

"No the owner of Dianamon has pink hair." Witchmon reasoned.

"Crescent Harken." I attacked.

"Hey that was unfair we weren't ready" They shouted.

"Who car- huh? Where am I?" I asked getting control again.

"Explain later fight now." Beetlemon said.

"Aqurri Pressure"

"Dark Vapor." Witchmon fired her water attack at Beetlemon who was hit. Kazemon and I dodge the vapor knowing it like acid.

"J.P" I shouted.

"You alright?"

"I'm over here you know. Draining Rain." Ranamon said.

"Aqurri Pressure" Said Witchmon firing two streams of water. It hit me as I try to run from the rain.

"Draining Rain."

"Poison Storm" They shouted and the attack surround both me and Beetlemon. "Tempest Twist" Kazemon said and fired at Ranamon only to get hit by Aqurri Pressure from Witchmon. Kazemon landed in the fog too. We all soon fell unconscious.


	23. Capture and Rescue

Chapter Twenty Three: The Capture and Rescue

I struggle with the wood holding my hand up. "Come on, come on fall already." I whined as I started swinging by pushing off the back. I flip over so my foot was above my head. "Fall, fall" I chanted as I try to kick open the lock.

"Spirit Execute" J.P shouted his D-tector which the one of the four Datamon where holding flew towards him only to hit the force field and fall.

"Come on" I fidget with the lock "Fall already" I whined.

"Look at who we have here." Said Ranamon.

"Seems like thy has found a monkey." Said Mercurymon.

"I am not a monkey" I shouted as I flip back, my back pounded off the wall.

"It would be easier on you if you just hand over what we want." Mercurymon said.

"No, we'll never hand them to you not now, not then, not ever." Zoe shouted.

"Mercurymon, can't I just squash one of them all this whining is giving me a headache." Ranamon complained.

"And my eyes are burning just looking at you." I said.

"Why you. Mercurymon." Ranamon said.

"Patience my pretty we shall you these four as bait to lour out the others." Said Mercurymon.

"But Sugar, aren't you just sick of waiting it will be faster if we just make them tell us where their friends are right now." Ranamon argued.

"I fear it's a fool's errand but do as you wish my lady." Mercurymon said and walked off.

"Aw goodie, goodie." Ranamon said and three pairs of arms appear and a feather in each hand appeared.

"Sure I'll tell you where they are." I said my eyes shone purple.

"Sakura" They shouted. I glance over and my purple eyes shone in the light. They knew what it meant.

"Just come a little closer." I said. Ranamon walk over and place her ear near my mouth. I took a breath and scream at Ranamon. "I WILL NEVER TELL!" I scream in her ear. She cringed and fell off.

"Aww you're going to pay for that.

The hands started to tickle me, Zoe and Tommy. I bit my tongue so I will not laugh. "I'm not ticklish." I lied and quickly bit my tongue again. Ranamon who didn't buy this continue to tickle me. I lasted for a bit longer and burst out laughing as they started tickling my waist. "Stop." I laughed unable to control my laughter.

"Talk or the tickling continues." Ranamon threaten. "Do your worst I can take it." J.P said as the hands started to tickle J.P as well.

Agunimon ran around the forest looking for his friends who had mysteriously disappeared. "Come on guys, where are you?" he asked jumping around. He heard rain and he stop to look at his surrounds there was no rain. "I could have sworn it was raining." Agunimon said. It started raining out of nowhere. Agunimon then realized how he felt when he was first a digimon and how he feels now. The rain stopped.

"It's only a matter of time before the spirits will be mine. Why don't you just save yourselves the trouble and give the spirits up." Mercurymon said. Zoe, Tommy and I continue to laugh it was getting hard to breathe.

"I don't know where they are but they come and kick your butts." J.P said.

"Now that's funny" Ranamon said.

"Now tell me what I want to know" Commanded Ranamon.

"I already told you I don't know." J.P said. We continue to laugh longer and harder as they hands continue to tickle.

Our laughter grew weak as the hands grew tired and we grew tired or laughing. The hands disappeared and we sagged downing gasping for breath to breathe. "Any news malady?" Mercurymon asked.

"Afraid none, Hun" Ranamon said. "Will it be okay if I do something more drastic?" asked Ranamon.

"If you wish malady." Mercurymon said.

"You, pretty thing." Ranamon pointed at J.P. While J.P look at the side and ignore her.

_There something wrong with that kid._ I said silently.

"J.P?" Zoe asked.

"Don't you dare ignore me when I'm trying to threaten you." Ranamon said.

"Trying by not succeeding" I snickered my eyes orange. Ranamon flared and decided to attack me instead.

"Fine if you so eager to go to your demise then you'll be first." Ranamon said as my eyes faded from orange back to pinkish. "What huh?" I asked confused.

"Dark Vapor" Ranamon said and a thin back clouds surround me as it burn my flesh. "Hey this thing burns" I complained. "Ow" I repeated as several spots started to burn. I started giving a weak scream.

"Okay we'll tell" Zoe said. Ranamon ignore her and decided to continue with the torture.

"Execute. Spirit Evolution. Lobomon" Koji said jumping from behind a boulder. Lobomon jump over and tackled Ranamon to the floor. The cloud subsided and I fell but to be held up by the wrists.

"That is no way to treat a lady" Ranamon said. "Didn't your parent ever teach you any manners?"

"And so the fourth has joined us." Mercurymon said.

Lobomon fought with Mercurymon and Calmaramon on a distant building behind the wall we were at.

"Argh this stupid thing won't come loose." I spit and pulled myself up and try to undo the lock again. "Come on." I screamed but nothing happened. Lobomon was wash out of the building beside us.

"Lobomon" we screamed.

"Nnn" I whimpered as my eyes turn purple again. "Why me?" I whined as the purple covered the rest of my eyes.

"Leave him alone." They others yell as I quickly turn to look. "Oo looks like you need two people to take out one." I mocked.

"Why you" Ranamon said frustrated and attack the wall. I swung and used my heel and kicked her paw. She cried out in pain as I stuck out my tongue.

"Ah so the last one arrives" said Mercurymon catching our attention. Ranamon ran over and stood there while Agunimon attack around her. "Na na miss me now you got to-"

"I rather not" said Agunimon who hit Ranamon. Agunimon turned himself into a tornado and kick one of the stick of the force field. The platform started to tip over. Agunimon passed our D-tectors. "Time to help and protect the new guy." Agunimon said.

_New guy_ I thought and pushed it away. "Execute Spirit Evolution"

"Kazemon"

"Beetlemon"

"Kumamon"

"Dianamon" Using the power of nature we grew stronger.

"Thunder Fist" "Tempest Twist" They attacked Calmaramon.

"Crescent Harken" "Blizzard Blaster" "Lobo Kendo" we attack Mercurymon. Agunimon started to leak fire from his hand and he attack the Calmaramon and Mercurymon with it.

"What do we do know?" asked Calmaramon who begin to roll up in the heat.

"Retreat and regroup" he said and jump into his mirror as Calmaramon slid down the side of the mountain.

"I'm sorry guys for not being smart and risking all our lives" Takuya said.

"Hey if it wasn't for you we'll all still be capture right now." Said Zoe.

"Zoe is corrected." I said hugging Takuya then staring at him.

"Who are you?" asked Takuya.

"I'm Sakura thanks for not noticing." I said pouting.

"Sakura no way?" Takuya and Koji said together and laughing.

"It is true asked anyone." I said.

"Where the real Sakura?" Koji asked.

"That is her, she's infected" said Zoe sadly.

"See what I tell you." I said tackling the both of them.

"Thank you for saving me." I said and kiss Takuya.

I was nose to nose with Koji ready to kiss him when Zoe pulled me back. "Damn, you are lucky." J.P said as the two blush confused.

"Sakura." Zoe asked curiously.

"Yea?" I asked turning my head around.

"Ah it gone purple." Tommy said point at my eyes.

"Sakura try to get control again." Zoe said.

This confused the two even more who was still blushing. "Someone care to explain this to me?" asked Koji.

"Sakura has been infected by the X-antibody and has her appearance change by it, she also get some changes in personalities at time that shows up on her eyes." Zoe explained.

"Un? What's going on?" I asked rubbing my eye after a few moments of freezing. My eyes started to revert back to pinkish.

"Hey it did change color" Koji and Takuya asked in amazement.

"Takuya, Koji?" I asked still rubbing my eye.

"Yes?" the asked. "

Welcome back" I said hugging them gently. They started blushing again remembering what happened earlier. "Are you two alright do you have a fever?" I asked placing my forehead on their. They started to blush more.

"Oh you two have a fever." I said.

"No they're fine." Zoe sighed.

"In the end she doesn't remember what she done in the time. We're trying to get her to control it." Whispered Zoe. "So what have you found so far?" asked Koji.

"This" Zoe said handing them a list. On it said:

Pink-red~ Normal

Crystal/sky blue~ Fragile/Helpless/weak

Black~ Gone

Purple~ Sly/Alluring/Foxy

Orange~ Childish Green~ Jealousy

Grey~ Dead/Monotonous

Red ~ Anger

"That is all we found so far. What you just experience was purple." Zoe stated. They look at the sheet and nodded.

"So what did I do this time? What color?" I asked realizing the atmosphere.

"Purple and you kis-" The boys covered Zoe's mouth.

"I see." I said knowing it was purple then there might be something bad. _What is kis? Kist where will there be money? Kis…kis…kiss?_ I thought and started blushing. Quickly I look at the floor to hide my blush. _Kiss who though?_ I thought and started fiddling with my fingers.

"Seems like she figure it out." Said Bokomon.

I blushed even harder and so did the guys.


	24. Black Flame and Talking Colors

Chapter Twenty Four: Black Flame and the Talking Colors

We walk around looking for the path to Rose Morning Star. "I AM Sakura Akira" I stated at the two who decided to distance themselves from me. "What will it take for the two of you to recognize that?" I asked. There was silence.

"Don't worry Sakura they'll get use to it eventually" Tommy said.

"But I just want to know if they still trust me I understand if they don't" I said sadly.

"We still trust you" Said Takuya out of the blue.

"Then what is wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing is" Takuya stated.

"This is definitely NOT nothing" I said angry. "Tell me what is wrong." I commanded. They didn't answer again. I got frustrated but knowing that letting my anger get the best of me means unwanted consequences. I took a deep breath and calm myself more.

**Don't tell me you're scared of letting you're emotions get the better of you. What are you, scared that you can't handle the consequences?**Spoke something, it didn't sound human.

"Who said that?" I whispered and looked around, but I couldn't find anything.

**Stop being a chicken already**.

"Who said that?" I asked quietly.

**I'm in you're head you, little baby, if you don't do something fast something bad is going to happen to you're friends.**

"What are you saying?" I asked feeling sudden pain in my head. I clutch my head in pain and fell to my knees.

"Sakura?" asked Bokomon. There was no reply.

"Hey, if it's something I said then I'm sorry" said Takuya. There was still nothing. They stop to see that I wasn't walking with them anymore.

"Maybe she got annoyed and walk off." Said Koji coldly.

"Would you two stop that she is already and was Sakura." J.P said.

"All that happen is she was infected by a virus." Stated Zoe.

"Now she is trying to find a way out with out dieing….or facing the pain." Said Tommy.

"If that was true then Bokomon's book should say something about how to remove it then we'll now for sure." Said Koji.

Tommy, J.P, Zoe, Neemon, Bokomon all looked down.

"See there is nothing" said Koji.

"No, there is something." Mumbled Zoe.

"What then?" asked Takuya. Bokomon took out his book and read the few sentences.

"To get rid of the X-antibody it is too remove it from someone, there is two ways to do this." Bokomon started

"See, if she was she would done this and she would be back" Takuya interrupted.

"First. Is to remove it from the host by force. Second. It is to let the host give it away to someone." Bokomon continued.

"There you can't prove that she isn't Sakura or you would have already done this." Koji said.

"Continue…"said Zoe sadly.

"The result would end in the same way, the X-antibody would be with the new one and the old one who had the X-antibody would be dead." Bokomon finished.

Koji and Takuya went silent not expecting Sakura to be dead.

There was a blood curling scream coming from behind.

"Sakura!" shouted Zoe, J.P, Tommy, Bokomon They started to run towards the sound leaving Takuya, Koji and Neemon behind. "What's wrong Sakura?" panted Zoe.

"I'm here to save you" said J.P.

**Seems like I got my first prey** spoke the voice again.

I turn to see the group minus Koji, Takuya, Neemon. "Run away get away from here quickly!" I shouted at them. They seem taken back but didn't run.

"Saku- Zoe started.

"RUN!" I commanded but they stood their ground. "RUN Now…." I try to warn them but I lost consciousness.

**Good bye Sakura I got control now. Hahahaha**

"Sakura?" Tommy asked as I fell unconscious.

"**Good bye Sakura I got control now. Hahahaha**" said the voice which was now Sakura.

"Who are you and where is Sakura?" asked Zoe as she held Tommy back. "**I am Sakura, but the Sakura you know is now****DEAD**" stated Sakura. [Writer note: from now on I'm calling the voice Black Sakura and the colors the name of their color. ex. purple = Purple.]

"Hey her hair!" said J.P. Sakura's hair was now turning black to red like a flame.

"**You'll be first**" said Black Sakura as she held her hand out and a scythe appeared. She advanced herself and drifted towards Zoe.

"Zoe" shouted J.P. Black Sakura ignore J.P and crossed her handle with Zoe's stick.

Black Sakura gave a menacing laugh and attack Zoe. "**You think you can beat me with a stick?**" mocked Black Sakura.

"Sakura I know you're still in there. You're eyes are black _and_ red?" Helped Zoe as she was back up to a rock.

"**Ha Sakura is ****DEAD**" said Black Sakura.

_Remember the time where I told you to use your surrounds to your advantage. There was a picture of me spinning around on the stick. Using the trees as leverage._

"Thank you Sakura" said Zoe as she saw the memory. "**What's this?**" asked Black Sakura_ You think you can get rid off me this easily, I will find a way back to the outside, but until then, I'm cheering on Zoe _I stated and mentally stuck out my tongue. Zoe leaped with the stick still on the floor and ran on the side of the boulder and pushed off the last piece of rock and kicked Black Sakura.

Black Sakura stuttered back and Zoe ran out from the cave. Black Sakura ran after using her scythe to attack Zoe. Black Sakura had cut and demolish Zoe weapon, she had held her scythe blade at Zoe neck.

"Zoe" Tommy and J.P shouted and charged forward, I slash around and the two was on the floor as well. The two struggled up and spirit evolved.

"Crystal Breeze" said Kumamon.

Black Sakura jumped out of the way and slashed down with her scythe. A black blow outlined in red fire down at Kumamon. Beetlemon help him out of the blow.

Takuya and Koji just stared and wondered at the thought of their good friend Sakura dead… "Ooo pretty lights" stated Neemon. Koji and Takuya look up to see the place where there friends had ran has been turn to some kind of place where there was snow shooting upwards and lighting and then black strokes outlined in red.

"There a battle" confirmed Koji as they ran to the battlefield.

"**Oooo, Some new prey**." Black Sakura stated as Kumamon and Beetle fell down and reverted back.

"J.P., Tommy!" shouted Takuya and Koji.

"You monster" gritted Koji and Takuya as they beast spirit evolve. "Lupine Laser." Kendogaururmon shouted and fired at Black Sakura. It hit straight on.

"Wild fire tsunami" shouted BurningGreymon as he hit Black Sakura straight.

"SAKURA!" Tommy, Zoe and J.P shouted.

"Sakura?" asked the two.

"The x-antibody" they give a quick explanation.

"**Stupid Sakuram letting both me and you get hit by that, you know if I die you die with me**." Stated Black Sakura.

_I don't care_

"**Foolish, foolish Sakura if you want to die that badly I'll gladly kill you**" Offered Black Sakura, she close her eyes and sought out to kill me. She was lured out of control and I quickly ran to the open spot and took control. I fell to the ground panting as my hair reverted black to blue and black. I felt sad that it didn't reverted back to pink. Panic started to rise when I felt Black Sakura coming back.

"Run for it." I shouted while I still had control.

"Sakura…" They whispered.

"Run Nnn" I clutch my head and covered my left eye. "You are not getting back control" I hissed. "Run, run." I told them but they didn't.

"We aren't going to leave you here alone." Said Tommy.

"Zoe, please" I plead "I don't want to hurt you anymore." _**Like I'll let them get away**_ "Run now she is AHHHHHHHHHHH" I scream and fell unconscious.

"Sakura" they all screamed expect for Koji and Takuya.

"**I'm back did you miss me?**" Black Sakura asked and charged for Koji. "**You'll be first**." Black Sakura hissed. Koji saw my own stick weapon attack to my leg and quickly grabbed it, he extend it and held it in defense as black Sakura's scythe appeared. Black Sakura cross handle with Koji. "**Seems like seeing you dead would hurt her the most**." Laughed Black Sakura.

Koji and Black Sakura fought, Black Sakura was feeding off my knowledge of fighting. I couldn't see what was going on, it seems like when I went unconscious Black Sakura made extra careful that I don't interfere again.

The battle looked like it was a dance instead, how we block and advance at each open space available. Koji found a place where Black Sakura lowered her guard and she didn't know, it had always been Sakura's weak point. Koji went for it. Black Sakura blocked and laughed. "**Do you think I'm not watching you and her battle she was always weak not being able to fend you off**" stated Black Sakura.

Koji was now trapped with his weapon. He watched carefully analyzing any weak points she had that Sakura had cover. He spotted one the most common thing. If Black Sakura hadn't block that attack then Koji would have never discover that weak spot. He just needed two weapons to work it out. Black Sakura spun her scythe and Koji hit the wall.

"Koji!" they shouted. Koji hit the same wall where Zoe hit and her weapon was demolished. He grabbed a random stick that was long enough to work. Koji went up and did the same thing and was trap under again. But this time he weaved himself out of the grip and using the new smaller stick to take his place, then he stabbed the rod in between Black Sakura's chest.

Black Sakura fell and went unconscious. The flame in the hair went to pink her normal hair color and back to blue and black.

"Koji, are you alright?" They asked at the injured male.

"Yea and she gone." He stated.

"You killed Sakura?" Zoe and Tommy asked. Tommy started to wail.

"No, no, I mean Black Sakura is gone." He cleared.

"So is my sight" I said seeing nothing and sitting up.

"Sakura?" they asked not expecting me to wake up so fast. "

What?" I asked looking the wrong direction.

"Over here" they said and I turned my head to them and they gasped.

"She did lose her sight." Takuya said.

"I have a name you know." I sighed.

"Yea it's Sakura." Koji said.

I brighten at him calling me by my name. "Thank you Koji." I said softly.

"How are you so sure?" asked Takuya.

"The battle, we were taught how to fight by the same person, she was my corresponding partner and she did what she learned in battle a while ago, no one else knows how to do it." Koji explained.

"Then how did black Sakura know?" asked Takuya. "She was feeding off my knowledge" I said placing a hand on my head for it to rest.

"I see… Sakura" said Takuya. I smiled.

"Sakura, try seeing if you see when you're in another state." Suggested Zoe.

"But I only learned how to turn to purple and orange and they both aren't good." I stated.

"Just not purple." Koji and Takuya said blushing. "Orange it is then." I sighed, closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt through and shivered as at the thought of staying blind forever, I went towards the bright glow and childlike feeling.

I open my eyes to see everything at once and quickly close it and slowly open with caution this time. I squint then open then completely as everything went from blurry to normal. "Wah" I said as I saw all the faces near mine staring losing concentration. "How many times do you have to do that?" I asked as the blackness came back, I was blind again. "Geez now I have to restart." I concentrated again, but went faster this time since it was excited to be out.

"Finally" It shouted

"Yep I can see. I can see" I repeated. "I would so like it to be purple." I whispered.

"Why, why?" it asked me. I had recently found I could talk to them.

"You rang?" Purple asked as it pushed the orange out of my right eye.

"Hey I was called" Orange called and pushed Purple out of the way and was back in control. They continued to push each other out of the way.

"Stop it both of you. You're giving me a headache." I shouted annoyed. I looked up to see the gang staring at me. "How many times are you going to stare at this?" I asked annoyed.

"They can talk?" asked the group.

"Yes" I stated.

"How?" Tommy asked.

"Dunno" I stated. "

We can talk because we can, you see when were in control Sakura is pushed back and we do all the talking and etc." stated Orange.

"The various headaches is caused by us taking control and filling her mind with our own thoughts that mixed with hers." Stated Green.

"You weren't even called why you are here?" pouted Orange at Green. "I was jealous that Sakura didn't call me and you two hog all the open places." Stated green.

"Shut up, all of you get back, I'll rather be blind then get all of these headaches." I shouted.

"Fine, I'll go get White." Sighed Grey.

"No, no, no I want to stay." Wailed orange.

"Wait white who's White?" I asked.

"White is blind" stated orange.

"Then all of you out!" I screamed. "Or you are never out again." They quickly left. "I can see" I sighed.

"That was strange." Said Tommy.

"They are creepy" said Zoe.

"I agree" said J.P.

"She has a lot of colors." Said Takuya.

"What do they all do?" asked Koji.

"Finally peace and quite." I stated happily. "No more headaches." I smile as they laughed.

"One more thing." Purple said.

"I said out but thanks for the reminder" I stated as purple sulks away. I hugged Takuya and Koji "Thanks for finally believing…" I said as the headaches grew too much and I fainted.


	25. Alone or Not

Chapter Twenty Five: Alone or Not

We walk towards the rose morning star. We walk on a long path that curves around the side of a mountain.

"I'm in charge." J.P said happily, as he took the lead and walk ahead.

"Who elected him?" asked Takuya.

"He's just showing off." Zoe stated.

"What if we don't want to see what he's showing?" Koji said.

"I wanna be leader too." Tommy said.

"After J.P I-I guess" I said rubbing my cold arms.

"Again?" asked Zoe.

"Yea… sorry" I said. I had gotten used to the pain that usually comes with every new change,but recently the pain has subsided and only the cold lasted.

"So this time it's…?" I asked when everything went clear again.

"Brown. Let's find out what it does." Said Zoe as we continue to walk along. I brush the rose petals off my shoulder and walk on.

Bokomon and Neemon walk faster than J.P as he chanted his marching song. J.P walk took another step, the ground broke and he shuffled backwards. We watch as the ground between us and Bokomon disappeared and we flew upwards into a labyrinth.

"Where are we?" I asked landing on something soft.

"Sakura get off me" Takuya said.

"O sorry" I said and quickly got off.

"This is not like any other rock. It's spondee like" said Takuya squeezing the wall.

"That's strange." I said. J.P went to look at a tunnel and was push through an eye.

J.P. look around seeing nothing he thought would be in an eye. He started to look around himself. Soon a piece of what seems to be rock moved and out came…a digimon with a volcano top on his back. He started singing to Beetlemon and Beetlemon would freeze up.

"Where did J.P go?" asked Takuya.

"In there." said Zoe.

We walk towards a tunnel and at the end of it was an eye.

"Who decorated this place?" asked Takuya.

"I dunno but it probably the same person who made Duskmon freaky costume." I said innocently. They all turn to look at me.

"What?" I asked completely clueless.

"X-antibody" said Zoe.

"How long will it last?" asked Takuya obviously annoyed with it. "

Sorry" I said.

"Don't be and if you ask me you seem cute this way." Said Tommy.

"Thank you" I smiled the famous cute smile.

"Aw" Zoe said and cuddle me like some doll, while the boys blush.

"So we know that brown is innocent" said Zoe marking it down.

"Argh my head hurts all these changes aren't good…" I said almost fainting but Koji caught me.

"They'll just coming too fast…" I said tiredly, I had added about eight new colors in one day. "Not again." I said feeling the cold again but something else as well. I screamed and clutch my head and fell to the ground.

"Sakura!" They screamed.

An X appeared on my shoulder that look like the letter X with a small horizontal line where the two meets. Also behind it, connecting to one of the corners was a spear like cross that went up along the X making it all fancy as it twirled and spiral around.

"Her arm" Tommy shouted. There was something different about the change this time instead of a different appearance there was just an add-on. The scar sizzled on to my arm burning it way there. When the scar cool down I started breathing regularly again.

Beeltemon was talking to someone but he didn't know who. Someone was convincing Beeltemon that he doesn't have any friends. The same someone identify himself as Beeltemon's shadow. The ground started shifting and Beeltemon J.P was pushed up on a beam.

Takuya turn his head to the eye all of the sudden.

"Something wrong?" I pant.

"No more like a hunch, I think J.P is in trouble." Said Takuya. Wooden plates started to fall from the ceiling. Slimly red hands started to appear and grab people. I ran to my feet and back up against the group.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Don't know" answered Koji. We all spirit evolved.

"Hurricane wind"

"Arrows of Artemis"

"Pryo Punch"

"Lobo Kendo"

"Crystal Breeze"

"So you think J.P is in there?" I asked as I reverted back to myself.

"Yep" Takuya said and we ran in.

We saw J.P fighting in a rink with another – what seems to be – a black Beetlemon. "J.P" we shouted and ran over only to see thousand of 'us' but they weren't real. He saw us and smiled and then beast spirit evolved to MetalKabutrimon. The darker one seemed to do the same thing.

"How can there be two?" asked Tommy.

"Bolo thunder" shouted the darker MetalKabuterimon. It hit MetalKabuterimon but nothing happened. The shadow seemed shocked. "Electron Cannon" MetalKabuterimon said firing at the shadow at very close range after the shadow warned him about the cost.

When the light faded we ran toward the collapsed J.P.

"Jeep" Koji called

"J.P" we all called. Takuya help J.P up.

"Did you just called me Jeep?" asked J.P

"Yea but don't tell anyone" he joked.

"You guys are really my friends." Said J.P

"Of course, Jeep" I said using his new nickname.

The red hands appeared once again. The first one came pushing up we all dodge it but it turn and push me down. I fell into an eye. "Sakura" They called while Zoe ran and sank into another. "Zoe" Soon everyone was pushed in


	26. Checkmate

Chapter Twenty Six: Checkmate

"Takuya. Zoe. Koji. Tommy. J.P." I called wondering where they are. I was walking through a forest full of trees with faces. "Zoe? Tommy? J.P" I shouted wondering where everyone is. I stop when I saw a hut full of digimon. I ran over to ask if they seen anyone. "Hi. I'm sorry to bother you but did you see…" I trailed off not expecting the seen I was seeing. There stood about twenty digimon half of which were ill.

"Yes ma'am, how may we help you?" asked a digimon who my D-tector showed Knightmon.

"I was wondering if you seen any humans, we got separated and you know what it's okay, I think it's you who needs the help. I can lend a hand if it's okay with you." I said changing my mind. The digimon beside the injured look at me with new found hope in their eyes. "I'll go cook something you guys look like you're starving." I said rolling my sleeves up.

Tommy woke up from his memory of when he was younger. He was on a volcano. He walked around in the hot atmosphere searching for his friends. "Takuya, Sakura, Zoe, J.P, Koji" Tommy called. He looked and waited for a reply but there was nothing. He continued to walk around only to be scared by a hole in the volcano erupting. "Takuya help!" Tommy yelled.

Takuya was wondering around a blue place with rocks stacking on each other. They stop stacking on each other when then reach about two stories high. "This place sure is weird" commented Takuya as he continued to walk along.

"Geez, who do those boys think they're doing leaving a girl lost and alone." Zoe said as she walked around a forest. "Oh my, this place is beautiful" Zoe stated as she saw the pretty clearing. It was a wonderful view

"Takuya, X, Zoe, Tommy, Jack" J.P called looking for his friends as he trip over on the last name. [Me: who is Jack? He did really say that I check off the episode.]

"Where am I?" asked Koji as he stood looking through the trees. He was walking on a trail looking for his friends. "Tommy, Sakura, Zoe, Takuya, J.P" Koji yelled looking around. He met a Karatemon, a bird digimon. "I know all you're moves before you make them." He said to Lobomon. "Lobo Kendo" Lobomon said talking his sword and attacking Karatemon. Karatemon dodged with ease.

"Here you go." I said pulling down the last plate of the meal. "Dig in." I said as the digimon stuffed with themselves quickly.

"Thank you." They said as they started eating.

"These are delicious." Some said as they chewed more down.

"Glad to hear that." I said smiling as I started to treat the wounds on some of the digimon. "If I may ask, how did you get all of these injuries?" I questioned looking at the painful wound. The digimon look down at their food. "Ah you don't have to answer if you don't want to" I said waving my hands in front of my face.

"It's alright. we can tell her." Said BishopChessmon. "We were attacked by the black chess pieces." Explained BishopChessmon.

"But not all of you are chess pieces." I stated.

"We know. When some of us heard about the situation we decided to go in and help." Said Commandramon sadly.

"I'm sorry" I said. "I'll help with the battle if they come again."

"How?" asked Commandramon.

"I am a legendary warrior." I stated. Some looked taken back and others just smile with hope in their eyes. "Now, now we don't want this delicious meal Sakura cook for us to go to waste now do we?" asked KingChessmon(white). They all shook their head and continued to eat.

"You make yourself lonely; thinking that you're friends will eventually leave you. So you try you're best not to get too attach to them. Just like what happened with Sakura." Karatemon said.

"I know they will eventually leave so I'm just making sure I'm prepared." Said Lobomon. Karatemon continued to chat with Koji about how he doesn't trust his friends. Koji had enough and slide evolved to Kendogarurumon.

"It doesn't matter what form you're in. Your heart will always be open and easy to read." Karatemon said. Kendogarurumon charged at Karatemon. Karatemon dodge but was hit on the wing. Some of his feathers fell off. "I didn't expect you to be this fast" Karatemon said as Kendogar-urumon charged again, the same thing happened. "You're serious" Karatemon said in surprise and flew up high not expecting Kendogarurumon to hit him there. Kendogaurumon jumped off the ground and head butt Karatemon to the floor. Karatemon turned black and his digicode showed. Lobomon scan it. Koji turn back and waited as another eye opened he walk through it.

Kumamon slide evolve to Korikakumon and sliced Asuramon with his axes and scan his digicode. Tommy walked through the eye and floated out of Sakkakumon. Bokomon and Neemon greeted him.

"Over there" said one of the PawnChessmon in the hut. The digimon was pointing at me leading a group of life sized chess pieces.

"What are you doing?" shouted Greymon.

"I'm handing over the spirit" said the chess piece.

"I thought you were on our side." said Commandramon.

"You make me laugh, me on you're side." mocked PawnChessmon.

"Let the battle commence" said Queenchessmon. She pounded her staff down and the surrounding area turned to a chess board.

"Let's see who will win this time." I said smirking. I grabbed my D-tector and was about to scan it when a chair floated from the board and caught me in it. My hands were strap down. _Shoot I can't scan my data this way._ I thought. The digimon including the injured was force to go on the board. "This isn't a fair game we're missing one person." I said trying to prevent the battle.

"That will not be a problem." QueenChessmon stated and Kendogarurumon started to fall through the sky. "Koji!" I shouted as a collar went to my neck. Kendogaurumon looked at his surroundings and notice me and the chess game. "What's with this collar?" I shouted.

"It's so you can command where the digimon should go." She told.

"But it's their body they should have their own choice to where they can go" I said back. "What you're afraid that you can't handle the responsibility and the same thing will happen to them like Karadi" mocked QueenChessmon. I froze and remember the events.

_Karadi and I was running away from a robber who ran to her house when the parents went to L.A. They told me to take care of her in the meantime. When we were cornered, I tried my best to defend us, but I was only eight at the time and the robber was four time my size and had greater strength. He took me out quite easily. Kardi screamed for help. The robber didn't like the idea so to make her shut up. He stabbed her in the heart. Karadi was died very fast and they blamed me for not keeping my promised._

I started to believe it was my fault after some time of being blamed. Tears started to run down my face. "Shut up" I scream struggling from the chair.

"It was your fault for not being strong enough to stop him." Said Queenchessmon. I struggle with the thought.

"I was eight!" I screamed back.

"Let the game begin" I shouted the collar started beeping. From the corner of my eye I could see Koji very confused.

I knew how to play chess but dealing with the thought that you have about twenty people's live on you're hand made me rethink my strategy. I didn't like the thought of being chain and only telling to do this and that. I prevent mines from jumping into areas where they could die or get injured.

"It's alright to be scared, well be fine" said BishopChessmon from my side.

"But…" I started and fade as I saw the faces and eyes of the digimon. They had serious face and knew their fates and wouldn't blame me for the deaths. I nodded understanding. "Knightmon B5" I commanded softly as he moved forward and took out a PawnChessmon. The opponent placed her rook forward and attack a Commandramon.

Commandramon died and his fractal code was taken. I winced at the pain the collar sizzle. The digiegg flew towards me. "I'm sorry" I said softly caressing it. "Sakura set me in play" KendoGarurumon shout.

"I'm sorry, but I won't" I said. _Not yet. _"BishopChessmon G5" I said and he moved swiftly taking out two players who tried to attack.

"I see you aren't going to play in the ones you really care about. I guess I should just battle my way there." QueenChessmon said. We continued to take turns in battle until QueenChessmon took out one of the digimon I needed to win. I had five digiegg beside me now. But QueenChessmon was losing by a couple more eggs. I felt the cold twine its way through me. _Not now_ I thought as the cold made me shiver. I could tell the cold was infecting Koji for he fell. The collar had connected the pain the queen and the pawns would feel. My eyes started to fade to magenta it was a new color. There was something different about this change though. I was still in control and could tell what was going on. Though I barely got to talk. I concluded that the new player (Magenta Sakura) was an intelligent person.

I got Kendogarurumon in front of me and the rest of my players were advancing to the kings and queens square. "Let me go in battle" he said. "I would not allow that to happen… not yet." I said. The magenta had helped a lot with the strategy. "I want you to try and see if you can slide evolve." I said to Kendogarurmon. He was confused but try anyway. He couldn't slide evolve. "Just like I thought" I said. "Kendogarurumon I would like you to attack me" I said.

"NO" he shouted.

"Do so" I commanded. He did as he was told due to the collar. He sliced me and I change the direction of the chair so it cut the cuff off. I slipped off the chair and landed on my feet I rubbed my wrist trying to get the blood circulation flowing faster. "Execute Spirit Evolution" I said and scan my fractal code. "Dianamon."

"Kendgarurumon forward." I said as he gladly rolled himself towards the battle.

"Queen, forward one" she said and moved herself up on the board. "Queen forward" I said and flew beside Kendogarurumon. "BishopChessmon I want you to protect KingChessmon" I stated my eyes still magenta. BishopChessmon nodded and in the next turn he slid back to the king's side.

"Queen forward" QueenChessmon said and step forward. We were face to face. "I see you're trying to protect them all but will you be able to make it?" stated QueenChessmon. "We'll find out soon enough."

QueenChessmon and I started fighting. Sliding back and forth on the board we crossed our weapons. "You know it's just a matter of time before you lose again and you can watch you friends die, just like what you did to Karadi." She said.

"I wouldn't count on it. Arrow of Artemis" I threw an arrow at QueenChessmon. "You could have help her but instead you chose to run and hide, she wasn't dead yet." Lied QueenChessmon. "She was stabbed in the heart." I scream pushing her back. "Grand Cricket" She said and started pounding her weapon on the floor title. I jump out of the way as the ground I was at shattered. I realized I had just fallen into her trap. I was surrendered with soldiers. I bit my lips and remember the attack I had never used before in a battle. "Goodnight Moon" The ones surround me all fell asleep.

"Queen Stamp" screamed QueenChessmon and the warriors woke.

"Slide evolution. Rosemon X. Rosen Blood" I cover the surrounding titles with roses and seven large ones. It ate pawn and kightchessmon. The pawn and knight fell and their fractal code showed. "Chess pieces let me purify your sins and let your emptiness be filled with the joy and love of others" I said and scanned their fractal codes. Grademon was fighting with Kendogarurumon and Greymon.

"The battle shall end now." She said pounding me with her stick. I hit another title and fell down. I struggle to crawl up but she pointed the sharp end of her stick my heart. "You shall die the way Karadi did. Heart Breaker" she said lifting her stick and back down.

"Checkmate" I said as fast and loud as I can.

"What? No way" She said looking over at her king whom she left so helplessly behind was now surrounded with Kendogarurumon, Knightmon, Greymon, and five Commandramon.

Taking the time of confusion, I quickly sliced QueenChessmon off me with my rapier and stood up and sliced her various times. She faded and her fractal code appeared. "You highness, you shall be purify and let me handle your sins and let your emptiness be filled with joy and love of others." I said and scanned her fractal code. The chess board disappeared and the area was filled with what it was before.

The surviving digimon cheered and celebrated their end of the endless war. I hug and caressed each digiegg that I had been stupid and wasn't able to keep them alive. "I'm terribly sorry for this" I cried tears falling down my face. I was away from the hut so that no one could hear me. "I sorry Karadi." I screamed crying. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you and left you in your time of need. I'm sorry. Karadi!" I continue to cry as the digieggs within my grasp hug me with it shell and the other eggs look sadly down.

"Don't blame yourself and stop crying." Said Koji sincerely. Surprised I quickly looked away to hide the tears.

"Who said I was crying" I said but my voice cracked. I grab Koji and started to cry on him, humiliated as I was. I was glad I had someone to cry on.

"Sorry about that" I said.

"Don't worry and remember what they said is most likely not true. I'm sure Karadi who ever she was is glad you are still alive." Koji said.

"Thanks…" I said hugging my knees and looking at the water. "We need to find the others, don't we?" I said standing up. _Karadi I promise I will never let anything like that happen again. I hope you're happy wherever you are and have forgiven me. I will protect my friends better._ I promised her.

"Yes we do." We stood up and waited for a portal. The scene faded away and the red hands appeared again. One grabbed my arm and towed me away. I reached for Koji. But miss as I was tossed into another eye.

"Sakura!" he shouted as he two was thrown to another eye.


	27. Goodbye Ranamon and More Escapes

Chapter Twenty Seven: Goodbye Ranamon, and More Escapes

Zoe walked around the forest called for her teammates. "Geez if you called for a person in a forest and no one hears you, does anyone really need to yell in the forest?" asked Zoe. She continued to walk around looking for her friends. "Why do I always end up alone?" asked Zoe sadly as she remembered the time when her class went on a field trip and a friend was left behind because her shoes made her feet hurt. Zoe helped her and she invited her to dinner. At dinner she acted mean towards Zoe. Zoe walked around till she heard something crash from behind her. She turned around to see three HoneyBeemon trap under a wooden cage. Zoe offered to help them free. She spirit evolved to Kazemon and broke the cage and flew off.

"Look at her pretending to care" whispered a Honeybeemon.

The Honeybeemon was painting the web with glue. "Oh no here she comes" said a Honeybeemon and they panic and was stuck with their own trap. "Would it be too much to ask for help?" They asked.

"It would be my pleasure." Kazemon said as she release tiny tornados from her fingertips and cut the web. "We owe you more than a mere thanks" said a Honeybeemon.

"You sure do." She said

"Where am I?" asked Takuya as he walked around the vast lands. He continued to walk along looking for….I actually don't know what he looking for… "At least I don't have to fight any digimon." Takuya said. A shadow of a giant bird flew above him. It was identify as Parrotmon.

"Sonic Destroy" it screech and fired two thunder attacks from the two feathers on his head.

Takuya spirit evolvde to Agunimon. "Pyro Darts." He said and attacked the birds claws. "Pryo Punch." He said and the bird fractal code appeared.

Koji walk through a tunnel looking at a giant eye. "Uh another dead end." Said Koji. Last time he had was sent to a tunnel then was grabbed by a red hand and pull through an eye towards the chess game. "Unless…" Koji ran though the eye.

"Where am I?" I asked at the red, mushy ground. I had gain control over the new eye color, who insists that she stay on and strategize everything and categorize, speculate every possible thing. I sigh glad for the control and walk along.

The Honeybeemon has offered Zoe some refreshments. Zoe said they could join her to eat. Soon after being stuff she went to sleep. Ranamon meet up with one of the HoneyVeemon and order the bee to get Zoe to eat an apple that will give her nightmares. Zoe woke up as the HoneyBeemon walk and handed her the apple. Zoe ate it happily. She walks some steps before dropping the apple. "Zoe" They screamed. Zoe fell by the edge of the lake remembering what happened at dinner at their school field trip

"_I can help guys" Zoe offered. _

"_No anyway whatever you cook we aren't eating," said a girl._

_Zoe stared off to another direction. When the food was done cooking her friend offered her to join, but her group disliked it. So, she told Zoe that it might be better if she goes back to her own group. _

"_Liar" she shouted at her so called new friend. _

"_Sorry" she said running away from Zoe._

"What's wrong? Finding out that no one actually likes you. It must be so sad knowing that no one actually likes you. Unlike you, I am popular and I know that people like me." Said Ranamon. Zoe stood up.

"Man, I would kill for a cheeseburger right now. Knowing this place I'll get eaten by a cheeseburger. What's that cherries? That's even better than a cheeseburger: because they're here." J.P said happily and ran towards the tree.

The tree started to move and it grew hands and walk towards J.P. The tree was called Cherrymon. "Cherry blast. Chew on those fatty" stated Cherrymon shooting cherries at J.P. J.P spirit evolved. "Oo I'm soo scared" mocked Cherrymon.

"Thunder fist" Beeltemon said. "Thunder blitz" he continued and scanned Cherrymon's code. Cherrymon disappeared and Beetlemon reverted back. "Aww I can't eat that." Whined J.P seeing a giant eye. "Hey maybe it's a way out." He jumped through the eye and it work he was outside.

"We got you" Tommy said as he and Neemon ran to catch him. They all fell.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea." Stated Neemon.

"See what did I tell you if I could make it out then so can the others." Repeated little Tommy. Tommy help J.P up and they saw the shadow of Ranamon and Zoe. "Zoe" gasped J.P

"I have friends" said Zoe.

"Please, when you're not there they talk bad about you, Sugar." Said Ranamon.

"No they don't…but then again how would I know?" said Zoe. "They seem nice at first and trustful." Said Zoe as she remember the first time I told her I was a female and the time her friends said she should go back to her own group and how she shouted 'Liar' back. "I been cold right back that isn't right, I should try to be more thoughtful." Said Zoe.

"Argh you, goodie two shoe." Ranamon said and threw the bouquet of flowers at Zoe. Zoe was snapped out of the spell. "Oh uh." Said Ranamon while Zoe spirit evolved. "You think you're so smart well look over there" Ranamon pointed at the Honeybeemon, "You think they are you're friends, please they work under me." The Honeybeemon looked sad. "What's with that look you're still in the club, now you better cheer for me, you pesky insects." commanded Ranamon. They cheered for her half-heartedly.

"Draining rain." Said Ranamon and she summon a cloud of rain it started to flood water out. Kazemon was pushed to the lake. "Whipping whirlpools" Ranamon commanded and a whirlpool raised Kazemon up above the water. "Can't do your little kicks now can you?" mocked Ranamon as she drop Kazemon towards the water. Kazemon started to drown.

"I can't believe it was over that fast." Said the Honeybeemons shielding themselves from the rain.

"O, it's not over. Tempest twist." Kazemon rose from the water and made herself into a tornado and glide over to Ranamon over the water. Ranamon was an easy target. "I do have friends" stated Kazemon and she slide evolve to her beast.

"Beautiful." The Honeybeemon stated.

"O, please, wait until you see this." Ranamon said and slide evolved to Calmaramon.

"Ugly, but its still Ranamon quick before she realizes." They whispered.

Zephyrmon kicked Calmaramon and she hit Zephyrmon with her squid like paw and the both went to the water. Calmaramon appeared with Zephyrmon wrapped around in her tentacles. She threw Zephyrmon to the water.

"Time to clip your wings for good." Calmaramon said as she jumped up and drill herself. "Titanic Tempest." She said a drill down on the swimming Zephyrmon. Zephyrmon was drill till she hit the ground. Calmaramon swam to the surface and laughed her victory laughed while the Honeybeemon look sad.

"I'm afraid you are still as weak as you are ugly." Said Zephyrmon. The Honeybeemon threw away their Ranamon fans and headband and flew towards Zephyrmon.

"You nice"

"And kind"

"You strong" They said and help her up. "We are going to be your number one fans." They said together.

"Traitors" cried Calmaramon "Acid ink" Calmaramon said as she fired ink at the traitors. Zephyrmon went and took the attack. "Look as your queen melt to a pile of muck." Said Calmaramon.

"Don't worry there is still inner beauty" cried a Honeybeemon. Calmaramon got mad and hit Zephyrmon into the water washing away the acid ink.

Zephyrmon flew behind Calmaramon. "Hurricane gale." She said and attacked Calmaramon onto the land. "Plasma Paws" Calmaramon fractal code and spirit showed "What this for me? You shouldn't have" asked Zephyrmon and took her spirit. Calmaramon turned back to Ranamon. Zephyrmon slide evolve to Kazemon and scanned her digcode.

The Honeybeemon helped Zoe fly out of the eye. "I have good news guys." Said Zoe.

"What did you bring me a present?" asked Neemon.

"No" Zoe laughed. "Ranamon is gone" She said. "

We are Zoe's fan clubs" Introduced the Hhoneybeemons. "

You maybe the fans but I am the president." Said J.P grabbing their fan. Zoe laughed at that.

"Huh? Where are the others?" Zoe asked.

"I'm afraid the eyes still got them." Explained Bokomon. They all look up to see 5 eyes still lit. One of the eyes showed a picture. It was Sakura hugging herself and shivering, two white holographic like wings appeared on her back it flapped and folded itself and sink on to her back. Sakura screamed. "Sakura" they all shouted.


	28. New Evolutions

Chapter Twenty Eight: New Evolutions

I walk around the red corridor till I saw an eye. I walk through it hoping to find anyone again. I entered a place where it was full of broken old building and towers. It seems like I wondered towards a ruin. I enter a building looking for something, anything to tell me where I am. "Pardon for my intrusion." I said and looked through the place it was empty. I enter a bedroom. The bed was stiff and dusty with a part of the ceiling collapsed on the side of it. Beside the bed was a picture frame. I picked up the photo and it was covered in dust. I blew on it so the dust flew away. I look at the photo. It showed a small digimon surrounded by many others. I smiled at the sight and frown at the thought that they might have died here like the rest of the place.

Something cold ran through me I shivered and hugged myself for warmth. Usually, I could handle the cold, but this time it was stronger, a lot stronger. I drop the frame and from the shards of the glass I could see that there has been some kind of wings on my back. It flapped and a few feathers drop. The wings then fold themselves and chains appeared and secure them closed. The wings then disappeared and were replaced with thousands of feathers. I then felt something hot sizzle on my back. I scream at the sudden change of temperature.

I touch the feather as the temperature cooled and the feather shocked me. I extend my arm back and grab my burned hand. I blew it till the pain subsided. I stood up and wipe my eyes cleared. I saw in the frame my eyes shone crystal blue. I walk out of the building and walk around hoping that no one is here to battle me. I know what crystal blue does.

My peace was short lived when Witchmon attack me with her water attack. I grabbed where my weapon was suppose to be but it wasn't there. I then remember the battle with Koji. He hasn't returned my rod. I ran as fast as I am. The crystal blue me couldn't fight. "Running won't work" Witchmon laughed and started to chase me.

Koji was having his memory read by Duskmon. Duskmon couldn't understand the human emotion he was getting. He saw himself running towards a closing elevator and the reflection of him looked like Koji. _"Koji" the boy screamed._ "Why would I care about this boy? Or his parents? Who is he and why does he affect me?" asked Duskmon.

"Get out of my head and leave my memories alone." Demanded Koji.

"Silence" Duskmon said while Koji screamed more. Duskmon peered in to Koji's memory.

_It showed Koji staring at a photo, the photo was his family, he switch it around it showed a photo of his mother. _

"_I haven't seen that photo for a long time. I know it's sad that your mother died but you have to move on. You have a step mother now." Said Koji's father. _

"_That just it, she isn't my mother and I don't need one" said Koji stubbornly. _

"_I know you don't like her but just do it for my sake." Said Koji's father. _

_The step mom gasped. _

"I don't want to see this; this is his suffering not mine." Said Duskmon.

"Am I still in Sakkakumon?" asked Takuya coming from an eye. He saw that he was surrounded by snow from all around. A blast of ice in a shape of a lion flew by him. Takuya jumped out of the way and the place where the ice hit was now covered with ice pricking up. "That would have been a bad hit." Takuya shuddered and saw a lion standing on two legs and it was all white. It was identify as Iceleomon. "Frozen fury" it shouted. "I don't have time to play with you nasty kitty. I got to go help Koji and Sakura" Takuya said and spirit evolved to Agunimon. Agunimon jumped over an ice blast and was whacked on the side by IceLeomon's arm. "It seems like he's under the spell of Sakkakumon." Said Agunimon.

Koji drop to the floor staring at Duskmon who was clutching his head and screaming. The fog around him shaped into Cherubimon.

"Remember you are the spirit of darkness you can't show mercy. You must destroy it at once." Commanded Cherubimon.

"That not what you want." Said Koji.

"Don't listen to him." Said Cherubimon and he disappeared and the fog again floated around him. Duskmon called the fog back in.

"I will cover this world in darkness." Said Duskmon.

"I won't let that happen" promised Koji and he spirit evolve. "Lobomon. Lobo kendo." Lobomon crossed swords with Duskmon

"Finally" I said as my eyes went normal, apparently Crystal blue can't let go of control when she in danger. I stop and faced Witchmon. "Spirit evolution. Dianamon." I said. "Crescent Harken" I kicked and it hit Witchmon straight on. She fell off the broom. "Yay" I chanted. Witchmon flipped and landed softly on the ground.

"Aquari Pressure" she said and fire water from her hand. I dodge and ran behind a building.

"How did she get here?" I asked.

"Poison Storm" she cried and I was surrounded by a black fog. I started to cough. "Aquari Pressure." I was slammed into a wall by the water.

I coughed. "Crescent hook" I created an illusion of Dianamon at the wall fallen and unconscious. Witchmon walk towards it laughing out her victory. "This is faster than I expected." She laughed. "And I didn't' even have to go to beast form." I ran up from behind and slash at her with my weapon. It was halted by Persiamon razor sharp claws.

"Wha?" I asked as I was soon clawed at the stomach with her claws. She keep repeatedly slash at me. I hit a building and crash through it. I struggle to stand up only to get hit by her claws again. "Helter Skelter." She danced towards me and claw at me after I got confused. I flew through two walls and hit a building with collapse. I reverted back to see myself trap under the rumble.

From outside they saw Duskmon and Lobomon crossed swords, then IceLeomon and Angunimon, and Sakura trapped under a bunch of rumble. They cheered for Lobomon and Agunimon while they worried for my safety to see me trapped under rumble with Persiamon talking to me.

"It's struggling" Bokomon said.

"Which on do you mean, Agunimon or Lobomon or Sakura?" asked Neemon.

"No I mean Seraphimon's egg." Stated Bokomon, this surprised all of the team.

"Where did she go? O well I'll use you as a bait." She said pointing at me with her claw.

"If I may ask you something, how did you get Dianamon when it looked like she got you?" I asked pretending to be someone else.

"O that was easy, I used Helter Skelter and made it look like I was as Witchmon had fallen into her illusion trap but she was under my spell so she was caught off guard to see me blocking her attack." Explained Persiamon.

"I see then I have one more question for you if you don't mind" I asked.

"Ask away" Persiamon said like she having an interview. "Why aren't you one of the legendary warriors?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to be one but they said I couldn't because I didn't have the gut to save the world and risk my life, I couldn't believe them, I did have the guts to save the world and risk my own life, but they wouldn't listen. They let someone else join because they believe she had the power and gut. I was outraged, so I challenged her when the battle started. She defeated me by tricking me, and went off to help the others but died like a coward." Persiamon explained lying at the end, I could tell because she would flatter herself when she lied while the other time she was angry.

"Okay another questions please, how can I… urm… she…defeat you?" I asked weakly.

"Why would I tell you that?" asked Persiamon. "Because… because… I … she might want to know after she doomed?" I came up with weakly.

"Why do you keep saying I?" questioned Persiamon suspiciously.

"No reason, I just like to pretend I'm her." I lied.

"Wait a minute are you her twin you look just like her? Maybe you're wearing a wig." Said Persiamon. "O well anyway if since she's not here I might as well kill you maybe that will bring her out." Said Persiamon raising her claw and placing it on my throat. "You hear me if you don't show up then she is dead." Persiamon said.

_Not good I can't show up if I'm here_

KendoGarurumon was colliding with Duskmon. There was a red glow and KendoGarurumon was reverted back to Koji. Koji was on his knees talking about how sorry he was for the family he had and how he should have treated it and how this isn't the end, how it supposed to end like. "I'm sorry" he apologized. "I'm SORRY!" Koji shouted.

Bokomon was sweating and kicking in pain as the egg glowed and struggled.

"What do we do?" asked J.P

"I don't this is a first for me." Said Zoe.

"I'm too young for this." Tommy said.

Neemon said something stupid and Bokomon yelled at him "I'm the one giving birth" he said and groaned in pain. The digiegg flew up towards the eye that held Koji. It shot a light towards the eye it force itself through the ball and towards Koji's D-tector.

Koji's D-tector shone with bright yellow light. "What with this hideous light?" asked Duskmon shielding himself from the light.

"I been given a new power." Said Koji. The D-tector took him to another place where his human and beast spirit was on either side of him. Koji fusion evolve to Beowulfmon. Beowulfmon and Duskmon crossed swords and their powers started to swirl around them. Koji saw an image of a kid in pain from Duskmon. Their powers collide and they both was shot towards an eye and

Agunimon ran out of another eye to see them flew out. "Damn I'm too late." Agunimon said

Bokomon and the rest saw Duskmon and Beowulfmon flew out of an eye. Seraphimon egg flew towards the ball I am at and it too shot a golden glow at the eye, it then force itself through and inside the eye towards my D-tector

"She not coming, oh so sad, Goodbye." Persiamon press down on her claw and blood drew at my neck when the golden light flew towards Persiamon claw she drew back leaving only a small injury on my neck. The light faded on my D-tector. "So you are Sakura, this makes it all the better to kill you, I just wonder what happen to you." Persiamon said and slash down at me but stop half way when the keychain I had won at drawing contest along with 10,000 bits. The keychain started glow, it turn around to look at me.

I press a button on my D-tector and saw Rosemon X and Dianamon on either side of Relemon. (Relemon is the digimon on the keychain.) The three looked at me with determined faces. I nodded in understanding. "I got a new spirit, seems like you are both beast and human." I stated the last part at Relemon.

"Ex-cute Royal evolution" I screamed as I used my data was on my hand with six loops with two large one making an X. I threw my D-tector up and Relemon jumped in front of the screen and went in to my D-tector. I grabbed the D-tector and press the data down to the scan. D-tector's screen showed Relemon in lines. It then showed Relemon digivolve into Sakuyamon. Sakura petals were place over by body and they merged into black leather. Armor appeared over my skin. I screamed and the chains on the wings shattered, the wings wrapped around me and the armor squeezing the armor into place. The wings then shattered into thousand of Sakura petals "Sakuyamon"

"What this? This isn't possible for one to have three spirits." Cried Persiamon.

"I'm afraid our little battle is over. Twin blades of Beauty and Truth" I said and slash my staff twice. Two pink loops cross around me and fire at Persiamon. Persiamon was hit and flew to a wall she then went dark and her spirit and fractal code appeared. "I don't think you can handle the power of this." I said swiping her beast spirit. Persiamon turn to Witchmon. "Your rain of evil shall be forgiven in due time, take this give from above and let the gods purify you." I said and scanned her fractal code. An eye appeared and I walk out of it. I flew down to the others. They were all happy to see me. "Where are the other two?" I asked counting heads again to make sure.

"Beowulfmon flew out there a while ago and Takyua is still inside." Stated Tommy.

"Beowulfmon?" I asked confused.

"Beowulfmon is Koji's fusion form." Informed Bokomon. "O that reminds me I have good news." I stated.

"What?" they asked

"Witchmon won't be bothering us anymore" I promised.

"Maybe I have a third spirit too." Cried Tommy searching in his D-tector, followed by J.P and Zoe. "Bokomon if it's not too much trouble. Do you have anymore information on the warrior of void/sky/heaven?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not" he said showing me the pages of the book. It ends as a mystery the pages were pitch black and ripped and burned. "I see but you should take better care of your books" I stated walking away.

"But it's like that in every book of knowledge." Whispered Bokomon.

"I think there is no third spirits if there was Bokomon would have informed us." I stated. "But Sakura you got one" Tommy stated. "I thought about it and it seems like I'm unlike you who have evolutions to your spirit ones which I clearly do not. I think there is three spirits because this crest 空 has three meanings: Sky, Void, and Heaven. If you think it through, I found Dianamon in the moon which is in the _sky_ and I got Rosemon X from a empty place, which represents _void_ lastly there I got this when there was a golden light which I think came from Seraphimon's egg and Seraphimon looks like an angel and angels are from the _heavens_" I explained.

"How did you figure all of that out and how you know the light came from Seraphimon's egg" asked J.P

"Well to answer question number one, I meet a new ally she is another color, Magenta and Koji and I figure out that Magenta is a smarty-pants. Magenta figured out the Sky and Void. And secondly if Seraphimon isn't the one which the light came from, then why isn't he with Bokomon instead of Neemon." I stated my facts.

"I see" J.P said pretending to be smart and understand it all.

"Intellectual thinking, Sakuyamon" Praised Zoe.

"That is smart" said Tommy. "Thank you. Now let hope Takuya gets himself out of there." I said and an idea hit me. "Wait, I can go get him" I said smartly.

"That won't work there a force field around Sakkakumon." Said Zoe. "Then let's see whose force field is stronger." I said smirking "Crystal sphere" A crystallite sphere went around me and I flew up towards and eye. "Which one is he in?" I asked. They all pointed at a random sphere. I sighed and went with my gut. I pushed at the force field determined to win. When I lost control of Sakuyamon and the sphere shattered and I reverted back to myself and flew back and towards the ground. I crashed on the floor. "Ow man, am I sick of falling!" I said.

"What happened?" Zoe asked.

"It looked like you almost made it." Stated Tommy.

"I did almost made it, it's just I lost control of keeping Sakuyamon and the shield broke." I took out my D-tector to look at my new friend. Relemon was panting and smiling at me. I smile back realizing how tired I was. "I need a break." I stated faintly.

They all laughed.


	29. Patamon is Born

Chapter Twenty Nine: Patamon is Born

Agunimon wondered around the Sakkakumon lost. He reached a corridor which contained many eyes. "Eyes Ah Eye" he said and he chose a random eye and jumped in. He fell towards a place where there were many mirrors. "I can't believe I survived that" he said and walked around noticing the mirrors. He soon saw Mercurymon perched on a rock.

Mercurymon told him how one is not going to be able to defeat him and how he is going to destroy both his companions and enemies so he can be ruler of the world. "With my knowledge, thy can write a book about me world" said Mercurymon. "Chapter one: How one is not able to defeat thou with such speed" said Mercurymon as he disappeared and reappeared behind Agunimon In a blink of an eye. Agunimon punch back only to Mercurymon flash away towards a mirror like pillar.

"Maybe you should clam up and fight" said Agunimon punching him. Mercurymon retreat back into a mirror.

"Seems like you reach Chapter two: the extensity of the mirrors." Said Mercurymon as he faded away into the mirror. Agunimon looked around trying to locate Mercurymon. He saw Mercurymon and punched the pillar he was in. It crack, but didn't break, Mercurymon appeared at the point of the break, laughing. Agunimon ran as Mercurymon caused many mirrors to fall behind him trying to crush him.

Agunimon ran to the top of a rock and look at the mirrors from above trying to find which one Mercurymon is in when each mirror shot light above and an image of Mercurymon appeared. "Chapter Three: how thy shall be crushed like a bug" said Mercurymon moving his hands to grab Agunimon. Agunimon punched both his arms that shattered then his face. Mercurymon retreat back into a mirror.

"Stop being a coward and fight" shouted Agunimon. Mercurymon kept his place while Agunimon used Pryo punch to hit various mirrors.

"Aren't you in for a lot of bad luck" said Mercurymon.

"All the bad like will be towards you." Said Agunimon who punched Mercurymon.

"Aren't thou forgetting what I can do." Said Mercurymon who raised his mirror and it took the attack. "Dark Reflection" called Mercurymon as the same flame that Agunimon used was shooting back at him. "How do you like a taste of your own medicine?" asked Mercurymon as the attack hit Agunimon. "Follow me I have something to show you before you get destroyed." Said Mercurymon who went through an eye.

"The only thing I would be before I follow you is destroy you." Said Agunimon running through the eye.

"Are thou trying to sneak attack me?" asked Mercurymon as he walked towards another eye. Agunimon followed.

Inside was a church like place where lights were seeping through the windows and there was an organ at the very end. A light beam down at Agunimon who flinch and jump back. "Quit hiding you coward." Said Agunimon.

"Who's hiding?" asked Mercurymon who is sitting on a seat's arm crossed.

"Quit you games or I burn the place down." Threaten Agunimon his arm now on fire.

"Thou shall ask in a more polite way." Said Mercurymon and he snapped his finger as Seraphimon appeared chain up in red vines. "That's not possible, we have Seraphimon's digiegg, don't we?" asked Agunimon disbelieving.

"Oh but this is only a copy of his data." Said Mercurymon.

"Let him go" shouted Agunimon.

"As you wish" he said and let the chains disappear. "But I shall be using its power" continued Mercurymon as they merge together and created ShadowSeraphimon.

"This can't be" said Agunimon.

"But it is, I have become more powerful than other, I am ShadowSeraphimon." Said ShadowSeraphimon. "Prepare to fight me now, whelp?" asked ShadowSeraphimon as he laughed. "Prepare for thy doom." Said ShadowSeraphimon.

"People keep saying that but I'm still around." Mocked Agunimon.

"Let change that shall we." Said ShadowSeraphimon.

He punched Agunimon up high then flew up to kick him down. He then pulled on Agunimon's hair to yank him from the ground and throw him over his shoulder. Agunimon screamed.

"Takuya!" shouted Zoe as I fiddled with my D-tector.

"How can Seraphimon be other there when we have his Digiegg right here, it's not possible right?" asked Tommy.

"Come on I need to help him, Relemon where are you?" I asked searching through my D-tector.

"He's not, he's using Seraphimon's data to evolve that evil no good snake." Said Bokomon.

"How did he do that?" asked J.P.

"I don't know, but I can recognize that fake even if he was dress up as a girl selling cookies." Said Bokomon.

"Cookies" said Neemon dreamily.

"Come on work already." I groan. _Shall I lend a hand? _Asked Magenta. _Yes please_ I said and let Magenta work.

Few minutes later. "Stupid thing won't listen" groaned Magenta, retreating back.

"Great just great" I said sarcastically. "Where did you go Relemon?" I asked.

"Had enough?" asked ShadowSeraphimon.

"I'm just getting started." Agunimon panted. "Slide evolution. BurningGreymon. "

"You again" ShadowSeraphi-on groaned.

"Pryo Barrage" cried BurningGreymon as he shot red bullets at ShadowSeraphimon. It did nothing. "Dark Star" said ShadowSeraphimon as he head-butted BurningGreymon. BurningGreymon crashed onto the ground. "Time to write your final chapter." said ShadowSeraphimon. "Shadow Shockwave" he attack BurningGreymon . "Strike of the Seven Dark Stars" called ShadowSeraphimon and hit BurningGreymon with it.

BurningGreymon reverted back to Takuya. Takuya fell to his knees then to the floor and his goggles crack. "One last thing" said ShadowSeraphimon as he summoned a coffin. "A place for you to take a long, long nap"

"You haven't defeated me yet." Groaned Takuya.

"Then allow me to correct that oversight." Said ShadowSeraphimon advancing towards Takuya

"No, Takuya" Zoe and I shouted.

"That it, how is he supposed to fusion attack when he can't even pick himself up?" asked J.P with tears in his eyes.

"Don't say that. Takuya, you never, ever give up so we are not going to give up on him." Blubbered Tommy. "We just need to help him some how"

"Tommy's right there has to be something we can do." Zoe said.

"I don't know if we can do anything when we're this far away." Bokomon stated.

"Then we'll just have to get close" said J.P as we all spirit evolve. We flew up towards the circle Takuya is at.

"How are we going to get in?" I asked.

"The same way we always do when we are stuck: work together." Said Beetlemon. "Lighting Blitz"

"Ready?" asked Kazemon as she threw Kumamon up.

"Blizzard Blaster."

"Hurricane winds"

"Crescent Hook"

"Hurry we don't have much time" shouted Bokomon from below.

ShadowSeraphimon walked towards Takuya. "Fear not soon it will all be over." ShadowSeraphimon grabbed Takuya by the head, the rest of him dangling. "Any last wish?" asked ShadowSeraphimon. "

I wouldn't waste my wish on you." Said Takuya.

"I would enjoy killing you." Said ShadowSeraphim-on as a tear roll down Takuya's face.

"If you can hear me Seraphimon, please, please help us." Said Bokomon to the egg. We attack harder trying to break the barrier around the eye.

"Takuya." We yelled and the digiegg glow and shot a beam of light at the eye Takuya is in.

The light flew out from the ground towards Takuya. Takuya glowed with yellow light then he was outlined in burning red light. "You're in for a big surprise" said Takuya.

"Do your worse." said ShadowSeraphimon and he let him go due to the burn on his hand. "Thou does not frighten me" said ShadowSeraphimon.

"O yeah?" asked Takuya as red flame burned beside him. "Now tell me something do I scare you now?" asked Takuya surrounded by fire. His goggles flash and was fixed. He held out his D-tector which showed the symbol of Seraphimon. He fusion evolved to Aldamon.

"It worked." Cried Bokomon unbelieving. We cheered at Takuya. "Of course it worked when have I ever been wrong?" asked Bokomon. "Now get that data stealing freak."

"That's impossible." Cried ShadowSeraphimon. "Strike of the Seven Dark Dtars" said ShadowSeraphimon. It had no effect on Aldamon.

"Atomic Inferno" said Aldamon and he fired many red circles at ShadowSeraphimon. ShadowSeraphimon's fractal code showed and Aldamon purify it.

The fractal code left his D-tector and flew towards Bokomon it zap Bokomon as the fractal code when to his digiegg.

"I'm so glad you're carrying the egg." Said Neemon. The light in the eye disappeared.

"Is it over?" I asked. "No there still one more" said Beetlemon.

Mercurymon escaped to the mirror place again. Aldamon followed. "Ah you here to repeat your defeat." Said Mercurymon. "

No I'm here to defeat you. Solar Wind destroyer" Aldamon said and he fired. The surrounding mirrors and place was destroyed.

"Impossible" stutter Mercurymon.

"Even without the mirrors I'm still stronger." Said Mercurymon. "Remember this, there no way you can win."

"Then I'll just go around it" said Aldamon as he punch Mercurymon. Mercurymon fractal code showed and Aldamon scanned it. Aldamon then flew out of the eye making loops shouting "Guess who just kicked Mercurymon buttocks?" gloated Aldamon.

"What wrong with him?" asked Takuya referring to Bokomon who was squirming from the pain of giving birth.

"Takuya" I cried and hugged him. "Sakura you alright?" I nodded letting a stream of tears fall.

"What's going on?" asked J.P.

I turn to see that the egg cracked. "It's hatching!" I said turning my head around not wanting to let go. Not wanting to lose another friend.

"Right now?" asked Takuya. We soon smiled at the bright light.

"Most beautiful thing I ever seen" said Neemon. Then it erupts into smoke. We all coughed.

"What is that?" I asked pointing to the new digimon.

"It's Patamon." Bokomon said.

"Now come to Mama" said Bokomon. "

You want it to call you 'mama'?" we all asked disbelieving.

"Mama" Patamon said. They started to bicker while I let go of Takuya and started to play with Patamon.

"Fine, then you can't play with the baby." Said Bokomon. The others started to complain.

"That might be a little late." Said Neemon pointed to me and Patamon. "Hey, who said you play with my baby?" asked Bokomon.

"Well you were too busy bickering and babies need lots of attention." I stated not knowing how I knew that. _Magenta did you take over? _I asked _No_ she answered.

"Well give Patamon back to me now." Said Bokomon after the weird silence.

"No" I pouted grabbing Patamon and hugging him.


	30. A New Way to fight

Chapter Thirty: A New Way to Fight

Sakkakumon flew away. Takuya was fiddling with his D-tector while I continued to not let Bokomon get Patamon. "It's no use I can't contact Koji." Said Takuya.

I let Patamon go and place him on Bokomon's head. I took out my D-tector trying to get Koji. "Zoe what do you remember doing when you got to contact Takuya?" I asked.

"I don't remember all I did was press random buttons" Zoe admitted. I did with what I had I press random button at random patterns. I even gave all the colors a chance but nothing.

"Hey what's this?" I questioned brown.

"Dunno." She said. I switch back ignoring the various headaches I had when letting them get a turn. I stared at the cage glass cube wondering what is inside. There was a thump and anther as something tried to break through. "Relemon?" I called.

Takuya and the gang went and look at me D-tector. It was Relemon she was pounding away at the box trying to break it open. "How did you get stuck in there?" I asked.

'**After we reverted back from Sakuyamon, you check on me to see if I was alright and I was. Then all of the sudden a huge box fell on top of me and I couldn't' contact you anymore****'** explained Relemon.

"Okay I'm going to try and get you out." I said pressing a button to see what it does. Nothing happened I pressed various buttons in different orders to see if it will open.

"Give me that" Takuya said and took my D-tector pressing random buttons. There was a sound and the screen went blank.

"Relemon?" I asked. Nothing. "Takuya you broke my D-tector." I shouted at him. Something hit me and I fell down.

"What's wrong?" asked Takuya.

"Nnnn" I groaned as my back started to hurt again.

"Are you alright?" asked Tommy.

"Back…hurts" I stated gritting my teeth so I won't scream.

"Could it be wings?" asked J.P

"Wings? What wings?" asked Takuya. My D-tector flashed open and Relemon was also in pain.

"Everyone away" demanded Zoe.

"Huh why?" asked Takuya being dragged away by J.P and Tommy.

"I'm just going to look okay?" said Zoe as she lifted the back of my shirt. On my back was a pair of wings tattoo on my back. The wings lifted from my back and flapped a couple times showing their true length. "What are those?" asked/shouted Takuya from a ways back. Zoe watch as the wings were roughly tackle with chains and was bind closed. It then went back on my back. I panted as the pain started to subside.

Beowulfmon ran after Duskmon wanting to know who the kid is and why does he look so much like him. A fog went in front of Beowulfmon and disappeared with Duskmon.

The guys ran back to check on what's going on. "I'm fine." I panted and check on Relemon too had been through the pain and was now tried.

"It's back" said Tommy pointing at Sakkakumon.

Sakkakumon had adsorbed and mirror our attacks from when we were inside. Takuya fusion spirit evolved to Aldamon. The rest of us spirit evolved to our human spirits after J.P has asked Patamon for a fusion and was told that he had run out of power.

"You mean to say we went through all that just to help him?" asked Beetlemon "That stinks"

"You said it" Kazemon said.

"What tools these mortals can be." Said Sakkakumon. "Give me thou spirits and the digital world." Said Sakkakumon.

"Hate to blow out your candle but we're the originals and no one is going to tell us to call it a day." said Beetlemon.

"You said it." Said Kazemon.

"Thunder fist" Beetlemon's attack was absorbed.

"What happen?" he asked.

"Thunder Fist reflection" said Sakkakumon. Beetlemon was hit and crashed into Kumamon, Kazemon and I. Kazemon tried attacking but was hit back. So was Kumamon and mines. We all slide evolved to our beast and attack him but he still reflected our attacks.

"This isn't working." I stated.

"That's because we are attacking individually and giving him time to react." Said Aldamon.

We all pick one place and attack at once. He reflected all the attacks without getting harmed. "

What do we do?" asked Zephyrmon.

"We retreat." Said MetalKabuterimon.

"What?" I asked.

"We can't do that." Said Korikakumon.

"Sometimes to win is to run away." Agreed Aldamon.

"What?" I asked.

"We should retreat and regroup then think of a strategy to defeat him." Said Aldamon.

We slide evolved back to our human spirits ready to leave when Sakkakumon appeared around us.

"I never seen him move this fast" said Aldamon.

"What do we do we can't run away like this?" I asked.

"We go in between" said Aldamon jumping in between two circles their attacks missing. Taking Aldamon's lead we all followed. We jumped down a cliff and run in a tunnel followed my Sakkakumon. At end of the tunnel was a dead end. Sakkakumon formed back into his sphere shape and faded out.

"I can't see" said Kazemon.

"It's so dark" said Beetlemon.

"Where did he go?" I asked. A thunder shock hit us all and Sakkakumon disappeared again. He flashed beside Beetlemon, then Kazemon, then Kumamon and finally me.

"Where is he going to pop up next?" asked Beetlemon.

"It's so dark" complained Kumamon remembering the time he had to go to the washroom, but the washroom was in a corner and it was too dark. Zoe remember the time she went to school at night to receive the thing she forgot her notebook. J.P remember the time there was a storm and the lightning hit a power line and there was a black out. Beetlemon scream and used his lightning attack to hit above Kumamon that shocked Kumamon and he used blizzard blast and fire randomly at Kazemon and me.

"Kumamon get a grip" I said. "Cold, cold, cold" I complained.

"Guys calm down. We can't fight each other "said Aldamon.

"Just because you can fusion evolve doesn't make you boss" said Beetlemon.

"Yeah" agreed Kumamon.

"Guys we never fought with each other like this before so why now?" asked Kazemon.

**Jealously, hatred, betrayal, now you will drown in your own fear of darkness **

"NOOOOO" Kazemon screamed and attacked using hurricane wind.

"Blizzard Blaster" said Kumamon. There attacks combine and hit Aldamon.

"CALM DOWN" commanded Aldamon. We all froze at his tone.

"But" started Kazemon.

"Close your eyes." Aldamon commanded.

"Why?" I asked

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" demeaned Aldamon. We quickly did. "We are digimon now not our human selves as digimon our sense are sharper, find you inner digimon" said Aldamon calmly.

"I can hear it." I whispered.

"The sound" Kazemon said.

"I can hear Sakkakumon breathing" said Kumamon.

"I can hear" said Beetlemon. We held hands with one and another.

"Even if you don't have fusion evolutions. We can still mix our attacks" said Aldamon.

"Are you done yet?" asked Sakkakumon interrupting us.

"Hurricane winds" "Blizzard Blaster" said Kazemon and Kumamon mixing their attacks. It hit Sakkakumon.

"What's this I don't have that in my dictionary." Said Sakkakumon.

"That's because we never done it before." I said.

"Slide evolution. Rosemon X"

"You got the attacks of us individually and now we are together" said Aldamon.

"Rosen Blood" "Hurricane Winds" Kazemon and I said as our attacks bonded and mixed together like thousand of dangers daggers and knives. The red rose petals acted like thousand of knives while the wind carried it in a fast vortex. Sakkakumon groaned under the attack.

"Thunder Fist" "Hurricane winds" The two mixed their attacks and it struck Sakkakumon. Sakkakumon started to attack us with different elements but we dodge it every time.

"Aldamon" I said noting that one doesn't move.

"I know. Can you guys stop him from moving?" asked Aldamon.

"Yep" we all said. "Hurricane winds" "Blizzard Blaster" "Roses Blood" "Thunder Fist" all four of our attacks mixed and it hit Sakkakumon. He was paralyzed by the thunder, scared by the roses, scratch by the wind and frozen by the ice.

"Atomic Inferno" said Aldamon firing random fire ball at the middle part. Sakkakumon blacken and his fractal code along with spirit showed. Aldamon scanned it.

"I wonder where Koji is…" I said sadly staring at my D-tector. _Why can't I access you, Sakuyamon? How can Relemon escape?_ I asked mentally at all the questions I had but the one that intrigues me the most is _why haven't I been re-dose with the X-antibody?_


	31. Creations, Velgemon and Koichi

Chapter Thirty One: Creation, Velgemon and Koichi.

Beowulfmon chased Duskmon wanting to find out who the boy was. He was led to a temple like cave where Duskmon hid in the shadows. Duskmon told Beoulfmon about how his destiny works. Beowulfmon spotted Duskmon and charged at him. They crossed swords again the same thing happen they saw the image of each other and a red blow separated them. Beowulfmon fired a blue wolf charging for Duskmon while Duskmon send many red beams at Beowulfmon. The cave place collapsed.

"I'm so glad we're together." Zoe Said.

"Not quite" I reminded.

"I bet Koji likes it along" J.P said.

"Yea…as long is he's okay." Takuya said.

"Let's go. Let's go." Chanted Patamon.

"Go where?" I asked.

"We don't know which way to go looking for him." Takuya stated.

"We'll spend half the time in the digital world looking for him" J.P said. Patamon looked down at the negativity of his new found friends.

"Let's just pick a direction and go" Takuya said.

"I pick this way" shouted Patamon.

"Fine by me" I said and started walking.

"I just want to be walking instead of yapping" said Takuya.

The two fought around the destroyed cave. At one point of the match they tripped and rolled down the side of a hill and fell into a hole underground.

Underground was a place full of water and bamboo sticks sticking straight out from the water. The two fought in high speed classing their swords.

Kazemon, Beetlemon and I were flying about looking for any signs of Koji. "Find anything?" I asked them.

"No, you?" they replied.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"Dieing of curiosity down here" Takuya shouted.

"Sorry, nothing. I'm out of ideas. How about you Beetlemon?" Kazemon asked.

"I'm stuck, Koji could be anywhere in this place." Beetlemon stated.

"I got nothing too" I said drifting to them. Patamon panted flying over Takuya and Tommy.

"Patamon you're too young to be flying off on your own." Said Bokomon.

"But the light boy is this away." Patamon said confident.

"The huh?" asked Takuya.

"The light boy, the light boy, the light boy, buddy" said Patamon as the three of us reverted back.

"Is he saying light boy?" J.P asked.

"I think he means Koji." Said Zoe.

"Yeah but how does he know?" asked Tommy.

"Duh, because it's all bright this way." Patamon said.

"Is it just me or is he seeing things?" I asked.

"I don't know but he seems pretty sure of himself." Zoe said.

"Of course, he is after all born from Seraphimon's digiegg, and it wouldn't surprise me if he has some special powers" Bokomon started and we took off after Patamon. Bokomon continued to ramble on of how he is Patamon's mother and how he has his genes. Neemon informed Bokomon that the team left.

Beowulfmon and Duskmon chased one and another, crossing swords as Cherubimon appeared and started to watch the battle. He soon realized that the other warriors were walking straight for them. "Those guys are surprisingly persistent, but they have interfered for the last time." Said Cherubimon as he floated away.

"Can't you fly a little faster?" asked Takuya as we walked as slow as possible to keep up with the little flying mouse.

"I can carry you and you lead the way." Zoe suggested.

"No, this is fun, I'm flying as fast as the wind." Patamon said happily. I sighed and try to keep up with his slowness and not stop. Patamon suddenly turn and flew into Bokomon's haramaki. He slowly crawled out looking sad and scared.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Something bad is coming" Patamon said.

"Bad what?" asked Takuya.

"Can't you be a little more pacific?" asked Neemon. Right after the request something big and grey showed up. "I'm sorry I asked" said Neemon regretfully. The grey thing summoned and fired many big, black, crystal like arrows shooting down at us. We started to scream as the arrows pounded around us.

Duskmon and Beowulfmon fought clashing together soon Duskmon got frustrated by all the blocks Beowulfmon is making. Duskmon spun himself in a tornado and cut off all the bamboos in the surrounding area. The sticks fell on top of Beowulfmon crushing him down. Duskmon place both his swords beside Beowulfmon's neck. Beowulfmon looked away ready for the pain of death. Duskmon saw an image of Koji looking away as well. "Koji?" asked Duskmon losing his grip. Beowulfmon quickly took the chance and grabbed his weapon and flip the place around.

Now Duskmon was headlock between Beowulfmon's weapon. Beowulfmon took out his laser and place it at Duskmon. Cherubimon who was watching the whole time used his powers and electrocute Beowulfmon. Cherubimon send a ball of black mist towards Beowulfmon saying "Now you will feel true fear." And "Do you really think I'll let you destroy my son, my own creation?"

"His creation?" questioned Duskmon as Cherubimon grabbed hold of him.

"Is everyone alright?" Takuya questioned after the smoke gone away and the pillars stop falling.

"Mostly"

"Yea…" "I think so"

"don't know." I said as we stood up.

"How did this happen?" asked J.P.

"I can't begin to say how it happens but it's clear that someone don't want us interfering with him." Said Bokomon.

"Bad thing" Patamon said still hiding within Bokomon's haramaki.

"Well, I'm not going to let something stop me." Takuya stated.

We all smirked and spirit evolved while Takuya fusion evolved.

"Atomic Inferno"

"Tempest Twist"

"Thunder Fist"

"Crescent Harken"

"Frozen Tundra" The blast hit the black pillars and smoke appeared. When the smoke disappear the pillars were still there not even a scratch was on it.

"Even with all of us working together we still can't dent this thing." Kazemon stated.

"Gotta dig, gotta dig, gotta, dig, dig, dig," Patamon chanted and kicked dirt onto Bokomon.

Bokomon coughed and spit the dirt out and asked. "Patamon what in the world are you doing?"

"I'm digging a tunnel" said Patamon.

"Of course." Said Aldamon.

"If the pillars" Kazemon started.

"Are only ground level" I continued.

"Then we can dig right under it." Finished Kumamon.

"I take back about what I said about you before" said Beetlemon.

Cherubimon pursued Duskmon to let go of his human heart by showing him his past of when he was a human. He saw his father, grandmother and Koji walk away, disappearing. Cherubimon gave Duskmon his beast spirit once he locked and thrown away his human heart.

Takuya's head popped out of the ground reaching the exit, he was soon squished as Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon tried to squish out before him. They stopped when they saw something big and it was heading their way they quickly ran out of the whole followed by the others and the attacked missed them. "That was close" Zoe said.

"I agree" I stated.

"Come on we got to hurry Koji's in there" Takuya commanded and we ran after him.

Beowulfmon send out another wolf charging for Velgemon. He then jumped up trying to slice Velgemon only to get pushed back to the ground. Beowulfmon groan and looked to the side where he saw Velgemon drawing a red line around him with his wing. Beowulfmon quickly stood up and ran for the exit. Velgemon finished the circle and two black round halves started to close upwards. Beowulfmon jumped out of the circle just as the two halves meet and there was an explosion as the surface of a black half opened two eyes.

We saw an explosion and stopped. "Why can't that just be an earthquake?" whined J.P knowing the digital world it's probably some kind of digimon destroying the digital world once again. We ran faster trying to get there to help.

Velgemon looked around looking for the light he must destroy. He spotted a light blue circle and flew down towards it. Beowulfmon reverted back to Koji. He saw Velgemon coming he quickly tired to get away only to get stop by the pain in his chest. His D-tector fell out and it glowed and Ophanimon's symbol landed on Velgemon's third, main eye. It reminded Velgemon of his human life and who he was in the human world, how he went to search for his brother, Koji.

Velgemon flew higher up as the light faded. Koji started to shout questions at Velgemon demanding answers and not getting it. Just who was Velgemon?


	32. Train Work

Chapter Thirty Two: Train Work

Velgemon flew off.

"Koji" shouted Takuya as we ran faster seeing our friend was alright.

"How'd you find me?" asked Koji.

"Well we saw that big explosion and we thought you were in it. We are glad you're safe." said Tommy.

"Well I was in it." Koji admitted.

"What? Are you alright?" I asked concerned.

"Yea I'm fine." He said.

"So what caused it?" asked Zoe.

"Velgemon, using the power of Cherubimon Duskmon digivolved to Velgemon." Informed Koji.

"Velgemon. Not many can survive his attacks." Said Bokomon. "I'm flabbergasted."

"Bless you" said Neemon.

"Hi" chimed Patamon jumping in to Koji's hand.

"Hi, who are you?" he questioned.

"He's Patamon." Takuya answered.

"He was born from Seraphimon's Digiegg." Zoe said.

"He's the reason how you got Beowulfmon." I stated.

"O…Sakura there blood on your neck." He stated worried.

I touched my neck to feel dry blood and remember when Persiamon pushed her claw down on my throat. "Don't worry it's just a little injury, a mark left from someone." I said looking away.

Koji remain silent for a while then handed Patamon to Zoe and ran off.

"Koji?" I shouted as he ran away.

"Man when will he learned that he doesn't have to solve his problems alone?" questioned Takuya. "I'll go get him." Takuya stated.

"What? No, I'm faster, Ill go" I stated.

"Look I'll go get him and be right back you guys wait here." said Takuya.

"No, well lose another member" stated J.P. "It's just like the horror movie." He continued.

I sighed at his remark.

"Do you see me laughing?" asked Takuya.

"I'm being serious" said J.P. "The boogey man will get you when you're out on your own." Said J.P.

"Well I'll just have to take my chances with the…..bogey man" said Takuya as he ran off.

"Well there nothing we can do now." Zoe said.

"Then let's make dinner" I stated.

"You guys are really just going to stay here and do nothing just because he told you to?" J.P questioned.

"Well, if we do we won't be doing much either." I stated.

"If he tells you to shave your hair off and run around. Will you do it?" questioned J.P.

"Well if he doesn't have a legitimate reason then no" I said, bluntly.

"We have these." Said J.P "If there is trouble, we'll just spirit evolve."

"But if we leave then they won't know where we are." Zoe pointed out.

"I didn't say we going to the rose morning star ourselves or anything like it." Said J.P

_You sorta did._

"We are just going to scout around." Said J.P.

"Why?" I asked.

"So when we get to the Rose Morning Star we'll know what to expect." Said J.P. There was silence. "You see I think we are all here for a reason, I think there a reason for us being here or on any other planet, but I could never find out the reason why I'm here." Said J.P.

"He does have a point." Said Patamon.

"So I thought this might be the reason." He said.

Soon enough he pursued all of us, not including Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon, to go on the scouting hunt. We walked around finding nothing but a train tracks. We follow the track to what seems to be a junkyard.

"This place gives me the creeps." Tommy said shivering.

"I agree" I said quietly.

We walked around looking for digimons or anything that can talk. We heard something creak and Zoe, Tommy scrambled to the floor.

I jumped back. "Was that just me or did you hear something?" I asked.

"I definitely heard something" Zoe said.

"Aw, come on, its just your imagination, here I'll show you that there is nothing here but junk." J.P said and walked towards the machine and knocked at it. It started to talk and whine about how he was about to fall asleep and how we interrupt without saying sorry we all jumped back at the voice. Tommy tried to run away, but Zoe pulled him back by clutching on to the suspenders.

"Wait a minute" I said.

"What?" Zoe and Tommy asked.

"It's just a Trailmon not a ghost" I said shivering at the word ghost.

"Hey I'm not just a Trailmon, and I'm not a ghost. I am Angler." The Trailmon said.

"Really that wouldn't be the first word I'll pick" J.P stated.

"Creatures today all so rude, if I had the strength I'll teach you a lesson" Trailmon taunt. "But alas, I'm fragile and weak, and I'm alone in this Trailmon graveyard." Trailmon stated.

"G-graveyard?" Tommy, Zoe and I asked shuddering back. Trailmon told us the story about the Trailmon graveyard.

"Aww poor you." I stated.

"Is there anything we can do?" Zoe asked as she, Tommy and I went towards the poor train.

"Well if you wanted to do something in the first place then don't wake me up." Trailmon complained.

J.P went up and was about to ask about the Rose Morning Star but Zoe said no, but J.P argued back, Trailmon told him just to ask. Trailmon said he knows about the Rose Morning Star and will tell us about it for one thing, to help him stand up.

"How are we suppose to help you stand up, you're way bigger than us." Said Zoe.

"I'll take this" said J.P and spirit evolved to Beetlemon and help him over. Trailmon said if we do another favor it might jog his memory about the Rose Morning Star. So we help him take a bath. Afterwards, he still wouldn't tell us so we decided to leave until he said his speech about how everyone treat him like a train when in truth he is too a living creature who just wants to be treated equally. We felt guilty and started to do what he wanted before he pass away; massage, clean, feed, etc.

Tommy was washing his light on his head when the train started to laugh causing the bucket to fall and dump water on the train. "This I could do without" he said as we started to laugh. We all slept on the train's back.

"So I guess this is goodbye" said J.P.

"O and about the Rose Morning Star" Angler said.

"Ah don't worry about it." Zoe assured.

"It's alright that you pretend to know about the Rose Morning Star so you can have some friends." I stated.

"No I really been to the Rose Morning Star" said Angler.

"Huh really?" I asked.

"Yea, why would I lie about that?" Angler said.

"Hurry up and spill the beans already." J.P cried impatiently.

"Yea tell us" Zoe agreed. Angler started to talk when something red glowed in him. He started to cough out smoke.

"Don't pretend to be sick again" J.P whined. "

I don't think he's pretending" I said as the glass at the eye shattered.

"ANGLER!" we shouted as we hugged and try to make him stay and not pass on.

"I think my time is up" Angler said as he glowed more red. Tommy cried and so did Zoe and I.

"Why does friends go away right when we become friends it just not fair." Whined Tommy.

"Angler" I shouted as he glow faded and I thought he died."I can't believe that" I said deadpan.

"All that," said J.P.

"And he's still alive" continued Zoe.

We grew angry at the now young and new Trailmon. The same train we spend hours cleaning and taking care of.

"That is it" I said hate being used. "Ex-sa-cute Beast Spirit Evolution" we said as we beast spirit evolved.

Angler tired to escape only to be block by Korikakumon.

"I'm sorry about all that" said Angler who was now carrying us.

"Don't worry about it just don't lie next time" Zoe said.

"So what do you know about the Rose Morning Star?" I asked.

"While when I was young but as my old self, I was being forced to take some package to the Rose Morning Star. I was forced by Cherubimon, well Cherubimon's henchman. I was afraid of what they might do, well not the cute one, so I didn't ask. It was right after the three celestial digimon fought so I thought it would either be Seraphimon or Ophanimon." Angler explained.

"Well we have Seraphimon's digiegg, so it's most likely to be Ophanimon" I concluded.

"Well we're off" said J.P


	33. The Twins

Chapter Thirty Three: The Twins

Koji jumped into a crack in the ground so the sandstorm wouldn't reach him. He took off his bandana thinking about what Ophanimon has said and about his past to see if he remembers anything about his siblings.

"I can't find them" I said as we continued to look for Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon who has mysteriously disappeared.

"Geez, they are the one who said to stay put and was told to and they run off." J.P complained.

"Maybe they did what we did." Zoe suggested.

"Well what should we do now?" asked Tommy.

"Well we should wait, Takuya said to wait here" I suggested as we all sat down after trying to communicate with them.

Bokomon and Neemon walked around looking for Patamon but to no avail. They were in a forest place looking for Patamon. Bokomon shouted his name out various times and so did Neemon. Neemon go his trousers slap back to him because of another stupid remark.

Takuya ran around looking for Koji. Takuya leaped down and jumped off boulders to land on another. He wondered round looking for Koji.

Bokomon and Neemon finally found Patamon cleaning himself on a branch. "How's the view?" Neemon asked.

"Papamon" said Patamon flying down to Bokomon. Bokomon held his hands out for a hug when Patamon turned and chanted

"Follow me, I got something to show you" Bokomon and Neemon followed. Bokomon trip something, he turned to see…Takuya! "Did you find Koji?" asked Bokomon.

"No." said Takuya.

"Follow me I know where Koji is" chanted Patamon and they soon followed.

"That's it" said J.P as he jumped over a fence waking me up. "I'm sick of waiting." J.P continued.

"Then what do you want to do?" I asked rubbing my eye.

"Takuya said to wait here" Zoe said.

"Well we've been waiting and they still not here." J.P stated.

"Then what do you want to do?" asked Tommy.

"I say we go look for them" J.P said.

"Well, it beats sitting here" I said standing and stretching.

"Wait I just got a better idea." J.P said.

"Which is?" I ask opening one eye the other closed, my back facing him.

"We should ride Angler instead of walking" J.P said.

"That is better" I agreed and we walk towards Angler

Koji ran after Velgemon when he spotted something flying his way. He stood still until Velgemon flew over him. Koji turned to face Velgemon and had to duck when Velgemon try another swoop to get Koji. Koji fusion evolved to Beowulfmon. "Velgemon, I know you're human" said Beowulfmon.

**Remember what he did to your mother, he made your mother sad**

Velgemon flew above and swooped down to try and get Beowulfmon. Beowulfmon duck and wasn't harmed

**D****arkness will free your heart**

"Velgemon listen to me, I know you're human." Beowulfmon pursued.

Velgemon screech and charged at Beowulfmon. Beowulfmon dodge it and was struck with Velgemon's tail.

**Light is your enemy**

"Velgemon slide evolution, Duskmon." Velgemon said and crashed down using gravity and his blade to push Beowulfmon back. Bewulfmon slashed his sword and Duskmon jumped to the side. They clashed swords over and over.

"Who are you?" asked Beowulfmon.

"I am your twin brother, Koichi Kimura." Duskmon said.

"Everything gone all creepy or maybe it's just me. Ha-ha" Tommy laughed as he stood upright.

"You won't get any argument from me," J.P Said "Now stop goofing around and help us find Angler."

"I was looking" said Tommy."

"I bet now that Angler all young again, he running around like a little kid." J.P said.

"Hey listen" said Zoe. Everyone silent down and we all heard a Toot and Angler's voice.

"It's Angler" I said.

"Yes, I am your brother." Duskmon repeated.

"Liar. I don't have a brother" Beowulfmon stated.

"I'm not lying. When our parents divorced. They each took one of us. I lived with our mom. Our father took you. I didn't know too until recently before we came to the digital world. It's sad but true." Duskmon elaborated.

Beowulfmon gasped.

"You think mom is dead but she still alive at least when I came to this world she was, she probably think she lost me too." Continued Duskmon.

"Our mother…still alive? You been living with her all this time?" asked Beowulfmon. "No you're just trying to trick me." Assured Beowulfmon.

"Our father divorce with our mother to marry that woman." Duskmon said.

"No, he wouldn't do that" said Beowulfmon disbelieving. "This must be the mystery she was talking about." Beowulfmon said.

"You finally believe me?" Duskmon questioned. Duskmon glow black and was cried out in pain. A picture of his twin, Koichi appeared. "I got what I needed but our mom…" the image disappeared and Duskmon was under Cherubimon's spell.

Duskmon jumped up and used deadly gaze at Beowulfmon missing him. He then jumped down and cross swords with Beowulfmon. Duskmon shoot a red beam at Beowulfmon. Beowulfmon fell and reverted back. "This ends now" Duskmon said and slide evolved to Velgemon.

"No wait, if your story is true then turn back to your human form. I want to hear more about you. More about mom" Koji shouted.

"Too late" Velgemon said and flew around.

A red circle appeared and two black halves appeared. Koji looked around. Takuya ran by and pushed Koji out of the circle. Velgemon swoop over them the pressure of the wind caused them to tumble down a little cliff.

Takuya went to stop Velgemon but seeing Koji not following he turn around and asked and try to pursue him to battle. Koji told him that he couldn't. That Velgemon is his brother, his twin brother and Cherubimon is using him for evil like a puppet. It reminded Takuya about him and his little brother. "You might get into lots of fights with your brother but it's nice to have a brother" Takuya stated.

"You really live in a different world Takuya" Koji stated. "He has an evil spirit"

"Then we'll just need to give it a little Fractal code Digitized." Said Takuya

"I won't. I can't fight him. I won't fight my own brother" said Koji.

Takuya grabbed Koji's shirt and pounded him on his back. "I will tell you why you will fight him, because he_ is_ your brother. You're the only one who can save him. If you won't then who will?" asked Takuya angrily. "Koichi needs you. We need you. Heck the whole world needs you." Takuya shouted frustrated.

"Boom Bubble" said Patamon as he tried to puff another bubble. "Oh I ran out of boom" said Patamon and was swat down by Velgemon's wing. Bokomon caught Patamon.

"You can stay down here and feel sorry for yourself but I've got a battle to win." Takuya said fusion evolving. Koji climbed up and watched the battle. As Patamon struggle out of Bokomon's hold to get to the battle but was failing.

"Koji, please you must save your brother" Aldamon said.

"Dark Vortex" Velgemon said and a row of red eyes went down attacking Aldamon. Aldamon dodge out of the way and was captured by Velgemon. Koji fusion evolved, ready to fight. Velgemon threw Aldamon on Beowulfmon. He then used Dark Vortex again but this time Beowulfmon block with his weapon. Aldamon used Solar wind destroyer to and it hit Velgemon straight on. Beowulfmon used Frozen hunter and sliced Velgemon. Velgemon, Duskmon and Koichi showed and Velgemon and Duskmon fractal code was taken by Beowulfmon. Koichi fell down.

Koji walked over and saw his brother unconscious.


	34. Light and Darkness

Chapter Thirty Four: Light and Darkness

Takuya gasped. "I know that guy." Takuya stated.

"Huh?" asked Koji.

"That's the guy that chased after you at Shibuya station, well I wasn't myself at the time but I couldn't forget that face he looked exactly like you." Takuya said.

Koichi sat there whimpering.

"I want to know, tell me, I want to know. Is it true that you're my brother and our mother is still alive? I want to hear it from you." Koji said. Koichi stood up and clench his head. "Hey are you alright?" Koji asked as Koichi remember his past.

"Yea that's right" Koichi said. Koichi explained to Koji how he found out and what he did after wards, how he search for him and that he couldn't tell him because of his lack of courage. He also explained how he thought the digital world is the world for the after life. How he meet Cherubimon.

"Koji, Takuya!" We shouted as we ran off the train towards them.

"Koji" I said happily. I saw another boy who looks exactly like Koji. "Ara? Koji?" I asked I looked over to see Koji then back to see the other boy. "Koji? Koji. Koji? Koji." I chanted pointing a finger at Koji then moving it to the other and back and forth over and over again.

"He's Koji" J.P said pointing at Koji.

"But he looks just like Koji." I said pouting and pointing to Koichi.

"I'm Koji" Koji shouted annoyed.

"Well sorry for getting mixed up with a guy that looks just like you, you would have done the same." I said.

Angler took us towards Rose Morning Star.

"I'm bored." I sighed.

"Are we there yet?" asked Takuya.

"No" I said.

"Hey Takuya it's still hard to believe that Duskmon was Koji's twin." Zoe stated.

"Are you sure he's Duskmon?" I questioned.

"Yea." Said Takuya. "

He looks sad, go do something" said Zoe pulling on Takuya's sleeve.

We stop at a little rest area where Koji left the train and sat at a couch inside. We were debating on what to do. J.P said to do nothing, but we disagreed. Takuya went in. Koji asked him how he supposed to act like a brother. Takuya said that he got into a lot of fights with his brother, don't let him play with his friends, but he still likes him and overall just act like yourself. Tommy went in and said about how he and his brother don't get along. J.P, Zoe and I wished we could help but we didn't have any siblings. Koji thanked us.

Angler stopped the train in a hurry but we bumped into something and fell over. We all climbed over to the top window where we saw Cherubimon. Cherubimon kicked Angler out.

"Pay back time." Said Takuya as I tried lifting the cage of Relemon again but nothing worked so, I with Zoe, and Tommy beast spirit evolved and J.P spirit evolve while Koji and Takuya Fusion evolved.

"Avalanche Axes" shouted Korikakumon as he threw his axes at him. Cherubimon slapped away the axes with his hands.

"Hurricane Gale"

"Lightning Blitz."

"Roses Blood"

We attack Cherubimon but he blocked it with his hands.

"This isn't working." I stated.

"Korikakumon, it's time to drag out our tag attack." Said Beetlemon.

"Thunder Fist" "Avalanche Throw" They both said the Axes contain lightning and it hit Cherubimon and he sent it back at Beetlemon. Aldamon blocked the attack and told them to stay behind him and asked Beowulfmon to back him up. He then used Solar wind destroyer and hit Cherubimon.

After the smoke clear we saw Cherubimon still standing while the ground he was standing on is now a bowl shape and he was unharmed.

"I had enough" said Beowulfmon "Frozen Hunter" the wolf sliced through Cherubimon and had no effect.

"Not good" I said.

"We need to think of a plan and quick." Zephyrmon stated.

"My turn" Cherubimon said and raised both hand as a pinkish fog appeared blue lightning struck all of us.

When the lightning passed we were all back in our human forms. Koichi walked up towards Cherubimon causing Koji to worry. Cherubimon told Koichi about the spirit of darkness, his darken heart and asked if he wanted to serve him again. Koichi declined the offer and Cherubimon said "Then you'll die." He raised both hands. Koji's D-tector started to shine and out came the spirits of darkness; they shifted to a new form.

Bokomon said Koichi has found out the real power of darkness. The spirits flew into Koichi black and grey D-tector. Koichi realized the difference between the ones that Cherubimon gave and the ones he had now. He spirit evolved to Loewemon.

Loewemon shot a black sphere out of his chest where the lion's mouth open, he fired a few times Cherubimon fell to one knee due to the force of the attacks. Loewemon then jumped up. Cherubimon called a lightning spear and held it to where Loewemon will fall. Loewemon slide evolve to JägerLoewemon. JägerLoewemon bit onto the spear and ran down it. "Ebony Blast" JägerLoewemon cried and fired many times at Cherubimon. JägerLoewemon taunt Cherubimon and attack him using

"Dark Master" Cherubimon started to dissertate.

We cheered until J.P pointed out that there is no fractal code. Koichi said that it was only a hologram, a projection of Cherubimon. Koichi then said that he's going to the Rose Morning Star alone since he's the only who can defeat him. Koji wouldn't allow it and Takuya said he going to save Ophanimon. Tommy said he's going because he wants to. J.P said he's going to look after Tommy. Zoe said she doesn't want to go back so she tagging along. I said that I can't give you boys all the fun and it was decided we are all going.


	35. Rescue Ophanimon

Chapter Thirty Five: Rescue Ophanimon

We walked the way to the Rose Morning Star. Under the Rose Morning Star is a large pink rock like skinny temple surrounded with flying rocks. We heard Ophanimon's voice and Takuya pulled out his D-tector. "**You are finally here my children. With the powers of the ten legendary warriors you will defeat Cherubimon.**" Ophanimon said.

"What Cherubimon's here?" I asked.

"**Yes, he has be waiting for your arrival**" Ophanimon answered.

We saw streams of data going to the top of the building where Ophanimon is.

"Where the data coming from?" Zoe asked.

Takuya D-tector started to give off static sounds then cut off. "The overflow of the data cut me off" Takuya stated.

"Maybe Koichi knows" Tommy said quietly.

"Yea he worked for Cherubimon he should know" J.P agreed. "Hey Koichi, you were Duskmon do you know anything about this or Cherubimon?" J.P asked quite rudely.

Zoe and I elbowed him and he cringed. .

"That was rude." I said.

"Couldn't you think of a better way to ask?" Zoe asked angrily.

"I don't know anything about what Cherubimon was planning, I'm sorry I couldn't be more useful" Koichi said sadly, my anger dispersed at how sad he seems.

"Hey, let's get going we got to rescue Ophanimon." Takuya said changing the mood.

"How do you suppose we get up there?" Tommy asked.

"Yea it's not like we can jump up there" I said.

"There has got to be another way." Zoe said.

"I bet it's a trap" J.P said.

"A trap? I can't fly" Neemon said.

"Do I have to remind you that they, the legendary warriors went through tougher situations, am I right, Takuya?" Bokomon asked with sparkling eyes.

"Well actually Neemon has a point" said Takuya. Bokomon's face when down. "Got ya." Takuya said and we all spirit evolved.I carried Kumamon while Beetlemon carried Neemon and Bokomon who complained about how slow he is and Kazemon carried Patamon.

We arrived at a gate. "Does this remind anyone of the dark gate?" Beetlemon questioned.

"What's on the other side?" Kazemon asked.

"There nothing on the other side." I stated and ran around.

"So we have to go through here." Agunimon stated. Two maces flung towards us, Lobomon and Agunimon dodge it. "How perspective." Agunimon stated. The mace flung back towards two cloaks. The cloaks flung over and two digimons appeared. Bokomon identify them as Phantomon.

Phantomon sliced down at Agunimon, Agunimon leaned back and dodged the attack, the other Phantomon slash at Beetlemon who fell back. Lobomon went in front and took out his sword and charged at Phantomon, Phantomon dodge the attack with no difficulty. Phantomon took the chance and was going to slashed down when Loewemon used Shadow Meteor and aiming at Phantomon, Phantomon dodged the attack. "Nice shot" Lobomon praised.

"Hurricane winds" Kazemon said and attacked another Phantomon. Phantomon dodged the attack charged at Kazemon. Kumamon attack Phantomon and Phantomon dodge. Kazemon thanked Kumamon.

"Crescent Harken" I said and attacked a Phantomon but it slide away. Beetlemon used a fist of thunder and attack and also missed so did Agunimon. The two Phantomons disappeared. "Where did they go?" I questioned.

"The crystals they wear can take you to another dimension where you will be trap forever" Bokomon explained.

"That doesn't sound too good." Kazemon said. We started to wander apart looking for the two Phantomons.

"Don't wonder too far" Patamon warned. Beetlemon was captured. Kazemon followed.

"Kazemon" I shouted and was cut off by being capture myself.

"It's no use, they're capturing us when were not looking." Loewemon said. Agunimon and Kumamon gasped as they were captured, Loewemon looked away and Lobomon was snatch.

"You can't save them now" said a Phantomon.

"Why don't you just give yourself up and save us the trouble and join your friends?" asked the other Phantomon.

Loewemon closed his eyes and concentrated on his surrounds, Loewemon dodged the two Phantomon and they crashed together. Loewemon summoned a lance and attacked the eye necklace. We were all freed and the Phantomon fractal code showed. He scanned it and the gate open. We ran through the gate and up a spiral staircase

At the end of the staircase was flying screens and more staircases some upside down.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"I don't know, this world just get more and more weird." Beetlemon stated. Shadows and hands stretch out towards us.

"How do you stop these things?" Kazemon asked.

"I don't know" I said backing up. A bell ran and the hands stop.

"Well, that stopped them." Agunimon stated. The bell ran again. The hands disappeared and so did the shadow.

"This is the hall of Shadows. Those that came here before and died to the wrath of Cherubimon became these Shadows" explained a mysterious digimon.

"And who are you?" Agunimon asked with a demanding tone.

"Don't worry, I'm on your side, I am Oryxmon." Oryxmon identify himself.

"Do you have any proof?" Agunimon asked. There was silence. Patamon flew over to Oryxmon Agunimon apologized and Oryxmon lead us to lady Ophanimon.

Kazemon, Beetlemon and I went to attacked the cage wielding Ophanimon but our attacks did nothing. Ophanimon told us the story of why we were brought to the digital world. It was the same as the on Seraphimon told us. Ophanimon continued and said that Cherubimon's thoughts of philosophy was different from ours and when he saw Seraphimon and herself talking by themselves he mistook the idea. Cherubimon lead a group of beast type digimons and convinced them that Seraphimon and she were the cause of all their problems.

Cherubimon became a monster. Seraphimon was hit by Cherubimon and she gave herself up to save Seraphimon and every since she been waiting for Seraphimon to be rescued. Kazemon wondered if it was because Cherubimon like Ophanimon, Beetlemon disagreed. Ophanimon continued to explain what had happen; she had called out to us because Cherubimon didn't have power over here and then she praised us for our commitment.

Cherubimon appeared and explained how Ophanimon had help him, how he can use the powers of the 11 legendary warriors. Our crest started to glow, we ask Bokomon what's going on with a little panic in it.


	36. Death, New Dtectors, New Evolutions

Chapter Thirty Six: Sakura's Death, New D-tectors, New Evolutions

Cherubimon explained how everyone was his pawn in the whole game. Cherubimon grabbed Oryxmon and killed him. The shadows below were due to Cherubimon experimenting with the digimons to fuse with the spirit. Only Koichi worked out with it. Cherubimon grabbed Loewemon and Koji and Takuya fusion evolved. Aldamon fired at Cherubimon but his attack hit Loewemon, Cherubimon threw Loewemon on the ground and grabbed Aldamon. Beowulfmon fire at Cherubimon, but the attack went to Aldamon. Aldamon was thrown on the ground. Patamon flew up to Ophanimon's cage and I followed. Patamon said that the light was affecting their aim and power. Ophanimon said it was true. Aldamon and Beowulfmon took Cherubimon outside and told us to free Ophanimon.

Cherubimon punched both Aldamon and Beowulfmon causing them to fall.

"How are we supposed to free Ophanimon?" Kazemon asked.

"Maybe if we bend the lights and reflect the lights somewhere else we can destroy the cage." I suggested.

"Okay" Kumamon said and used his ice to try to direct the light. The lights started to bend.

"Ophanimon don't worry we'll get you out as soon as possible" I said placing my hand on hers.

She flinched and whispered to me "You must leave the digital world at once"

"I'm sorry I can't. Not until I'm finished here" I stated.

"You must or you'll die." Ophanimon stated taking my hand she then flinched again.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "Y-you're already dead." She stated.

"I'm what?" I question drifting back a bit.

"You're dead; you're just a body that is empty. You're the one whose spirit I called to the digital world a long time ago." She stated.

"So I'm dead? But how can that be I'm right here, and if you did take my spirit world to the digital world a long time ago then, then you killed me?" I asked.

"Yes, you are dead, I don't know how come you're here but I didn't kill you, your spirit was wondering around and I draw it here to live. If you find her and get back together you can still live." Ophanimon explained.

I stared straight at her seeing if she was lying but there was nothing but honesty. She let go of my hand. "So…I'm…dead?" I choked out. She nodded.

"Sakura are you alright?" Kazemon asked.

"No." I stated.

"What's wrong?" Beetlemon asked.

"I'm….dead" I choked again.

Cherubimon punched both Aldamon and Beowulfmon, again, they fell off. Cherubimon summoned some thunder and attacked Aldamon and Bewulfmon again and again. "Can't you see, inside or outside it doesn't matter, I'm still stronger." Cherubimon stated and continued to attack Aldamon and Bewulfmon.

Kumamon was shot back and the light was still there. Kazemon caught Kumamon. Beetlemon punched a mirror angered that Kumamon couldn't reflect the light. The mirror shattered and a light disappeared. "I got it we can destroy the mirrors so no light could reflect off it. We did so and destroyed some lines. Kazemon used a love tap and bounced off the mirror she then slide evolve to Zephyrmon and used hurricane gale to destroy the mirror.

Aldamon charged at Cherubimon but Cherubimon dodged and Aldamon was lodged into the ground. Taking the chance, Cherubimon summoned a lightning bolt and aim for Aldamon. Beowulfmon used his sword to save Aldamon but the thunder bolt electrocuted him. Aldamon got himself free in the time and blocked Cherubimon's attack. Cherubimon has thrown Aldamon onto Beowulfmon. Cherubimon then threw down the lightning on both of them. They both reverted back. Cherubimon then took both their D-tectors and use wind to push them down. Takuya fell over and Koji grabbed his arm pulling him on while Cherubimon went to get the rest of the D-tectors.

Cherubimon appeared and attack Beetlemon who was on his way to destroy the last light holding Ophanimon. Beetlemon fell and reverted back. Zephyrmon when to tend to J.P, but was told to get Ophanimon free and Koichi and Tommy volunteer to distract Cherubimon.

The two slide evolved to Korikakumon and JagerLoewermon and attack Cherubimon. They attack Cherubimon, but Cherubimon attacked back and the two reverted back and their D-tector was stolen. Cherubimon charged for Zephyrmon but she dodge and he hit the cage. He attack Zephyrmon and she hit the cage this time. "Now I'll have the power of all the ten legendary warriors." Cherubimon stated.

"Aren't you forgetting one? Slide evolution Rosemon X. Roses Rapier." I said and charge at him. I started fencing with his hand until he summoned a lightning and I started to fence with it, getting electrocuted a few times. I used my left whip ready to whip him with it. He threw the lightning bolt at me. I was pin up to the wall and was electrocuted. I reverted back and fell down, Zephyrmon caught me.

"Thanks" I stated.

Cherubimon attack both of us and Zephyrmon hit the cage again and I fell down. "I didn't forget I need you as well" Cherubimon said as he grabbed me. "Now it's time for me to get the last D-tector." Cherubimon said as he summoned a lightning bolt he threw it at Zephyrmon.

"Zoe" I screamed as the lightning went towards her. Ophanimon pushed open the cage and Zephyrmon out of the way and was hit herself. Zephyrmon reverted back to Zoe.

"Ophanimon" she cried.

"Why did both you and Seraphimon sacrifice yourselves for peace?" Cherubimon questioned.

"How can you think that digimon is your pawn, you're heartless" Ophanimon shouted.

"I am strong and I will conquer." Cherubimon said as his dark power overflowed. I started to shudder at the dark, hatred power. He shattered the rest of the mirror with his dark power.

"Let me go" I screamed.

"Quiet you." He said tightening his grip on me. I screamed.

"SAKURA!" Zoe, Koichi, J.P, and Tommy shouted.

Ophanimon started to tell Cherubimon how she felt pity for him being turned evil. Cherubimon couldn't believe that he was once good. Ophanimon took out a shield and javelin and fire something in Cherubimon's mouth. Cherubimon covered his head with his hands dropping me in the process. I screamed. Patamon flew up and try to catch me but is now fall with me. But Patamon didn't give up and continue to beat his wings slowing the fall down.

"Thank you" I thanked.

Ophanimon convinced Cherubimon that she could make him back to what he was. Cherubimon started to look like his own self until he reverted back.

"What happen? The D-tectors, you stole them from me." Cherubimon said. Ophanimon threw the D-tectors back at us and teleport us to where Koji and Takuya are.

"What happened in there?" Takuya asked.

"I don't know" Zoe admitted and handed them their D-tectors.

Ophanimon crashed into a rock and it shattered. "He's too strong I got no other choice" Ophanimon said. "Sefirot Crystals" Ten little rainbow color crystals flew towards Cherubimon. Cherubimon shot a blow at the crystals. Cherubimon was thrown over and he hang over a rock.

"He's done for" J.P said.

"But where Ophanimon?" I asked. Takuya D-tector started to talk. She said that she underestimates the power of darkness and hatred Cherubimon had and his power was too strong. She said we had to combine the powers of the 11 legendary warriors. With the last of her powers she had change our D-tectors. Koji's and Takuya's and mine D-tector changed ours evolve. My D-tector was now all golden.

"But the rest of our D-tectors look the same." J.P whined.

"Hey there a digiegg" Tommy shouted.

"So that means Ophanimon's…" Zoe trailed on. "But how do we combine all the spirits?" I asked as I looked into my new D-tector. I saw the cage Relemon was in shattered I gasped. "Relemon" I said happily.

"Look deep within yourself" Takuya stated we did so and we saw the spirits within ourselves. We started to switch our spirits around, we all knew what we were suppose to do.

"Wind into fire." Zoe said.

"Ice into fire" Tommy said.

"Darkness into light" Koichi said.

"Thunder into light" J.P said.

"Ku (Void) into Light" I said. "Ku (Sky) into Fire" I said and Relemon jumped out of my D-tector.

Takuya unify evolved to EmperorGreymon and Koji unify spirit evolved to MagnaGarurumon.


	37. IceDevimon's Trick

Chapter Thirty Seven: IceDevimon's Trick

"Ophanimon was a fool to waste her powers on the likes of you" Cherubimon said.

"Actually Cherubimon, you're the fool." EmperorGreymon said.

"What?" Cherubimon asked insulted.

"You think you can run the world by yourself, but you're going to destroy it yourself. You're so greedy that you're going to destroy it instead." EmperorGreymon said.

"Don't worry, we're going to stop you before that." MagnaGarurumon said. "

You foolish humans, what do you know about the digital world?" Cherubimon questioned.

"Apparently more than you do, all of us can see: your selfishness is going to destroy the digital world." EmperorGreymon said.

"But with Ophanimon's power behind us, we will stop you" MagnaGarurumon said.

"Whenever you're ready" EmperorGreymon said.

"Then prepaid for you're doom, whatever power you have, you'll never defeat one of the celestial digimons." Cherubimon stated. "Storm of Judgement" Cherubimon said and thunder bolts appeared and fired rapidly and wild. One lightning bolt hit right in front of us.

"That is a little bit too close for comfort." J.P said.

"We have to get the others to safety" MagnaGarurumon said.

EmperorGreymon flew over to us and we all climbed on.

"How about I royal evolve and help?" I asked.

"No it's too dangerous." EmperorGreymon said.

"But I can help" I whined.

"No, neither I nor Koji will allow it" EmperorGreymon said sternly.

"Fine but don't worry about us anymore, I'll take care of it." I said as EmperorGreymon dropped us off. "Okay, I'm counting on you." EmperorGreymon said and flew off. "You still haven't beaten this guy?" I heard EmperorGreymon said.

"What are you going to do?" J.P asked.

"Royal evolve, right Relemon?" I said smirking. Relemon pounced up and down ready to battle.

"Aww it's so cute." Zoe said hugging Relemon. Relemon struggled out of Zoe hold.

"Ex-Cute Royal evolution" I said. Data appeared on my hand with six loops with two large ones making an X. I threw my D-tector up and Relemon jumped in front of the screen and went in to my D-tector. I grabbed the D-tector and scanned the data. D-tector's screen showed Relemon in lines. It then showed Relemon digivolve into Sakuyamon. Sakura petals were place over by body and they merged into black leather. Armor appeared over my skin. I screamed and the chains on the wings shattered, the wings wrapped around me and the armor squeezing the armor into place. The wings then shattered into thousand of Sakura petals. "Sakuyamon"

"Wow" Tommy said.

I smiled. "Crystal Sphere" I said and a crystallite sphere surrounds us. "What's this?" Koichi questioned.

"A Shield." I stated.

"Izuna" I summoned four foxes each carrying an element, one's fire, others is wind, water and lightning. The foxes stood tense ready to attack and defend. Two on either side of us.

"Wow, are these real?" Tommy asked pointing at a fox.

"They are mystical fox spirits imbued with an element." I explained.

"Sakuyamon has pride in her divination skill. She has the role of executing the will of God, and she uses four elemental foxes for attacking and data gathering. She keeps them in tubes on her belt on her waist. When inquiring about the will of God, she changes to her 'shrine maiden form'. It is said in this form, her power to expel malice becomes more powerful." Bokomon explained and went back to cheering for EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurmon.

MagnaGarurumon fired many missiles with his launcher. After the smoke cleared and MagnaGarurumon appeared in front of Cherubimon and fired at him. He then dumped all his armor and flipped back and sat on EmperorGreymon's shoulder. Cherubimon crashed into the side of the tower. The structure shook. We lost balance and fell backwards. The foxes caught us.

"Are you done yet?" EmperorGreymon asked.

"Never. Storm of Judgment" Cherubimon said as thousands of lightning crashed around. Tommy covered himself and shuddered.

"We're going to smashed to slithering" J.P said. The foxes tensed.

"Not exactly J.P, those thunders are as wild as Cherubimon. There is also this shield. I think we are safer than we think." Bokomon said as a thunder bolt crashed down on the shield. The shield crack. The foxes jumped to the crack.

"Nice shooting, unless you are trying to hit us." EmperorGreymon mocked.

"Are you ready to surrender?" MagnaGarurumon questioned. "This is incomprehensible, that attack should have annihilated you." Cherubimon said.

"What can we say? We're too powerful for you." EmperorGreymon mocked. "

You are too powerful? I was ruling this world even before you feeble creature were even born." Cherubimon said.

"That may be true, but we have the power of Ophanimon and our friends behind us." EmperorGreymon said.

"You don't even know our secret weapon yet." MagnaGarurumon said.

"You only have the power of Ophanimon and you're spirits, and that won't be enough to stop me" Cherubimon said. "Storm of-"Starbrust Hunter" MagnaGarurumon interrupted running through Cherubimon.

"Pryo Dragon" EmperorGreymon said and he stabbed his sword down and eight dragons appeared and attack Cherubimon. The place started to collapse. "Cherubimon" EmperorGreymon shouted.

"Not now, we have to get the others out." MagnaGarurumon said.

"The shield isn't going to hold" I stated as a piece of rock fell on the crack of the shield making the crack bigger. The fox with the fire element charged at it burning the rock away and disappeared. EmperorGreymon appeared and I disperse the shield. I load Bokomon and Neemon on to EmperorGreymon. Zoe climbed on. "What are you two waiting for?" EmperorGreymon asked. "You go first" Koichi said. J.P climbed up and Koichi ran up. The ground under Koichi broke and he fell through the cracks. I turn to see Koichi fall. "Koichi." We shouted and pointed forward and two foxes ran towards Koichi. The foxes where a little way away ready to battle in case Cherubimon appeared before they were safe. MagnaGarurumon grabbed Koichi and helped him up. We drifted from the building. "Look out" Tommy said and smoked and the debris blew us away.

"Nnn…" I said as myself again.

"Is everyone alright?" Takuya asked. Everyone else was dusting themselves off the remaining three foxes disappeared into smoke.

"Yea we're all fine" Koji answered.

"What's no one's hurt? That's a first" Takuya said.

"Well there's a first for everything" I giggled.

"No one's hurt what about me?" Neemon asked, getting a wedgie.

"I'll help you." Patamon said tugging on Neemon's ear. We started to laugh.

"Do you think we defeated Cherubimon?" Zoe asked.

"No. I know Cherubimon, he wouldn't be defeated so easily" Koichi said.

"Well anyway, we destroy his hideout and I bet we did a lot of damage to him. He's probably hiding somewhere licking his wounds" J.P said.

"Thanks to Takuya and Koji" Zoe added. "

Well we couldn't have done it with out you." Takuya said.

"You help us a lot" Koji added. We all started to blush at the praise.

"We just have one more problem." Takuya stated. We sighed. "Don't worry it's not anything, it's just I wonder how we can give you guys back your spirits." Takuya said and his D-tector glowed and so did Koji's then our spirits flew back to our D-tectors.

"Hey I got my spirit back" Tommy said.

"Well I guess they heard what I said and decided to go back." Takuya said.

"Kazemon welcome back." Zoe said.

"Gee Whiz, I never thought I'll be this happy to see something I can't eat." J.P said and we all started laughing.

We sat around talking and waiting in silence having no idea what to do. I was playing with Relemon until Zoe encouraged Koichi to talk to Koji. Just as they were about to talk. Patamon started to scream while Relemon growled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Something bad is coming." Patamon said.

"Cherubimon?" I asked as ice appeared. Ice spikes appeared. I grabbed Relemon and jumped out of the way. I landed beside Takuya and Koji. I looked up to see IceDevimon.

"Cherubimon sent you to finish us up." J.P accused.

"Cherubimon don't compare me to that weakling" IceDevimon said.

"If you're not with Cherubimon then what do you want with us?" Zoe asked.

"Just destruction and death. You don't want to know." Bokomon answered reading from the book.

"How will I know that before I know" Neemon said. "

You make my brain hurt, just trust me you don't want to know." Bokomon said.

"What?" we all shouted wanting to know.

"Well if you really want to know, IceDevimon went on a rampage over the world. He ate the data of all the digimon's he could get. He was eventually captured, and even Cherubimon couldn't defeat him so he was sentenced to imprisonment without end. Are you happy now, Mr and Mrs. Pushy pants? Wait imprisonment with out end? It seems like it ended to me." Bokomon explained.

"So does the book say anything about where he is?" Tommy asked. "No it doesn't but I'm pretty sure we found it." Bokomon stated

"Well let's un-find it." Neemon said.

"You guys are human right?" IceDevimon said.

"Yea, what's it to ya?" Takuya question standing up.

I stood up and shooed Relemon behind me.

"I just want to express my gratitude to those who freed me from that tiresome prison." IceDevimon said.

"You're welcome" Neemon said hanging on an ice spike getting a wedgie again.

"I didn't know that humans can digivolved to digimons. Do you have tasty data like those other guys?" IceDevimon questioned.

I shuffle backwards to hide Relemon from IceDevimon's view.

"Whatch it, bud." J.P cautioned.

"Those digimons Cherubimon fed me were delicious." IceDevimon said liking his mouth.

"You did that?" I questioned angrily.

"You bettcha, but I wonder if you're data will be sweeter." IceDevimon said licking him mouth with his tongue. I shuddered and pulled back.

"You'll never find out as long as we have a say in it." Takuya said.

"And we do" Koji said they both took out their D-tectors and I reach for mine and drew it out.

"First I must give you a gift for free me." IceDevimon said and three little ice shot out of his finger and it froze our D-tector.

"My D-tector, this is a thank you?" Takuya said pressing buttons. "You're powerful, so I'll save you for last." IceDevimon said. "So I can get rid of the distractions first. This is going to be the most excruciating day of my life." IceDevimon said.

Everyone else spirit evolved while Relemon snuggled to get out of my hold. I grabbed her and try to hide her as much as possible. Beetlemon did Thunder Fist and IceDevimon dodged it. Kazemon used Hurricane winds and missed, Kumamon turned into a spike and IceDevimon grabbed it and licked him. Kumamon started to shiver. Kazemon went to save Kumamon but was capture instead. Beetlemon demanded him to let them go and IceDevimon did.

IceDevimon flapped his wings many times and froze Beetlemon and Kazemon to the ground. Loewemon and Kumamon slide evolve to JagerLoewemon and Korikakumon when IceDevimon refuse to come down and told them to go up and get him. Korikakumon attack IceDevimon with Avalanche Axes but he dodged it.

IceDevimon went down and pick Koji and Takuya up and place a sharp finger on Takuya's head. Everyone else froze. I took Relemon and place her on the floor. "Hey Mr. Vampire emo bat thing." I shouted. IceDevimon glace over to me. I gulp "If I give you my data will you let everyone go?" I questioned.

"Sakura don't" Koji shouted.

"Shut up." I commanded.

"Let's see, a human affected with the X-antibody, this should be a delicious feat." IceDevimon said advancing towards me.

"Sakura" Kazemon tried to reason with me.

"Look, if I'm dead or going to die anyway, then let me do something useful" I stated. "Let them go and I'll hand myself over." I negotiated.

"Sakura don't, this is stupid." Takuya said. IceDevimon put them in a blue sphere.

"I'll let them out when I get my data…Hey haven't I seen you before, long time ago. Seems like you grown up. You escape that time, but I'll still get to you" IceDevimon said. I flinched.

"You have seen me in the digital world before, where do you know where I went?" I questioned.

"Yes, I was going for you when I was captured, but I'll tell you for one thing, seems like you won't give me you're data no more so how about you help me get another one of you're friend's data, if you do that I'll tell you." IceDevimon said.

I looked down and weigh my options: Say no and not get info on my spirit and die or say yes and get info on my spirit for the cost of a friend. I know what I got to do.

"Sakura?" Kazemon asked.

I swallowed and my eyes fogged. "…Give me a weapon…" I said.

"Sakura?" Kumamon asked.

IceDevimon made an ice scythe and hand it to me. I looked over my shoulder with a sadden but evil face. My eye gleamed. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'll have to give that up info for now." I said smirking I jumped and twirl the scythe and slash down on IceDevimon's arm. He screamed. The gang smiled.

"Sakura!" Kazemon said.

"I won't hurt my friends, no amount of info can do that" I said as the scythe broke.

"You little brat" IceDevimon said punched me. "I'll be taking you're X-antibody for that" He said and drill his fingers at my stomach. I hunched over and coughed.

"SAKURA!" They shouted as a glowing sphere started to appeared from my stomach. "Let us out" Koji and Takuya shouted.

"O I wouldn't be worrying about you're friend but I think you should be worrying about yourselves." IceDevimon said and drilled deeper. I coughed out blood as a fractal code started to appear.

"Koji" I heard Takuya shout. I look over to Koji tied up and screaming.

"Koji" JagerLoewemon and attack IceDevimon getting his attention. JagerLoewemon charged forward and IceDevimon dodge but JagerLoewemon bit on to my top and yanked me from IceDevimon's hold and charged at the blue sphere the sphere broke and Koji was freed. JagerLoewemon dropped me beside Takuya and Koji. Relemon jumped towards me and started to lick my wounds.

"We got to help." Takuya said. "

No we'll only get in the way. We got to get out of here." Koji said. "Sakura can you stand?"

"I think so" I coughed and tried stand but slipped. "I got you" Takuya said and helped me stand.

JagerLoewemon went and attacked IceDevimon. The fought inside a tornado. Korikakumon freed Kazemon and Beetlemon the two slide evolved to their beast and help defeat IceDevimon. IceDevimon laughed said that he lied about knowing where I was but he did see me before.

Our D-tectors unfreeze. Zoe took some bandage and medicine and cleaned my wounds. I got scold by the group about what I did and had to explain to Takuya and Koji that I was just a mere body. We saw the top of the building where the data is going to changed and we knew what was inside: Cherubimon


	38. Game Over

Chapter Thirty Eight: Game Over

We watch the top of the tower glow and suck up more data. We just stare at it till the ground around us started to float and shatter.

"I guess it's up to us. Are you ready Takuya? We are the only ones who can do this. I'm ready when you are." Koji said.

"I guess..." Takuya said not sure.

Beetlemon reverted back. "All righty then." J.P said.

"Win this battle and you guys can save the digital world." Zoe said.

"We really could huh?" Takuya asked. Korikakumon reverted back.

"You betcha" Tommy said.

I press a button on my D-tector.

"You don't mind staying behind?" Koji asked.

"EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon are the only two strong enough, and don't worry we'll be here rooting for you." J.P said

"Wow I'm touched." Koji said.

"I'm touched, touch this." J.P mimicked. "Just remember if you lose you will have to face me." J.P promised punching Koji in the chest lightly.

"Relax J.P. We got it all under control" Takuya said.

"Yeah. Good to hear it men and we'll all celebrate after you win." J.P said.

"I'll cook us a giant feast" Patamon volunteer.

"I want to contribute something." Zoe said.

"So do I." I said.

"I know. Sakura and I will go on a date with you." Zoe volunteered. J.P looked down.

"I'll perform a magic show" Relemon offered.

"Yea and I'll give you both a great big kiss on the cheek." Tommy said.

"That's just wrong" Koji and Takuya both stated.

"And I'll knit both of you a waistband to match mine." Bokomon volunteered.

"Bokomon you really shouldn't" they said together.

Bokomon looked depressed as well.

"But I…" Takuya was interrupted by Koichi.

"Before you go, there something I must tell you. You can do it." Koichi said.

"Yea" Koji said.

"I believe in you brother." Koichi said.

"Okay well then." Takuya said.

"Wait." I interrupted again. "A kiss for good luck" I said and kiss Takuya on the cheek and looked at Koji. "Don't go disappearing on me again." I smiled weakly and kissed his lips. "And remember if it looks like you need help, Relemon and I won't hesitate to jump in" I reminded as the two both blush.

"Well I'm as ready as I'll ever be. How about it?" Takuya said.

"Yea, lets go make some history." Koji said.

"Then go already, I got some rooting to do." J.P said as we all took out our D-tectors.

"I don't know what's going to happen up there, but let's bring peace back into this world." Takuya said.

"This could be our last battle, I proud to be fighting it with you, Takuya." Koji said.

"I guess we better win then huh?" Takuya asked.

"Yea" Koji answered the two started to walk forward as we cheered for them they unified spirit evolve to EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon.

We cheered and ran as close as we could.

MagnaGarurumon started to fire missiles at Cherubimon who used the surroundings to block the attack. MagnaGarurumon seemed to be somewhat disappointed to miss. Cherubimon said that he was just testing them while EmperorGreymon is swinging his sword around focusing power. MagnaGarurumon destroyed the surrounding rocks expect for a big one which Cherubimon backed up onto.

MagnaGarurumon then blast the rock into bits as EmperorGreymon used dragon fire crossbow with his sword. Cherubimon started to burn. After the burning ceased Cherubimon was still alive but the bottom half of him was missing. Cherubimon regenerated his lower half and grew larger. He then used the surrounding rocks and crush EmperorGreymon in between two rocks.

"Seems like they need help" Relemon said.

"Ready?" I asked she nodded.

"Sakura you can't go fight, you're wounded and he's too powerful." Zoe said.

"It will be suicidal." Tommy said.

"Don't go saying if you're dead you might just want to help before you die thing again," J.P said sternly.

"Look remember what Ophanimon said, find your other half and you can live." Zoe reminded.

I nodded. "I'm just going to help." I promised and royal evolved to Sakuyamon. I flew over but away from the cross fire and out of their range but I made sure that they are still in my range. "Izuna" I summoned the four foxes again. I saw MagnaGarurumon destroy the two rocks EmperorGreymon is in.

Cherubimon summoned the castle Tommy and I got kidnapped in, the lavender castle and it fell towards EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. "Crystal Sphere" I whispered and flashed in front of MagnaGarurumon and EmperorGreymon making a shield around them and disappearing before they saw me. "Amethyst Mandala" I hissed and flashed behind Cherubimon and created a golden ring appeared around Cherubimon. I told two foxes to go and help MagnaGarurumon and EmperorGreymon. I ran from shadows to shadows back near the group. I there too summoned a shield and the two foxes stayed a few paces ahead. "That's all I can do, the shields won't last long but it will make the damage less" I said.

The castle crashed down on them the foxes destroy as much of the castle before the dispersed into mist. The shield got a crack in it. "Where did this shield come from?" MagnaGarurmon questioned as Cherubimon broke the ring without much difficulty and summoned many arrows that he threw at the two. The shields cracked on the second thunder. EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon charged forward to Cherubimon.

"Huh?" Takuya asked as he woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Zoe giggled as Takuya rolled over and saw Zoe's face. "Where am I?" Takuya questioned.

"In the middle of our date, Silly." Zoe answered.

"Our what?" Takuya asked placing a hand on his forehead to cover the sunlight.

"Silly boy, don't you remember; I promised I'll go on a date with you if you won. I'm sorry I'm so boring." Zoe reminded. "

But you're not… I guess that I'm just really tired." Takuya said.

"Well that was quite a battle, maybe you should sleep some more." Zoe offered.

"Okay" Takuya said and turned over. He saw Koji running past him shouting. "Leave me alone." Soon followed by everyone else minus Sakura and Koichi chasing after him. Koichi reading a book on the bench.

"I risk my hinny out there too, why does Takuya get to go out on the date?" Koji asked.

Sakura giggled. "Well the guys got to you before I could." Sakura said sitting on a tree branch.

"Seems like Koji got his hands full." Zoe laughed.

"Yep, but after that battle, he should be able to handle it." Sakura said. "But I rather be doing what I'm doing than what's he's doing." Takuya said as Koji appeared again.

"That isn't fair, now help me." Koji said.

"Okay, but it seems like you still have a lot of energy." Sakura giggled and jumped down, Sakura walked towards Koji who ran around in a circle. Sakura grabbed his arm. "Sorry boys but we have a date to go on." Sakura said winking.

"Ah Sakura you're eye gone purple." Tommy said and Koji stiffened

"Don't worry I got it under control." Sakura giggled the eye fading back to pink.

"I guess I'll take that nap now." Takuya said.

"Alright" Zoe said.

EmperorGreymon woke up seeing he was still in battle and MagnaGarurumon was unconscious. "Wake up MagnaGarurumon it was all just a dream." EmperorGreymon said. MagnaGarurumon woke up and they both charged forward at Cherubimon. Cherubimon pushed them both into a wall. MagnaGarurumon told EmperorGreymon to aim for his forehead, because it where his source of power is coming from. MagnaGarurumon said that he'll go first and distracts Cherubimon while EmperorGreymon go for his forehead. EmperorGreymon asked why MagnaGarurumon should go, he had stronger armor. MagnaGarururmon said that if he go what will he do, he attacks does no effect.

Cherubimon attack them with a giant sphere that curved and MagnaGarurumon and EmperorGreymon appeared. Cherubimon summon thousand of arrows and it destroyed MagnaGarurumon's Armor. Cherubimon summon one big arrow and attack MagnaGarurumon with it. MagnaGarurumon fell down past EmperorGreymon. EmperorGreymon became angry and started to glow. Cherubimon laughed at his attempt and asked how is he going to defeat him by himself? EmperorGreymon said he had the powers of his friends behind him; Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Relemon, Tommy, Zoe, J.P, Sakura, Koichi, Koji, and himself. EmperorGreymon attack Cherubimon and pierced his sword on Cherubimon's forehead. EmperorGreymon then scanned Cherubimon's data. Cherubimon turned back to his normal self and disappeared into a digiegg and flew off. Takuya carried Koji back towards us as we cheered upon their arrival.


	39. Philosphy

Chapter Thirty Nine: The Philosophy

Bokomon, Patamon, Relemon, and Neemon are dancing around in a circle chanting at how happy they are.

"It feels like a dream." Tommy said.

"Well wake up, we did it. The digital world is safe now." Takuya said placing a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"I don't get it." Koji said.

"What's wrong?" Koichi asked.

"The digital world should look like it was before, but the digital world surface is full of holes." Koji explained.

"You're right" I agree. We watch a mountain turn into data then disappeared. We gasped. The debris of the mountain disappearing, hiting us and we all cover our eyes from the sand.

We walked to see what happen to the mountains. The place was covered in fog. Takuya stopped.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked.

"Did you see something?" I asked. "I think so." He answered and walked forward almost getting hit by a giant red ball. We saw a blue digimon with a weird crown and four large fangs two going down to going up.

He started to attack us. We spirit evolved to our human spirits. We dodged his attacks and went towards him.

"Wait, I have no intentions of fighting the eleven legendary warriors." Baronmon said. We gasped at how he know. "I have a philosophy" He said and place both hand beside the gem on his forehead. We saw something deep inside the world a small sphere where Lucemon was held in. We gasped at what we saw. The surprise made us revert back. We fell to the ground.

"So Lucemon is coming back isn't he?" Takuya asked.

"That is not good" Bokomon said.

"You got it wrong pal, Lucemon was defeated a long time ago." Takuya said.

"I will show you the truth is about to happen." Baronomon said and the wall crack behind the wall was empty holes.

"This is where the holy mountains once stood. Our great protectors have fallen to the struggle of the evil one. Listen the digital world is crying out for your help." Baronmon said.

Baronmon led us into the tunnel of history, where all the history of the digital world is store. We all walk on to a platform that started to moved down into different circles with yellow light. Inside we saw the past play itself. We saw the 11 legendary warriors take out Lucemon and the spirits where release and place in the care of the three celestial digimons: Cherubimon obtain 5 spirits, Seraphimon obtained 3 spirits and Ophanimon obtained 3 spirits. Baronmon told us that Lucemon was waiting patiently waiting for the day, he knows, that he'll be revived.

"When the chance arose he planted his evil in one of the celestial digimon, Cherubimon was the victim of darkness. Lucemon used Cherubimon to collect the data of the digital world, the result is the ravish world you see before you.-the digital world showed in front of us except there are many gaps in the world -eaten away by evil of Lucemon. When you defeat Cherubimon, the massive amount of data was released and absorb by Lucemon." Baronmon explained.

"Hey wait, so Cherubimon didn't know anything." Koichi started.

"It was Lucemon acting through Cherubimon." Koji continued.

Baronmon sighed. "That takes us to the present. See before you the destroyed world of today." Baromon said as we saw different places all in pieces and holes around the world. We saw a couple of digimons sucking the data. Baronmon said that since Cherubimon passed these are the digimons that been sucking the data of the digital world and when they are done Lucemon will be revived.

The platform was place back to where we started. Baronmon told us to leave the digital world. Takuya rejected the offer and said that we can't just leave after what Ophanimon and Seraphimon did. We have to protect the digital world ourselves. Baronmon was surprised to hear this. We saw the two digimon taking data again. "We need to get out now." Baronmon said.

The ground collapsed and we were tucked under rumble. The two digimons identify themselves as Dynasmon and Crusadermon, two of the royal knights. They said that they serve under Lucemon. They punched their hands into the ground and started to take the data.

"Stop" Takuya yelled as we all ran forward. "Execute Fusion Evolution." Koji and Takuya said.

"Execute Spirit Evolution" Koichi, Zoe, Tommy, and J.P said.

"ExCute Royal Evolution" I said.

"So it's you" Dynasmon said. "You are the humans that can digivolved into the eleven legendary warriors" Crusadermon said.

"You can't keep up you're destructive ways." Aldamon said.

"The digital world belongs to everyone." Beowulfmon said.

"You have no right to wreck it." Kumamon said.

"Don't you know what will happen if Lucemon is revive?" Kazemon asked.

"For now there is only chaos." Dynasmon said.

"Putting things back into place is necessary, it will be beautiful." Crusadermon said.

"Lord Lucemon is crowned superior and will save this world." They both said.

"Thunder Fist" Beetlemon said attacking both Crusadermon and Dynasmon. They dodged the attack. Aldamon and Beowulfmon attack Dynasmon while everyone else attacked Crusadermon. Dynasmon told Crusadermon to go to Lucemon while he get rid of the distractions.

Crusadermon took Loewemon's lance and block Kazemon's kick with it. Beetlemon and Kumamon attack Crusadermon who jumped out of the way letting go of Loewemon and Kazemon.

"I'll be taking my leave now." Crusadermon said throwing rose petals at everyone.

"Not so fast" I said. "Twin blades of Beauty and Truth." I said and slashed down twice. Two pink rings appeared around me then shot towards Crusadermon.

"Shadow Meteor" I heard Loewemon said. I flip back so I wasn't caught in the cross fire. Kazemon, Kumamon, Beetlemon fuse their attack with Loewemon which is now right behind mine.

"Amethyst Winds" I said and added some crystals shards being pulled around by the wind in the charge. We were hit by an attack from Dynasmon. We fell down.

Aldamon and Beowulfmon attack Dynasmon only to have their attack taken and thrown back at them along with Dynasmon's power. The two reverted back.

Everyone except for me, Takuya and Koji, spirit evolved to their beast. We attacked Crusadermon who we saw as taking more data. Crusadermon dodged our attacks with ease and attacked us with the yellow strips around her. Our fractal code show and we reverted back. We groaned and stood, we saw Takuya and Koji behind a rock ready to receive our spirits.

"Wind into Flame"

"Thunder into Flame"

"Ice into Light."

"Darkness into Light"

"Kū (Void) into Light." "Kū (Sky) into Flame"

The two unify spirit evolve to MagnaGarurumon and EmperorGreymon.

We cheered as we watched the battle. Still in the end EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon lost to Crusadermon and Dynasmon.

"What?" I questioned as the two fell. Baronmon attacked Dynasmon who swatted the attack away followed by Crusadermon who had enough.

"What do we do?" J.P questioned as the attack flowed towards us. Baronmon sacrificed himself to save us.

Bokomon arose from the dust seeing that we, Zoe, J.P, Tommy and I had our fractal code around us. Koichi woke up and try to wake us up as fast. Crusadermon was surprised to see human having data around them and wanted to taste them and see if they are as delicious as they seem. He walked forward and panic started to rise from within Koichi.

EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon went and blocked their way saying they had to get through them to get to the others. Dynasmon summoned a giant lighten blue dragon with three eyes and attack us the rocks of the ground flew up towards the moon.


	40. Stuck on the Moon

Chapter Forty: Stuck on the Moon

"I can't believe we're on the moon." Takuya said.

"I guess the moon isn't made out of cheese" J.P said.

"No" Koji said.

"This isn't the time to be flaky, we need to get back to the digital world and stop Lucemon." Bokomon said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" J.P questioned.

"SuperStarmon said that there is no terminal so we can't take a Trailmon." Patamon said.

"Does that mean we're stuck here?" Tommy questioned.

"Not quite, there has to be a way back." Takuya said.

"That is?" Koji questioned.

"You got nothing don't you?" Bokomon questioned.

"We'll think of something, we can brain storm" Takuya said and everyone started thinking. A piece of land disappeared.

"We got to hurry, spirit evolve might not help us think but it has to do something." Takuya said.

Everyone spirit evolved.

"Eh, Sakura why didn't you spirit evolve?" Kumamon questioned gaining attention.

"O I can't, it's not like me" Sky Blue questioned looking down and hiding the color of the eyes.

"What do you mean not like you?" Kazemon asked.

"You spirit evolve all the time." KendoGarurumon added.

"Oh that's not me, that's owner" Sky Blue said.

"Owner? Sakura what's wrong?" KendoGarurumon questioned, walking forward.

"I'm not Sakura" Sky Blue said.

"What do you mean–my apologizes, you aren't Sakura." Bokomon said.

"What do you mean Bokomon?" Agunimon questioned.

"It's a color, she's sky blue" Bokomon informed.

"Eh, then where is Sakura?" Kumamon asked.

"We don't know, she not responding, she missing." Sky Blue said looking up with tears in her eyes. "We've been searching for her, there is still nothing." Sky Blue continued.

"Calm down Sky, I'm sure she is just still unconscious." Magenta said appearing at the left eye then disappearing.

Agunimon along with everyone else went outside and fired an attack at one direction.

"What are you doing? You do know that you're aiming at nothing." Sky Blue asked as the attack disappeared.

"Yea, what are we doing?" KendoGarurumon repeated

"Well, I thought if we all shoot at one direction we can move the moon closer and closer to the digital world." Agunimon confessed.

KendoGarurumon got annoyed while everyone else went away.

Kumamon tried any way he could to get to the moon, he jumped and jumped and jumped as high as he can. Run up a cliff and jump off reaching for the moon and falling back down. He tried using my rod and pushing off the top of the rod reaching for the moon. He fell again.

"Gotcha" Sky said catching Kumamon.

"Leave this to me." KendoGarurumon said using the ramp and charging off it. He flew off the ramp high and higher into the sky. "He's going to make it." Bokomon said. Then we saw a stream of blue and KendoGarurumon being electrocuted. "Koji!" Sky shouted and KendoGarurumon started to fall.

We ran over to Koji.

"What happened?" Agunimon questioned.

"I don't know, I got stuck in something, it drain my power, it was all I could do from dedigivolving." KendoGarurumon said.

"That would be the electrode stream." A white Gotsumon said.

"The stream is a river in space that divides the moon from the digital world, the flow is change by the pull of the moon, and no one crosses it." Meteormon explained.

"But we must have cross it okay, I mean we all here aren't we?" Kazemon asked.

"Yes and no, we must have by past it, we got here by the royal knight's attack." Loewemon said.

"Great that means there is no normal way of this place" Agunimon whined.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way. Don't give up hope, we'll be helping too." Sky said placing and hand on his arm.

"Any luck?" Kazemon asked.

Sky shook her head. "We all stop looking, some says that owner is dead others are working on a way out of the moon, some are looking for Relemon who's too gone missing." Sky explained.

"Dead?" Agunimon asked color drained from his face.

Sky didn't get a chance to answer since she heard a whimper.

"Why you guys are Burgermons right?" Kazemon asked.

"You guys must have crossed the stream." Kumamon said.

"Why would we, we Burgermon are born on the moon." A Burgermon said.

"But we saw Burgermons on the digital world." KendoGarurumon said. "

My goodness, you saw them? Those are our friends who moved down there." A small Burgermon said.

"You must be worried about them." Sky said.

"Wait, they must have cross the stream." Kazemon said. "

Yes." The Burgermon answered.

"How did they get there?" Sky asked.

"They launch themselves." A Burgermon said.

MetalKabuterimon started to calculate things. Sky stare at the calculations letting Magenta double check the calculations. "Wait don't fire" Sky said as Magenta finished the calculating.

"1" MetalKabuterimon said firing Agunimon.

"No." Sky said.

"What's wrong?" Loewemon asked.

"Calculations are wrong." Sky said.

"What will happen then?" KendoGarurumon said.

"That" Sky said pointing at the crashing Agunimon.

"Maybe it was divide by two then times by π" MetalKabuterimon said. "Hey Agunimon let's try that again." He shouted.

"No, I can't believe I let you talk me into it the first time." Agunimon shouted back. Everyone else went to look for another thing to help.

"_We got something." Half the colors shouted. _

"_What?" Sky asked hopefully. _

"_We can shoot someone off the cannon on MetalKabuterimon's head." They said. _

"_They just did that and that failed." Sky said._

Sky walked over towards where everyone is crowding. We stare into the ditch and saw a rocket.

MetalKabuterimon appeared carrying something and boasting that he found a way to leave the moon.

"Build a rocket?" Agunimon asked.

"How did you know?" MetalKabuterimon asked looking into the ditch seeing the rocket.

"Where you get that?" MetalKabuterimon asked.

"Well I just looked down" Loewemon explained.

"O that was the rocket they used for test, but as you can see it didn't work." The burgermon explained.

"Can we use it?" asked Kazemon.

"Sure, we'll help you too." Said the Burgermon and Meteormons.

Everyone except Kumamon and Kazemon helped lift the rocket up.

'_What's going on?_' _I asked inside the head_

'_Sakura' Everyone shouted._

_Sky left control and ran over to hug me along with every color. _

'_Whoa, hi what did I miss?' I asked. Sky filled me in about everything. 'Well, why didn't they think of it earlier astronauts get on and off the moon by a rocket.' I sighed. _

'_Oh and Relemon gone missing.' Purple said. _

'_What? When? We need to find her. I want you, warm colors to be searching for any place Relemon is and the cool colors that will be in charge. The ones in between pick any side. Sky you did a good job, you can rest, grey you get out there for now. Magenta I need you to help me calculate some things.' I said taking charge. _

_Everyone set out to do what they were told._

Sky pulled the rope with everyone then her hands drop to the side and she fade out of control to say hi to me.

"Sky?" Agunimon asked as he realized she wasn't pulling the rope anymore.

"What's wrong?" KendoGarurumon asked as the rocket been lifted up.

"Sky just disappeared." Agunimon said.

"That's not possible, her body should be occupied." KendoGarurumon said nudging Sky with his nose. The body hunch over his head. KendoGarurumon lifted his head so the body rolls on to his back. "Okay maybe you are right." KendoGarurumon said.

"Sky? Sakura?" Agunimon asked. The eyes flew open and grey filled them.

"Wah" Agunimon said shocked.

Grey sat up and slid off KendoGarurumon.

"Where's Sky?" Agunimon questioned.

"She needed to rest." Grey said bluntly.

Kumamon and Kazemon appeared with Starmons and SuperStarmon. They started to glue bands together. "Oh I get we'll make a big slingshot and shoot ourselves back." Agunimon said. While Kumamon seems to be proud of himself.

We waited for the moons to align with the digital world. Then shoot ourselves into space. The pressure of the wind pushed us back towards the seat. We started to fall.

"This is not good." Grey stated. "Hey can't you get someone else you're weird." J.P said. "Sorry not at the moment." Grey said with no emotions. Takuya beast spirit evolved to BurningGreymon and pushed us on the stream. We started to get electrocuted, but it past fast and we didn't get hurt much. After the shocking past there was asteroids coming straight at us. Takuya swerve us around the first rock and dodge the second, but was hit out of the stream by another rock.

"We're out on the stream again." Zoe said.

"No it's alright" Bokomon said as the gravitational pull held us.

"Neemon what are you doing on the ceiling." Bokomon questioned as we started to float.

"I'm standing on it." Neemon answered.

"Ahh, my skirt is not in place don't look." Zoe said clutching her skirt, she's upside down.

Grey floated grabbing the seat and pushed herself down.

"J.P, don't look." Takuya said.

Something hit us.

Zoe asked the Trailmon who hit us to push us back down to the planet. The Trailmon agreed and started pushing.


	41. Body and Soul

Chapter Forty One: Body and Soul

Trailmon pushed until the rocket lost balance and fell down. We step out to see the digital world but different, it was destroyed.

"How could this have happen?" asked Grey dully.

"The royal knights." Gritted Takuya.

"Grey when will Sakura be back?" asked Tommy.

"I don't know maybe after she finish calculating." Said Grey.

"Can you ask her to come back you're annoying." Said J.P

"I'll go" said Grey.

_ Grey walked around looking for me. He found a pile of paper with things written on it. "They want you to go talk with them." Said Grey. _

"_I'm busy" I called calculating another possibility. _

"_Then what do you want me to do? They are annoyed of me." Said Grey. _

"_I don't know go get someone else to fill in." I waved a hand. _

"_Magenta." I called and Magenta soon came. _

"_Can you double check these for me?" I asked. _

"_Just don't get Magenta I need her." I stated and picked up another. _

"_Okay" Grey said and walked down the corridor. "Anyone wants to take over?" asked Grey. Soon the corridor was filled with noise. _

"_QUIET" I shouted there was silence. "One of you go and no not you black fire" Black fire looked down and dragged her weapon away with her. (Black fire is black Sakura the one who tried to kill the gang)_

"Hello anyone in there?" asked Zoe.

"Geez first she finds out she's dead then she goes and lock herself away, then tell Grey to take over and now there no one in this hollow body" complained J.P

"That's because you told her to go away" Koji retorted.

"Hey it not my fault, Grey get pretty annoying not caring for anything, all dull and all." Said J.P.

"Sakura?" asked Tommy pulling on my sleeve. I collapsed to the floor. Tommy started to panic along with Zoe, Takuya, J.P, Koichi and Koji.

"I didn't mean for her to die." J.P. panicked

"Hi" my body boasted causing everyone to fall.

"Sakura you al-where Sakura?" asked Zoe.

"She busy,but I can sub in." said Purple while Takuya and Koji started to back away.

"Don't worry, she not allow to do anything so you don't have to worry" said Magenta from my left eye.

"Hey shouldn't you be help Sakura right now and buzz off, I know, I ain't allow to do anything" said Purple pushing away Magenta.

"Just one little kiss,and you become one of the caution ones" sighed Purple. Koji and Takuya started to blush. "So when can we have our little date?" questioned Purple. _Caution Purple, you're pushing it_ "Fine" Purple yelled back. "Never mind about that, Magenta gave me the warning, and I want to stay out."

"So who doing what's going on in that head of yours?" asked Koichi as we walked around the vast empty lands.

"Well right now since owner is busy we are all assigned jobs and emotions to do. Sky Blue was out first to keep owner from getting more injuries and to treat anyone who got any. Grey was out second because she doesn't have emotions outburst and it keeps the owner carefree of us. Half of us are looking for where Relemon might be. The rest of us just wait for a turn out. O and we have an emotion that governs over the rest." Purple explained.

"I don't get it" said J.P "Umm I mean you might want to explain more clearly so Tommy can understand"

Purple sighed. "We are all assigned emotions since we got here and some of us are assigned jobs, for example Black Fire is assigned the role of fighting or any physical challenges that involves fast movements. Sky Blue is assigned all the taking care of others and things. Magenta is assigned the role of helping owner find what she needs to find. Well, the most of us is assigned the role of moving the body like what Grey was doing before and what I am doing know." Said Purple.

"So what is 'owner' doing right now?" asked Koji.

"Counting and searching out all her near death experiences." Stated Purple not caring.

"And how many might that be?" asked Takuya worried. "Well judging from the heap of paper I saw earlier probably around 35 or so" Purple stated

"Thirty-five?" shouted the group.

"But the strange thing is she barely recalls anything from when she was 8 and younger the only thing she remembers is that Koji and her are childhood friends who learned how to fight. She personally forgot how to fight but the body remembers" said Purple.

"Strange." They all said.

_"Got anything new?" I asked Magenta who was now also covered in paper trying to solve the same problem. I am dead huh? But when? And I thought if we die, we die. How can I still be alive well and moving and if I did die and when did it happen? And where did Relemon went?_

"_Dunno" said Purple. _

"_Wait shouldn't you be outside walking along with the rest of the gang?" I asked. _

"_It's midnight and we are all asleep." Purple answered. _

"_O I guess I lost track of the time." I stated. _

"_Magenta, Purple thanks for your help two may go to sleep." I said. _

"_Hey can I control tomorrow?" asked Orange. _

"_Sure if Purple is done" I stated. _

"_Nope I'm staying" said Purple while Orange looked sadly way._**Ping **_something familiar struck me. It was a gut feeling but I had no other leads._

I scramble off my makeshift bed collected my things and stood brushing the last of my leaves off.

"What's going on?" asked a sleepy Zoe.

"Sakura?" she asked.

"Yes?" I asked turning around my pinkish eyes shone in the moonlight.

"Sakura!" said Zoe causing Takuya and Koji to wake up.

"What's wrong?" asked Koji already tense.

"Did something happen to Sakura?" asked Takuya worried. They spotted me in gear and ready to leave as Zoe just realized what I was doing.

"Don't back up" they all shouted. This freaked me out a bit and I stepped backwards. My foot lost its footing and it slipped.

"Idiot didn't we just tell you not to move?" grunted Takuya grabbing my arm. "Don't freak me out" I said back as Takuya hauled me up. Tommy and J.P had woken up due to the shout.

"Are you Sakura or another color?" asked J.P annoyed if it was another color/emotion.

"Sakura" I stated. "Thanks" I stood and ran off to the left. _I wasted enough time already_.

"Sakura wait up" yelled Takuya from behind.

"What's going on?" asked Zoe.

"Where you running to?" asked Koji.

"Do you have to run?" complain J.P

"Stop Sakura" said Tommy.

"I got a lead" I said and ran faster.

"At least wait for us." Said J.P

"Ready now?" I asked.

"One more questioned what were you planning to do?" asked Takuya.

"Well I was thinking about doing what Koji did that one time when he went off to find his beast spirit: leave you a note" I said standing. "Let's go we need to hurry" I stated. We started to run off. Me taking the lead.

We stop at where the signal died. "Hello anyone here?" I called.

"Are you sure it's here?" asked Koji.

"Sakura Akira?" I shouted feeling awkward to be shouting my own name. "I know it was here I had a feeling." I stated stepping forward the rest followed. I fell down a ditch. "Why must there always be falling?" I grumbled.

"Sakura?" the others questioned as I saw their foot I knew they were about to fall too. "STOP" I shrieked but they step forward free falling down as well.

As the smoke cleared I asked. "Is everyone okay?"

"We made it somehow." Groaned Koji. I open my right eye to see that Takuya was on top of me and Koji on him, J.P. on Koichi, Zoe on J.P and Tommy at the every top.

"Where are we?" asked J.P.

"Apparently in a ditch" I said looking at the ways up. There I saw Neemon free falling down while Patamon was trying to pull Bokomon back up. Patamon dropped. Patamon landed on Tommy. "Umm can everyone get off me?" I asked face reddening.

"Sakura are you alright?" asked Takuya.

"Get off me I need to breathe" I struggled with the words. They instantly jumped off me. I took in many gasps of air before I started to breathe regularly.

"So what do we do know?" asked Tommy.

"Dunno" I said sitting down at one corner. "You guys go to sleep, it still a while before day break." I said. I watch as everyone fell asleep. Tommy on my lap, Zoe next to Takuya using his shoulder as a pillow, Koichi next to them, beside Koji; J.P's sluggish form on the floor. "Cute couples those two make." I giggled at Zoe and Takuya while I went back to my calculations. I eventually drifted to sleep.

I woke to the sun in my eye beating down. I glance around at my surrounds a couple times before remembering the events of last night. J.P was all over the place, Tommy still on my lap, Takuya has fallen on to Tommy's side, Zoe slept on the side of the ditch, Koichi fell to the side, Koji still where he was not even moving an inch. I place a hand over my eye looking at the top of the ditch. "Maybe we can fly out." I said thinking that J.P, Zoe and I will spirit evolve and carry everyone up. I sighed and took out my golden D-tector flipping through to where I last seen Relemon before she disappeared. _I will find you._ I soon fell asleep again.

"Rise and Shine intruders." Said a voice, I grunt and looked up to see what seems to me a cross between a mouse and a koala. "Time to get up." Said the Koala-mouse.

"Morning, we are not intruders we just fell in here" I said.

"I recognized that voice, it's Sakura" said the mouse-bear jumping off the ditch followed by many other digimons and landing on me. "Oh I missed you so much and so did everyone else." Said the mouse.

"Umm nice to meet you too." I said uncomfortable.

"Wait a minute Sakura has pink hair not midnight blue." Said the mouse, which my D-tector had now identified as Phascomon.

"I am Sakura" I said.

"So you changed your looks to fool Arukenimon and escape right? O everyone is going to be so happy your back." Said Phascomon. The digimon started to haul me up and out of the ditch leaving everyone else behind.

"Guys? GUYS" I shouted waking them up. They saw me being carried away.

"Hi everyone look at whose back." Said Phascomon. They all turned to look at the doorway. Each digimon spirit seems to lighten now that they saw me. I smiled back at them which seems to bring tear back into there eyes.

"Sakura!" they all yelled and tackle me.

"Hi" I said smiling. I saw that one digimon hasn't tackled me. "Hey" I said as the crowd of digimon dispersed as they went back to the things they were doing. "What's wrong?" I asked crouching down next to the digimon. I poked at it until it turned to look at me. Tears were in her eyes. I recognized the face right away. "Relemon" I said softly as she tackled me into a hug.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Back at the ditch I was in" I stated.

"Geez, that Sakura leaving us alone like that." Said Zoe. "What was she thinking?"

"But didn't you see she was carried away by the digimons." Takuya defended.

"Who knows what horrible things they are doing to her right now" said Tommy. They imagined Sakura being dumped into a stew that was being roasted over a fire.

"I'm on my way to save you" J.P said running off the opposite direction. "It's this way" said Koji.

"I knew that" J.P said turning around and falling into the ditch again.

"Lets go find where they took her." Said Koji. They remember Sakura being cooked.

"Let's Hurry" concluded Takuya.

The fire blazed as they roasted some meat apples over the fire. "I'm telling you I'm not the Sakura you are referring to. I don't even remember who you are. I'm looking for another Sakura that looks and sounds a lot like me." I told for about the twentieth time.

"If that's true then why do you sound and look like her?" asked Phacsomon.

"Well…um…I'm…." I said struggling to figure how to say it. "Just tell me where Sakura is." I said.

"She right here." Phascomon said.

"No" I grunted "I'm Akira, I'm looking for Sakura that looks and sounds like me." I said.

"Why didn't you say so?" asked Phascomon. I sighed.

"She been carried away by Arukenimon to that house up there." Phascomon said sadly.

"Do you know why she did that?" I asked.

"Well first it was because one of us was caught over on her turf and she took her over here to negotiate about what to do, when she saw Sakura and was enraged because she was cuter than she was. They negotiate that if Sakura goes with Arukenimon then nothing will happen to us or the digimon that went over." Explained Phascomon.

"Okay I have a plan to get her back." I said whispering the plan to Relemon and Phascomon.

"Where getting no where" complained Zoe. "She has to be around here somewhere." Koji said.

"Shh do you hear that?" asked Takuya.

"What?" asked Tommy.

"Is it food?" questioned J.P.

"Well I did see a smoke trail probably left from a fire." Said Koji calmly.

"You saw what?" the group asked remembering their thought of the roasted Sakura.

"Whatever just shh everyone" Koji ordered. They quiet down to hear a conversation.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to get these filthy creatures on my section?" asked the enraged Arukenimon. "Even after Sakura was taken away you still define me?" asked Arukenimon.

"SAKURA" hissed the group.

"I'm sorry I'll try to my best to keep them off." I said.

"Hey that sounded like Sakura." Said Tommy.

"What's going on?" asked Zoe confused.

"Sorry isn't enough, someone needs to be taught a lesson." Said Arukenimon. "And you're the one to get it" she said changing into her spider form and grabbing me.

"Wha?" I asked struggling with her spider arms.

Arukenimon led me to the house which on the insides seems like it's made from candy and everything was a lot larger. She threw me inside a pot where I saw many others.

"Hi" I said. "I'm here to rescue you"

"How?" asked a digimon. "Wait and see." I said. I noted a human and a digimon together. "Are you Sakura by any chance and what happen?" I asked. The human turn and it showed a person just like me except she wasn't infected with X-antibody.

"Yes…." She said dazed.

"Hi I am also called Sakura." I said.

She flinched and went back to the digimon. "

So how do you expect to get out of here?" asked another digimon, my D-tector recognized it as Biyomon.

"Easy." I said holding up my D-tector. "O and anyone know where we are?" I asked.

"In Arukenimon house, I'm guessing" said Gabumon.

"Alright. Ex-a-cute Spirit Evolution. Dianamon." I digivolved and took out my weapon and slash the cage several times. It broke. "Everyone out." I signaled they all ran around looking for the exit except for Sakura.

"I know who you are" she stated. I was shocked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. _Didn't I just tell her who I am?_ "I know when you died and when I came here are the same. I know we are soul and body. I can clear it out for you." She said.

"Really? Thanks. But let's get out of here first." I stated.

She nodded.

"Going somewhere?" someone asked as everyone froze.

"I know you guys know where Sakura is now tell us." demanded Koji grabbing Pandamon by his scarf.

"I won't tell" he said.

Takuya groaned and push him away.

"Stop it. Stop this at once." Said Phascomon.

"Not until you tell us where Sakura is." said Koji. "

Which Sakura?" asked the Phascomon. This stunned the group.

"Sakura Akira" said Tommy.

"Which Sakura Akira?" asked Phascomon.

"Don't play games with us." Said J.P

"I'm not, there are two Sakura Akira's, and how do I know I can trust you?" asked Phascomon.

"We are Sakura's friends the one you left in that ditch" said Zoe.

"That doesn't prove anything, you could be the bad guys bulling Sakura by pushing her in the accidentally falling in yourselves." Said Phascomon.

"If you asked her than you will know for sure." Said Tommy.

"What if you run away when I go asked?" said Phascomon.

"We won't promise" said Tommy.

"To make sure we'll tie you up to a tree okay?" asked Phascomon.

They nodded and were tied up. Phascomon came back a while time later. "She said No" said Phascomon.

"Down you go" said Tentamon snapping the trunks of the tree and letting the roll off the side of the cliff. They screamed something that Phascomon couldn't catch. Phascomon turned to walk away only to be blocked by Agunimon.

"Tell us where she is" demanded Lobomon his placing his sword under Phascomon.

"Shouldn't you be down there helping the falling kids?" asked Phascomon.

"We are them" said Kazemon and Kumamon turning back.

"O wow so you weren't lying you are her friends." Said Phascomon.

"Was all this some kind of trick?" Asked Agunimon.

"No."

"Then why did you say she didn't know us?"

"Well, I didn't actually ask her."

"Where is she?"

"They both are up there" Phascomon said pointing to a house at the top of a cliff. They walked over to see the building better.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" asked Zoe.

"I don't know" said Relemon.

"What?" the group asked frighten by the new incomer.

"Hey your Relemon the one that Sakura has." Said Tommy.

Relemon jumped on Tommy.

"Hey let me see that." Said Agunimon.

"Transformation" said Relemon turning her body into a shape of a rock and attacking Agunimon's face.

"Do you know why that digimon said there are two Sakura?" asked Zoe.

"Because there is, the one that you guys been and the soul Sakura" said Relemon. "

The what?" asked Zoe.

"Hey look something is coming down." Warned Beetlemon. Something rolled down passed the warriors and went straight to two.

"Ah Gabumon" said Relemon pouncing off Tommy and following.

"I made it back" screamed Gabumon happily.

"What's going on up there?" asked Relemon.

"The new Sakura came up there saying she here to rescue us. She digivolve to Dianamon and fought Arukenimon. It looked like she was winning when Arukenimon started to control some of the digimons now she can't even attack." Said Gabumon.

"Then why are you here should you be up there helping her?" asked Phascomon. "She told us who can escape to escape." He said.

"Sakura needs me." Said Relemon.

"Just where do you think you're going?" asked Phascomon grabbing Relemon's tail. "I'm going to help, I know I can," she said.

"Fine then, I'm coming with you." Said Phascomon.

"I'm going to"

"Count me in"

"Anything to help Sakuras" others started to agree and they all advanced back to where the team was.

"What's going on?" asked Agunimon.

"We're all going to save the Sakura's" said Relemon.

"Sakuras?" asked Zoe

"The two Sakura" said Phascomon. They started to run up the mountain to the top. Most of the rolled off, the warriors ran or flew up or in Kumamon's sake skied up.

"Time to give up." Said Arukenimon squishing me under her controlled digimons.

"I don't think so, I came here to save everyone and I will do just that. Slide evolution Rosemon X. I have something to give you." I said hurtling my vines around her arm. She screamed from the thorns. "Roses Rapier." I stretched my vine wide and started attacking Arukenimon.

Arukenimon was faster so I decided to quicken my speed. I aimed for her stomach and slash down only to stop by a field of digimons protecting her.

"You coward stop using them and fight me." I shouted. She ignored me and continued to play her flute. The flute sounded hypnotic this time. I quickly shook the thought from my head and slide back to Dianamon. "Crescent Harken" I shoot at her flute, knocking it out of her hand to the left and in the middle. We both jumped to get it she was ahead of me. "Slide evolution. Rosemon X" I said and used my vine whip to whip at the flute towards me. I took it and broke it in half. Arukenimon screech and transform to her spider self.

"No wonder you live alone, you're ugly." I said trying to maintain the attention while I motion for the others to get out. The other Sakura helped the others get outside.

"Why you little brat." Arukenimon screech charging at me. I dodge to the side.

"Come on I know you can do better than that." I teased.

Arukenimon looked to the side and saw Sakura helping the digimons out. "Acid Mist" she said and fired green acid from her mouth. I was too far to stop the attack in time. I quickly look around and saw the giant pot we were in earlier. I threw the pot towards the acid. It caught the acid and rolled till it hit a wall then melted.

"Go quickly." I command and the rest ran out.

"You're going to pay for destroying my dinner" Arukenimon said.

"Eww you eat them, that's just cruel" I stated.

"Now you're going to get it. Predation Spider" Arukenimon said and summon spiders which was identify as Dokugumon.

"Not good" I said backing up.

"Everyone." Phascomon shouted.

"Sakura" Kazemon said and flew over.

"Wait, you're free from the X-antibody?" Kazemon questioned as the other warriors ran over. "No, Sakura is still inside, I'm just her spirit." Sakura said. They ran inside to see Rosemon X pulling back and being dragged forward then pulling back.

"What is she doing?" Lobomon asked.

"Playing tug or war with that spider using an invisible string?" Agunimon suggested.

"Venom blast" Dokugumon said and fire something from its mouth. I flipped over and dodged it.

"Roses B—I was cut off by a thin thread wrapping around my neck. I place both hands trying to loosen the thread from my neck. Arukenimon pulled my arm which was wrapped in thread too and yank me back with the other thread around my neck. I pulled my arm back and try to snap the thread on my neck. Arukenimon continued to drag me across the room and throw me at a wall. I hunched over. Arukenimon pulled me along and I crashed again.

"Hurricane Winds" I heard someone shout. Arukenimon was hit and she let go of the thread. I fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Sakura!" They shouted.

"Thanks, but next time can't you come faster?" I said standing up. "Arukenimon you are so going to pay for that." I hissed with both red and black fire with rage in it too. "Rosen Rapier." I whipped my whip and it straightens and sharpened. I charged and started fencing with Arukenimon. Dokugumon charged at me from behind and was hit to the wall by Lobomon's laser.

"Acid Mist" Arukenimon said spraying me in the face with it. I look around blind. Arukenimon punched me and I hit the wall and fell into the sink where the dishes was one of them was full of water and the acid wash off.

"Pyro Darts"

"Thunder Fist" The attacked Arukenimon but she dodged it.

"Predation Spider" Arukenimon said and summoned more Dokugumon. I climbed out of the sink, soaking wet.

"Roses Blood." I said holding my rapier out. The house was covered in many roses with on big one surround with seven smaller ones. The flowers begin to glow snapped around the spiders like a Venus fly trap. Arukenimon fractal code showed and I scanned it.

"Thank you, without you we will never have gotten Sakura back." Phascomon said.

"It's no problem. We'll bye" I said turning to leave. Something grab my wrist not allowing me to go.

"Don't worry, they know that one day I would have to leave, they are prepared for it and besides you know that if we don't become one, you'll body will break and die." Sakura said.

"Yea…but they need you more than I do." I said. Phascomon started to laugh.

"Young Sakura you don't know that we adopt Sakura and we who saw her, wanted to protect her." Phasocmon said.

"We can take care of ourselves" Gabumon said.

"What if someone like Arukenimon comes again?" I asked.

"Truth be told we had a friend who usually takes care of that but he's gone to work on the new place." Phascomon said.

"Yea, WarGreymon rocks." Biyomon said.

"But what if the royal knights come?" I asked.

"Stop worrying already and go we got everything under control." Phacomon said.

"You sure?" I asked Sakura nodded.

"So how are you two going to become one?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"I got an idea, maybe the both of you can run towards each other and merge." Takuya said.

"It's worth a try." Koichi said. Sakura and I back up and ran at each other and both fell to the ground.

"Scratch that." I said rubbing my head.

"I got an idea, try walking into each other." Tommy said.

"But that just like what Takuya said." J.P said.

"Hey it's working." Zoe said as a blinding light shone.

I saw what I missed in the eight years gap. How I met Koji, practice fighting with him and all the other things up to when I died, it was the same day as when Karadi died. I had tried to save her and was pushed back and crashed into the kitchen counter where the kitchen knife fell and… Karadi screamed at the sight and was slaughter to stay silent. Then Ophanimon voice came from the T.V and my spirit went along to see the other world. The spirit left some part of herself to function the body, apparently when she went to the digital world time rewind itself and something different happen the incident took place in the living room instead of the kitchen. I crashed into a table and went unconscious. And what Sakura experienced at the digital world

The light faded and I was whole again. My past became clearer and we stood as one. My eyes faded from pink to a light midnight blue shade.

"Sakura?" J.P asked.

"Yes?" I questioned looking at the moon.

"Are you alright?" Takuya questioned.

"I'm fine." I stated smiling looking at them. Everyone seems to be filled with happiness. "I'm just glad to be a whole again." I smiled.

"What happen to the other Sakura?" Tommy asked.

"She is me, I am her. We are the same person." I answered.

"What did you mean that you were going to die without the other Sakura?" Koji asked. "

Eh heh heh." I laughed uncomfortably.

"Aww don't ruin the moment." Zoe said.

"Her eyes are different." Neemon pointed out.

"It's filled with compassion, tranquility, and kindness towards others" Patamon said.

"Yea and their blue" Neemon said.

"Well it's original." I said smiling as the guys started to blush while Tommy and Zoe started to laugh. "Thank you" I thanked.

The chains on my wing tattoo broke and a red heart appeared in the space between the two wings and lines whipped around the wings.


	42. True Courage

Chapter Forty Two: True Courage

We followed the train tracks until a Trailmon showed up and took us to their next stop, using the rest of the money I had left. We walked out and saw many shiny, steel building. Bokomon said we were at Steel Terminal. I put my padded jacket and the hood on so the light wouldn't hurt my eyes.

We walked and followed the tracks. The building were gone and we where belong ground level and it wasn't shiny. We saw something running towards us.

"Who could that be?" I asked leaning forward. A digimon between a cross of Flamedramon and Raidramon mixed (Veemon + the digiegg of hope) came. Bokomon introduced it as Sagittarimon, a half horse half man digimon.

"Stop right there. If you want to pass, then hand over your obsessions" Sagittarimon said.

"Obsessions? I think you mean possessions" I corrected.

"Yes. Possessions. I usually would have said stuff. I never shouldn't have brought that thesaurus." Sagittarimon said. "If you don't want to get hurt, hand over you're obsessions, I mean possessions." Sagittarimon said.

"Give us a moment please." Takuya said.

"Hey do you want me to teach you the different of obsessions and possessions?" I asked as everyone huddled together. Takuya grabbed the back of my jacket and pulled me into the huddle with everyone else.

"What are you doing?" Koji asked.

"I thought I could teach him something." I said.

Koji sighed.

"There no way he could be with the royal knights" Koichi said changing the subject.

"I think we should just beat this guy and get over with it." J.P said.

"So what are you waiting for?" Sagittarimon said.

"I'm sorry but no" Koji said.

"We don't have time for this." Takuya said.

"So if you don't mind we'll be on our way" I continued.

"You're going to get hurt" Sagittarimon said reaching for his bow.

"Stop right there" A kid shouted.

We looked up to see four human kids. I recognized them as the cowards who ran away when the chrysalis digimon attacked.

"Who are they?" Takuya asked.

"There more human?" Koji questioned.

"Well what did you expect?" I asked.

"What are they doing here?" Koji asked.

"Maybe to help save the world." Bokomon said.

"Are you the digimon that been stealing from others?" A kid asked.

"So what if I am?" Sagittarimon questioned.

"Then you will get it." Another kid said.

"From who? You kids? I could easily defeat you." Sagittarimon said.

"But we aren't the ones you should be worrying about." The first kid said again and an angel like digimon appeared.

"Who's that?" Koichi asked.

"Who ever he is he sure is impressive." Zoe said.

"It's Angemon." Bokomon answered.

"I'm going to be just like him." Patamon said dreamily.

Angemon flew down and deflected the arrow Sagittarimon shot, then slash his bow away and quickly place his weapon on Sagittarimon's throat. "Time for you to go." Angemon said.

"I will remember this." Sagittarimon said trotting away.

"Awesome job Angemon." A kid praised.

"Wait a second, it's Tommy." Another kid said.

"Hey and the kid who got hit by the cocoon." The other kid said.

"More friends of Tommy's." Bokomon said.

"It was a digimon." I cleared out quickly, annoyed that they said I could be defeated by a cocoon.

"So you are telling us that you've been here the whole entire time we where?" Takuya asked.

Katsuharu, the first guy who talked, told his story of how he got to the digital world: He rode with me and Koji on the train to Flame Terminal then after they ran from Chrysalimon they hitch on another train towards Forest Terminal where they meet other people. Then Ophanimon told them to leave, most of them did but they decided to stay because it was more exciting. He then apologized to Tommy for bulling him and me for ditching.

"You guys should have gone back on that train if Ophanimon told you to do it." Koji said.

"Ophanimon? O is she the one who keeps sending us that e-mails?" Teruo asked.

"Yea, we used to get messages all the time, but recently we got nothing." Chiaki said pulling out her phone. "

You're phones, why that? Did you get you're D-tectors stolen or something?" J.P asked.

"What's a D-tector?" Terou asked.

We were shocked that because A, they don't know what a D-tector is B, they still have their phones.

"Okay, we get to ask the questions now. What are you guys doing in the digital world?" Katsuharu asked.

"We're here to restore peace to the digital world." J.P explained. "

World peace?" Katsuharu repeated.

"Totally groovy." Teppei said sarcastically.

"How are you guys going to save the digital world by yourselves?" Teruo asked.

"Yea look what you have for digimons, they can't even find their way out of a paper bag." Katsuharu said. Relemon started to tense up angry.

"Relemon calm down, I know you're not used for tools and they do too." I cooed under my breath. Relemon loosened.

"Seems like the most they can do to save the world, is pick up the trash" Teppei said this ticked off Relemon. She changed her body into a stone and attacked Teppei on the forehead.

"Ah I'm sorry, Relemon." I said grabbing Relemon.

"Digimons aren't some kind of tools" Relemon hissed.

"So what? We have the power of the eleven legendary warriors…what we do…" Takuya said as Koji shook his head.

"They probably get hurt doing that too." Teppei said laughing.

"Look you should just go home, it's too dangerous here. Come on you guys don't even know what you're dealing with. You've been lucky so far, but sooner or later you'll have to face something that stronger than you think." Koichi said.

"What do you know?" Katsuharu asked.

"We know that there is some dangerous stuff here, like the royal knights." Koji said.

"They're the reasons why the pieces of the digital world keep disappearing." Zoe said.

"They want to destroy the whole world and they don't care who going with it and you guys might be next." Takuya said.

"You guys aren't our father, you can't tell us what to do." Teppei said.

"Yea, we've been doing just fine so far, maybe you're the ones who have to go back home to Mama. We're out of here. And you know what Tommy, Sakura, I'm not sorry for what I did." Katsuharu said and stomped out.

We sighed.

"Good bye to bad rubbish I say. Besides it's out of our hands now." J.P said.

"J.P's right, we have enough to worry about already." Takuya said.

"We did warn them." Bokomon added. "

But I still feel bad, if they get hurt." I stated.

"They let you get hit." Takuya said back angrily.

"It was my own mistake and besides if I hadn't I wouldn't have gotten my spirit" I said.

"Look we did everything we could, just trust me with this one." Takuya said.

"Usually the right thing to do is easy to see, if you are willing to look and do what's necessary." Angemon said.

"Angemon" I greeted.

"Ophanimon foresaw the chaos of the digital world. She knew she might not survive, but she nonetheless stood up against the darkness. She also foresaw that humans could defeat the evil ones, but she didn't know which humans would succeed. So she risks all of their lives and called them to the digital world. Luckily most of them were brave enough to swallow their pride and leave when she asks. Those four stayed and as Ophanimon ordered, I have protected them.

"Why?" I asked.

"What you should do is tell them to go back. You should be helping us fight the royal knights not babysitting those selfish jerks. You got to tell them how it works and if they don't listen just throw them on a Trailmon." Takuya said.

"They have their own right of choice." I said.

"I have tried to convince them many times, but they will not listen. I have no other choice than to watch after them." Angemon said.

"He's just doing what is necessary. You can't blame them for staying and maybe they're not wrong for wanting to stay and make something of themselves either." Bokomon said.

"He has a point. If someone told you, you were useless and send you home. How would you feel?" Koji asked.

"You'll probably stay and prove them wrong, right?" I asked.

"I don't know." Takuya said.

"Well I do. That'll be your first, second and third thing you'll do. At least after yelling and complaining a lot you would" Bokomon said.

"Geez, Bokomon change your mind much?" Takuya asked.

Something fired at the building and we turned around seeing Sagittarimon followed by many Centarumon. Tommy, Katsuharu and Teppei came out of the building.

"What's going on?" Katsuharu asked.

"You're little friend is back." Takuya said.

"I'm back and I brought with my friends along. Now hand over your obbesions." Sagittarimon asked.

"You mean possessions." Koichi and Takuya corrected.

"Are you sure you don't want me to give him lessons?" I asked.

"What do we do?" Zoe asked running up.

"I don't know if we should spirit evolve or not." Takuya said.

"Just leave this up to Angemon and stay back." Katsuharu and Teppei said.

"Just watch, Angemon go." Katsuharu said.

"He's a fighting machine" Teppei said.

"Look at him go" Chiaki said as Angemon took out two Centarumon.

"Go Angemon." Teruo said. Angemon was surrounded and fending them off but Relemon and I knew that it wouldn't last long.

We saw another group of Centarumon charging for Tommy, Katsuharu and Teppei. The three just stood there doing nothing but stared.

"What are you doing?" I shouted.

"Run" J.P shouted. They started to run from the Centarumon.

"Solar Ray." Centarumon said placing his hand out. Mechanical pipes started to appear from his palm and it made a circle. A yellow circle charged out of the circle of the pipes. It shot and hit just behind Teppei making him fall. Teppei reach his hand out for Katsuharu to take and help him, but Katsuharu just stood there unsure of what to do. He knew he had to save his friend but he doesn't know if he has enough courage to do it. Centarumon charged another yellow sphere already half the size of what it should be. Centarumon fired the sphere and Tommy jumped, caught Teppei and rolled out of the range and the attack missed.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked. Teppei nodded and Tommy ran in front of the charging Centarumon.

Tommy beast spirit evolve to Korikakumon and the Centarumon froze as ther other humans gasped. "Still want to fight me now?" Korikakumon asked and attacked the Cenatrumon with his axes.

"We should help him" Takuya said and we too spirit evolved. "Pryo Darts" Agunimon said and attacked some Centarumons.

"Hurricane winds" Kazemon said attacking a few more.

"Lobo Kendo" Lobomon said slashing a couple Centarumon.

"Shadow Lance" Loewemon said slashing a few.

"Crescent Harken" I said attack a few Centarumon.

"No way! They all turn into digimon" Teppei said.

"They're so brave" Katsuharu said.

"I'm surprise you know what bravery is. The spirits chose them due to their bravery." Bokomon said.

"I didn't know that the humans could evolve." Sagittarimon said.

"Don't forget about little old me." Angemon said punching Sagittarimon. Sagittarimon flew away.

"If you guys are smart you'll turn around and run right out of here." Agunimon said.

"And run fast" Lobomon added. The Centarumon started to run away.

"We are good." Agunimon gloat as Korikakumon pounded on his chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I called you weak, you're braver than I ever was." Katsuharu said putting his hand out. Tommy took it and shook it. "

You saved my life" Teppei said gratefully.

I smiled with everyone else.

"Guys it's time for us to do something brave, something we don't really want to do: We're going home." Katsuharu said.

"You mean it?" Chiaki asked.

"Yes." Katsuharu answered. They nodded understanding. A breeze blew by and we saw the royal knights.

"How moving." Crusadermon said. Takuya gasped.

"The royal knights" Koji said.

"It would have been more moving if you were defeated." Crusadermon said.

"Well I guess we'll just have to fix that." Dynasmon said.

"Not so fast." Angemon said charging upwards. Dynasmon flew down and scratch Angemon. Angemon's fractal code showed and Dynasmon took it.

"Angemon, no!" Katsuharu said as the other three gasped.

"Laser Lattice" Crusadermon said. A light green net projected out of Crusadermon's palm and trap Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki and Teruo. "Not everyone is lucky enough to get kidnapped by someone as beautiful as me." Crusadermon said.

We gasped. Dynasmon flew down and grabbed the net and flew off. Tommy ran after and jumped on the net.

"Tommy!" Zoe and I shouted and we started to run after them.

"Get back here you tin can" Takuya shouted running after Dynasmon.

"Don't waste your time Dynasmon I'll take care of them." Crusadermon promised.

"Defeat is such a beauty, even if it's wasted on such weaklings like you. Scarlet Tempest" Crusadermon said and threw a rose to create a whirlwind of rose petal around us and the both of them flew off.


	43. Beanstalk Village

Chapter Forty Three: Beanstalk Village

"Tommy!" We shouted running after them.

They flew off out of reach.

"We'll catch them" Takuya promised.

"I wouldn't do that" A Trailmon said. Four other Trailmons came.

"Hey Trailmons!" Takuya said.

"Tracking them down might be dangerous." A Trailmon said. "You might as well just forget about them." Trailmon said.

"But they're our friends." Takuya said.

"They'll probably send you a post card some day…" Another Trailmon stated.

"Beanstalk village?" Takuya questioned.

"Bingo! What will you call a village with a humongous beanstalk growing right out of a dingy village?" A Trailmon asked rhetorically.

"That's a beanstalk is there a mean giant too?" J.P asked bewildered.

"Maybe it's a magical beanstalk?" I suggested not believing myself.

"Oh J.P. It goes into the clouds." Zoe stated. We stare at the beanstalk in awe.

"Okay Trailmon who wants to be the lucky one to take us to beanstalk village?" Takuya asked. They all seemed reluctant and came up with excuses and started to drive away, we quickly move out of the way not wanting to be run over. "Aw come on, help a buddy out." Takuya whined as the last few disappeared.

"How are we supposed to get there now?" Zoe asked.

We heard some snoring coming from the side. We walked over and saw a worm Trailmon sleeping at the side.

"Sounds like he's counting some sheep" J.P said.

"More like buffalo" Zoe corrected.

"What ever he's counting he's our last chance" Takuya said.

"Rise and shine. All aboard for beanstalk village." J.P yelled at the Trailmon. Takuya skid over and started to tickle Trailmon.

Trailmon hunched over and sneezed both Takuya and J.P away. "Hey! What's that all about? I'm trying to get some shut eye." Trailmon complained. Zoe and I went over and gave it a try.

"I just love how outspoken you are. Do you think a big take charge Trailmon like you could take us out?" Zoe and I flirted. The Trailmon started to blush.

"Oh sure you could just call me 'Wormy'" Trailmon said. J.P had heart eyes while Takuya was disbelieving what he saw and muttered 'Sakura…Zoe…' while blushing a little.

"Actually we could all use your help. We need to get to beanstalk village" Koji said.

"No way. You pretty much scare off my wheels with all the yell and you want me to give you a lift?" Wormy asked.

"It would be nice of you" Takuya said.

"Listen. I never been there and besides I need more rest. It's nap time and don't wake me, good night" Wormy said.

"A moment Mr. Worm, your tag says otherwise." Bokomon said. We stare at the tag which said: Beanstalk Village express train.

"It says you're the Beanstalk Village express, my guess is that you just got a little sleepy and forgot where you're going." Takuya said hitting the target right on. The Trailmon shook off the tag.

"He's a giver" Zoe stated.

"He's all heart." Takuya said sarcastically.

We started giving the train a bath. "Everyone needs a scrub every now and then and you Mr. Worm is no exception." J.P said scrubbing his cheek.

"You have no one fully wash you, you look great." Takuya said cleaning his head. Zoe was cleaning his teeth while I was wiping the space between his eyes.

"You're looking so shiny we might need sun glasses." Zoe said.

"Think of all the compliments you'll get at beanstalk village." Takuya said.

"Hey are you hungry? I have a chocolate bar we can share." J.P offered as Trailmon ate his chocolate bar full. I was grabbing Takuya's waist as he was chewing so I don't fall of and become chow. "The chocolate bar seals the deal for getting us to Beanstalk Village right?" J.P asked.

"You're wrong." Worm the Trailmon said.

"How come?" J.P questioned as Takuya helped me up.

"It's too far" Worm stated.

"Why, you lazy train." J.P started.

"That's it." Worm said driving off. Takuya place his hand around me to secure me on Worm's head so we don't fly off. "Come on you guys get on." Takuya shouted.

Zoe ran beside the door and opens it and jump in. Koji jumped in from the other side. Koji helped Koichi in and came around to look how Zoe is doing. J.P was pulled in.

"Ladies first." Takuya said pointing to the ladder. Takuya and I crawl toward the ladder and I went down first followed by Takuya. We walked in. "Did everyone make it?" Takuya questioned.

"Yeah. Amazing compare to how fast Worm took off." Koji answered.

"At least he calmed down." Takuya said as Worm stepped on the brakes.

We stare at the broken tracks ahead.

"Oh man." Zoe said. "I'll be more than happy to take you to Beanstalk Village if there were tracks. Well I'm tired, time to take a nap" Worm said.

"Well I'm tired of your attitude." J.P said.

"Attitude, _smattitude_." Worm said. Takuya told us to huddle and started to whisper his plan while Neemon was saying 'good plan' over and over again. "What are you doing?" Worm ask as we split and ran behind Worm.

Takuya, Koji and J.P start tearing up the track. "What are you doing with that? I need that to go back." Worm said unsure and panicky as Takuya, J.P, Koji and Koichi carried the track.

"We need this to build the track ahead." Takuya said.

"And you can't run away now." J.P said.

"Sit tight." Koji said. "

This will just take a moment." Zoe said.

"Relax, everything will be alright." I said.

Takuya fasten the rope to the tracks. "Next one." He called as Zoe passed him a pile of rope.

"Neemon how'd you get tangle up in this?" I asked untangling the rope and him.

Koji tried carrying a plank of wood but it was too heavy and was almost crush under it but Koichi helped him. Takuya went to get a pile of rope as Zoe helped me untangle Neemon, and Patamon from the rope.

"Hey human." Worm called.

"Hm, what Worm?" Takuya asked.

"Tell me. Why are you guys so hot to get to beanstalk village?" Worm asked.

"We got to help our other friends who got snatch up by the royal knights. They were heading towards Beanstalk village." Takuya answered.

"And they have an even bigger task: saving the digital world. Without these brave humans our world will already be gone." Bokomon added.

"What a useless cause." Worm said.

"What?" We asked bewildered.

"Sooner or later the Royal Knights will turn everything into data. Everyday I see piece of the digital world turn into data. The track I run on is starting to look like Swiss cheese, and my friends, I'll tell you all the times my boilers starts boiling every time I think about my friends that went down for the count. Let's face it, your friends probably already been scanned. You might as well pack it in" Worm said. The thought of losing everyone I every met either human or digimon made me sad.

"Takuya…" Zoe said seeing Takuya still working on tearing a track off by himself.

"Didn't you hear anything I said?" Worm asked.

"Tommy, Katsuhara and the others are waiting for us to rescue them. I am not going to let them down. If we believe in them we will win. We'll do whatever we can to save this world right?" Takuya asked. Zoe nodded.

"That's right" J.P said as we all ran up to Takuya.

"Come on let's face it. The digital world is kinda like our second home." Takuya said.

"Yea" We said agreeing.

"You guys think this is your second home? You're going to save this world? You kids have a lot of guts but how can you save this place?" Worm asked touched. "I don't have a set plan, but if we humans and you digimon work together, we can save the digital world, and you'll be running through the world that is in one piece." Takuya said.

"When you put it that way, I'll take you there." Worm said.

"You're really going to take us all the way?" Zoe and I asked.

"What about shutting me up before we go?" Worm asked blushing.

"Not likely" J.P said elbowing Worm.

We all aboard Worm as he back up a little and charged forward jumping over the cliff.

"Now Worm's on our side this will make smoother." Takuya said as the train starts tilting to the side.

"Wha?" I asked grabbing the window and sitting down. The train went up a loopy loop. I start to slide down on the seat. I grab the railing and fell upside down.

"I didn't know this was coming do you?" Takuya asked.

"I should have taken a plane." J.P complained.

"This is why I didn't want to go to Beanstalk village; it's one of the roughest tracks in the whole digital world." Worm said.

"That will explain why the other Trailmon wouldn't give us a ride." Zoe said as she grabbed on to the window frame. J.P crashed into her as the trail tipped. I grabbed the window trying to sit up properly.

"Petal to the metal time." Worm said we started to fall all over the place. Takuya was upside down on the floor. J.P lay on the floor. Zoe was squish to the side. Patamon was upside down in the middle. Koji, Koichi and I were on the roof.

We charged forward at Dynasmon and Crusadermon who was going for Katsuhara's digicode.

"Katsuhara. Tommy" Takuya said slamming open the door just as Worm stopped. I held onto the train a while waiting for the dizziness to stop.

"We're all okay." Tommy said and a Mamemon destroy the fabric wrapped around Tommy.

"You alright?" Zoe asked as I jumped from the open door hearing Patamon say 'fun train'.

"Yea." Tommy nodded. Crusadermon sent a yellow strip at us, but Worm burned it away. "Takuya, Koji you have to do it, you two are the only one strong enough." J.P said. They nodded.

"Ice into fire." Tommy said.

"Wind into fire." Zoe said.

"Thunder into Light." J.P said.

"Darkness into light." Koichi said.

"Kū (sky) into fire. Kū (Void) into light" I said.

The two unity evolved to MagnaGarurumon and EmperorGreymon.

"Pryo dragons" EmperorGreymon said and summoned eight dragons charging for the royal knights.

"Dragon thrower" Dynasmon said firing two beams from his palms. They cancel each other out.

"Magna rockets" MagnaGarurumon said firing rockets at Crusadermon who just twirl around and destroy the rockets. "Magna missiles" he said firing and was destroyed by yellow ribbons. Tommy, Katsuhara, Teppei, Chiaki, Teruo gasped that it had no damage.

"Tommy, hurry let's get these Mamemons on board." J.P said.

Tommy and the others did as instructed and helped the injured on board. "Hurry up" Bokomon said lifting them on Worm.

"Spiral Masquerade" Crusadermon said cutting part of MagnaGarurumon's armor off and grabbing Koichi.

"Koichi" MagnaGarurumon shouted.

"Koichi. No" Zoe said.

"Stop. Don't you hurt him." MagnaGarurumon commanded.

"What? I see, you can not attack because you wish to help this human." Crusadermon laughed tightening the ribbon around Koichi. EmperorGreymon went to help but was held back by Dynasmon.

"Let him go you, witch" MagnaGarurumon said.

"How dare you." Crusadermon said stretching his ribbon towards MagnaGarurumon.

"Crystal Sphere" I said making a crystallite sphere around MagnaGarurumon that was slice by the ribbons.

"What's this? Another digimon to scan, how beautiful." Crusadermon said.

Mamemon jumped onto Crusadermon distracting her. MagnaGarurumon grab his saber and sliced Koichi's bandages and caught him. The two of them had a brother to brother moment. "Ah brotherly love is grand." Crusadermon said.

"I think her helmet is on too tight" J.P stated.

Dynasmon pin EmperorGreymon to the beanstalk.

"Lord Lucemon's calling no time to dawdle." Crusadermon said.

"Then let's finish this." Dynasmon replied.

"Fist of Athena" Crusadermon said charging for MagnaGarurumon.

"Crystal Sphere" I said make two more shields for MagnaGarurumon and three for EmperorGreymon. "Izuna" I said and told one fox to stay with EmperorGreymon, one to stay with MagnaGarurumon and one to stay with the gang while the last stood attacked. Crusadermon broke through one shield which I would quickly replace.

"DNA disintegrator" Dynasmon said attacking EmperorGreymon with high speed that the shield didn't have enough time to build.

"Amethyst Mandala." I said making a ring around Dynasmon. He broke it quite easily.

"Seems like we need to get rid of you first." Dynasmon said.

"Risking your own live to save those of your friends, worthless but somewhat beautiful." Crusadermon said. "Scarlet Tempest." Crusadermon said throwing a rose that made into a tornado.

"Amethyst Winds" I said summoning winds that contain many purple shards that slice the rose petals.

I heard a fox whine then disperse into mist. I quickly turn around to see Dynasmon right in front of me. "DNA disintegrator." Dynasmon said attacking me. I crash into the beanstalk. Two rings of data showed one ahead of mine, it was Relemons' and the second one was mine.

"Ah such beautiful data, I'll be happy to take it from you." Crusadermon said.

"Sakura" I heard someone shout and the humans grew scared.

"What you stand in our way again?" I heard Crusadermon ask.

"We're not going to let you take anyone's data." MagnaGarurumon said.

"Not as long as we're alive." EmperorGreymon added.

"Then be gone. DNA disintegrator" Dynasmon said attacking EmperorGreymon as Relemon's code went back to her. "Fist of Athena" Crusadermon shouted and attack MagnaGarurumon as my code went back.

I fell down from the beanstalk.

Cruasdermon advanced forward ready to take both digimon fractal codes. "Stop, the key you seek is at the top-"Stop" I shouted at Mamemon only to have the ribbon fabric wrap around my mouth. "of the beanstalk, the yellow card. Once you take it the data will be unlock." The elder Mamemon continued.

Dynasmon flew up there and collected the data while EmperorGreymon grabbed me and we ran away from the disappearing ground.

"It's all gone." Takuya said.

"Now Katsuhara you and your friends must go home." Elder said.

"Not when you're like this, we'll take you with us and find you a home there," Katsuhara said.

"No the digital world is our home, our village may be lost but we'll prosper a new one with this seed. It might grow as tall as the one you planted." Elder said holding a yellow seed. "Losing our village is nothing compared to losing one of our friends, then we'll truly be at loss." Elder said.

"Bye guys." Zoe said.

"Mmm mmm mm!" I scream at the stupid fabric around my mouth and everyone started to laugh. "Mm mff muf mf?" I questioned. "Mfff" I demanded angry.

"Here" Katsuhara said pulling on the fabric while I pull away. It didn't break.

"MMMMMM" I screamed.

Koji came and pull the fabric a bit down. "Bite and rip" He commanded and I bit on it and try pulled it ripped a bit and I continued to rip until it was lose enough for me to pull it down.

"Bye" I said finally able to talk and everyone started to laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked.

When everyone was done laughing they board the train and Tommy shoved Katsuhara in. "Bye." we shouted waving at the train and everyone else. After they left I got scolded by both Takuya and Koji and I started to wish I had the fabric back on.


	44. Life after Death

Chapter Forty Four: Life after Death

We rode on a Trailmon.

"I hope they all got home safely." Tommy said.

"I'm sure they're fine." Zoe said.

"Don't worry. Worm wouldn't let anything happen to them." Takuya said.

"It's pretty empty out there. There's barely anything left to save." Koichi said.

"We got ourselves a royal problem." Koji said.

"What are we going to do about that problem, we can't even beat them." J.P said.

"I know." Zoe replied.

"How can you even say that? We have to find a way to save them, no matter what." Takuya said.

"Well incase you're interested, the village of beginning is just ahead." Bokomon said.

"Well the name is interesting." Takuya said.

"Hey can we stop there?" I asked turning around to see Takuya staring at me.

"Ummm…." Takuya said.

"Pwease?" I asked smiling. Takuya began to blush.

"Um…Sure." Takuya said.

"Yay. The village of beginning is where digimon are born, right?" I asked.

"That is correct." Bokomon said.

"Really?" Tommy questioned.

"Can a purified digiegg go there?" Zoe asked.

"Good question, Zoe. But with all the scanning going on I just hope it's still there." Bokomon said.

"…" I remain silent.

"Get off and Get lost." Fraken the Trailmon said.

"Bye" we said. "Man this place is so beautiful." Takuya said.

"This place is vital it's where all the digimon start their life." Bokomon said.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm pretty egg-cited to be here. You get 'egg'cited." Neemon said as we past a bush of digieggs. We stop and looked at the bush again.

"Wow cool." Tommy said.

"There beautiful." I said. "

They're prettier close up." Zoe said.

"The village is full of them." Bokomon said.

"Egg-tra ordinary. Eggucational." Neemon continued.

I saw J.P reaching for an egg and I took out my rod and place it under his throat as a feather shoot down at him, almost pricking his hand. J.P screamed.

"Hey who's there?" Takuya asked. "

Step away from the egg right now. Intruders" Swanmon said flying down.

"You do not touch the egg." I said and place my rod back. Bokomon identify Swanmon. "Swanmon!" I greeted.

"Sakura? Is that you? Oh welcome back." She said hugging me with her wings.

"These are my friends, and I apologize for what happen they didn't know." I said.

"In that case I bid you loving welcome." Swanmon said as everyone fell down. "I am Swanmon, caretaker of the village of beginnings." Swanmon said.

"I make sure they get water and nurturance everyday. The eggs are the treasure of the digital world." Swanmon said.

"Hey Sakura, how did you know Swanmon and the village of beginning?" Zoe asked.

"Well, when the other me got here she helped Swanmon take care some of the digieggs." I explained.

"Of course how could I forget, it was so hard to get them to go to their homes." Swanmon said.

"Yea. I'm sorry about that." I said.

"Don't be if it wasn't for you, it would have been a lot harder to take care of them all." Swanmon said.

"Hey this one's hatching." Patamon said. We quickly ran back. The egg hatch and Pabumon jumped onto Swanmon.

"Pabu" it said.

"Aww, Pabu to you." Zoe said.

"Hey something wrong." Takuya said holding up his D-tector along with Koji's.

"It's the four evil warriors." Koji said.

"Zoe, remember the question you asked me?" Bokomon asked. "The eggs of the four legendary digimon must be sent back here to be reborn." Bokomon said.

"So you mean that they'll be reborn some day." Zoe said.

"After all that work." J.P whined.

"Wait, we purified them when we scanned them, and Cherubimon's gone. So this time when they are reborn they'll good." Takuya said.

"I hope you're right." Tommy said.

"Excuse me, it's time to feed this one and get it to bed and the others should be hurry around now." Swanmon said.

"The other? How many are they? Would you like some help?" Zoe asked.

"Oh I couldn't ask you to do that, but you can come in and look around if you like." Swanmon said.

Inside where many baskets each carrying one digimon.

"There more than the last time I was here." I said as the others stared at the inside.

"You take care of all of these by yourselves?" They ask.

"Yes, it usually will be for a day or so and then the Trailmon will take them to their homes. But the Trailmon hasn't been coming recently." Swanmon said.

"Why would they do that?" Tommy asked.

"I heard that the Beanstalk Village disappeared recently, it seems like the whole digital world is under attack. The Trailmon are frightened and is staying at the tunnel refusing to go out." Swanmon said.

"The Trailmon are more like babies than the babies." Takuya said.

"Well anyway the Trailmon are gone and you guys need some milk don't you?" Swanmon said referring to the babies.

"Swanmon let me help." Zoe said.

"You know my answer." I said rolling up my sleeves.

"Yea I love babies." J.P said.

"I could feed them." Tommy said.

"I got plenty of experience." Bokomon said.

"Very well but it's not going to be easy." Swanmon said.

"Wait a moment please you don't want to get a stomachache do you?" I asked Puttimon.

"Sakura are you sure you can handle them all?" Takuya asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you helping six of them at once." Takuya said.

"Don't worry, my record is eight." I said.

"Here you go." I said handling Tsubumon a bottle and place Daitirimon into his basket.

"Takuya behind you." I said as Conomon started to cry.

"Ah but I'm not done with him yet." Takuya said referring to Chibomon in his hand. "Here you go little fella." I said handing Conomon a fresh bottle.

"Relemon slow down you don't want to choke." I said.

"This is a challenge I never thought I would face in the digital world." Takuya said as I two more fell asleep. I giggled.

Zoe helped J.P with his Pagumon while Koji was feeding a Tsunomon and Koichi was holding two twin YukimiBotamon. Bokomon was feeding a Jyraimon and Patamon carrying a Conomon. Tommy was trying to feed one without getting crowded by five others.

"They're finally all asleep." Swanmon sighed.

"We did it huh?" Takuya asked tried.

"I don't know how you do that all the time." Zoe said as I help Takuya from falling over.

"If you want a job here, I'll be happy to hire you. Now who wants some tea?" Swanmon asked.

"Is it true that you all in heritage the spirits of the great legendary warriors?" Swanmon asked.

"You can bet you're booty." Bokomon said.

"Hey Z are you going to put him down so you can eat?" J.P asked. "I would but every time I put him down he'll cry." Zoe said.

"How about you then X?" J.P asked.

"Takuya, you got him to call me 'X' didn't you? I'm fine, they'll cry if I put them down or advert my attention." I said.

"You're just like a mother and the both of you are spoiling them." J.P said.

"I wish my mom was here to spoil me." Tommy said sadly.

We all started to look down and think about our mothers, except I didn't know my mother, she died a week after I was a year old. I wondered how my mother is like.

"What's wrong with everybody? Is there something wrong with the food? Am I going to be sick again?" Neemon asked panicking.

"I'm glad I didn't go home. Besides I am a big kid now." Tommy said.

"Yea, which kids can say that they're half digimon? That is pretty cool" Takuya said.

"I remember the first time I spirit evolve, it felt weird but it feels normal now." Zoe said.

"I can't even imagine not being a digimon, I am Beetlemon." J.P said.

"Yea it sure made me a lot stronger, I remember when I used to be scared of everything." Tommy said.

"You know what makes it better? We have two birthdays to celebrate, one when we were born and one when we become digimon." Koji said.

"Yea, my life would never be the same." Koichi said.

"That goes double for me." I said.

"That's why we have to stick together and save the digital world. This world is our second home." Takuya said.

"Thank you very much." Bokomon said.

"Well gang what do you say about talking to those Trailmon and getting these babies home?" Zoe asked.

"That would be very nice of you." Swanmon said.

I stood up and went away from the tree when most digimon started to cry.

"What wrong?" Swanmon asked as we stop. Puttimon, Chibomon, Koromon, Conomon, Yukimibotamon jumped out of their basket and bounced towards me.

"Seems like they don't want you to leave." Koji said with a smrik.

"I think they think you're they're mother." Koichi said with a chuckle.

"That's because you were spoiling them." J.P said.

I looked down a little sad about the mention of a mom.

"Come on X we need to talk to those Trailmon." Takuya said.

I turn to leave when the digimon started to water up again. "Um…You guys go, I'll stay here." I said.

"Why?" Takuya asked turning around and seeing the digimon angry at him and others were crying. He sweat dropped and started to back away from the angry digimon.

"Okay calm down." I said scooping the angry digimon who looks like they were about to attack up, they turn from red to normal. "I'll stay." I said sweat dropping. "Good luck" I called as they started towards the Trailmon cave.

"Back so soon?" Swanmon asked watering the eggs. Swanmon turned to see the Royal knights. "Down Tornado" Swanmon said attacking the two.

"Spiral Masquerade." Crusadermon said slicing all the feathers.

"What's that?" I asked. "By right back." I said to the digimon as I went outside to see Swanmon.

"Spiral Masquerade." I heard someone say.

"I know that voice." I said running.

"Swanmon!" I screamed as she got hit.

"Ah, it's you again." Dynasmon said.

"You won't get away with this." I scream reaching for my D-tector.

"Not so fast there feeble creature." Crusadermon said throwing yellow ribbon at me. It tightens around my arms pinning them against my side.

"Fist of Athena." Crusadermon said punching Swanmon.

"Swan-mufff" I screamed angry at the new added cloth on me. "Mfff mm pft" I scramble with worlds.

"Fist of Athena" Crusadermon said punching Swanmon again. I scramble to my feet and head butt her out of my way. Crusadermon punched the fabric. It didn't hurt as much with the fabric there, the fabric acts like armor.

"Sakura" Swanmon yelled running towards me.

"Scarlet Tempest" Crusadermon said making a rose petal whirlpool. Both of us were stuck in it. Unfortunately the fabric didn't get cut loose.

"Those Trailmon are rude not wanting to help the babies." Zoe puffed, walking back to the village now.

"Children." Swanmon said weakly.

"Swanmon, I'm sorry…we tried to get the Trailmon to help but-"MFFFFFFF" I yelled catching there attention. I was flying threw the air from an attack.

"Run" Swanmon translated. "Run" Swanmon repeated. _Get out now!_ I wanted to yell but it came out like. "Tfff pftt mfft" Swanmon collapsed.

"SWANMON" They yelled.

"Sftwmfft" I said.

I heard laughs coming from behind me. I turn around to see the royal knights. I crouched facing the knights. "You still want to fight, huh?" Crusadermon asked.

"Eiee mftt- not let you win." I said as Cruadermon cut off the ribbon on my mouth.

"Get out of our way." Dynasmon said kicking me away. I rolled back and was caught by Koji.

"Thank you." I said.

"Go guys you can do this." J.P chanted as Koji and Takuya unify spirit evolve.

"Blast it off." I said as MagnaGarurumon cut the ribbons off.

"Royal Evolution." I said nothing happened.

"What's going on?" J.P asked.

"I must be too far from Relemon." I said running towards the tree. "Relemon!" I shouted she jumped from her bed and ran outside. "Royal Evolution." I said and evolve to Sakuyamon.

I flew back as quickly as possible and saw that the others were collecting eggs. "Izuna" I said and sent two (wind and water) to help collected the eggs. "Crystal Sphere" I said and summon two barriers that broke when it was hit. I quickly made another set to use. "I won't allow you to harm the village and all that lives in it." I said. "Amethyst Mandala" I summon a ring around Crusadermon as Dynasmon escaped.

Dynasmon appeared behind me and punched me making both shields and ring 'pop' and I reverted back due to no more stamina, which I didn't have much left due the damage done when human.

"Now back to business." Dynasmon said trying to scan a bush but EmperorGreymon stopped him. The foxes disappeared. I ran back to help collect the eggs.

EmperorGreymon reverted back a little bit later. Zoe went off to get the Trailmon to help. Dynasmon summoned a giant dragon after being enraged by the insults that was give. The baby digimon used they're only attack, bubble blowing and all the digimon bubble defeated the dragon causing Dynasmon to be more angry. Takuya, Koji and I went in front of the baby digimon and protected them. Zoe and the Trailmon arrived. The remaining four legendary warrior's digiegg and scan went along side with us. Koichi said that the eleven legendary warriors are all together. We all spirit evolve to our human spirits.

"All the spirits are together now." Bokomon said.

"Time to party. Pryo Punch" Agunimon said.

"Howling Laser" Lobomon said.

"Hurricane Wind." Kazemon said.

"Crystal Breeze." Kumamon said.

Then the four warriors attacked.

"Thunder Fist." Beetlemon said.

"Shadow Meteor" Loewemon said.

"Crescent Hook." I said.

Dynasmon and Crusadermon flew off.

"There too strong we'll come back some other time." Crusadermon said.

"I'm not leaving without the data." Dynasmon said taking the data. "Transmission." Dynasmon said throwing the ball of data down to Lucemon.

Takuya was angry about not being able to save the Primary village. We all thanked the four legendary warriors who helped and our worries of them staying evil disappeared.

Swanmon thanked us for helping with the digimon and I was tackled by digimon, which we had to pry off and hand them back to Swanmon, who laughed remembering the old times and the digimon cried as they left. Takuya promised to save the digital world.


	45. Triplets

Chapter Forty Five: Triplets

We were scolded by Bokomon for not believing in the spirits. Poyomon flew by crying and scared. They said that the Flame terminal is being destroyed by big mean digimon and flew off. Bokomon and Neemon started to get worried since it was they're home town, well Bokomon is, Neemon is well Neemon. Takuya was upset because that where he gotten his spirit and Koji was upset because that forest is where he got his and I was upset because that tunnel was where I got mine. Angler came back and took up to Flame Terminal.

Once there Bokomon, and Neemon was happy that they still had their homes. Patamon was excited to be in his papama's home town. We saw a digimon called SkullSatamon scan the forest where Koji and I got our spirits. We were shock and Patamon, Bokomon and Neemon started to cry. Biyomon came by and told us to leave because SkullSatamon wouldn't stop until he scans the whole place. They said he had a big appetite. They flew off to the side where some other digimon were.

Pagumon flew down and started to ramble on about how he trusts in us, how hard it was for him to do so, how disappointed he is, and how cowardly we are.

"Run away all you like but it won't help." Takuya said.

"We did come back here to help you know. Running away is your decision but we are still willing to help. You can help too." Koji said.

"We'll work as a team." Zoe said.

"Take it from me, you'll be surprise at how much power we can achieve with a little teamwork." J.P nodded.

"He's the lazy one and if he says so then I'll go with it." An Elecmon said.

"You're wrong about one thing, I stayed here because it was my home, and I'll stay with it until the last of my time." Biyomon said to Pagumon.

"Just believe." Koichi said.

"I will do all that I can to save this village." Tommy said.

"We all will." I said.

"Okay so that's the plan. I sense two digimon coming." Koji said as the other digimon flew off.

"Let's start." I said.

"Wind into Flame."

"Ice into Flame."

"Thunder into Light."

"Darkness into Light."

"Kū (Void) into Light" "Kū (Sky) into Flame"

Takuya and Koji unify spirit evolved while I royal evolved.

"They really are going to help." Pagumon said.

"Just believe in them." I said staying behind.

"Why aren't you going in to battle?" Elecmon asked. "Two reasons. 1. I'm here to protect you. 2. They are overprotective." I sighed and crossed my arms.

The two SkullSatamon destroyed two houses causing the digimon to freak out and retreat. "Once again, my job is pointless." I sighed.

"Hey bone head." EmperorGreymon said as they ran into the two SkullSatamon's way.

"You two much be the weakling Crusadermon was talking about." SkullSatamon said.

"You want to fight? I love the smell of competition in the morning." SkullSatamon said. "Let's start of with some golf." SkullSatamon said putting with his cane. The stone hit EmperorGreymon and had no effect.

"Nice Shot, brother." SkullSatamon congratulated. "Sorry about that dent." SkullSatamon laughed.

EmpeorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon expression were bored. "I see golf isn't your game. Or is it I'm too intimating to even speak?" SkullSatamon said.

"Well, we might as well destroy them then, Lord Lucemon will bring them back as new digimon anyway" SkullSatamon said.

"And you believe that?" MagnaGarurumon questioned.

"Of course. Lord Lucemon will never lie." SkullSatamon said.

"Really what did he promised you? You guys are nothing more than slaves to him." EmperorGreymon said.

"Yea and I bet there isn't one original thought in that pathetic skull of yours." MagnaGarurmon said. "

How dare you talk to us like that?" SkullSatamon said hurt and charged for MagnaGarurumon.

He dodged it with no difficulties. The other SkullSatamon attacked EmperorGreymon who dodged the attack. MagnaGarurumon kneed SkullSatamon while EmperorGreymon punched him.

"They're doing just as they promised, fighting to protect our home" Elecmon said.

"Protect our home." The Biyomon repeated. The Poyomon and Pagumon flew back.

"Get back here you skinny chicken." EmperorGreymon said chasing the fleeing SkullSatamon. SkullSatamon turned around and blasted the floor under EmperorGreymon. He jumped back and dodged the attack. SkullSatamon attack EmperorGreymon with his cane. EmperorGreymon used his sword to block. EmperorGreymon attacked SkullSatamon with his cross-sword attack.

"Feral fire" MagnaGarurumon said attacking his SkullSatamon with it. SkullSatamon was hit and he dropped his cane. The Biyomon cheered.

"What must we do to get through that thick skull of yours? We are not letting you scan this village." EmperorGreymon said.

"Time to go back to whatever rock you crawl out from under." MagnaGarurumon said.

"We'll go as soon as we're done here. You see we have a village to scan." SkullSatamon said. His cane sphere glowed and the other cane grew a rainbow color sphere and out can another SkullSatamon.

"Catch brother." The new SkullSatamon said throwing the cane to his brother. "Seems like you have been giving my brothers a rough time, but now that we are all together you don't stand a chance" He said.

"That's one for each of us." I said. I had it with watching.

The digimon went behind the humans to use as a shield.

"Boom blaster" SkullSatamon said. MagnaGarurumon dodged the attack. Two SkullSatamon flew up carrying EmperorGreymon and throwing him on MagnaGarurumon. One of them tried to carry me up but held the wrong place.

"Pervert!" I screamed chasing and attacking him. "Get back here you. You're a dead man." I taunt chasing after him.

The two SkullSatamon destroyed part of the town. SkullSatamon grabbed a Biyomon.

"I've run out of patient. I'm going to ask you something and I'm only going to ask once. Tell me where the village data is." SkullSatamon said.

"No" Biyomon said.

"Don't tell him" Bokomon said.

"Then bye-bye" SkullSatamon said.

"It's over there" Biyomon said pointing.

"Biyomon!" I shouted. I flew back towards everyone.

"Boom blaster" SkullSatamon said I dodge the attack.

"Amethyst winds" I said as the wind blew the digimon away. "Argh. Wrong direction." I said and flew off. "Oh never mind." I said as it hit the other SkullSatamon which the digimon where fighting.

"We'll show you brotherly love." SkullSatamon said using their boom blaster attack together and hitting MagnaGarurumon with it.

"Crystal Sphere" I summon a shield and EmperorGreymon flew and block the attack off with his sword. "Twin blades of Beauty and Truth" I said using my staff and making to big pink loops around me and it went and hit one SkullSatamon as the other two flew out of reach.

"Dragonfire crossbow" EmperorGreymon said attacking them. MagnaGarurumon used his missiles to throw another one in the pile. "Pryo Dragons" EmperorGreymon said setting the pile on fire and scanning them.

Crusadermon appeared and scanned the area and laughed while she flew off. EmperorGreymon, MagnaGarurumon and I carried all the digimon to safety.

"Should we take them to the human world to live?" Zoe asked. "This is our home." Biyomon said.

"We can always go somewhere to live for a while. We still have our memories. We'll come back when it's safe." Elecmon said.

"We trust in you." Pagumon said.


	46. Nothing and Something

Chapter Forty Six: Nothing and Something

Gotsumon stood firm protecting the gems that hold the key to the land. He stood against an army of Knightmon. The Knightmon lifted their swords ready to attack Gotsumon.

"Lightning Blitz" Beetlemon said stopping the Knightmon.

"Gotsumon." Koji and I shouted. I jumped down and helped him.

"That wasn't very fair." I said and spirit evolved along with Koji, Koichi and Tommy. We took out the army of Knightmon very quickly.

"Spiral Masquerade" The stone head behind us was sliced up.

"The gem" Gotsumon said.

"Thanks for reminding me." Dynasmon said crushing the gem in his hand and the data was scanned.

"There only three places left, the forest, ice and light then Lord Lucemon will be revive." Crusadermon said.

"To the forest we go." Dynasmon said and the both of them flew off.

"Nothing's left" Gotsumon said fainting.

Gotsumon woke up and decided to go with us to save the world. Takuya was upset at how much was lost. He didn't feel as confident as he usually is. Gotsumon asked us if he was allow to join Koji agreed and we set off to Forest Terminal where we agreed that the data key is most likely to be in Seraphimon's castle.

We sat in the bush spying on the Royal knights. Crusadermon and Dynasmon flew off to the top as the Knightmon stayed behind.

"Let's go" Takuya said.

"Wait. I'll take them on alone. You handle the Royal Knights" Koji said.

"You sure?" Zoe asked.

"Yea." Koji said.

"How will you take them all on alone?" J.P questioned.

"He's not alone." Gotsumon said.

Takuya sighed. "Alright just next time tell us before." Takuya said.

"And without all the drama." I added.

He chuckled. "Alright" he said and unify spirit evolved to MagnaGarurumon.

He and Gotsumon went out to attack while we ran from behind towards the Royal knights. We ran around the barrier. The barrier shook and we look up to see the royal knights trying to destroy the barrier from the top.

"You should unify evolve too." Zoe said taking out her D-tector followed by Tommy and I. His D-tector started to shine with a golden glow.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it's from a friend." Takuya said.

The glow made the barrier around us open a path for us to enter into. We went in and ran around in the all so familiar corridors. Patamon remembered the place from his past life. Bokomon informed him that this is where he used to live as Seraphimon.

"Which way?" Takuya asked as we were going to a split way. "Come on help us, buddy." Takuya said.

My D-tector shone, I took it out and a map appeared and it pointed to the right. "Right" I said and we took a turn and continue to run.

Takuya spirit evolved to Agunimon to break down the wall and turned back. The first thing we saw was Cherubimon's face. Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon screamed while I hide behind Takuya, using him as my human shield.

"What's wrong X?" Takuya asked.

"Bad experience." I said referring to the time when Cherubimon grab me and drop me from a high place which Takuya and Koji had no idea of.

"This is the key" Takuya said once I calm down from being scared of giant evil bunny.

"How do you know?" Tommy asked.

Takuya place his hand on the sculpture of Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon. The ice turned into data.

The building shook as Dynasmon used his 'breath of wyvern' attack, which is the giant dragon one. We were surrounded in bright light.

"Are we dead?" Takuya asked.

"I don't know, I don't know anything recently." Zoe said.

"Hey don't look at me. I don't know how it feels to be dead." I said.

We saw Sorcerymon. "With the last of my powers I have protected this place." Sorcerymon said disappearing and saving our lives.

"That's twice now he saved our lives." Zoe said.

"Talk about devoted, I mean he was fighting evil after he died." J.P said.

"A very brave digimon." I said.

"Since he saved us twice, we owe it to him to try twice as hard to save this world." Takuya said.

The ground started to shake.

"Why don't you start your fight with me then?" Dynasmon said. "What no petty comeback?" Dynasmon asked.

"Oh I'll give you a comeback." Takuya promised.

"Do it" Tommy said as we handed him our spirits. Takuya unify spirit evolved while I royal evolved.

EmperorGreymon crossed swords with Dynasmon's arm while I made a shield around everyone and the statue.

"You guys stay in here and I'll go help Takuya." I said they nodded and I went off.

"Dragonfire crossbow" EmperorGreymon said.

"DNA disintegrator" Dynasmon said and his attack flew pass EmperorGreymon towards the statue. I quickly flew back and use my staff and try to defect the attack. The force of the attack was pushing me back.

"What's so funny? You missed?" EmperorGreymon asked at the laughing knight. EmperorGreymon gasped realizing what happened. "X!" EmperorGreymon called as I try harder to push the attack back, my back now against the shield. The shield shattered and I crashed down taking half the attack with me. The key was hit with the other half and turned the land into data.

"We win once again." Dynasmon said.

"Not if you're still here." EmperorGreymon said as I stood up. "What are you going to do, stop us or save your friends?" Dynasmon asked as Zoe and the others including me start to sink.

"Takuya don't worry, I got them, you just go and battle." I said.

"Nuh-uh." Dynasmon said. "DNA disintegrator" He said attacking me. I crash onto the floor, revert back and slid all the way to MagnaGarurumon.

"Sakura?" MagnaGarurumon asked.

"The mark, is it her?" Crusadermon asked spotting the 'X' on my arm. "I'll be taking her. Laser Lattice" Crusadermon said projecting a net out his hand and kidnap me.

"Sakura" MagnaGarurumon shouted as Crusadermon and Dynasmon flew off while EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon helped their friends.

"I don't want to be in the way anymore" Gotsumon said.

"You were never in the way." Koji assured. Gotsumon and Koji waved goodbye to each other.

"Bokomon does the book say anything Sakura?" Koji asked.

"Huh? Why would it?" Bokomon asked. Koji didn't answer.

"Then does it say anything about an 'X'?" Koji asked.

"Well there's an X-antibody one." Bokomon said.

"Koji, do you know something we don't?" Zoe asked.

"No, unless Bokomon has anymore information about something called 'X'." Koji said.

"Well I'll check again." Bokomon said flipping through his book.

"No. nothing" Bokomon said closing the book.

"Hey, something's glowing." J.P said pointing to Takuya's pocket. Takuya reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden D-tector.

"Hey isn't that Sakura's? Why is it doing with you?" Neemon asked.

"I don't know…" Takuya said. Takuya held the D-tector out and the book started to glow and flip to a different page that was all blank, words started to appear on the page. The light faded. "What does it say?" Takuya asked.

"It says…something… an 'x'… something… angel… human… died… mystery… warrior…I can't read this gibberish." Bokomon said.

'Let Me Out' the D-tector shriek.

Takuya dropped the D-tector.

"It's alive" J.P said.

'Clam down idiot. It's me, Relemon' The D-tector said.

"What are you doing inside?" Tommy asked picking the D-tector up. 'I don't know. Sakura put the D-tector in Takuya pocket when she got hit, well at the time it was on his shoulder, anyway when Sakura went back I fell in here.' Relemon said.

"Can you read this?" Koji asked.

"How is she suppose to read that, she only a baby and not as smart in language to learn it." Bokomon said.

Relemon scanned the page mumbling words.

"So can you?" Takuya repeated.

Relemon nodded. 'Yes.' She said.

"So what does it say?" Koichi asked.

'It talks about the secrets of the eleventh warrior. The three spirits. The X-antibody effect. The non matching digimon. The 'x'.' Relemon said.

"The secrets of he eleventh warrior, oh how I always wanted to know them." Bokomon cooed.

'Well the only spot that is open is the X-Antibody effected which was open when Sakura obtained the beast spirit, the 'X', and the three spirits.' Relemon explained.

"So what exactly does it say?" J.P asked.

'The three spirits. The eleventh warrior held the crest of Kū. When she disappeared she made three spirits. She hid one of them herself and gave two to Seraphimon telling only him the secrets. There is now three spirit to the eleventh warrior, first the human spirit. Second the beast spirit. Third the goddess spirit. None of them look the same. The eleventh warrior was made use of the three meaning of Kū. The first meaning Sky. The second meaning Void. The third meaning Heavens.

The X-antibody effect. The beast spirit didn't originally have X-antibody in tact. When Yggdrasil decided to go make a new world, the beast spirit was trap in commotion and fell into the new world. It developed the X-antibody. It was then transfer back to the old digital world when Yggdrasil was destroyed. The X-antibody is a painful thing to endure but it ends quickly. The wielder might dislike the idea of being mark with the X-antibody has a choice whether or not to continue.

The X. The X is the mark done by the X-antibody.'. Relemon explained "So Sakura knows about this right?" Takuya asked.

'That is correct'" Relemon said.

"Do you know why she chose to stay with the X-antibody?" Koji asked.

"She went a little crazy." J.P said.

'She wanted to help. She doesn't want to be in the way. If there a way for her to help she'll take it. Even if it means hurting herself. That is why we chose her' Relemon said.

"Should've known, she always like that." Koji sighed. "She's selfless." Koji concluded.

"Remind me to teach her something about being narcissistic." Takuya said.

"Then why did Sakura get taken if it's just the mark done by the X-antibody?" Koji asked.

'I do not know. Perhaps they mistook the mark as another.' Relemon said.

"I hope Sakura doing alright." Tommy said.

"Don't worry, Sakura is strong enough to handle herself, and besides if anything happens she'll spirit evolve." Zoe said.

"But we have her D-tector." Koichi said.

"Fear not Sakura, I'll come and save you." J.P said.

'Oh and one more thing, she will die' Relemon said rather calmly.

"Sakura" Tommy blubbered along with J.P. The others where either shouting at Relemon or worrying about Sakura or both.

'She won't die now. She'll die when fighting Lucemon. That is her destiny' Relemon said.

"Then that make more the reason why we have to save the digital world and stop the revival of Lucemon." Takuya said with more enthusiasm.


	47. Double Double

Chapter Forty Seven: Double Double

"Let me go!" I command struggling with the cage in the cave.

"No, we'll try Lord Lucemon's power on you first.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked back up.

"I'll be right back." Crusadermon said walking away.

'_Owner, I have got the best plan' _Magenta hissed inside my head.

'_You don't have to whisper no one will hear you even if you scream.'_ I said annoyed.

'_All right. Well, I was working on something and I came up with something. It will work here we'll just need someone to volunteer.' _Magenta said.

'_With what?'_ I asked.

'_Someone to get out, and won't mind not coming back in.'_ Magenta said.

'_Then let me go. I outta here. I can take care of myself and stop being stuck here.' _Black fire said.

'_You sure? '_I asked.

'_Yea… now I want out.'_ Black fire said annoyed.

Magenta told me what I had to do, and the risks it might have. I warn Black Fire what might happen she didn't give a shit. I dig into my jacket for all the stuff I have. Magenta told me which to use and what to make it with. My jacket is now in pieces and I have a hologram solidifier. Magenta said it will make another version of me but with the color personality and looks. Black Fire took over and placed her eye on the hologram solidifier. The machine blinked twice and Black Fire was out from my head and I couldn't sense any trace of her anymore.

I was back in control the hologram showed a person who looked like a pale girl with black hair in pony tails tied with a purple and white striped bow. She has red eyes and three green dots going down the side of her face, under the eyes. She wore two belt chokers and a purple blose covered with the same type of fabric that tied her hair up. She wore long dark pants with big pockets going down the side. She had one long bet that looked around her three times starting from her waist and ending near her knee.

The label showed her as Black Fire.

'_Press the secure button.'_ Magenta commanded. I did as I was told. The hologram went life-size and it moved out of the beam of light. She was solid.

"Finally I'm freed." She said.

"Come on hurry." I said. We swaped clothing and I cover myself in the ripped jacket to make it look more like a stone. Black fire held out her scythe behind herself.

"Let's try this out." Crusadermon said. Crusadermon open the cage and Black Fire started to fight her. Crusadermon easily overpowered Black Fire. She took her data and placed it in a sphere. It cracked and threw Black Fire out but this one had no conscious. "Beautiful. Come on lets go." Crusadermon said. Holding Black Fire they flew off.

"There is only two places left, Ophanimon's castle and the Autum leaf fair." Takuya said.

"Since no one knows where the key is in Ophanimon's castle they'll come here first." Koji said.

Zoe helped the digimon of Autum leaf fair to somewhere safe while J.P was rearranging the data in the village. Tommy, Koichi and the four Toucanmon are making a catapult to throw giant snowball at the Royal knights. Zoe came and told Tommy and Koichi that they are got everyone to safety except for everyone here. Sepikmon sensed something that caught Koji and Takuya's attention.

"What do you see?" Koji asked.

"I see digimon going to attack the royal knights. There is another with the royal knights. I believe it's your friend." Sepikmon said.

"The digimon are going to get creamed." Takuya said.

"We need to help them." Koji said. The two unify spirit evolved and went off to help.

Dynasmon attack caught Zanbamon's sword and used it to block his other attack causing both swords to break. Gryphonmon, Pteramon, and GranKuwagamon surround Crusadermon. Crusadermon insulted them of being weak. The three attack Crusadermon all at once. Crusadermon threw the net the cloned Black Sakura was in high up in the sky and rotate at high speed. The attacks were reflected back. Pteramon and Gryponmon turned into a digiegg. GranKuwagamon survived the attack but was killed when Crusadermon went in and slash him. Dynasmon punched Zanbamon and took his data and grabbed the net.

Three Airdramon was beaten by Dynasmon's attack. There only remained two Airdamon, whom were panicky. Crusadermon grabbed her ribbon ready to kill the two when halted by EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon.

"Enough is enough, we're here to end this and hand over our friend." MagnaGarurumon said.

"Hand Sakura back." EmperorGreymon commanded.

"Finally a worthy foe, this has been quite boring." Crusadermon said ignoring EmperorGreymon.

"Be careful what you wish for, because you might just get it." EmperorGreymon said.

"You have inherited the spirits of the eleven legendary warriors." Airdramon said.

"It's up to you now." The other Airdramon said.

The Royal knights fought with EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon pushing them back. They fought until they reach the Autum leaf fair village. The net was attached to Dynasmon's back. EmperorGreymon crossed swords with Crusadermon. J.P quickly placed the snowball in and locked on to Crusadermon. EmperorGreymon flew out of the way and Crusadermon was hit with the snow. They fired again and hit her head this time and made her angry. Dynasmon grabbed EmperorGreymon and they both crash into the village. Dynasmon lifted EmperorGreymon who grabbed the net and was thrown on to the ground. The net released and disappeared. Dynasmon pushed EmperorGreymon to the furnace.

Patamon informed the others who waited to lock on their target and sling snow at their faces that EmperorGreymon was in trouble. The turned the catapult around and fired a snowball at Dynasmon the snow melted before it hit him.

"Enjoying the burn?" Dynasmon asked laughing.

"More than you know." EmperorGreymon answered.

"What?" Dynasmon asked.

"You forgotten that my element is fire." EmperorGreymon said, releasing large amount of fire at Dynasmon. Dynasmon let him go and rolled on the ground trying to get the burn off. "Good you paid attention in class" EmperorGreymon said jumping on Dynasmon.

MagnaGarurumon fell down into the snow. "Time to finish this." Crusadermon said running forward as MagnaGarurumon jumped back up.

"Now" Tommy shouted. They fired a snowball at Crusadermon's face which released the power in her fist. The attack flew over and hit everyone. Koichi looked up to see everyone had the data out of them except him. Koichi didn't understand why his data never showed.

"You haven't figured it out?" Crusadermon asked.

"What do you mean?" Koichi questioned.

"In the digital world everything that has a physical body has data. You are different. You don't have a physical data, you're only a spirit." Crusadermon said.

"You're lying I'm the same as them." Koichi said. MagnaGarurumon tackled Crusadermon out of hearing zone and continued their battle. "Come back here and tell me the truth." Koichi shouted.

"I could do this all day." EmperorGreymon said holding Dynasmon back. Dynasmon spotted the data and notice Black Fire was standing there like a doll. **'****Move forward and obtain the data. Collect the data for Lord Lucemon'** Dynasmon command in a hush tone. Black Fire reached to her back and pulled out a scythe and walked forward.

"Obtain data for Lord Lucemon." Black Fire whispered.

"Sakura what are you doing get away from here." EmperorGreymon said.

"…for Lord Lucemon." Black Fire whispered softly lifting her scythe and placing the scythe under the floor and ripped it off.

"Sakura what are you doing?" EmperorGreymon asked.

"Obtain data for Lord Lucemon…" Black Fire chanted softly.

"Did she say 'Lord Lucemon'?" EmperorGreymon questioned silently.

"The data." Dynasmon said hurdling EmperorGreymon over.

"You're too slow" Dynasmon said pushing the clone out of the way. The clone crashed onto EmperorGreymon. EmperorGreymon put her down while Dynasmon broke another part of the ground seeing that the data was in pieces.

Crusadermon went to help Dynasmon when he called while Black Fire ran back to everyone else who is regaining consciousness. Crusadermon took on both MagnaGarurumon and EmperorGreymon as Dynasmon destroy and put together the pieces of data to scan. Crusadermon scanned the village and flew off towards Ophanimon's castle. While MagnaGarurumon and EmperorGreymon carried everyone off to safety.

"Oh Sakura I forgot, here's you D-tector." Zoe said passing the D-tector to Black Fire.

"Thanks…" She said scanning through the D-tector.

"Hey aren't you going to let Relemon out?" Tommy asked.

"Not right now, she's asleep and if I do she'll just fall." Black Fire said pretending to me Sakura.

"What happen to your eyes, they're red?" Zoe asked.

"I thought they were always red." Black Fire said. This made everyone suspicious.

"Thanks Angler. Remember you didn't see me." I said placing my hood up.

"You're Welcome. What with the robe?" Angler asked.

"There something I must do and I can't be seen. Take care and thank you." I said waving. I hid myself in my robe and Nefertimon led me in.


	48. Revivial

Chapter Forty Eight: Revival

EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon carried everyone to Ophanimon's Castle. Takuya keep a close eye on Black Fire as the others chatted about the castle that looks nothing like a fortress. They went inside which contain many book like a library.

"I never seen this many books." J.P said.

"Amazing" Zoe said.

"The data has got to be here somewhere. Don't you think?" Tommy asked.

"Yea…but where?" Takuya questioned flipping through a book. A stream of light flash through the room.

"You are the ones sworn to protect the digital world, are you not?" Nefertimon asked.

"We are them…uh…dun…we are thy…yea whatever." Takuya fumbled with his words.

I giggled as I watch from the shadows behind Nefertimon.

"At last. Your adventure is no mystery to me. You hold the powers of the eleven legendary warriors." Nefertimon said.

"How'd you know?" Tommy asked.

"All knowledge from the digital world resides here as soon as they are found." Nefertimon said.

"So you are like the librarian." Zoe said.

"Then you should know where the key is to this place." Black Fire said.

"Unfortunately I do not. I am the protector of this place." Nefertimon said.

"If you are the protector of this place shouldn't you know where the key is?" Takuya questioned.

"Like your friend said, I am more like a librarian." Nefertimon said. I protect this place but it that doesn't mean that I know everything here; that would be impossible." Nefertimon said.

"I should have known nothing is every easy." J.P complained.

"Come on you guys at least nothing shooting at us and the royal lunatics aren't here yet." Takuya said. "

Yea with that logic let's split up in groups of two." Koji said.

"Yea…that was what I was going to say. Bokomon, Neemon you two keep a look out for the Royal Knights." Takuya said.

"Okay we'll head up stairs right, Koichi?" Koji asked.

"We'll Z should we check the inner rooms together?" J.P questioned.

"Who's going to go with me then?" Tommy asked.

"Right how about I check the basement with Sakura and you check the inner rooms with J.P?" Zoe said.

"I'll go with you." Takuya said running towards Zoe and Black Fire.

"Well, I got some business to take care of. Thank you for not spilling about me." I said. Nefertimon nodded and I ran off my robe flowing behind me. Takuya looked up hearing things but push it aside.

I ran down the wooden stair that spiral around the books. I heard talking from below, but I don't have time to waste, I had to get rid of that clone. I didn't bother to stop just continue run down the wooden stairs, which was completely stupid and dangerous because the stairs are just poles poking out of the wall. I saw Koichi and Koji and they saw me, but they didn't know who I am which was good because I don't have time to talk. There wasn't room for me to run beside them so I only have one chose and that is to jump.

"Who are you?" Koji shouted. I didn't answer. I jump hoping to get over them and on a stair.

"Wait, that is dangerous." Koichi said. I look down to where I'm landing there was no stair I was in between two stairs.

"Not good" I said the robe flowing behind me. I grabbed the stair in front of me and slung myself up and continue to run downwards.

"That person should be a stunt man." Koichi offered.

"I'm a female" I shouted.

I ran past an open door where I saw J.P throwing flowers everywhere. "Strange kid." I concluded.

"I'm scared out of my chocolate coated mind." I heard him say.

"No I was wrong. He's an extremely strange kid. I need to remind myself to get him to see a doctor." I said running towards the basement.

I entered inside seeing Takuya and Zoe stuck in the middle of books while Black Fire was scanning through the books. "This is for Black Fire." I said taking out her scythe. I soon realized that both Takuya and Zoe are blushing. I charged forward knocking the book from her hand and placing it back on a pile of books. The clone took out her scythe and held it in defense. I have already plan out the battle and so far it's have been going according to plan.

I slashed my scythe down at Black Fire. She dodged back and her scythe was caught. I smirk and pulled back, taking the scythe with me.

"Who are you?" Zoe asked taking out her rod.

"You should be looking at your friend." I said.

Zoe looked back to see Takuya trap in Purple's hold her mini knife at Takuya's throat. Purple wore a red miniskirt and a pink vest sweater with a black tank inside. She had pink sleeves with a red trim on them. Her purple hair was up in pony tails. Takuya had a cut on the side of his face.

"I didn't tell you to hurt him." I said feeling bad.

"We'll sorry but he struggle." Purple said and lick the blood of Takuya. "Listen blonde, if you do anything, you can say 'good bye' to Takuya here." Purple said.

"No molesting the hostage." I sighed.

"Royal evolution." Black fire said.

"Relemon!" I shouted as Relemon screamed in pain.

"Is it even possible for a fake to spirit evolved?" Purple questioned. "I don't know." I said.

"Kuzuhamon." Kuzuhamon said.

"That looks like Sakuyamon but it's purple." Zoe said. .

"We need to get out of here, we can't damage the books nor can we let it find the key." I said. I slash down on it with a scythe catching her attention and ran for it. Purple let go of Takuya and followed.

I ran up and toward the door Kuzuhamon and Purple following me.

"Any luck?" J.P asked.

"No." Zoe said.

"What happened to you?" Tommy asked.

"O this?" Takuya asked blushing.

"Some random people came one held Takuya as a hostage as the other fought with Sakura." Zoe said.

"That wasn't Sakura." Takuya said.

"What do you mean?" J.P asked.

"That someone else." Takuya said.

Bokomon went and talk to Koichi.

"Wahh" I scream crashing out of balcony holding the D-tector. Purple flew out and crash onto the wall. "PURPLE!" I screamed. I threw a scythe down and caught Purple. Kuzuhamon appeared.

"Who that?" Koji asked.

I grab the other scythe, the clone and push off from the shelf I was clutching on. I slash down many times on her face.

"Hey it's the girl we saw upstairs." Koichi said. I took my D-tector and press the scan onto the head it shone and the clone reverted back and land gently back onto the floor. I crash into a bunch of books, panting.

"Purple how are you doing?" I asked.

Purple jumped down holding the other scythe. "I'm fine." Purple said speeding towards Takuya. "Seems like you know." She whispered and threw the scythe at me. I caught it. I glare down at the fake.

"Children, the royal knights are coming." Nefertimon said.

The doors burst open and they saw the clone. We were blown away from the attack. "You inferior puppet, you can't even get the spirits." Dynasmon said crushing it head. The rest of the body desegregated.

"SAKURA!" Everyone shouted.

"Foolish weaklings. That was a clone, the Sakura you knew is already dead." Crusadermon said.

"No it's not possible." Takuya gasped. The others gasped.

"Human data is quite delicious but has an aftertaste to it." Crusadermon said holding up a sphere of data.

"Well, Crusadermon I think you're mistaken, for one that data you hold doesn't belong to Sakura it belongs to someone else." I said.

"And who might you be to question me?" Crusadermon asked angrily.

"The one you say to be dead. Sakura" I said pulling off my robe.

The group gasped.

"How is this possible? I scan her data personally." Crusadermon said.

"Wrong you scan the data of a close friend of mine, Black Fire." I stated.

"Enough chit chat Crusadermon, we need to scan the area for Lord Lucemon and we know where the key is. You." Dynasmon said pointing at Nefertimon.

Takuya and Koji unify spirit evolved. Nefertimon flew around avoiding their attacks. She was hit and fell down. Nefertimon told EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon to kill her to save the place. They wouldn't do it. EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon battle Dynasmon and Crusadermon in a hand to hand combat.

They were winning when yellow beams appear from the ground and struck both MagnaGarurumon and EmperorGreymon. They fell and reverted back. Crusadermon defeated Nefertimon and scan the data. They threw the data down to Lucemon who was then born.

Lucemon was a young boy. He paced around. Talking about how he wanted to make a new digital world. A better one.

"I won't let you." I shouted.

"How do you expect to do that, you're just a kid." Tommy said. Lucemon appeared right in front of Tommy.

"How do you plan to stop me, you too are also just children." Lucemon said.

"We have the spirits of the eleven warriors." Takuya said.

"Lord Lucemon are you forgetting something, we want the key to the human world." Crusadermon butted in.

"You shall get it after I deal with some little problem." Lucemon said firing a purplish blow at us. We were hit and caught by Angler who took us up to the moon.


	49. Today They Fall

Chapter Forty Nine: The Day They Fall...

After being yelled at, screamed at, scold by, and questioned by. I had finally had some time to rest.

"One more thing." Takuya said.

"Too late I'm leaving." I said my eyes fading to black.

"Sakura? Go get her back." Takuya command. There was no answer.

"Hello you in there?" Zoe asked. Still nothing.

J.P poked Black to see if she would collapse.

"What did you say something?" Black questioned.

"Go get Sakura back." Takuya command.

"Go get her yourself. I'm busy." Black said.

Takuya groan. "I can't get her, she in your head." Takuya said frustrated.

"Then you're out of luck." Black said spacing out again.

"Listen Sakura. You are not allowed to fight anymore." Takuya said.

"What?" I questioned pushing Black back.

"I said, you can't fight anymore." Koji stated for Takuya

"I know what you said, what I want to know is why." I screamed.

"Because I said so." Koji sighed.

I gritted my teeth and grab his collar. I pull him up.

"Sakura." Koichi said.

"You are not the boss of me. You can't tell me what to do. I will fight." I said through gritted teeth.

"Sakura?" Tommy asked.

I let Koji go and he fell. Koji stood up and jab a finger at me. "You are not allowed to figwa" I flip Koji over using the finger he jabbed at me. I stomp away.

"Idiot" Takuya said.

"She isn't an idiot, she just simply doesn't know." Purple said.

"You mean…" Koji said.

"That's correct." Purple interrupted.

"If she doesn't know then how come you do? Don't you know what she knows?" Zoe asked.

"Yes but we know additional things, she don't." Purple said. Purple started to glow and fuzz up. "What's going on?" She asked as she stare at herself there was a pull and she was pulled back.

"Ouch." I said feeling something hit my head.

'_What happened?'_ Purple questioned.

'_I don't know. I thought you were out.'_ I said.

'_Let me see'_ Magenta said and I held out the hologram solidifier. Magenta examined it as I turn it around. '_There nothing wrong with the machine'_ Magenta said.

'_Then why am I back here?'_ Purple asked.

'_My guess is we are still connected to each other and there is a limit on how far we could be from each other.'_ Magenta said.

"Hey bubbles." I heard Tommy said.

"Yay. A bubble bath." Patamon said flying over followed by the gang. I ran after.

We saw many digimon who just hatch from their eggs. Koji is holding a Tokomon. Koichi is holding Poyomon. Zoe is holding Poromon. J.P is holding Motimon.

"These must just hatch from their eggs." Tommy said holding an Upamon.

"Yea I bet you're right." Takuya said holding a Chibomon.

"Taku" Chibomon said.

"Man you such a cute little guy." Takuya said petting him.

"You are so cute." I said cuddling a Wanyamon. He purred. "Aw" I said hugging it.

"Hey these are about to hatch." I heard Patamon said.

The two digieggs hatch and reveal two digimons. Lopmon and Salamon. The three of them started to play with each other. Laughing and giggling.

"Patamon is Seraphimon, Lopmon is Cherubimon and Salamon is Ophanimon." Bokomon said.

"After all that they finally forgiven each other." Takuya said.

"It's better to forgive and forget." I said.

"Gee, I guess when they were reborn it must have purify them." Zoe said.

"I don't know Z, maybe they were pure that's why they were reborn." J.P said.

"Well it doesn't matter, just as long as they grow up as friends." Koji said.

"And we have to make sure that happens." Takuya said.

We all look up at the digital world.

"What can we do to make that happen?" J.P asked.

"Just try." Zoe said.

"Yea we can't give up hope." Koji said.

"We need a new plan." Tommy said.

"We'll make it happen." Takuya said.

The digimon started shivering and bounced away.

"They're here, the evil ones" Lopmon said. We were all confused.

"It's those bad royal knights." Patamon said.

"What will you do?" Salamon asked.

"What do you mean?" Takuya asked.

"Would you fight them, or would you run?" Salamon asked.

Takuya said how he felt as he first came here, how much things have changed, the sight of evil, his memories, and how we could have gone home but didn't. The Royal Knights land and we gave our spirits to Takuya and Koji. The two unify evolve. I stayed as myself, know that EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon could win and didn't need my help.

MagnaGarurumon and EmperorGreymon charged at the knights. The knights charged back and something seems on Crusadermon's mind. Crusadermon dodge MagnaGarurumon's attack and was punch down by MagnaGarurumon.

EmperorGreymon charged at Dynasmon with his sword. Dynasmon block the swords with his gem but was overpowered by EmperorGreymon's power. EmperorGreymon slashed at Dynasmon who covered his head with his arms and block the sword.

Crusadermon dodged MagnaGarurumon's attack. "Spiral Masquerade." She said jumping up and slicing around MagnaGarurumon. He got scratched on his cheek.

"Fist of Athena" Crusadermon said punching MagnaGarurumon. He fell but caught himself before he hit the ground.

"Are you tired. 'Cause I'm not." MagnaGarurumon said firing his missiles at Crusadermon who ran, slowly, away. In the smoke caused by all the missiles MagnaGarurumon flew in and grab Crusadermon and fired at her. Crusadermon fell onto the ground, his data appeared.

Dynasmon was angered that his partner who he was going to rule Earth with is dying. "Breath of Wyvern." Dynasmon said summoning a big dragon.

"Pyro Dragons." EmperorGreymon said. Eight dragons held the light blue dragon and EmperorGreymon slashed through it. The dragon split into two and Dynasmon fell his scan showing.

"Dynasmon" Crusadermon cried limping forward.

"Now I'll purify you." EmperorGreymon said.

"No it's mine." Lucemon said floating down.

"Grand Cross" Lucemon said firing at EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon.

"EmperorGreymon." Zoe yelled.

"MagnaGarurumon." Koichi shouted.

"Now I'll devour the knights' power and become unstoppable." Lucemon said.

"Royal Evolution." I said and evolve to Sakuyamon knowing they'll need the help.

"Get back X, you're not fighting." EmperorGreymon said as I stop beside him. I ignored him.

The smoke cleared and Lucemon looked different and more adult like.

"Who's that?" Koichi asked.

"It's got to be Lucemon." EmperorGreymon said.

"If that's Lucemon, he's evolved." MagnaGarurumon said.

"He grows old fast." I said.

"That is Lucemon but he's in his more evil, powerful, Chaos Mode." Bokomon said.

Lucemon explain how his utopia is going to help everyone and invited us to join him. I moved slowly and out of sight without anyone knowing, and if Lucemon did know he'll think that I'm just agreeing to what he thinks. Lucemon swipe a hand down at MagnaGarurumon and EmperorGreymon, the two fell and I took the chance and ran behind him. "Twin blades of Beauty and Truth." I said attacking him. The attack had no effect on him.

EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon fuse their attacks and attack Lucemon but nothing happen. "You all look surprised. Do you think you could actually hurt me?" Lucemon asked.

EmperorGreymon charged for Lucemon swinging his sword around.

"No don't do it." MagnaGarurumon shouted. EmperorGreymon ignored him and charged forward.

"You are foolish, but I'll show you." Lucemon said getting ready to attack. "Experience my benevolent passion. Paradise Lost Punch" Lucemon finished.

I quickly made a shield around EmperorGreymon. I jump in front of EmperorGreymon and was hit instead. He punched rapidly and kicked me up. I soar upwards, tired and intensely injured. Lucemon's wings appeared and he flew up grabbing both of my ankles and placed his feet on my arms. I crashed down, head first and reverted back. I fell down unconscious. The ground crack under me.

My fractal code showed, while Relemon's code was beside me. Lucemon started to scan my code.

"Sakura!" They cried. EmperorGreymon flew and stop Lucemon from scanning my code. Lucemon kicked EmperorGreymon and punched him several times then kick him up and he crashed down. The ground crack under him. EmperorGreymon reverted back and fell to his knees his data surrounding him. Lucemon started to scan Takuya's data. MagnaGarurumon ran and cut Lucemon off and sliced his sword at Lucemon who ducked and kicked MagnaGarurumon's leg out from under him. The ground crack under him and the moon started to shake.

"Who's going to save us?" Bokomon asked as pieces of the ground started to crack and shift one lower than the others.

"X, Koji" Takuya shouted. As the moon started to shatter.


	50. Shadow and Light

Chapter Fifty: Darkness and Light

I woke up to see Takuya and Koji floating ahead of me. "Morning" I said drowsy. Takuya and Koji turn around staring at me, like I was a zombie. "What?" I questioned feeling uncomfortable. I patted my clothing to check they were still on. Everything but the hair bands where there.

"Are you the undead?" Takuya asked. I fell to the bottom of the diamond and float back up shouting.

"That's what you made me worry about. I thought I was...was…never mind." I blushing and turning around. "Gee, boys."

"They weren't even sad that you might be dead." Purple stated.

"Yea…like the moon blowing up could kill a human…okay maybe it could…" I said stupidly. "Wait how are we flying?" I asked looking around seeing the three celestial digimon holding us up.

"Takuya?" I asked.

"Yea?" Takuya asked turning around. I flick my finger on his forehead. "Ouch. What was that for?" Takuya asked.

"I was bored." I said laughing at his expression. "Takuya?" I asked again.

"I'm not falling for it this time." Takuya said.

"Fine. Koji?" I asked. "I'm not going for it." Koji said.

"Then I'll do it myself." I said and floated towards Takuya.

"I'm sorry for what Purple did" I said placing a bandage on his face. "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault." Takuya said blushing.

"But I'm responsible for what they do." I said. "Hey I see the others." Koji said.

"Where?" I asked and leaned over Koji.

They let us off when we reach the land.

"Takky" J.P said.

"Koji" Zoe welcomed.

"X" Tommy greeted. I side glared at Takuya.

"Hi. You don't know how glad I am to see you." Takuya said.

"Not as glad as we are." J.P said.

"What did you think we became a digiegg…or a zombie?" I asked glancing at Koji and Takuya.

"Well not a zombie." They admitted.

"I have to tell you it was a little touch and go there but Patamon and his buddies came and help us out." Takuya explained.

"They stop Lucemon? They're powerful for such little guys." Tommy said.

"Just like you, Tommy" Zoe said.

"Well hey don't forget who these guys use to be." J.P reminded.

"Well you can bet Lucemon hasn't. He'll be ready for them and us next time." Takuya said.

"I don't like it out here" Tommy said.

"Me neither. What do we do now?" J.P. asked.

"What can we do, he's so powerful." Tommy said.

"There has to be a way to defeat him. We just need to come up with a plan." Takuya said.

"That's what you always say." J.P said.

Zoe and I sat a bit away from the others.

"I don't get it." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked.

"Well I don't get why Koji is being overprotective all of the sudden." I explained.

"All of the sudden? He's being overprotective of you since he found out you were a she." Zoe said.

"He has? Well anyway, it's been more noticeable, and he says I can't fight anymore, then what am I suppose to do? Watch as you guys get hurt?" I asked.

"No." Zoe said.

"I just don't get why Koji is overreacting. I mean look at Takuya, he's usually the one who blows up!" I sighed.

"Takuya is worried, he just have lots of his mind. Well, we heard you were going to die…" Zoe said.

"Me die? Why? How?" I asked.

"Well Relemon said that you are going to die from Lucemon." Zoe said.

"Hmm…I don't think I can." I said.

"What?" Zoe asked.

"Well you know the wings right? Well they act as a shield." I explained.

"I see, so what did Relemon mean that you're going to die?" Zoe asked.

"I think she means that the wings are going to die not me." I said. "Koji is being silly." I commented.

"He's love stricken." Zoe said.

"Huh? Him? No way." I said.

"You don't see the times I catch him staring at you." Zoe said.

"You're lying right?" I asked.

She stared at me with a bored look.

"You're telling the truth?" I asked blushing. "Let's go back to the others" I said face still red. Zoe nodded.

"Koji promise me you'll go visit our mom when you get home." Koichi said.

"Of course" Koji said confused thinking that his brother thought that he was going to avoid his mother.

"Don't forget to bring your girlfriend." Koichi said.

"My girlfriend?" Koji asked.

"Yea Sakura." Koichi said. "O…"Koji said and blush slightly.

"Bokomon, the book said the 11 legendary warriors sealed away Lucemon right? Do you know how they did it?" Tommy asked.

"The book said the 11 legendary warriors work together and seal him away. Not a lot details." Bokomon answered.

"I don't get it. We have the power of the 11 legendary warriors. Why can't we do it?" Zoe asked.

"It's light and shadow." Patamon said.

"That's it" Lopmon said.

"The light and darkness must become one, for it to work." Salamon said.

"Well that would be Koichi and Koji." I said poking Takuya's cheek out of boredom.

"Well it sorta figures that they hold the key." Takuya said.

"Okay but how?" Tommy asked.

"We don't know" They said.

"Don't you wonder what they're talking about they seem so serious." Zoe said.

"I don't need to wonder, I'm sure I know what they are talking about." Bokomon said.

"Really what?" Tommy asked.

"About what Crusadermon said to Koichi." Bokomon answered.

"Oh, you told them, you promised Koichi you wouldn't." Neemon said.

"I did not, I didn't tell them anything." Bokomon said.

"You didn't yet, but you are going to tell us now, aren't you Bokomon?" Takuya asked leaning over.

Bokomon thought about whether or not to tell us.

"Tell us." I said pushing Takuya off me.

"Oh beans I guess I have to tell you now." Bokomon said.

"Koichi realized that whenever you were hurt, your fractal code would show. It bothers him that no matter what happen to him his never showed. At first, he just curious, but now he's very worry. Poor boy." Bokomon explained.

"You mean his data?" Takuya questioned.

"Maybe he's just lucky. There nothing to me worried about" Zoe said.

"But there is my dear Zoe, Crusadermon told him that it's because he doesn't have a physical presence in this world." Bokomon said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" J.P asked.

"Do you think it might be connected to how he came to this world? I mean we all came on the trains and when we ask him he said he doesn't remember." Tommy said.

"Something wrong." Zoe said.

"There has to be something we can do." I said.

"And he's been worried all this time. I feel bad for him" Takuya said

"What is that?" Zoe asked as three thin layers of data came from the digital world.

"I don't know." Tommy answered.

"Whatever it is, it's bad news isn't it?" J.P asked.

"It's the dark area" Bokomon answered.

"I hate it when I'm right." J.P said.

"I bet that's where Lucemon is." Takuya said.

"How are we going to get there?" I asked.

"Patamon, would you and your buddies take us there? We need to get to the dark area A.S.A.P." Takuya said.

"Sure" They answered.

Patamon, Lopmon and Salamon pushed us there and they were getting tired. A red flame fell right in front of us. We duck so we won't get burn. Tommy smelt something burning and Neemon jumped around his pants on fire. We patted it out. We saw the data road stretch longer than before. It stopped at and mist showed. Out of the mist showed Shinbuya and Shinjuku. Our home towns. Bokomon said that it was impossible for a digimon to go to the human world. We wanted some accurate information so we asked Bokomon for the book's info but the pages on the book was empty another fire ball flew by and hit Bokomon this time. Words were burn onto the book, none of us knew how. The book said if a digimon goes into the human world it would be disastrous. Koichi, Tommy, Zoe and J.P spirit evolved, Takuya and Koji fusion evolved, and I beast spirit evolved and we went into the dark area.

We found Lucemon looking at the portal he made to our world. "What you're still alive? Oh well it doesn't matter. It will be much better anyway to have an audience." Lucemon said. We all stood tense. "What's this? You don't mean you are actually going to fight me?" Lucemon asked. "Very well, it will make a better entrance if I use you as stepping stones." Lucemon said.

"Blizzard Blaster" Kumamon said firing.

"Hurricane Winds" Kazemon said following.

"Rosen Blood" I said as the rose petals got shredded by the winds and became sharp blades. The attacks had no effect on Lucemon. Lucemon flew over to us and swipe his arm knocking the three of us down.

"Thunder Fist." Beetlemon

"Atomic Inferno" Aldamon said.

Lucemon reflect the attack back and Beetlemon was electrocuted while Aldamon was burned.

"Shadow Meteor" Loewemon said.

"Cleansing Light" Beowulfmon said.

Lucemon dodged Loewemon's attack and place his palm on Beowulfmon laser launcher. The machine exploded and his arm went on fire. Lucemon fired a white beam and a purple beam at Loewemon making him crash to the top. Lucemon then made a white sphere and a purple sphere. He threw the light down at us. We were surrounded by blinding white light. Then he threw the purple one. The two mixed together and form a sphere cage.

The light faded and we were forced back and were barely conscious. "Light and darkness are never together. Imagine what will happen if they are together. I can show you. Too bad you won't survive the experience. I hope you enjoy oblivion, because that's where you are going to be." Lucemon said forming a white ball at his hand.

"Get out of there" Bokomon warned as Lucemon formed a purple sphere at his other hand.

"Run away" Neemon said.

"I call light" Lucemon said throwing down the light sphere. The holographic wings appeared and wrapped around everyone not knowing if it can stand the attack. We saw light seep through the holograph, but felt nothing. "…And darkness" Lucemon finished and threw down the other ball.

"NO" We heard someone shout. We look to see Loewemon, warrior of darkness.

"Koichi" Koji shouted.

"Not even the warrior of darkness can control the darkness I control." Lucemon said. The holographic wings shattered but we still didn't feel anything. The darkness squash Loewemon against the sphere of light. The two spheres merge together around Loewemon. We gasped.

"I understand now why I came into this world. Not because I was Cherubimon's pawn, I was his greatest gift. Lucemon, you are not the only one who can bring light and darkness together. I am glad I got to meet you all, I wish I could meet you in the real world, but I don't think I can." Loewemon said.

We gasped again.

"What does he mean?" Tommy asked.

"All I ask of you is to save both worlds. I think I'm ready now." Loewemon said.

The sphere shattered and Koichi and his two spirits showed. Koichi passed his spirits to his brother Koji. "Koji, you don't know how much it means to me to have met you, I have no regrets…no regrets." Koichi said as he got scanned.

"Koichi." Koji shouted. The spirits which he wields started to grow and Koji cried out in pain.

"What's going on?" Takuya and I asked in unison.

"Seems like he can't control it. Well it doesn't surprise me, how can a mere human do that? Too bad your little playmate has to go." Lucemon said as

I gritted my teeth and move towards Koji. I wasn't going to let him do this alone.

"How could you?" Takuya asked angry as red flames appeared.

"You jerk!" I said drifting higher only to get cut off by red flames. Out of instinct the wings appeared and wrapped around me. The flames wrapped around Koji and the sphere of white, me. Zoe, Tommy and J.P's D-tector shot a yellow beam at the big flaming sphere. We ancient spirit evolved to Susanoomon

"Oh wow" Tommy said.

"The ancient spirits answered our call." Zoe said.

"Look at them they're one digimon." J.P said.

"He's beautiful." Patamon said.

"My friends, we have just witness the birth of a new warrior." Bokomon said.


	51. Dark Digiegg

Chapter Fifty One: Dark Digiegg

"Just who are you?" Lucemon greeted.

"I am Susanoomon." We answered.

"Susanoomon? Well I bid you ado, here in the digital world, you must listen to me, if you have any other ideas then you can not live here and I have no choice but to kill you." Lucemon warned.

"We know that you stand for evil and terrine and want to destroy the digital world." We said.

"I just want to make the digital world a safer place, in order to do that I must destroy this place utterly." Lucemon said.

"We will not let that happen." We said.

"So you think you can defy me and get away with it." Lucemon said as he disappeared. "Paradise Lost Punch" He said punching us then kicking us up. "Time to pay" He said flying upwards.

We punch him as he flew up. "Your 'Paradise Lost Punch' won't work on us anymore." We said.

The rest of the group cheered.

"You will not survive." Lucemon promised.

"That's where you are wrong." We said and punched Lucemon, he disappeared.

'_Where did laughing boy go?' _I questioned.

'_Don't know'_ Takuya said.

'_Keep on the look out_' Koji said. Lucemon appeared behind us.

"I serve my time…" Lucemon said placing his hand out "…and learned this" He finished and we were thrown to the edge of the dark area. "I was lock here for far too long." Lucemon said punching and kicking us. We fell down.

"I really must congratulate you. You hold the power of the eleven legendary warriors. Too bad I can't let someone as powerful as you to survive." Lucemon said throwing down the orb of light and darkness.

We were electrocuted by both the light and dark.

'_Even with all the strength of eleven legendary warriors combine is this all the strength we have?'_ Koji asked as he remember the promised he made to Koichi about visiting his mother.

'_Is it still possible, can we still save the digital world?'_ Takuya asked and remember what Koichi said about us being here.

'_How can we save anybody stuck in here, can we save anyone?'_ I asked.

'_Of course, you can.' Orange said._

'_You don't want either Koichi or Black Fire sacrifice to go to vain now do you' Grey said._ I remembered what Koichi last wish is and what Black Fire did.

'_We have to find a way'_ We said at the same time.

The sphere broke and nothing was inside. "Susanoomon's gone." The gang said as Lucemon looked at the void with satisfaction.

"Behold the punishment for those who defined me." Lucemon said. A glow appeared above everyone.

"They're alive? But that is not possible. No one can survive my Ultimate Sacrifice attack." Lucemon said.

"But it is." I said.

"Of course they did. They did it the only way they know how: separate themselves from the 11 ancient warriors." Bokomon said.

I had the spirits of water, wind and void/sky/heaven. Koji had the spirits of light, darkness, steel and thunder. Takuya had the spirits of flame, ice, wood and earth.

"That can't be done. It's against the law of nature." Lucemon said we split up into many tiny pieces and form back together into Susanoomon.

"I'm back" We teased. "Now it's your turn to be afraid, very afraid. Koichi you are going to love this." We said and a giant gun shape hilt appeared. We grabbed it. The dragon's eyes on the hilt begin to shine and we place the hilt at the side and a large yellow blade appeared. "Celestial Blade" The blade extended out the side of the dark area. We swung the sword and slice Lucemon. We scan Lucemon's data and Lucemon digiegg flew off. I caught a glance of what looks like a second digiegg before I looked up with the rest.

The digiegg flew up and shattered its pieces flew around the dark area and removed the place. The dark area started to disappear.

"We did it." Takuya said.

"We actually took him down." J.P said.

"Susanoomon did it." Tommy said.

"Fantasico" Zoe said. "Outstanding, and Koichi I'll keep my promise to you." Koji said.

"Oh Neemon. They thought the unthinkable and accomplish the unimaginable." Bokomon said.

"It's just like you said, Yipiee" Neemon said.

"Great job" Patamon said. "That's right" Lopmon agree.

"Uh-huh" Salamon agree.

I glance over to where I saw the second digiegg. "Um…Koji?" I asked pulling his sleeve as the digiegg went larger.

"What's wrong?" Koji ask as I back up to him.

"That" I said pointing at the digiegg that grew larger. They gasped.

"What's happening?" Koji asked and hid me behind him.

'_Why is he hiding me behind him?'_ I question as the egg double its size.

"What's it doing?" Bokomon asked.

"It's rising up like a loaf of bread" Neemon answered.

"It's growing." I said as it double again.

"This can't be good. It looks evil." Takuya said.

"I don't get it. Lucemon's data has been scanned should he be purified, what with his digiegg?" Tommy asked.

"This is bad." Bokomon exclaimed.

"What?" We asked. "When Susanoomon scan Lucemon's fractal code, he might only be able to scan the good part of it." Bokomon explained.

"So you mean that is his evil side?" I asked the giant egg.

The egg shift in shape and Lucemon Shadow lord mode appeared in its place. The dragon roars and flew off towards the human world. Takuya and Koji fusion evolved. I royal evolved. J.P, Zoe and Tommy spirit evolved. We chase after Lucemon.

"He was a lot faster than I thought" Aldamon said. Takuya wanted to protect his family, Koji wanted to keep his promise he made with Koichi, J.P wanted to protect his friends, Zoe wants to make new friends, Tommy want to show that he's strong and don't need protecting, I want to protect my father and be known as Sakura not Akira.

Lucemon past the train station and flew higher up. The train station was scanned and exploded somewhat as Lucemon flew up. The technology in the human world had a message repeated everywhere. 'You can choose to follow me or be destroyed'

We flew towards the exit and saw what once was the train station to the digital world was. We flew higher up into the elevator shaft. We saw Lucemon.

"Atomic Inferno" Aldamon said firing at him. The damage done was healed right away.

"Cleansing Light" Beowulfmon said firing the same thing happened.

"Let's attack together" Kazemon said.

"Hurricane Winds"

"Lightning Blitz" Beetlemon said.

"Blizzard blaster" Kumamon said.

"Fox Drive" I said using my staff to create a 'sphere' of mystical blue flames. The attacks merge together and hit Lucemon.

He regenerated again. Lucemon turn his head around and shot purple beam from his mouth. "Tide of Despair" Lucemon said attacking us. We screamed as the attack hit us.


	52. It is Over

Chapter Fifty Two: It is Over

We regain consciousness and help each other up.

"Look out" Tommy shouted as an elevator fell.

"Oh no that means he's at the real world already. I have enough." Takuya said forming data around his hand.

"Takuya wait." Koji said grabbing his arm.

"What?" Takuya asked annoyed.

"Don't you remember Lucemon is invulnerable." Koji said.

"How could I forget" Takuya said remembering the time he attacked Lucemon. "But we can't just stand here and do nothing." Takuya said.

"We can't go charging in there either. We'll definitely be destroyed." Koji said.

"Then what do you expect us to do?" Takuya asked.

"Why don't you become Susanoomon again?" Neemon questioned.

"You can't just whip up a miracle like that." Bokomon said snapping Neemon's pants back.

"Yeah…he's right, we're all out of miracles. I can't even push this elevator. What a joke! We got beaten every single step of the way and the same things happening at our world." Takuya said grunting.

We all look at Takuya, the one who usually have all the hope, never gives up. But there he is in front of us, struggling and giving up all faith, he's giving up.

"Come on why won't you fall?" Takuya asked pushing the elevator.

"That's not true, you did everything you could, it's just not meant to be I suppose, you can't blame yourselves" Bokomon said.

"Well I can. We failed everyone" Takuya said stubbornly and a tear fell and hit his D-tector. Agunimon appeared.

"Takuya I never thought of you as a quitter" Agunimon said. Takuya pushed the elevator harder.

"That's right, when things are at its worst you just have to try harder." Agunimon said lending a hand.

The elevator collapsed.

"See your heart is stronger than your head. So are you just going to quit?" Agunimon asked.

"Try and make me." Takuya said.

"And you're not alone." Kazemon said.

"That's for sure." Zoe said

"Its have always been our strength" Beetlemon said.

"You got that right." J.P said.

"Working as one." Kumamon said.

"Teamwork." Tommy concluded.

"Believe you can." Lobomon started.

"And you will." Koji finished.

"Never give up." Sakuyamon said. I nodded.

"Yea. I lost faith there. At least I didn't lose my friends. Without you guys, I'll be lost." Takuya said.

We held hands with our spirits except I was hugged by them.

"Glad you survived." Sakuyamon said.

"Thanks to that wing." I said. The wings on my back have disappeared.

"Let's save the world." Takuya said.

"Yeah." We agreed.

"Does anyone find it strange that the spirits came to life?" Bokomon asked.

"We're seeing things." Neemon said rattling his head and stretching his pants then snapping it back.

"I'm so thankful that we're together but how do the six of us stop him?" Takuya asked.

"Did you already forget what we talked about? Besides there is more than the six of you and the eight of us, there is also the five of us." Agunimon said.

"The eleven legendary warriors, we defeated him before and we can do it again." Kumamon said.

"Especially now that we have all your help." Kazemon said.

"Your courage makes us stronger than we always been." Beetlemon said.

"Wake up, is this real?" Bokomon said snapping Neemon's pants.

"This is the most real event there has been. The fate of two worlds hangs hinges." Ophanimon said speaking through Salamon.

"Ophanimon." I said as Patamon, Lopmon and Salamon beamed the spirits of Seraphimon, Cherubimon and Ophanimon.

"Lucemon is strong but remember in this form, his evil has no conscious." Cherubimon warned.

"Even so, it will take all your strength, cunning and abilities to take him down." Seraphimon said.

"Have faith in yourselves and trust in each other and you will be triumphant." Ophanimon said.

"You legendary warriors ready to save a couple of worlds?" Takuya asked.

"We're ready when you are." Agunimon said. We ancient spirit evolved to Susanoomon.

"We become one" Takyua said.

"With our hearts," I said.

"Our minds," Zoe said.

"Our faith" Koji said.

"Our strengths," Tommy said

"Our hope." J.P said

Lucemon reach the surface of our world and was almost out.

"Oh no, you don't." We said pulling Lucemon back with his tail.

Lucemon fired upwards attacking the real world.

"He can still attack the real world." Takuya said.

"How can we stop him?" Tommy asked.

"What did Cherubimon say his weakness is?" J.P asked.

"He has no conscious." Zoe answered.

"But we heard him speak before." Tommy said.

"Maybe there more than beneath the eye." Koji said.

"Hey. What do you think is in that sphere he holds so preciously?" I asked off the topic. We pondered for a while.

"That's it" We said and ran down and punch the sphere. "Is that his true form?" We asked as we saw a larva. Its eye shone red and we were hit. We slam into the wall and fell.

Lucemon place its foot on us as we try to stand up. "You will not interfere with my utopia. Prepare for paradise." The larva said.

"No you can't win." Susanoomon said. Lucemon fired beams at all direction making the train station explode.

"What do we do?" Zoe asked.

"If we don't do something quick we'll be destroyed" Tommy said.

"We need a plan and fast." I said.

"What can we do against that attack?" J.P asked.

"Wait I know." Takuya said.

"What?" We ask.

"You have to trust me, guys. We are going inside." Takuya said and we charged for the sphere. "We made it." Takuya reassured.

"For all the good that's going to do you, nothing can stop my utopia now." The larva said.

"You are just a tirade that too weak to accept that it's wrong. We will stop you" We promised.

"That's big words. Let's see you back it up." The larva said.

"Let's do it." We said.

"Stand tough guys." Takuya said.

"Right" We said as the larva started firing at us.

"He's not as strong as he thinks." Koji said as we cover ourselves and charged forward.

"This is impossible." The Larva said.

"Well that's our specialty." We said getting hit by a blast then charging back with more power. We punch the larva and killed it. The sphere shattered and Lucemon roared.

With the Larva gone, there was no one controlling the dragon. The dragon went on a rampage blasting everywhere.

"Heaven's Thunder" We said making thousand of thunder bolts beaming down with dragon head that seize the uncontrolled dragon.

"Celestial Blade." We said slicing through the side of the dragon. The dragon split into and data leaked out.

The Larva which was really Lucemon charged at us. The spirits pushed us all out and was stab by the tip of Lucemon. We gasped.

"If I'm defeated then I'm taking you with me." Lucemon said.

"Then so be it." Susanoomon said as the 11 legendary warriors split up and slice Lucemon. "Once again the good has triumphant over you." Susanoomon said.

"No it's impossible." Lucemon said as he shattered into millions of pieces.

"Thank you, all of you. Without you we would have been lost." Agunimon said.

"Back at cha. If it wasn't for you we would have been gone lots of time." Takuya said.

"Maybe but we would have been powerless without you." Agunimon said.

"You helped us." Tommy started.

"More than we help you." J.P finished.

"Sono felice." Kazemon said.

"Wait you speak Italian?" Zoe asked.

"Of course because you are a part of her so she does now too." J.P said.

"So what did she say Zoe?" Tommy asked.

"Yea, don't leave us out." I said.

"She said 'I'm happy'." Kazemon translated.

"I am too." Zoe said.

"The whole world is." Agunimon said. Our D-tectors flash and the data poured out "Look behind you." Agunimon said and we turn around to see the digital world land being place back. "The digital world is being reborn. You have given us all a second chance." Agunimon said.

"We did it." Koji said.

"And we did it right for once." Zoe said.

"It's being restored." I said.

"I never have a doubt that we couldn't do it." Takuya said.

"Give me a break." Tommy laughed.

"So it's over?" J.P asked.

"Yes it's over, the digital world has finally been put right once again. Actually it's even better then it's been before. It can thrive again now that's it's free from evil. At least for now." Agunimon said.

"Now don't go messing it up, buddy." Takuya said holding his hand out for Agunimon to shake. Agunimon nod his head.

"No we won't." He said shaking his hand.

The spirits grab there partners hand and threw them at the portal. "The world portal that Lucemon open is closing you must hurry and go back to your own world." Agunimon said.

"How about Sakura?" J.P asked.

I shook my head. "There something I must do first." I said.

"Wait this is a horrible way to say goodbye. Will we ever see you again?" Zoe asked.

"That is not for me to say." Agunimon said.

Lobomon grabbed my arm throwing me at Koji. "You better do it fast." Lobomon said.

"Do what?" I asked. Koji looked nervous. "Are you alright?" I asked Koji as his face turn red. He nodded and place his lips on mine. I stare shocked by the unexpected kiss, blushing. Koji then let me go blushing. I blush too. Sakuyamon grab hold of me and pull me back.

"We should get going." She said. I turn still daze by what happen but nod.

"I'll see you guys at the human world" I promised and merge with Sakuyamon.

"We'll hold the portal for as long as we can." Agunimon said as the rest of the group were out of ear shot.

Beetlemon slide evolvde to MetalKabuterimon. I place myself in the cannon. MetalKabuterimon fired us towards the world, so I would take less time. I shot quickly through the air free falling threw the sky when the fire lost momentum.

Takuya and the rest land and crawl out of the elevator. "We're at Shibuya station." Takuya said.

"This is the day we left." Koji said. They remembered what Loewemon said of Koichi being alive.

"This way." Takuya said leading them to where Koichi went. They ran down the stairs to see A few police men and a caution board.

"Koichi, where my brother?" Koji asked the police men.

Koji and the rest ran towards the emergency room to where paramedics where treating Koichi.

"Koichi." Koji shouted hugging his brother. "Wake up Koichi, I'm here." Koji said tears gather up at the edge of his eye. "Koichi wake up." Koji plead as a tear drop and the D-tectors glow. The tear fell and land on Koichi's forehead. Koichi regain his conscious and saw his brother and tears pour out of his eyes.

"I didn't think I would see you again." Koichi said. Takuya, Zoe, Tommy and J.P all drop their D-tectors and ran to hug Koichi. Their D-tectors turn back into cell phones.


	53. DigiFarm

Chapter Fifty Three: Digifarm

I made myself as small and sharp as possible, clasping my arms to my sides and falling like a missile to the ground below. I was still dazed at what happened. I blush as I thought about the kiss. How unexpected, my kiss with a boy, whom I knew since childhood but lost and reunited in another world that I accidentally ran into.

'_Stay focus'_ Relemon warned. I try to push the thought away but it keeps bouncing back like an unwanted pop up. I realized if I don't concentrate on my landing now I was going to crash. I forcefully push everything out and focus on my landing, not allowing my brain to think about anything else besides landing. I flipped so my legs were below my head and crouch ready for the impact. I lightly touch the ground and sprang forward, running as fast as my legs allow me.

'_I'm glad. That we didn't have to pull out the real spirits.' Relemon sighed. _

'_Wait you mean my human and beast spirit currently are false?' I ask Relemon. _

'_Yes the real spirits are elsewhere, and much more dangerous. I'm glad we didn't have to resort to that.' Relemon explained._

'_Why are you telling me this?' I ask waiting for the explanation to ping itself into my head._

'_Well it's probably the last time we're going to be able to talk to each other face to face.' Relemon said._

'_I see…I do hope we meet again though.' I said._

'_You do know that we can still talk, right?' Relemon asked._

'_Yeah' I said._

'_Take a right turn there and follow the stream.' Relemon instructed._

I turned right just like Relemon told me. I continued to run in a straight line looking for the house in the desolate canyon. I didn't understand why I'm running in a canyon or why a digimon would settle here. It was empty and had a water supply but it doesn't seem like a nice place to live. But I didn't argue. I started to fly over as my legs got tired from running.

As the sun start to set and the sky darken I took a quick break and drank some water from the stream. I took a catnap and started to run again. I weigh my choice of staying as Sakuyamon or spirit evolved to Dianamon since the moon was out. I was going to let Relemon rest when we both notice I didn't have my D-tector and I forgot that I've given it to Takuya and the others in case I couldn't make it back in time.

In a few more hours, I saw a house made out of wood and straw. I wouldn't count it as comfy home but it was better than being on the floor. I drag my tired body towards the house and saw that there was a something behind it. Behind the house was a grassy field with many bushes, trees, training tools and a waterfall behind the house. The green sight stretch on and on for miles. I couldn't believe how I missed that green sight when surrounded by nothing but orange, brown dirt.

I knock on the door and a small digimon open it. The digimon looked old like a grandmother.

"Hello, I'm Sakura, this is Relemon." I said gesturing to myself and Relemon.

"Well hello, I'm Babamon." Babamon introduced. "Please come in, make yourself at home."

I walked inside seeing that the house on the inside was also small. My head was almost at the ceiling. I had to duck to get through the door. I saw another digimon which Babamon introduced as Jijimon. I nod a greeting and continue to follow as Babamon gave me a tour of the house.

Babamon told me to stay for the night and continue in the morning. I disagree wanting it to be fast, for I didn't know how long and how much trouble it will cause the legendary warriors to hold the portal open. Jijimon scolded me about being hasty and should stay and that the holding the portal open is an easy job for the warriors. I end up staying at their house for the night.

The warriors pull the edge of the portal stretching it out. Lobomon and Loewemon place their weapons in there holding up the portal in shape. The change the weapon every few hours just before it reaches the cracking point. But as they switch the portal become smaller and smaller each time. The other warriors were playing go fish.

I woke up early in the morning. The sun was just rising. I walked out to the back wondering why the area is lusciously green. I saw other digimon walking around. One was Terriermon, another was Penguinmon. I walked over to the pool and saw a sleeping Syakomon and an Otamamon.

Jijimon and Babamon soon woke. They told me this is where other digimon came to stay. Some of them have a human partner like me. Relemon explain the whole situation where Sakura have to leave and doesn't want to leave Relemon alone. Jijimon said that he'll program the digifarm system into my digivice.

"What's a digivice?" I asked.

"It's the equivalent thing to your D-tector I'm guess, can you show me you're D-tector?" Jijimon asked.

"Um… I don't have that on me." I said. "

We can locate it what's you ID code number pattern?" Babamon asked.

"Pardon?" I asked confuse.

"There is a set of questions you need to answer for the registry form." Babamon answered.

"Well I didn't have one but I did scan my data on it various times, does that work?" I asked.

Babamon search through her book as Jijimon thought about it. They called a friend over. Gennai

"I believe it works, I just need some of your data." Gennai said. I step back a little worried while Relemon was playing with the other digimons.

"Don't worry, it won't be scan, it will just be read." Jijimon said reassuring. It wasn't quite reassuring but I trust in them, they could have scan and defeat me last night if they wanted to.

I formed a ring of data around my hand. Gennai stared astonish at how easy it was for me to form a ring of my data. He placed a hand before it reading it with his palm. He chanted some things as he read my data, he saw me staring at it worried and try to soothe me out with some side-talk.

"This is a digifarm. Jijimon and I give the human partner a program in their digivices so they can stay in touch with their partner. We usually don't have to read other's data but since you don't have your D-tector with you we have no other choice. Also to make sure the D-tector is compatible with the program it would have taken at least two days to figure it out, but judging from what I'm reading this is a faster way." Gennai explained. I nodded understanding.

"I'm teaching Jijimon how to do this so when I go off to travel and someone comes, they won't have to wait for me." Gennai said.

I nodded again. Gennai smiled as I start to calm down. Soon all the digimon were awake some where looking at Gennai do his magic. Gennai started to explain how to use the program and how it works. I understand the complex system quite easily, not sure if it's Magenta's help or not. I stare at the data again as it was being read.

"Man Koji, how long does it take you to say 'Bye.'?" Takuya asked.

"Don't fight." Zoe said walking out of the hospital.

"We've been there for two hours having pointless small talk since he woke up from his coma when his brother should be resting." Takuya said.

"…I wonder how Sakura's doing." Tommy said.

"Aw come on it hasn't even been a day and we just left the digital world two hours ago and you already worried." J.P said.

"Sakura is strong enough to take care of herself for a couple of hours." Zoe added.

Takuya's pocket started to shine. "Hey." Takuya said reaching in and pulling out a golden D-tector.

"Isn't that Sakura's?" Koji asked.

"It is." Tommy said.

"Hey something's going on." J.P shouted.

They all stare at the screen seeing Sakura holding out a hand, tired and the hand had her data on it.

"Sakura is getting scanned." Tommy shouted.

"We need to go help her quickly." J.P said.

"We need to save her if so she can be Mrs. Koji Minamoto." Zoe teased and Koji blushed.

"Let's go." Takuya said as the D-tector in his hand disappeared.

"What just happened?" Koji asked worriedly.

"No idea." J.P stated.

"Does the D-tector disappearing mean we're too late?" Zoe asked.

"I think the D-tector went to help her." Tommy said.

"Ah the D-tector." I said as it appeared in my other hand.

"Ah yes, that is indeed another kind of digivice." Gennai said. "Seems like the program has been installed too, very useful." Gennai said.

"My job is done." Babamon declared closing her book. She has been trying to pinpoint my D-tector at the coordinates that Gennai shouted.

Gennai repeated the instructions and watch as I operated them. "Good, good." Gennai said.

I prepare myself to leave like Jijimon had told me. I said my goodbye to Relemon and the other digimon there.

"This here is Varodurumon. He'll take you to your destination." Jijimon said. I nodded and climbed on.

Varodurumon flew quickly due to his large wings. Varodurumon took a drink of the river just before we got out of the canyon. We made it to the portal in a matter of hours. Varodurumon and I sweatdropped as we saw the legendary warriors playing go fish.

"I'm back." I said.

"Hi, sugar." Ranamon greeted.

"Hi" I said. "Ready to go?" Agunimon asked.

I started to blush remembering the kiss as I look up to see Lobomon. I nodded shyly.

The warriors started to laugh. Lobomon place a hand on my head. "Don't worry, he's a good kid and he really likes you." Lobomon said as I blush harder my bangs covering my eyes.

"Well it's really great meeting you." Agunimon said along with the other warriors.

"Next time we meet tell us some of the secrets of the eleventh warrior." Kazemon said. I nodded for two reasons. One. So they know I will. Two. So they know that I'm ready to be sling at the small hole of what's left of the portal. Kazemon spun and threw me while Ranamon blasted water so I could gain speed before the last of the portal close. Lobomon and Loewemon took away their weapons holding the portal open.

I made it through and the portal snapped shut behind me. I fell following the path of the portal. I was soon surrounded by light. I could hear the colors calling for help and asking for me to save them but I couldn't see them. I leaped forward grabbing for a sound. I felt something like light tissue paper in the hand I grabbed with. It wrapped around my hand and I tumbled through the shifting portal.

"Finally she gone. Fufufufu" Someone laughed watching the scene.


End file.
